


Blood Iron and Gold

by darkandstormyslash, Magpies_Treasury



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cultural Differences, Dothraki, Drinking, Eventual Romance, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, House Lannister, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Survival Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Homophobia, Ironborn - Freeform, Jim is Unimpressed, John Watson does not get paid enough for this, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, RP, Sebastian is a Knight, Sexual Content, Slave Trade, Slow Build, Teen Jim, Travel, Virgin Jim, Work In Progress, homophobic culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 125,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandstormyslash/pseuds/darkandstormyslash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpies_Treasury/pseuds/Magpies_Treasury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a sell-sword working for a mercenary group as the War of the Five Kings starts up. He stumbles upon a little Iron-brat being beaten and takes him back to his camp. Sebastian is taken with Jim but Ironborn do not submit to anyone, especially idiotic Greenlanders who tried to bed them without permission. Jim and Sebastian travel together throughout Westeros as they struggle to understand each other and navigate the country and political games as well as their relationship. Later they meet Yenno, a disgraced Dothraki warrior and they all discover what price they are willing to pay to stay together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Fuck an Ironborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an RP written by myself and Stormy
> 
> These are the shared adventures of Jim, a young Ironborn peasant who is running from something and Ser Sebastian, the disgraced son of a Moran and a Lannister. Later they are joined by Yenno, a captured Dothraki slave. 
> 
> We are still working on this fic, so it is not finished yet but we already have 100,000 words written down for it. I'm going to try and upload a chapter every day.
> 
> I wrote for Jim and Irene  
> Stormy wrote for Sebastian and everyone else (Seriously guys, this woman is a goddess. This is her baby and it's turned into a monster but I am so happy to be along for the ride.)

The nearby farmlands had been attacked and scattered, and in the absence of any approaching ravens with new orders the mercenary band had camped down in the Reach, living off the remains of the farms they'd razed, and getting into sniping arguments while they waited for new orders. Sebastian had taken to travelling, taking his horse out as far afield as he could each day, sometimes finding travelers on the road to terrorise, sometimes coming back with news or gold. Never enough gold to properly sort his armour out, which still bore the faded mark of the Lannister Lion, a mark which The Bull (who lead the little band of mercenaries) was forever telling him to remove. Mercenaries should be loyal to none, and able to attack without causing any political issues with affiliation. But Sebastian couldn't yet afford it and to be honest, didn't want to afford it, clinging to the last of his loyalty. Today, the roads were bare, and he was just about to wheel the horse back to camp when he heard a commotion from behind the swell of a hill. Trotting over, he brightened as he saw a group of five men attacking a small curled figure on the ground. Thin and pale, the figure had hands covering his head for protection, but there was a strong chance it might be a woman and even if it wasn't, Sebastian had been at camp a while and wasn't fussy. Drawing his sword he gave a yell, cantering down the hill straight at them, hoping enough would scatter in surprise to give him a chance with whoever was left.

Jim had taken to stealing again to eat, he was proud of the amount he was normally able to take and of his nimble little fingers. Which was probably why, when he got caught, they’d decided it would be a good idea to break them. They’d held him up for a while so that the others could beat him but when he’d gotten too sick and tired to stand anymore they dropped him and just left him to curl up on the ground while they all did their best to cave his head in. Suddenly the blows stopped and Jim blinked blearily, willing his vision to focus after that many blows to the head. He was trying to stay conscious but wasn’t managing very well. Distantly he could hear the sound of swords clashing together and he could feel the ground shake with a horses’ weight as it raced about. Still, he wasn’t really worried about being crushed. Oh fuck it, he was _not_ going to die in the dirt by accidentally being stepped on by a horse. He started pushing himself up and focused on crawling (dragging) himself away from the action and maybe (hopefully) he wouldn’t get killed in this skirmish.

Three of them men had fled at the sight of a screaming man on a horse hurtling towards them, two of the others had stayed to fight. One of them Seb dispatched quickly and the other one didn't take too long afterwards, given Sebastian was on a horse and had the element of surprise, and was the far superior fighter. Dismantling, he quickly rummaged through the men's belongings, taking anything that looked useful or edible. Once he'd finished he considered the young man attempting to crawl away at slow speed, slightly annoyed that he wasn't a woman, but happy to take what he could get. Coming over he gave Jim a little prod with his foot, "Fucking hell they've done you over. Come on." Reaching down he heaved the young man over his shoulder, then walked to his horse and dumped him onto it, swinging up behind. "Let’s get you fed and patched up, don't bleed all over my banner."

He’d not gotten far unfortunately because a man came and threw Jim over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes. He whined in pain when the his weight was placed on his broken ribs but there wasn’t any way to move without hurting so he focused on not sicking up all over the man’s armour. “Put me down you fuck.” Jim was angry the words didn’t come out with much strength but if he was being honest right now it was taking all of his efforts just to remain conscious. Jim was dumped on a horse and he wiggled, trying to get free.

Sebastian wrapped one arm around him and shook the reins of the horse, heading off back to camp and ignoring Jim's struggles completely. "Keep still you silly little fuck. You're injured, starving, miles from anywhere and the only villages and farms near here we've already ransacked. I'll get you fixed up, get you fed, have a shag and then you can bugger off back to wherever you slithered out from." He grinned, giving Jim's arse a pinch. "You should be damn grateful - the son of Lord Moran of Casterly Rock is interested in a peasant like you. My mother was a Lannister."

Jim shoved ineffectually at the other man, not at all amused to hear what his plans were for Jim. “Like fuck!” He hissed, trying to break free from the man’s arms. “I’m not going to let you just—" Jim swooned and his vision went dark before he passed out and almost slid off the horse when he was no longer able to hold himself up.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he caught Jim quickly, "Woah... alright..." Well, that would make the journey back easier at least. He galloped the horse through the Reach, heading for the mercenary camp where he slid off and gently carried Jim down, heading for the Maester's tent.

Maester Ferros was a tall slender man, who'd had his chains broken for treating enemy soldiers for money - which meant he was more than happy to treat a group of mercenaries, and prisoners with dubious injuries. He sighed, leaning over Jim's body and helping Sebastian to strip him, fixing up the wounds and giving Jim a reassuring smile and pat when he stirred. "I'll give him some milk of the poppy - he's unlikely to be comfortable with this level of injury. Did you do it?" He rolled his eyes as Sebastian protested, shaking his head, "Well don't break him, I haven't much milk of the poppy left and I'd rather save it for when you lot need spears tugged out of you rather than waste it on random brats.”

Jim woke up disoriented, he had been stripped and there were hands on him. He growled and struggled automatically, doing more damage to himself than the other men but he still bit at one of them and his foot connected with something as well. He used the free moment to try and roll over and off the bed he’d been placed on.

"Keep still - oh gods..." Ferros sighed and shrugged, "Well, he's pretty patched up. All yours. I'll reiterate, _don't_ break him. Give him a few days before shoving your cock in there."

Sebastian smirked, "Yeah, but what if he begs for it before then?" Picking Jim up from the heap on the floor he'd landed in he flung him over his shoulder and gave his arse a slap, ignoring Ferros' wince, "C'mon, you need sleep and food. Stop damn struggling."

Jim ignored the man and continued trying to wiggle free of the man’s grip. “Don’t fucking touch me.” Jim wheezed. “Put me down!” He adjusted so that he could reach and then bit down hard on the man’s ear and refused to let go. He didn’t have enough strength in his jaw to bite through it but he could taste the salt of blood in his mouth anyway.

Sebastian gave a yell as Jim bit at his ear, almost dropping him as the boy twisted around his shoulder, "Fucking -" they were outside now, and he could hear some laughs as he fought to control a naked skinny little peasant "Owww ... you little _shit_." He batted hard at Jim's head, desperately trying to stop the boy biting his ear off and slapping hard at his arse again, not wanting to hit any part of him in bandages unless he had too. "Let go - I will knock you out if I have to - fucking ow."

Jim let go automatically as the man struck him on the head. Dizziness overwhelmed him and for a few minutes he went completely lax and just focused on breathing through his mouth and not getting sick. Although the entitled bastard would deserve it if Jim puked all over him. Jim groaned and closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the world spin like that anymore.

Sebastian gave a satisfied grunt and then carried Jim into his tent, dropping him on a pile of furs in the back and then after a brief moment of thought covering him up with one. Fetching a wooden mug, he filled it with water and then put it next to him. "Sleep, drink. I'll try and find something to eat. Little brat, I hope you're halfway grateful when you recover. You can try and run if you want but there's sod all to run to."

Jim shivered before being covered in a heavy fur, he hadn’t slept anywhere so good for months. It was difficult keeping his eyes open but he couldn’t fall asleep yet, it wasn’t safe. He had to—do… something. Water, the man had water. That was enough to rouse Jim slightly and he freed his good hand to pick up the mug and drank the whole thing as quickly as he could without spilling any, which was difficult as his hand was hardly steady. He looked up at the man’s face and spoke quietly but firmly, “Touch me and I’ll fucking kill you, that’s a promise.”

"Love to watch you try." Sebastian laughed, but it was slightly uneasy laugh. There was something in the kid's eyes which made him pause. He remembered one time the cook had kicked a cat out of the kitchen and the thing had latched spitting onto his foot and clawed up most of his leg. This strange young man had that look - and Sebastian knew from experience that someone who was used to getting a kicking could lash out without fear of getting another one. Anyway, he had to wait for the boy's ribs to heal first. That was the excuse he gave himself as he rolled his eyes and stepped out of the tent, looking for something to eat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jim slept for the remainder of the day and part of the next, giving his body a chance to heal, hoping that a few days of rest would give him enough energy to kill the bastard. It wouldn’t take much. You didn’t need much strength to shove a knife between someone’s ribs. Problem was, Jim didn’t /have/ a knife or any other weapon either. He woke on the second day, in just as much pain as he’d been in when he fell asleep but he smelled _food_ and he opened his eyes to watch greedily as the man sat near him and ate.

Sebastian hadn't left the camp while Jim had been recovering, occasionally coming in to watch him sleep. When it came to bedtime he looked at the thin sleeping body curled up under the rugs, sighed, then covered himself in his cloak and slept by the fire. The next day he actually managed to get some cooking done, frying up what he'd found on the men who'd been attacking Jim. He gave a grin as he saw Jim stirring, tugging a wooden plate out from a chest in the corner of the tent and putting some of the food on it. "It's hot, don't burn yourself. Sleep well did you? Looked like you needed that."

Jim took the plate immediately but didn’t eat from it. His stomach cramped painfully and moaned at the smell but he ignored it, he’d been hungry before. “You’re just giving this to me?” Jim watched the man suspiciously. His easy grin was a lie meant to put Jim off his guard and the boy didn’t trust it in the least. “Why?” It didn’t make any sense. Food was scarce in the area, you didn’t share with prisoners. It would be better to keep Jim starved and exhausted, especially after the threats he made yesterday and the man’s plans to use him.

Sebastian frowned, "You haven't eaten for two days. Don't turn it down, like I said, we fucked up every farm from here to Ashford, you'll have trouble finding any more." Tugging out his knife he speared some of the food still in the pan, waving it to cool it and then eating it. "Tastes alright. Not great, but fuck knows how long those buggers had been carrying it for. This meal is thanks to your attackers, by the way, killed two of them and ransacked their gear. The rest ran off."

It had been a lot longer than two days, like the man had said—every farm from here to Ashford had been burned and raided. Jim hadn’t really cared what happened to those men, they weren’t his problem anymore but he was glad at least two of them were dead. He hoped one of them was the man who broke his fingers. Jim looked at his bad hand and grimaced at the bruising and swelling he saw there. At some point the fingers had been splinted, maybe his hand wouldn’t be permanently damaged. Carefully he took a piece of meat from his plate and sniffed it before putting it in his mouth and chewing it slowly, savoring the taste and not wanting to make himself sick after not eating in a while.

Sebastian looked at the empty water cup next to him, frowned, and reached over him to grab it, filling it from a jug at the side. He was about to hand it back when he realised that Jim's splinted fingers might struggle holding it, so instead just put it down next to him. "So what did you do to them? Or were you just wandering by and they decided to have some fun?" It wouldn't be unheard of. There were soldiers, mercenaries, and desperate people all over the Reach at the moment, snapping Jim's fingers might just have been a way to spend the afternoon. "You'll still have the use of your hands, although I can't give you any more milk of the poppy. Try and heal quickly as well, because if a raven turns up and tells us to ship out I might not be able to take you along..." he looked Jim over speculatively, trying to assess his naked body under the furs, "Although you weigh little enough, the horse wouldn't struggle with you."

“Stole from them.” Jim said easily, there was nothing but pride in his tone even if he’d gotten caught and hadn’t been able to defend himself. Not exactly a success story but he’d been in a desperate place. He set down the plate and guzzled the water, still terribly thirsty. There hadn’t been much water to drink either. Jim glared at the man and picked the plate up again protectively. “Why would I ever want to go with _you_?” He asked scathingly. “You aren’t taking me anywhere.”

"Because you've no choice?" Sebastian answered easily. It was true, "If you stay in the Reach you'll starve, or get beaten on by another lot of bastards without having a big strong Sebastian Moran to save your arse. You won't get far walking, and you'll get even less far if you try to steal from us. Now me, I'd give you a slap because I'm still waiting for a roll in the furs with you, but those bastards out there'll just cut your throat. They've no reason not to. So eat your food, sit tight, and count your lucky stars I found you when I did, alright?"

Jim set the food down and stared at the man imperiously, “I’m not afraid to die.” It was true. Ironmen were practically brain washed into losing that instinctual fear from birth. After all, what is dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger. He bristled at the man’s words and spoke viciously, “I’m not going to be a salt wife for a fuckin Greenlander! I’d rather die.”

"A salt wife?" Sebastian frowned, trying to remember the last time he'd heard the expression and then laughed, "You're an Ironborn! Should've guessed, tough little scrap like you. Well three things my father told me; never owe a Lannister, never cross a Dornish-man and never fuck an Ironborn. Broken two of those, looks like I'll break the third soon." He leered at Jim and then grinned, putting some more food onto his plate. "Nice enough though it would be to have a pretty little piece flitting about the tent while I'm gone and cooking for when I return I'd be more worried that you'd slide a dagger under my ribs. I'll not make a wife out of you, but I wouldn't mind a bit of thanks for saving your life."

“Don’t hold your breath.” Jim snarled and would have chucked the plate at the man’s head but he couldn’t stand to waste the food so he threw the empty cup instead.

Sebastian ducked the cup and gave Jim a cuff around the head that he probably thought wasn't that hard but which never the less knocked him forward, "Oi, watch it. I've been told not to jump you while your ribs are healing, hasn't stopped me in the past but I do genuinely think you'd kill me."

Jim’s head burst into pain at the strike but he ignored that and tried to stare Sebastian down while the room spun. “Fuck me now for all I care. Get it over with and let me go.” Jim _would_ kill the man, at least he knew that much about Ironmen. “I won’t show you any mercy later just because you waited before raping me. You’d best do it now while I’m still healing and less likely to rip your tongue out of your mouth.”

"Calm down you little salt-water brat." Sebastian grumbled, although he had to admit to feeling more impressed the more he found out about the boy. Surviving amongst the Ironborn was difficult enough for a strong young lad and Jim was a skinny twitching thing. The fact that he'd survived this long was a feat worth mentioning, and now here he was threatening a man several times his size while injured and eating his food. "Where are you going to go? Would be a pity for you to starve. If I were you I'd stick on till we get to Lannisport you could probably find a boat heading back there."

“It’s none of your goddamn business where I go. I’ve made it on my own till now, I’ll continue to do so. You _aren’t_ me. Ironborn aren’t weak children, happy to let others care for them. Take your advice and shove it up your arse.” Jim lunged at the man but his intention wasn’t to reach him, he only wanted to draw his eyes away from his hand while he slid the knife from his dinner under the covers.

Sebastian hadn't been expecting the lunge, but he reacted pretty instinctively, grabbing at Jim's wrist and twisting it back, and then bellowing in anger as he saw the flash of a knife. Twisting out the way he gave a hiss as the knife stuck itself into his side, crushing Jim's wrist while throwing him pretty much bodily out of the tent. He stalked out afterwards, aiming a kick at Jim on the floor, "You little _shit_." He could cope with a fair amount of sneering and threats, but an actual attempt at stabbing him, while impressive, was something he couldn't allow. He aimed another kick, scowling at the laughs from the men around him, "You want me to throw you out into the Reach? Just let you crawl around until you drop dead of starvation?" He glared up to see John Wyttson looking at him, although not from a particularly good family John was a skilled soldier and Sebastian respected him. "What... yeah, alright. I can't control one skinny little prisoner on my own. Bitch tried to knife me."

Jim hadn’t been able to hide the knife quick enough so he’d flipped it from a reverse grip to a standard grip and tried to bury it in the man’s side. There hadn’t been enough force behind it and the blade was too dull to do the amount of damage he was hoping for. The man crushed Jim’s wrist and he saw stars but didn’t let go of the knife. He was thrown from the tent and he rolled a few times and got a mouthful of dirt, choked on it when he was kicked several times in his ribs. He wheezed and prayed to the Drowned god that his wrist wasn’t broken or else he wouldn’t have any functioning hands. When the man looked away and addressed another of his company Jim slashed out at his Achilles tendon with the knife but missed, cutting a shallow line in his calf instead. As soon as he missed Jim scrambled back, trying and failing to get his feet under him to put some distance between them.

Sebastian yelped again as the knife cut at him, and the men around started to form a circle, laughing and shouting out encouragement and insults to both Jim and Sebastian. Most of them had been bored for weeks, and watching an ex-Lannister being momentarily bested by some feral little prisoner, before beating him sideways seemed like a good entertainment. Sebastian circled Jim, slightly more warily, before lashing out quickly with a fist and flooring him. The men laughed and hooted, and then John was back, standing in front of Jim and glaring at Sebastian, "Moran are you mad, you'll kill him, he's in no state to fight."

Jim spat blood at John’s feet. He’d bitten his tongue when Moran slammed his fist into his jaw. “Fuck off Greenlander, let him kill me.” Jim was still scrambling to get his feet under him and half managed a bastardized crouch, the knife held ready in front of him. “I’d rather die than let you use me. I won’t be petty entertainment for inbred mongrels without a scrap of honor.”

The men around him laughed even harder, shouting out to both of them, "Go on Moran, finish him!", "That's it little Ironborn, you can take him."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, suddenly irritated. Jim was showing more bravery than most of the mercenaries and they were pretty much all laughing at him. "Get back in the fucking tent, I'm not going to 'use' you. I was giving you lunch when you tried to kill me." John glared at him, clearly not believing a word of it.

Jim hissed at their insults and yelled, “The storm god take the lot of you! I hope each of you drowns—in your own blood. You’re all morons and wet cowards. You’re all happy to laugh and taunt, are you afraid to fight me yourselves?” Jim spat blood in the sand, “I dare you to fucking try it.” He could try and escalate the situation into something that Moran and the stranger couldn’t control and he’d die honorably while taking as many of these dogs with him as possible. He tensed, ready for someone to step forward.

The men just laughed even harder at that, and Sebastian gave a sigh, feinting with one fist before bringing up the other one to knock Jim out. He needed to get the boy back in the tent before something stupid happened. At the moment the men were just amused, if things turned serious he could end up with the young man getting seriously injured. "This is the most effort I have ever put in for a fuck." He muttered, ignoring John's disappointed gaze.

Jim growled when none of the men were provoked by his words. He was feeling incredibly desperate and in pain. He wasn’t afraid to die but he was afraid of living a life of humiliation and degradation. Jim had seen what it had done to his mother, he wouldn’t live like that. Jim didn’t _have_ any reason to live, he didn’t have a home or family any longer. He’d suffered and not known a moment’s peace since he ran away from the Iron Islands and he thought right now might be the time to end this little game he’d been playing—trying to outrun fate. He dodged the feint and skipped back a couple of steps, careful to stay away from the circle of men. Jim took a breath and turned the knife towards his own throat, holding it there. “I’ll die with what’s left of my honor, Greenlander. Looks like you’ll have to wait a bit longer to break that third rule.”

Sebastian stared at him, confused and shocked that Jim was really at that level of desperation, but it was John who moved, quickly stepping forward and knocking the knife out of Jim's hands, grabbing it swiftly and then putting his hands up, "Nobody's going to hurt you. I'll treat your wrist, make sure your hands work, and then you are free to leave the camp." Sebastian started to complain and John glared at him, "Honestly. Do you have nothing better to do than terrorise innocent civilians? Go and beat that lion out of your armour if you're stuck for a task." Sebastian scowled, flipped him off and stalked back into his tent while the circle started to disperse. Once John got involved, the fun tended to end pretty quickly.

Jim needed to watch them all for any signs he was going to be attacked but there were too many people and he could hardly focus on the man in front of him who had taken his knife. He wheezed and choked on his breaths, and desperately clung to consciousness. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off and he became aware of the pain it would have been easy to pass out again. He grit his teeth and wavered a bit on his feet before his legs gave out and he sat naked in the dirt and gulped in air. “Not much fucking point. That idiot’s right, there’s nothing around for miles. I’ll just die out there anyway.”

"Well you can tag along..." John sounded doubtful. "Come with me, I can patch you up at least, then you can figure out what you're going to do.” Reaching down he helped Jim to stand, and then wrapped Jim's arm over his shoulders. He was fairly short as well, and managed to carry the limping Jim into his tent, sitting him down on the floor and fetching him water. "I can't take you with me though, my horse carries all my equipment and there's no room. Besides which, it's dangerous."

Jim scowled, “I’m _Ironborn_.” He said scathingly, “Course I don’t mind if it’s dangerous.” Jim tried to get his sluggish brain to focus, think of a plan… he could steal a horse? He didn’t know where they were kept and besides he had no supplies. “When you’re through looking me over can I get some fucking clothes?” His tone wasn’t even sharp, more of a sigh and it pissed him off. He was still teetering a bit on the edge of unconsciousness and it was too much to project confidence and bravery when he was so fucking tired.

"Oh... yes... of course." John scrabbled quickly in a pile of clothes. Most of what he owned would be a bit big, but he tugged out a shirt and jacket, and a large belt that would at least cover Jim. "Did Moran... hurt you." He took a breath and tried to get over his natural prudishness. "Sorry did he... use you? He often does with the young men he picks up, although most of them don't seem to mind." Picking up a bandage he took Jim's wrist, wrapping it tight. "Your fingers look a lot better. You should still have the use of most of your fingers. You can stay here tonight although I'm a bit short of edible supplies."

“No he didn’t. The Maester told him to wait until my ribs healed.” He scoffed when he heard John say that the other young men he picked up didn’t mind getting fucked. “Ironmen don’t just roll over and let others do as they like.” Jim groaned and pulled the shirt over his head even as the motion tugged at his ribs. He looked down at his hands consideringly, “Good. Thank you. Moran fed me, I’ll be fine. I’ll repay you somehow.” He wasn’t happy about taking anything he hadn’t earned.

"Repay me by not getting into a fight with anyone here." John answered sharply, unlike Sebastian he wasn't impressed by Jim's inability to just lie down and take it. He'd seen far too many men killed trying to prove their bravery. "I don't have the medical supplies to waste on you, and neither does the Maester. I'll tell Moran to leave you alone, alright? We should hopefully only be here another week..." John sighed, he was suspicious at the lack of ravens, and orders, but The Bull had decided they would stay until further orders, and a mercenary band that bickered among itself was its own worst enemy. “You can sleep in here if you want to stay safe."

“I’m going to defend myself, of course.” Jim cautioned but otherwise agreed not to fight. He wasn’t sure if he trusted the other man but in the state he was in Jim couldn’t even move out of the tent by himself, not when all of his limbs felt like liquid and his gut rolled like a boy sailing in his first squall. Jim lowered himself onto the ground, missing Sebastian’s fur bed but Jim wouldn’t have gone back there for anything after all the effort he took to be free. His eyes were slipping closed and he couldn’t fight unconsciousness much longer.

John watched him sleeping, looking troubled, before heading out to find Sebastian. The short discussion was more of an argument than anything, with glaring from John and protesting from Seb and ending with Sebastian shouting, within earshot of most of the camp, "What makes you think I'm so desperate to fuck a little salt-water slut anyway!" It was dark when John returned, bringing Jim more water and then laying down on the other side of the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was dark when Jim next woke, and the camp was on fire. Horses and men shrieked outside the tent and Jim swore viciously as the adrenaline hit and he found the knife John had taken from him earlier, it wasn’t difficult to suss out where he’d hidden it. The man himself was gone, probably fighting and Jim wasn’t sure what to do. He’d probably be trampled if he stayed in the tent any longer. He held the knife in his hand and snuck out quickly, used to scurrying around the edges of fights and picking people off as he went. Jim was not a direct combat type on his best day and with the state he was in, trying to fight men with swords and armour and horses with his kitchen knife would be suicide. He’d find a horse, steal some supplies, and leave.

John had only been half asleep, and woke to the first shouts of the ambush, grabbing his sword and heading outside, too hurried even to put on his armour. The camp was full of men, shouting screaming, in various states of undress, fighting and dying. The attackers were hard to distinguish, their armour dented and broken, but their furs and clothing marked them out as men from further north. One of them slashed down at Jim, swearing as he nimbly dodged and swinging from his horse, approaching Jim with a gleam in his eyes and an axe in both hands, "Who are you... camp whore?" He swung an axe hard, aiming it at Jim's midsection.

“Yes, please take me away from here. They’ve treated me terribly.” Jim got in close before stabbing the man in the femoral artery with his knife. Jim grabbed hold of him and pulled hard until he fell off his horse. He took the knife and stabbed him through the eye as well. The man lay screaming and writhing on the ground while Jim sorted through his things. He’d paid the iron price for them, they were his now. That axe he was keeping, it wasn’t made in the iron islands but it was a serviceable and Jim’s preferred weapon. He picked it up and buried it in the man’s throat before stripping the man of his furs. The armour he would leave but Jim took his shoes as well even though they were too big for him. Jim kept an eye out for anyone trying to sneak up on him and tied the fur cloak off at his throat before climbing onto the abandoned horse.

On the horse and dressed in furs Jim pretty much blended into the fray, certainly everyone else seemed far too busy running around screaming to pay much attention to him as he rode. Tents were being set on fire, bodies killed rather than captured, it was clear that the attackers were aiming to wipe out the mercenaries completely. Thick smoke was starting to fill the air and in the midst of it an arrow flew out, smacking into Jim's shoulder and sending him tumbling from the horse.

Jim had hit his head hard on the ground when he fell and blacked out for a full minute before coming around again. He looked dead lying there with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder and that probably saved his life, no one was going around paying attention to someone that was already dead. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned at the aching in his head. His poor cranium had gotten bashed about so much the last few days he was lucky he wasn’t permanently staring at nothing and drooling on himself. Jim’s breath caught as he tried to sit up and that pulled at the arrow embedded in his skin. He whimpered before reaching up with the opposite hand to snap the shaft off, but left the arrow head where it was. Jim tried sitting up again and ended up rolling over onto his stomach, his axe was a few feet away and he dragged himself desperately until he wrapped his fingers around it.

The horse whinnied nearby, confused by the battle it had stayed where it was, stamping his hooves in anxiety. Sebastian had already been looking for a ride when he spotted it, heading over and swinging himself up before noticing Jim on the floor, hands wrapped around an axe that wasn't his, shoulder covered in blood. "Seven gods... right..." Sliding down he quickly pulled Jim up, dodging the swing of the axe and then picking the axe up when it slid from Jim's shaking hands. "Get on the horse." He shouted above the noise of battle, and then, "Nice axe. I'll hang onto it for you. Let's leave before they set the whole moors on fire."

Jim was pretty sure he was hallucinating but he nodded anyway and gripped Moran’s shirt tightly with his little hand. He’d tried to kill him automatically but he wasn’t even all that sore about Moran taking his axe, there was fuck all he could do with it right now anyway. He did his best to sit up on the horse’s back until Moran was able to climb up and hold him in place better. Jim leaned against the man’s chest and shook from the pain and adrenaline. He wouldn’t pass out now, Moran wouldn’t be able to steer the horse and fight _and_ keep Jim from falling off. If he wanted to survive then he would keep his eyes open, so that’s what he was determined to do.

Jim might have been an Ironborn, ready to fight to the last drop of blood, but Sebastian was a Lannister, and was more than happy to wheel the horse and shake the reins to get as far away from the fight as quickly as possible. His heart jumped as he felt Jim grabbing at his shirt, the first sign of vulnerability he'd seen from the little scrap so far. "Don't fucking die, alright?" He muttered, swearing as he felt the wet blood leaking against the fur cloak. It might have been long for Jim but it suited him and Sebastian was both pleased that at least the kid was warm and impressed that it looked like he'd managed to kill its previous owner. The horse was more than happy to flee, carrying them both far into the night while the fires burned behind them.

Jim tilted his head back against Sebastian’s shoulder so that he could speak into the man’s ear and be overheard over the battle. He laughed but it was mired by pain and exhaustion. “What is dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger.” He smiled and promptly passed out, somehow trusting that the man would take care of him while he slept.

"Yeah yeah, say that to my cock when you've stopped bleeding." Sebastian muttered, concentrating on controlling the horse, Jim's weight, the few possessions they had and trying to remember which direction the Goldroad was. Or indeed any road would do. Anything that would get them heading somewhere as fast as they could.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jim awoke with a great fucking pounding in his head and pain just about everywhere. He groaned as he blinked open his eyes and saw someone hovering over him. Jim gasped and reached up and grabbed both sides of the man’s head ineffectually. His /goal/ was to blind him with his thumbs but with all his fingers fucked up on one hand and his brain clouded and disoriented he didn’t do much more than scratch around the eye socket.

John gave a choked cry, straightening up instantly and Sebastian came over in a rush, "What is it... is he okay?" He looked worriedly at Jim's body, his hands had mostly recovered, but his wrist was still bandaged and his shoulder now tied up to keep it still, also bandaged.

"He tried to gouge my eyes out!" John gasped, taking a few steps back and blinking to check his vision.

Sebastian gave a fond smile, reaching down carefully to hand Jim a mug of water, "Good. He's alright. 'S fine little firebrand, we're on the Goldroad headed to King's Landing. Fuck knows what we'll do when we get there but at least no one's trying to kill us. I've got your axe."

Jim tried to get his heart to settle and took the cup of water before draining the thing. He looked over at John and muttered, “You startled me.” It was as close to an apology as the man was going to get. He looked up at Moran and smirked, “We really have to stop meeting like this. Got any food for me this time too? I promise not to cave your skull open if you give me my axe back.”

"Don't. Don't give him his axe back." John warned, giving a sigh as Sebastian grinned and handed it over. "Alright, give it back. If you wake up cut in half don't expect me to fix you. And you." He turned towards Jim, "You're lucky to be alive, you've lost a lot of blood. Drink plenty of fluids, no alcohol, and try not to swing the axe too much."

Sebastian handed some food over, nodding at him, "Northmen. Although what they're doing south of King's Landing I have no idea. Bloody dangerous if you ask me, they won't last without some serious backup."

“Yes mum,” Jim quipped already tired and planning on sleeping again as soon as he was finished eating. He shoved the food into his mouth, still half-starved and hungry as fuck after the excitement of last night. He didn’t especially care about the northern men and what they were doing there, but his kind didn’t give a rats about politics so it was probably to be expected. “Well they seemed to handle your lot okay. Made a right meal of it.”

Sebastian and John looked at each other, John shrugged, "It was dark, it was unexpected, I suspect we aren't the only ones who escaped. Most likely a raiding party, showing off, or trying to disperse potential enemies. They didn't carry the banner of Winterfell." Sebastian gave a laugh, "If any of those dozy cunts back at camp were killed by Northmen they deserved it. Those were a party of loners, drunk on the success of crossing the Trident. Wait till the Mountain catches up with them, they won't last then. You alright to sleep on the horse?" The final question was addressed to Jim.

Jim listened to their discussion apathetically, he had a special hatred for northmen, as all from the Iron Islands did. They’d get what was coming to them eventually. And damn the bastard who shot him to hell, three times over. Jim finished his food and nodded holding up his good hand and waiting for one of them to help him up or carrying him, there was no way he could manage on his own and he wasn’t going to waste time falling back in the dirt for the sake of his pride. “Yeah alright, just make sure I don’t fall. If I fall off that bastard horse again I’m going to kill it.”

"You do that and you'll be walking." Sebastian warned, helping him up and onto the horse, no longer slinging him around like a sack of potatoes, but letting him move on his own and simply providing a surface to lean on and aid.

John rolled his eyes and then grinned at Sebastian. "Don't be daft, Moran, he's light enough to share with me. You aren't. He kills that beast and you'll be walking. What's his name anyway?" Sebastian grumbled, making sure Jim was safely held against his chest before answering, "I'm calling the horse 'Tywin' - no idea what the salt-water brat's name is."

“It’s Jim,” he bit out, deciding that if he didn’t tell him Moran would just make up progressively worse names until Jim gave in. “Fraid I’m not going to be killing anything in this state.” His eyes were already blinking heavily now that he had something in his gut and the cloak to kept him warm. Jim adjusted it so he was covered better. “It’s my bastard horse, I should get to name him.” Jim was pouting a bit, but honestly he didn’t care what they called the animal. If they left it up to him he’d keep calling it “bastard horse” which was a bit unfair considering the beast could have left him to die but instead had stayed near him when he’d foolishly fallen off.

"Name him if you want." Sebastian said, motion with the reins as the horse started moving, "I just like the idea of shouting orders to something called Tywin."

John raised an eyebrow, "You just like having something called Tywin between your legs..." he grinned as Sebastian held two fingers up at him, "Come on. The sooner we get to King's Landing the sooner I'll stop looking over my shoulder for another attack. Refugees are flooding in at the moment, just pretend to be farmers..." He looked at Sebastian - still half Lannister, board-shouldered and arrogant and Jim - who looked like he hadn't lifted a plough in his life. "Well... it might work." He finished hopelessly. "I... know someone in King's Landing. He'll give us room and bored. Please don't either of you attack him with anything before he does so."

Jim copied Sebastian and tried to give John the middle finger but it came out all wonky with his fingers splinted. “I can behave myself. And I reckon I know more about farming than you two sods. Maybe not Greenland farming but…” Jim fell asleep midsentence oblivious to the world around him.

Sebastian smiled and patted his side gently while John looked on in disapproval. "Don't start getting fond of him, you'll frighten him just like you did that poor boy from Highgarden and then get drunk for a week when he runs off, probably back to the Iron Islands. What we're going to do with him in King's Landing I don't know. Not even sure what we're going to do..."

"You said you knew someone." Sebastian frowned.

"Yes, I know someone." John sighed. "I knew him, loved him, got demoted and disgraced for him and I'm not even convinced he remembered my name correctly. He should be able to take us in though."


	2. The Tiger is a Lion

Jim had been healing surprisingly well considering their lack of supplies. It had been a little over a week since Sebastian had _rescued_ him from those thugs at the moor. His head didn’t hurt anymore and his ribs had mostly healed, it wasn’t torture to be jostled along on the bastard horse anymore. His wrist was better too, it was really just his shoulder and hand that was still healing. As his health improved his mood actually worsened as now he had the proper energy to bitch at the other two men… mostly just Sebastian. “Really? Two mushrooms each? I could scavenge better fare on the cliff face!”

"Well why don't you _go_ to your sodding cliff face and scavenge there." Sebastian snapped back, rapidly losing his temper through his own hunger. He was looking forward to King's Landing, most of all he was looking forward to running straight to the nearest whore house. He'd tried a few gropes at Jim, who had made it quite clear that such behaviour wasn't appreciated and who had also made a spirited attempt at slicing his fingers off with his own knife. He'd even tried snuggling up to John, who'd simply slapped him away, clearly too busy thinking of his lost love in King's Landing. Even _wanking_ was out of the question, both Jim and John had teamed up to put a stop to any unwanted groaning in the furs. "This is what there is, if you don't want it I'll eat yours."

“Don’t you dare.” Jim pointed his fork at Sebastian threateningly. It was only a fork but he still knew a few places he could stick it where it would hurt. He peeked over at John who had just stuffed the last mushroom in his mouth, clearly anticipating one of the other two men trying to take his share. Jim had absolutely lived up to the notoriety of the Ironborn’s skills at thievery. Often that was to John and Sebastian’s benefit. Like a little magpie Jim brought back all kind of trinkets and things he’d stolen from other travelers or in town when they stopped somewhere briefly along the way. However, he just as often stole /from/ the other two and that had led to a fair few arguments. Jim shoved a whole mushroom in his mouth and chewed, showing Sebastian he wasn’t going to complain about the food anymore. “I’m hungry enough that even _you_ look good enough to eat so don’t tempt me, yeah?” Sebastian leered at him and Jim pounced on the man and made a semi-serious effort at shoving the fork down Sebastian’s throat before John pulled him off.

Sebastian shook his head warningly - he'd learnt enough not to underestimate the little Ironborn, not least as Jim now had a knife - _his_ knife. The thievery annoyed John more than Seb, as far as Sebastian was concerned there was no honour among mercenaries. He was free to whap Jim round the head and Jim was free to steal half his stuff. Unfortunately, whapping Jim around the head lead to a spike in Ironborn hurt pride and more often than not John had to separate them. He smirked at the idea of eating Jim, only managing to start with "Well if you're offering..." before the man lunged, grabbing at his arm and twisting it back, nutting him in the face and bringing a knee up to fondle at his cock before John pulled them apart snapping, "Seven hells, we'll never _get_ to King's Landing at this rate."

Jim smirked at John and stuck his tongue out at Sebastian after John turned his back. He wasn’t genuinely angry at the other man, he didn’t even really… actively _dislike_ him. But when he taunted Jim or slighted him, it was practically a requirement to make at least an effort at murdering Sebastian. It was about his honor and pride as an Ironborn. He only had so much left and he jealously guarded what remained of his culture in this foreign kingdom. “We’ll never make it if we starve!” Jim scowled but again, that was on principle. He’d survived on less food than this before, but if he went around with _that_ attitude Sebastian or John might start thinking that Jim didn’t _need_ an equal share and Jim wouldn’t let anyone start thinking less of him, even if it was only that he was smaller and didn’t deserve as much to eat.

"You stick that out again and it'll get cut off." Sebastian warned, but grinned as well. He knew John could tell, and rather hoped Jim couldn't, but he was completely smitten with the hot, fierce little Ironborn. Every slap, every time Jim threw himself at Sebastian in a rage, only increased his desire to get into Jim's pants. "How much food do you need anyway?" He grumbled, throwing a piece of bread at Jim's head. "You're barely wider than those mushrooms. Don't Ironborns all survive off oyster-shells and hate anyway?" He smirked. He'd not yet properly taken a dig at Jim's religion, realising it would harm his chances and probably his health. John gave him a warning glare.

Jim caught the piece of bread and stored it quickly in his things. He would save it for emergencies. He didn’t expect either of the men would try and steal from _him._ Jim was part of a culture of thieves, he wouldn’t have held it against them at all, he just didn’t think they had a _chance_ because Jim knew all of the tricks and learned young how to hold onto his things. Jim scowled at Sebastian, “Go ahead, make another crack about my size. It’ll be extra humiliating when I pin you down and make you eat dirt.” Jim was not only unaware that Sebastian fancied him (beyond the groping, that was pretty difficult to ignore or misunderstand) but he was also unaware of how much of what Jim said could be misunderstood as flirting.

Sebastian grinned and flipped him off while John sighed helplessly, knowing that most of the groaning and panting that came from Sebastian at night was probably due to imagining that exact scenario. "Don't mind Sebastian, he's just fascinated to find someone who can actually take him on. Most people just get intimidated by his size..."

Sebastian laughed at that. "You should see The Mountain - now that's size! Even I wouldn't take him on." Kicking dirt over the fire he stood and stretched, tugging down the furs they'd managed to salvage and which now did for bedding for all three of them. "Can I sleep in the middle tonight? It's not fair John always gets to be the warmest."

“Moran’s not all that large,” Jim said dismissively, unaware of the connotations of what he was saying. Jim watched as Sebastian started making the bed, “Fuck no! If anyone gets to be in the middle it should be me. I don’t produce any body heat.” Jim smirked and wiggled his fingers, “Ironborn are all cold and fierce like the ocean we came from.”

"I'm happy to try that..." Sebastian smirked at the same time as John snapped a "No!" glaring at them both. "I'll stay in the middle, I don't trust you two within an inch of each other. Moran, are you really so eager to lose any more possessions? And Jim -" He hesitated. He knew a fair amount about Ironborn culture and had a vague idea that Jim would see any come-on as a sign that Sebastian had lost respect for him and wanted to own him, "Do you really want to be so close to his snoring?" He finished slightly helplessly.

“He already keeps me up half the night with his snoring, at least I won’t be shivering like a wet cat.” Jim helped set up camp for the night, making sure what food stuffs they had were up and out of reach where no animals could get at it.

"This is not a good idea..." John tried helplessly, while Sebastian gave a wide grin, "Oh come on Wyttson he's right. Ironborn are cold, strong and fearless. I don't want to wake up and find he's risen harder and stronger just because you wanted to stay warm." He couldn't help a snigger at that and John rolled his eyes and smacked him in the side. "Ow. Don't fucking fuss. He'll be fine and I'll make sure he doesn't steal anything else, I'll keep my hand on my weapon at all times. Heh. Heh. Oww!"

Jim watched them both suspiciously, not really sure what was going on. “I’m less likely to misbehave if I’m sandwiched between you two. I can hardly come and go as I please with the both of you practically on top of me.”

Sebastian's grin got even wider at that and John gave a groan, shooting Sebastian a despairing look and trying to warn him with his mind not to try anything at all. There was no argument he felt he could voice though, not without insulting Jim, and so when night fell he curled up on Jim's right side, giving Sebastian's feet a kick to warn him to behave. Sebastian was on Jim's left, ignoring Jim's kick and curling the furs around them all to stay warm. The weather was mild in the Reach in summer, but when the sun went down it got chilly without clouds.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jim woke up during the night with a hard on, he was going to roll over and ignore it until he woke up fully and realized there might have been more of a reason for his predicament beyond whatever vague dream he’d been having before he woke. Sebastian was curled around his back and he was… rubbing against him. Jim immediately started to turn over, to yell at him, break his hands—but one of those hands was pressing against Jim’s erection and instead he gave a shuddering sigh. Even confused and disoriented Jim was still aware of John sleeping next to him and Jim didn’t want him to wake up and see them like this.

The dream took Sebastian back to Dorne, back to the long and lovely days when his father had been an envoy for the Lannisters, when they'd visited Dorne frequently and where he'd had his first violent infectious love, still singing and flying with the freedom of passing puberty and gaining some of his own independence. The man had been a Dornish warrior, and had been more than happy to teach a variety of interesting practices and positions to the enthusiastic young Lannister knight. Dorne had been wide open shuttered windows, long lazy nights, sex that happened everywhere and tourneys that Sebastian had started to get good at winning. He was startled half into wakefulness as a body moved next to him. His hand moved lazily into place, pleased that the boy was hard, patting and stroking and then moving around to rub and pat at a firm tight little bottom while he rubbed his cock against the one that was conveniently there waiting.

Jim gasped quietly as Sebastian’s hand stroked at him through his trousers. He felt his face flush and he clenched his hands into fists, trying to make himself move away or—Sebastian’s hand moved away and Jim was all at once incredibly relieved and disappointed at the loss of contact. Until that hand was back and touching his ass, gripping and feeling him up while he rutted against Jim’s backside.

Sebastian patted at Jim's arse for a while as he started to wake more fully, then frowned, grinned, and moved his hand back to Jim's cock, rubbing at the hard length while he rubbed his own against the back of Jim's trousers. He was sorely tempted to tug the trousers down and pop right in to see just how tight this Ironborn was, but that brought up huge problems like the complete lack of slick, the odds of waking John up, and the very real odds of getting himself stabbed with his own knife. Instead he continued to hump up against Jim, his hand and hips working together, moaning gently in the pleasure of having another body up against his after so long.

Jim’s breathing felt embarrassingly loud in the quiet of the night and he covered his mouth with one hand to stifle the noises he wanted to make. His other hand he pressed down on top of Sebastian’s, unsure if it was because he wanted to tug the man’s hand away or press it against him harder. He felt almost feverish and after a minute even the heavy heat of a cock against his arse started to feel good. Sebastian moaned in his ear and Jim felt his heart beat skyrocket at the sound.

Now Jim's hand was pressing against his, small slender fingers cool and shivering against his hand and _fuck_ it felt good. After days of having Jim in front of him on a horse, suddenly they were actually doing this - in Sebastian's mind from now on it would be sex all the way to King's Landing. Humping harder, he rucked down the back of Jim's trousers just to feel skin against his cock, stroking his length and whispering in his ear. "Mmmm... hot little thing... knew you wanted this..."

He choked the confused noise that made its way out when Sebastian pulled down the back of his trousers. Jim didn’t want John to wake up, to see him like this, or for it to stop. Sebastian jostled him when his movements got harder and Jim pressed back insistently, afraid that if Sebastian kept pushing him about it would alert John, he was sleeping just a few inches from Jim. Then he _moaned_ when Sebastian whispered in his ear and wrapped his hand around Jim’s cock and that was when all of his concerns went out the window and he was unable to think about anything beyond how hot he was and the pleasure he felt.

Sebastian gently kissed at the back of his head, smelling Jim's hair and almost thinking he could smell the salt air before his cock, now pressed tight against firm skin at the base of Jim's spine, started to twitch and tense. He fisted Jim's cock through his trousers, pumping hard and whispering, "Beautiful, hard little Iron-bred creature, you gonna cum for me?" Just the twitch and quiet sound Jim made at that was enough for him to cum, spilling out down the back of Jim's trousers with a quiet moan of his name.

Jim’s breathing picked up as Sebastian whispered in his ear, his hot breath on his neck. Jim pressed his hand against his mouth tighter, hoping to catch the sounds that he could feel being ripped from his body. “Ahh—ah.” Jim’s eyes shot open as he felt Sebastian come against his back but at that moment the other man moaned Jim’s name and that was enough to send him off the edge and into orgasm. He sat there and breathed, watching John to make sure he hadn’t woken at the noise they made. After a minute Jim was able to think again and with it came the pooling dread in his gut. There was semen in the front of his trousers and dripping down his arse and Jim couldn’t _stand it_ anymore. He threw off the blankets, not caring if everyone froze, and he stormed off towards the creek. He’d wash up and try and get his thoughts together. He didn’t look at Sebastian once.

Sebastian was just enjoying a hazy snuggle when suddenly the blankets were gone, and so was Jim. Grumbling he tugged them back up again, checking to see that Jim hadn't freaked out and smiling as he heard the splash of water. His little Iron water-rat needed a cleanup, that was all. He was just closing his eyes when John snapped, "What did you do?"

Sebastian gave a grin, making sure there was space left for Jim to slide back in to. "I think I'm getting laid every evening from here to King's Landing..."

There was a small silence and then John said in a slightly strained voice. "He'll cut your balls off. You do know that don't you? He'll cut your balls off and I'm not reattaching them."

Jim stripped his trousers off and climbed in the freezing water. He didn’t flinch, Jim had grown up in the cold and dangerous ocean surrounding the islands. A little creek wouldn’t hurt him. Jim got to scrubbing at his trousers, determined to have them clean. He scrubbed furiously at himself too, angry and humiliated at his weakness. His face twisted up and for a moment he thought he would cry at the severe shame he felt but Jim only ducked his head under the water and let the freezing temperatures numb him. After a few minutes he climbed out and laid his trousers out to dry and sat naked on a rock. He wouldn’t go back to bed without all of his clothing, maybe not even then. He curled up and spent the night on that rock, trying to think and evaluate himself while at the same time not wanting to think about anything at all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

John came over in the morning, after a fierce and hissed argument to get Sebastian to stay put, handing Jim a mug of spirit that he'd been hiding from Sebastian and a spare shirt and belt with furs. "Morning! What are you doing out here? Please say Sebastian didn't try to attack you in the night. I was worried he would. He won't tell me what happened, can't get a word out of him." He passed the mug over. "You must be freezing. Dress first, then drink that to get some warmth into you." He was happy to pretend he had no idea what had happened, partly to save Jim's shame but mainly so he wasn't forced to do anything about it.

Jim flicked his eyes to look over at John but looked back at the running water again, not able to look at him right now. “Nothing happened. Couldn’t sleep so I decided to have a wash. Didn’t think about my clothes needing forever to dry at night.” Jim had, of course he had, he just hadn’t cared. He’d rather sit naked under the stars than have come smeared all over him like a whore. Jim took the clothes and stood slowly, trying to stretch as he did so. He hadn’t moved once last night and after his freezing dip in the creek and the cool air of the night his joints had pretty well frozen up. He got dressed quickly, happy for the warmth of the furs. He knocked back the drink and appreciated the burn that went down his throat and settled in his gut. “That’s good.” He said instead of ‘thank you.’

"Good - next time you decide you need a dip in the water there's spare furs in my bag on the horses. Sebastian's offered to carry the bedding, so you can ride with me today if you'd prefer - unless there's still a few of his knives you have left to steal." John tried a smile, looking at Jim rather than looking away, although for all his skill with his fingers the boy seemed a little clueless about human interactions, innuendos and awkwardness. "I don't care either way but the bedding rides to one side and I'd rather not have one lame horse. There's only a few days of travelling left thankfully, I can't wait to be in the city again."

“Yeah, alright.” He said and managed to look at John for longer than a second. “I’ll ride with you then, can’t have a lame horse.” Jim was pleased that there wasn’t much further to King’s Landing. He didn’t know what he’d do or where he’d go when he got there but it was better than traveling any longer. “It’s been ages since I’ve been in any city at all. It’ll be nice to sleep in a proper bed.” By himself.

"Well if he'll take us in the man I know there has a large enough house with more than enough beds!” John gave a laugh that came out sadder than he would have liked. He still wasn't at all sure they'd be allowed in, or allowed to stay and being John he worried about imposing for an unspecified amount of time with a mercenary and a thief.

They made their way back to camp, Sebastian looked up with a massive smirk as Jim arrived, which faded as he noticed the boy's expression, "Alright? What, was he sitting in a lake all night, do Iron-born shrivel up if they stay too long away from water?"

John scowled, "He'll be riding with me today, before my horse goes lame from carrying all your lopsided furs."

Jim noticed John’s melancholy but had no idea what it might be about. He had no idea that John had history with the man they would stay with, he only thought they’d been friends. When they got back Jim had a difficult time even looking at Sebastian without feeling that ugly mix of emotions again, so he busied himself with breaking camp.

Sebastian shot John a dirty look, thinking the man was just jealous and trying to spoil his fun. Still, maybe Jim was having... Ironborn problems or religious problems or something. Seb could understand that so he just shrugged, packed the bedding up and got on his horse whispering, "Ah yes, carrying bedding is well known to produce lameness in horses - you twat." as he passed John. The day's riding wasn't too hard, and when they stopped for lunch it was along the banks of the Blackwater. Sebastian headed straight for Jim as John doubled back to pick some edible plants he'd seen, giving him a pat on the arse, "Mmm... looking forward to tonight."

Jim whirled around and smacked Sebastian’s hand from his arse. “Do you think this is funny?” He snarled up at him. Until now Jim’s primary focus on the incident had been his own enjoyment and involvement, that shame had basically taken over everything else until he had it sorted. Which he hadn’t, yet, but Sebastian’s insolence brought up Jim’s hurt and anger as well now. His head was all mixed up and Jim wasn’t known for making good decisions when his head wasn’t clear.

"What... no." Sebastian gave a laugh, rather killing his point and then gave Jim a fond smile, "Just nice to have someone to be close to, fuck its ages since I shared my bed. Even if it's not strictly a bed..." He gave Jim a curious look, noticing he seemed a bit worked up, "What's the matter, you did cum didn't you? Why did you sod off and sit in a lake afterwards, does you god demand that? Must get pretty busy in the waters around the islands after a party."

Sebastian smiled and patronized him and Jim was shaking with anger by the time the man was through talking. “You do. You think my life is a fucking joke and you’re perfectly happy to fuck it up so long as you have a warm hole to stick it in before you go to sleep at night.” Jim flushed and bristled when Sebastian reminded him that he’d come, that he’d implicitly agreed to this, to becoming Sebastian’s whore. “Fuck you. Just—die you stupid Greenlander and leave me the fuck alone! I was stupid to think you were any different, that you actually respected me. You tried this when we met and now I’ve just _let_ you. You tricked me into trusting you. Congratulations, it worked. I might be a whore but I am _not_ a fucking salt wife.” Jim breathed sharply and by now he was basically screaming at the other man in the middle of the woods, embarrassing himself further. He snarled and wrapped his hand around the hilt of the knife strapped to his belt.

Sebastian was momentarily stunned by the outburst, his sympathy turning to irritation as Jim repeated all the same old arguments at him, arguments that he hoped had been somehow removed when Jim had discovered how nice it felt to lie with him. Sebastian's own sexual awakening had been a process of doing more and more things he enjoyed while hiding it from his father, the struggle had always been external and he wasn't practiced in dealing with the internal struggle that Jim was going through. "For fucks sake you're no salt wife - am I keeping you in a house? Demanding you service me? I didn't stick _anything_ inside you, yeah?" he backed up as Jim pulled the knife out, "And that's my bloody knife you thieving little shit." With an irritated snarl he lunged at the boy, tackling him down and pinning his wrist to the ground, trying to get the knife away.

Jim had tried to turn and run when Sebastian tackled him from behind and pinned him face down in the dirt. He screamed in rage and bucked and fought as his wrists were held down but he refused to let go of the knife, even if it was pretty useless when he couldn’t move his arm. Fighting back was much more difficult when he was lying on his front and Jim whined in anxiety as he was held down with his face in the dirt. He was far too exposed and figured that Sebastian was about to strip him and fuck him here on the ground. “Fuckin try it,” He gasped out. “I swear I’ll slit your throat when you’re sleeping.”

"You won't slit my throat if I get my fucking knife back." Sebastian snarled, but he was feeling quite impressed with the way Jim managed to hold onto it. He heard the little whine from below him which, along with his current position made him grin, flipping Jim over to face him, looking down with fondness at the grubby feral creature he had pinned down, bending down to the level of Jim's ear he managed a heated whisper of, "Mmmm never thought of trying to stick anything in me then have you?" Before he was pulled off by an angry and distinctly fed-up looking John.

"Can I not leave the two of you for five minutes while I get some food? You might like to consider that it would be a lot easier for me to get into King's Landing without hauling two squabbling fighters in behind me." He handed Jim some apples, and then pulled him up back onto the horse, motioning at Sebastian to do the same. "Moran will I have to lock you inside when we get there?"

Jim flushed red when John _saw_ him pinned down to the ground with Moran practically groping at him and whispering in his ear. He took the apple but looked at the ground, not wanting to see the gloating or even a leer. Once it got around on the island that one of the men was ergi it was basically open season on his arse. Jim had hoped that if Moran was going to continue to paw at him that he’d at least be discreet, if only because he—valued Jim enough to not want to share him. Jim growled and chucked one of the apples at Sebastian’s head, pissed as hell that he’d humiliated him like that. But Jim was already on the horse with John so he couldn’t exactly get in another fight. The apple made a noise as it hit the side of Moran’s head hard. “You are fucking unbelievable.” Jim spit out, snarling like a scalded cat.

Sebastian turned angrily on him, ignoring John's groan from behind, where he was guiding the horse while carefully not touching any part of Jim, "Oh let me guess, this is the part where you insist you've only ever liked women, that I've tarnished your precious reputation, that you'll have me killed or beaten, for fucks sake I hardly jumped you." John shouted an angry "Sebastian" wanting to keep up his pretense of not knowing what was going on, but it was a bit too late now, "Did I hurt you? Force you? Threaten you? No. In fact, I waited a damn long time for it. Not saying I'm expecting you to be grateful, but holding off on trying to kill me would be nice."

"Why the _fuck_ should I be grateful?" Jim spat, tempted to throw the knife at this point. "You think just because I-- came," Jim choked on the words because they hurt to say. "That I'm okay with being used by the two of you? Fuck off, I'm not just going to let you humiliate me."

"What - when did John use you?" Sebastian turned his fury onto John, who looked shocked at the implication, as well as slightly panicked as to what he might have done. Sebastian sneered, feeling his heart close up into cold stone as he jumped furiously to the wrong conclusion. "Don't tell me you two have been cosying up together every night - is that it? Is that why you're riding with him now. You might have fucking said, all this time I've been hoping you might give me a chance-"

John finally found his voice and let out a strangled, "No - no! I'm not _using_ anybody, me and Jim have _not_ slept together and I certainly don't intend on doing so."

"I have every fucking right to kill you," Jim snapped out ignoring the two men arguing as he couldn't make heads or tails of what they were saying. "I'm Ironborn and you've tried to make me argr. I have every right to challenge you to holmgang. Do you accept?" Jim didn't _want_ this, he'd thought Sebastian was different but Jim would kill him and regain his honor or be killed by the man and not have to suffer further indignity.

Sebastian glared at him, "Didn't understand most of that, but I understand you need a slap alright."

John desperately shook the reins, trying to get a bit more space between them, "Jim - Sebastian hasn't tried to 'make' you into anything." Sighing he tried to explain, "He just fancies you, that's all, and last night he might have tried to get a bit... uh... fresh. He doesn't want to hurt you, or take your honour, and I certainly don't want anything from you. I'll tell him to keep his hands off you until we get to King's Landing and maybe you could stop stealing his things?"

Jim was so lost in this conversation he wasn’t even sure where to begin. “You’re lying.” He said to John, turning slightly so he could face him. “You’re trying to convince me to spare his life by claiming it was unintentional. He was awake and aware of his actions. He tried—did, touch me last night. Your argument has no merit.” Jim turned back around, glaring ahead. “If you made a decision to fight with a man and you kill him, even though that was not your intention that does not make you any less of a murderer.” He turned and snapped at Sebastian, “I will not bend. You can agree to duel and try and kill me or decline and I will kill you. The laws are clear.”

"Of course it was bloody intentional!" Sebastian all but snarled from the horse. "I've been trying to get into your trousers since the moment I saw you taking on five men trying to beat the shite out of you. Clearly it was my own damn stupid fault to think you might show even the smallest interest about getting into mine."

Abruptly John, stopped his horse, forcing Sebastian to wheel around to get back to them once he realised. "Alright Moran. I will be taking the Goldroad to King's Landing as it's the fastest way there. You will take another road. Ask for me when you get there. If the two of you still want to kill each other in the city it will be the responsibility of the guards. Not me." With that he galloped off, leaving Sebastian scowling after them both by the side of the river.

Jim froze up a bit, feelings of helplessness taking over. “You didn’t want any competition so you thought you’d just run off with me?” Jim admitted that while John’s actions made sense in Jim’s understanding of the world, they didn’t make sense in the context of what he knew about John. “Or are you just rescuing me? Again?”

"No!" John shouted finally losing his temper with the both of them, "I'm not 'stealing' you and I don't want to 'use' you, I am just going _mad_ trying to deal with you and Moran constantly at each other's throats." He tried to dredge up what he remembered of the Iron Islands, "You aren't a chattel and you aren't a Thrall - you are a very competent fighter who is constantly clashing with _another_ competent fighter so I'm separating the both of you to save my own sanity. I don't doubt you could kill him. I rather like him, although the seven gods know why, so I'd rather not wake up and find him with a knife in his heart. Now for the love of my seven gods and your Drowned god let us get to King's Landing in peace!"

Jim turned and pouted at John but otherwise didn’t complain. He felt like _finally_ someone was talking sense and being _reasonable._ “Just so long as you understand.” Jim said and turned around to face the road again. He leaned his back against John’s chest as an act of—forgiveness or apology or both all wrapped up together. The point was, he trusted John to touch him and not try and subjugate him. He was quiet for a long while after that, trying to make sense of what had happened over the last few days and struggling with the idea of leaving immediately when he got to King’s Landing or not, and if he should see Moran before he left.


	3. Home Sweet Holmes

At least a day before they reached King's Landing the way became clear, with stragglers and refugees making their way along the Goldroad from the ruined farms and villages. John twitched a little uncomfortably as they passed, dismounting and treating the worst of the wounded, which meant that Sebastian caught up with them just before they reached the gates. He simply nodded at both Jim and John. Having done a bit of his own thinking during his private ride he'd come to the conclusion that John was a prude and that Jim was mad - and this close to King's Landing there would be plenty of prostitutes for him to take in compensation. The refugees were packed close to the gates, some being let in, and others refused by harassed guardsmen trying to keep the peace. John and Sebastian rode through to the gates (John more carefully than Sebastian) while John shouted to a nearby guard, "I wish to enter, I have news for Lord Holmes."

Jim was bored and had spent a fair amount of time filching things while John patched people up. He left the refuges alone, it was hardly as though they had anything worth stealing at any rate. But after a couple hours Jim came back with two purses and a silver bangle he’d slipped off a lady's wrist. He tossed John both of the purses and kept the bracelet. “That’s for patching me up before and—you know, feeding me and shit.” Jim could have fed himself but he _hadn’t_ and that meant he owed the man a debt. Shortly after that Sebastian had turned up and Jim watched the man warily. He’d thought about it and discussed things with John a little and came to the conclusion that the man was just crazy. Jim would let him live as long as he didn’t insist on pawing at him at every opportunity. There was significantly less chance of that now that they were in a city and Sebastian had alternative forms of companionship. Jim pinched himself angrily when that thought left him feeling cold and upset.

The guard stopped them, looking dubiously at Sebastian and Jim, but after a bit of hurried back and forth whispering eventually let them in. Once past the crush and confusion of the gate King's Landing was pleasant, houses and shops and bars near the gates, with a relaxing summer climate. Sebastian shrugged off his cloak, looking around with a grin at places he recognised from the last time he had visited, many years ago. John on the other hand grew more tense as they lead the horses to a large well-built house, surrounded by gardens. Dismounting outside ornate gates John looked at both of them sternly. "Wait here. _Don't_ attack each other." And then headed into the house. Sebastian looked around, ignoring Jim and quietly whistling the 'Rains of Castamere' under his breath.

Jim scowled at the ground while they waited in silence, debating with himself. Eventually he dug the bracelet out of his pocket and held it out towards the other man. “Here. Take this. You kept me from dying—debatably. So take it.”

Sebastian looked at the bracelet, reaching out and taking it after a pause and looking at it. "Did you steal it?" He asked appreciatively. He knew he'd much rather take something Jim hadn't spent any hard earned money on, and he was glad that a few days in John's company hadn't changed Jim into a moral little copy of his mercenary companion. John had never made a good sellsword but his medical knowledge had been invaluable. "'S nice. Thanks."

Jim looked at him incredulously, “No I made it. Of course I fucking stole it, don’t be an idiot.” His words weren’t harsh though and he looked away. “You can do what you like with it. I thought you might need it seeing as they’ll hardly let you into the whore houses for free.” Jim shouldn’t have said that and he hoped the strange bitter thing he felt in his chest didn’t color his words.

As soon as he'd seen the thing Sebastian had been wondering in his mind whether it would be enough to pay him through a session at one of Baelish's whorehouses, but now he knew he wasn't going to part with it for anything. "It's a nice little piece. Need clever fingers to slip away something like that." Smirking he slid it on over his wrist braces, where the colour clashed with the muck and sweat of battle. "No I'm not making fun of you. I've worn necklaces and bracelets before. Visit Dorne sometime, it'll wash the salt water out from between your ears."

Jim’s mouth popped open in shock and he thoughtlessly blurted out, “The only men who wear jewelry are whores.” It wasn’t _strictly_ true, but generally Ironmen and women did not wear trinkets like that unless they were whores and used for accentuating their body. Jim had never _seen_ a male whore but he’d heard they existed in the greenlands and that they had piercings all over their bodies and never wore clothes. He’d heard about them in the context of a warning, that that’s what happened to pretty boys like Jim when they were taken as prisoners in battle.

Sebastian smirked at him, "Oh they certainly do, and I'll be visiting a good few while we're here." The words were said automatically, and he knew they would be true, but somehow the thought of visiting a brothel seemed less fun with Jim sharing the same house as him, sleeping alone and cold in the room next door. He raised his arm up, looking at the jewelry glinting in the sun, "What, do I suddenly look like a bit of a catch now? Try slipping a coin under my door one night, you never know..." Thankfully at that moment John reappeared, followed by an unimpressed looking Mycroft Holmes and Sebastian shut up, crossing his arms in front of him.

Mycroft looked at them both, one eyebrow raising and John licked his lips nervously, "It's only for a few nights, just while we look for an alternative... uh... sorry this is Lord Mycroft of King's Landing may I present..." he looked dubiously at Sebastian, who shrugged, "Sebastian Hill, a knight of Casterly Rock and James Moriarty, a son of the Iron islands."

Jim’s mouth was left gaping by the time Moran finished. He was _seeing_ a male whore and—and so- brazenly too! And he… offered? Himself to Jim. Even as a joke that was—really fucking strange. Jim was hopelessly off balance and couldn’t comprehend the two images he had of Moran, the warrior who goaded him and tried to humiliate Jim and the man who wore _women’s jewelry_ and said he’d pay money to have sex with men so openly… Jim quickly closed his gob when John approached again with some noble. Jim tried to make himself look respectable but probably only came across as more threatening. That _was_ respectable where he came from.

Mycroft looked over the two of them and then turned back to John, "You realise this is asking rather a lot..." He said in a low voice, making it clear through the tone that he was expecting something in return. "There is no guarantee my brother will even want to see you, and I am _not_ keeping some Westerlands bastard and a pirate in my house during wartime."

John nodded, "Yes. Of course. Just for two nights though."

Mycroft gave him a narrow glance and then turned back to Jim and Seb, "You are welcome to stay in the outhouse and join us at table. No doubt you will wish too... freshen up." It was said with a slight nose wrinkle and then he turned to leave, followed by John looking anxiously over his shoulder.

Sebastian hauled his belongings off the horse and flipped a coin at the servant who came to take it away, heading for the small outhouse which in honesty was bigger than a normal peasant's house. "Alright. I've stayed in places like this before, you'll have your own bedroom so don't get any ideas about stabbing me. Although my plan for the evening is to get pissing drunk and then see if Baelish has conjured up anything pretty from his last visit to Lys."

“I could use a drink,” Jim said. “But if you have plans with… Baelish? I’ll keep off.” The only things Jim owned he could carry… basically the axe, cloak, and knife he stole from Sebastian were the only things he had.

"Baelish is a glorified pimp, I wouldn't lower myself to fuck that little worm." Sebastian sneered, dropping his belongings in the downstairs room of the outhouse, which contained a firepit, cooking area, tables and chairs. Up some narrow stairs were two bedrooms above, separated by a wall. "He runs the biggest brothel in King's Landing though, and... well... it's been a while." He looked at Jim ruefully, trying to work out what combination of words might get him into Jim's bed and deciding it wasn't worth getting attacked and then potentially thrown out of Mycroft's house just yet. Pulling together coins in his belt, furs, and boot, and glancing at Jim when he noticed a fair few were gone, he signed. "Ah well. Enough for a drink and maybe a tumble with something that's not too ugly. Come on."

Jim gave Sebastian an innocent look when he found that he didn’t have quite the same number of coins as he’d had when they started their journey. Jim followed him out, trusting that the man knew where they were going. Sebastian seemed to have been to King’s Landing before and Jim had never seen a city that looked so strange. He missed _his_ clothes from the Iron Islands. Right now he was wearing John’s rather generic traveling clothing but everyone here wore bright colors and loose materials, it was… summer here, for sure. And wealthy. Extravagant even. Jim hated it. He stuck out something awful with his scowl and dodgy looks. His pale skin and dark eyes and hair were an odd combination here.

In deference to not looking too much like a disgraced Lannister, Sebastian wasn't wearing any of his battered armour, but simple travelling clothes. Unlike Jim, he wasn't bothered by not blending in, internally he felt he belonged here and was enjoying the sea breeze, the beautiful clothes and people, and the buildings and noises of a city. After a year spent out in the farmlands of the Reach it was nice to hear voices that weren't rough mercenary swearing. He found a likely looking pub and nudged Jim, "Alright? First round's on me." He'd noticed Jim's northern looks were getting a few strange looks, and his accent probably wouldn't help, given that they were at war with the north.

Jim’s eyes prickled uncomfortably, he could smell the /ocean/ and it was so familiar for a moment in a world where he’d floated without an anchor. But it wasn’t _right_ the waves were small and languid, the waters were probably warm. It made his toes curl to think about and he tried to put it out of his mind. They stepped into the pub “fine. Get me liquor from the Iron Islands, if they have it.” It was fairly rare to find any outside the islands, Ironborn had their own brew and guarded it jealously. Not that it was highly desired by Greenlanders or anything, anyone who hadn’t grown up on it like it was mother’s milk couldn’t stand the stuff. Jim picked a table, leaving Sebastian to the drinks.

"Right." Sebastian lied, heading to the bar and coming back with two pints of Highgarden ale. "Didn't have any, here you go." He took a swig and sighed, licking his lips. "Ah, it's been a good few namedays since I was here last. Everyone's wearing different clothes and the hairstyles have gone mad." He noticed a few glances at his bracelet and gave the glancers a wide grin until they looked away. "Bet you've travelled a fair amount, I've never been North of the Trident myself, but being a sellsword gets you places. Specially during times like this."

Jim wrinkled his nose a bit at the smell of the ale and took a tentative sip. “It’s all—fruity. Is there sugar in this? Are you sure this is even a proper drink?” The last one was more teasing but Jim was still—unimpressed. It wasn’t /bad/ he just couldn’t say that it was what he’d been looking for. Jim looked away at the question and fiddled with his glass. “Not traveled much, no. We tend to stick to our islands and the sea. This is actually the first time I’ve spent more than a day or so at a time on the greenlands. I’ve never been _south_ of the trident till now so…”

Sebastian laughed at Jim's disgusted look at the ale, "Oh yes, it's a proper Highgarden drink, all soft and summery and fruity, like the young men in pretty armour they breed there. Good for tourneys, bad for battle. I'll have it if you don't want it, and try and get you something harder next." He frowned at Jim's next words. He'd assumed that, like him, the boy was wandering and homeless. It seemed more like he'd had a home but been forced to leave it. "What made you come down to the Reach of all places? Were you that hungry?"

Jim frowned and blinked, “ _Pretty?_ What the fuck is the point of it then? It’s just going to get all banged up?” He shook his head uncomprehendingly. “Your men here are ‘soft and summery and fruity?’ What does that even mean?” Jim took a long drink from his ale and held it close to him, away from Sebastian’s grabby hands. “No I’ll finish it. A drink’s a drink. But do try for something northern next time at least.” He stilled at the question staring at his drink sullenly. “Pretty much. I was quite lost, and starving. Turns out it’s not easy to survive nomadically when all the locals have been chased off or killed and the natural resources destroyed.”

Sebastian waved his bracelet in Jim's face, "The point of it, is the same as the point of this, my little salt water rat. If a man fights a hundred battles and returns with armour dented and broken well, he's proved his manhood. But if a man fights a hundred battles and returns with armour pristine and sparkling well, there's a man to watch." he lowered his voice a little for the next sentence, "I'm not going to try and buy a Northern beer in a bar in King's Landing, we're at _war_ with the North in case you hadn't realised. And yes, I realise that King Grayjoy is _also_ at war with the North, but I doubt most people here will make the distinction." he took another gulp of the pint at winked at Jim at his final dig, "Well yes, that was why we were there."

Jim just shook his head, almost laughing at the—romantic notion of clean fucking armour. “Yeah—or it means he never actually fought in a fucking war and he’s trying to sell you stories. Your people and their—extravagances! Have you got to turn everything into something worthy for the songs?” Jim frowned at Sebastian’s refusal to get him a drink. “I can go and get it myself if you’re that afraid.” He didn’t really care all that much about the liquor. Jim was smart enough to pick his battles _most_ of the time. He was just needling Sebastian automatically, it was more banter than a real challenge. “Yeah well you guys fucked everything up good. I might have starved and then you would have never met me.”

"What a pity that would have been, I would still have all my knives and a lot more money." But Sebastian was grinning as he said it. "I'm not _afraid_ \- I'd just rather be drinking than fighting, seen enough fighting over the last few months. Mind you, it'll be good to get back to it. Extended tour of the Blackwater on horseback was driving me loopy." He swigged down the last of his beer. "Soon as I’ve recovered from my hangover tomorrow I'll start making enquiries. Maybe I'll keep pretending to be some Westerland bastard, maybe I'll try to sell the name Moran, who knows. But there's a war on and someone'll pay good money for me to fight in it."

Jim rolled his eyes at the man, “You haven’t realized I’ve been trying to _teach_ you something? Like maybe how _not_ to leave your valuables lying around for anyone and their bastard child to pick off of you?” Jim looked Sebastian up and down lazily, “Not _good_ money. Not if you can’t even afford a pretty whore at the end of it.” Jim didn’t know how he felt about Sebastian going back into the war. It made him realize that he wasn’t expecting to be left behind and wasn’t _that_ fucking stupid. Jim drowned the rest of his ale at the thought, he was not nearly drunk enough.

"I would've been able to afford a pretty whore if some little sea-rat hadn't been pinching all my coins." Sebastian grumbled, but in reality he'd been highly impressed with Jim's ability to steal practically anything no matter where he hid it. "Go on then, your round. I'll have another one of those, and don't make that face, I like them..."

Jim grinned and stood, making his way towards the bar. He leaned against the counter and called, “Barkeep! One of these pansy ass ales and some liquor.” Jim didn’t especially care where it came from just as long as it was hard.

"Pansy?" One of the men next to be bar gave a mocking laugh, "Don't tell me a little boy like you needs hard liquor, mothers milk more like it." Unlike Sebastian, the man could clearly see that Jim was younger than he looked, as well as being from further North than many in the bar, "If you hate Southern ales so much why don't you go back to the North? I hear they need little boys up there to lead their armies..."

Jim laughed outright, “On the islands that shit _is_ mother’s milk. What, you think our women have time to go around with little brats hanging off their teat?” Jim spat on the floor, “Fuck the Starks. I’m no friend to northern scum.”

The man laughed and clapped him on the back, "Fuck the Starks! I'll drink to that, another round!" The other men cheered and Sebastian looked on, slightly baffled and moody as Jim was bought another drink. Sighing, he knocked against his empty glass, wondering if he should just escape to the whore-house now and cut his losses. Still, it was the longest non-aggressive interaction he'd had with Jim so far, and he'd been rather enjoying it.

Jim was cautious, very much aware that he was a stranger here and that these men were _not_ his friends, no matter how much they agreed on the Starks. Jim threw back his shot of liquor and grabbed his and Sebastian’s drinks before extracting himself from the group of men at the bar.

The men laughed again as he turned to leave, one of them glancing at Sebastian and then giving a snigger, "Well where are you from then little runt?" He grabbed at Jim's wrist, slopping Sebastian's ale over it. "You better mean the island of Tarth..."

The man who'd bought the round shook his head, "Nah, eyes like that he'll be from the Iron Islands. North. Told you."

The grip on his wrist tightened, it's purpetrator narrowing his eyes, "Thought so. Is he going to rebel then - going start another bloody battle, I lost my brother the first time you wet-water bitches set foot on this mainland with your soggy god..."

Jim hissed angrily as the ale spilled on him, “I’m never going to get the smell of fucking roses out.” He muttered before looking up at the beefy man who’d grabbed him. Jim drank the shot and placed the glass on the bar so he’d have a free hand. “Fucking get over it mate.” Jim tipped the rest of Sebastian’s drink onto the man’s boots.

The man looked down at his boots and then swung forward with a roar, "You little shit!"

Sebastian looked up sharply, groaned, and rushed over, not sure if he was trying to save Jim or stop him stabbing anyone. Grabbing the inside of Jim's elbows from behind he tugged him backwards, "Calm down mate, have a drink, alright?"

Jim laughed loudly as Sebastian dragged him away. “Think I already gave him one.” He said, indicating the man’s boots. Jim turned serious and stared the man down. “Your brother and all those men died like dogs and our ‘soggy god’ took their souls.”

Sebastian realised a little too late that he was now inadvertently holding Jim in exactly the right position for the man to slam a fist into his face. Swearing loudly, he dropped Jim and retaliated, cracking the man's head back against the bar and snarling at him, elbowing the man next to him in the face as the barman hurried over, looking furious. "None of that, none of that I'll call the white guards. You two, the two travelers, out. Now."

Jim had tried to dodge automatically but just ended up with a sore shoulder for trying to break Sebastian’s grip. Course then Sebastian _dropped him_ on the floor which was brilliant in the middle of a bar fight. Jim’s fingers were almost healed and they were /not/ getting stepped on. “Fecking hell,” Jim muttered as he managed to get to his feet. His face didn’t hurt too badly, that was the liquor though. That was a hard hit. “Come on, we don’t need their fucking flower drinks anyway.”

"Right." Sebastian snarled, nutting the man in the face and then stalking off, putting a protective arm around Jim, and pretty much ready for it to get thrown off. "Sorry. Just didn't want him smacking you around. Which I... um... didn't help with." He squinted at Jim's face, giving an intake of breath at the red mark he could already see, "Well you'll have a wonderful shiner tomorrow morning, tell Mycroft Holmes you walked into a rose-bush. Want another drink or shall we call it a night? I'm... losing interest in the thought of a whore."

Jim wasn’t drunk, not by a long shot but what alcohol he’d had made him softer somehow. He smiled despite the bruise he could feel forming on his face. “Some mercenary you are, can’t even get in a proper bar scrap.” Jim glared at the arm around his shoulders but he was distracted by the bracelet there and forgot to shrug it off. “Let’s find a bottle and go back. I’m not nearly drunk enough.”

"Good idea. I hope you're alright with wine though." Sebastian ambled them both down to the dockyard - even in the evening there were still some merchants about, shipping in wine from Dorne. "Dornish wine... hmm... it's not fruity but you'll find it very different. Spicy, rich, deep. Blew my head off first time I tried it, I must've been even younger than you then. I'd just become a knight."

Jim laughed, “Like _fuck_ you became a knight when you were younger than me! Go on, get a bottle or two. Here,” Jim tossed Sebastian his own purse. Jim had filched it earlier when the man put his arm around him. “Now quit leaving that dangling by your belt for anyone to steal.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "I was eighteen, don't tell me you're younger than that." The Dornish merchant looked at them curiously, but was happy to pass Sebastian over a skin of wine. "You must've seen twenty at the very least, despite your size." he flung the purse back at Jim, "You might as well keep it - stop me sneaking off to a whorehouse when I change my mind, and you seem to spend more time in company with it than me."

 _Fine, I won’t tell you then._ Jim rolled his eyes and didn’t answer Sebastian’s questions about his age. Jim wasn’t sure what the man’s reaction would be and right now they had a good thing going, even if Moran was fucking crazy. Jim wasn’t going to tolerate the man looking down on him because of his age. He tucked the purse around his neck where it was less likely to get stolen. “If you spend all your money on whores and wine you’ll never be able to do anything other than mercenary work.” Jim followed him back in the direction of the house.

"Why would I want to do anything other than mercenary work?" Sebastian shrugged, "The throne's been hanging in the balance since Baratheon copped it, that means there'll be battles for a guaranteed few years. It's a good time to be a sellsword."


	4. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been a double update today because this scene was cut in half because the chapters ended up being too long. Make sure to go back and read chapter three if you haven't already! Thank you.

He let himself in through the Holmes's gate, nodding at the guards and letting Jim into the outhouse first. Once inside he ignored the table and collapsed onto the furs next to it, waving the wine at Jim. "C'mon, let’s see if you can hold it..."

Jim scowled and sat down on the furs too, a bit more gracefully though. “Course I can fucking hold it. It’s _wine._ I’ve been able to drink since I was nine.” Jim was quite proud of that, nine was _young_ to be recognized as an adult, even among Ironmen. Not that he’d been _respected_ as an adult but if he went into a pub and he had money they had to serve him, which was all that mattered.

Sebastian gave an easy grin, grabbing at two tankards and filling them. "Ha, it's easy to pretend to be sober when you're lying on furs. How about you show you really can hold it. I guess something about you - if I'm right, you drink. If I'm wrong, I drink. Then we swap." He wanted to find out more about Jim, in a way that wouldn't mean he would clam up as soon as the questions got difficult. And as a game, Jim was hopefully less likely to attack him if the question turned out to be mysteriously insulting, given that Seb would face a forfeit of drinking.

“That’s a stupid game.” Jim said but took his goblet and smelled it experimentally. “You go first then, show me how it’s done. You do know you’re going to be off your head by the time we’re through?” Jim couldn’t imagine that Sebastian would get many right.

"That was the plan!" Sebastian laughed then looked at Jim, studying him closely and trying to drag up what he knew of the Iron Islands. "Alright... you've killed a man. Maybe even two men."

Jim gave Sebastian a condescending look, "Of course. Do you not know anything about Ironborn? Men are only considered adults after they've made their first kill. I made mine at nine, it was a home invasion... anyway. That's young though, most Ironmen wait for a battle and do it then. If you're ever wondering why Ironborn are always picking fights and starting wars—that's why." Jim took a drink and made a face in surprise. It was different, but he thought he liked it.

"Well I was right." Sebastian smiled at the look on Jim's face as he drank, "You wait until you hear what else they get up to in Dorne. Go on, your turn."

"Alright..." Jim thought he would start with something easier. "You're a Lannister bastard, aren't you?"

"Ha - wrong!" Sebastian crowed in triumph, "I'm not going to get any of the wine at this rate. Not a bastard at all, I'm the trueborn son of Lord Augustus Moran and Lady Lienna Lannister. He's pretty much disowned me, but he definitely is my father.” Sebastian watched Jim drink another mouthful of the heady wine, "Alright... hmm... you're not highborn. Your parents are smallfolk, not nobles. Or whatever they call peasants on Pyke."

Jim rolled his eyes and drank again, irritated that he was losing so badly. "Your father disowned you because of you're a violent bastard and have unusual tastes in bed partners."

"That's two things, but both correct." Sebastian raised his glass in a silent toast and then took his first drink, savouring the taste which took him right back to happier times in Dorne. He already knew Jim had never travelled below the trident, which took out all the questions about travel stories he usually shared with fellow mercenaries. "Hmm ... you've never eaten cake ..."

“Drink,” Jim smirked. “I stole some soon after I got here. It’s sweet. We don’t eat a lot of pastries or things.” Jim tilted his head back to look at the ceiling as he thought, a little smile tugging at his lips. “You enjoyed your time in Dorne, probably one of your favorite places you’ve been. You would like to go back.”

"Dammit." Seb took a drink, and then grinned as Jim mentioned Dorne. "Oh yes. Dorne was... something else. Beautiful place, beautiful people. No one gives a damn about anything. Even bastards, they just accept that sometimes it happens and adopt them all." He looked into his wineglass, not particularly caring whether he won the next round or not. He wanted to find out about Jim, and this was the best opportunity. "You have a wife, or potential wife waiting for you back on the Iron Islands." He said slyly, looking at Jim to check his reaction. "Or don't peasants get so het up about marriage arrangements?"

Jim rolled his eyes, feeling pretty tipsy after his ale and the shots in the bar and now having drunk about half a glass of his wine. “Drink. It’s not like I’ve got good prospects or anything. I couldn’t have inherited shit. Not that there was much anyway but who wants to marry their kid off to some peasant’s salt boy, with no home or lands?”

Sebastian drunk, feeling quietly pleased that Jim was at least available, even if he was prickly and difficult and somewhat mad. "I don't know how the smallfolk manage things like that. None of them have anything as far as I can see but they still seem to get married on a regular basis." He smirked as Jim swayed, putting his hand over Jim's cup. "Do you want to stop for a bit? You look like you aren't used to this fine wine." He teased.

Jim scowled but he wasn’t angry. “Fuck off.” He took another drink just to be a shit and then continued. “You—you were engaged before you were disowned. But you didn’t marry.”

Sebastian laughed at that, nodding at Jim's cup. "I've been engaged on and off since I was about ten I think. They all fell through for various reasons, mostly my mother. She was a true Lannister and resented being married off to some lesser lord. She wanted one of the big boys, in fact I think she'd been engaged to a Stark who ended up dead before they settled for my father. Who was my last engagement...?” He frowned, trying to remember before brightening up, "Ah yes, some creature from Tarth. There's no reason for Lannisport to be hugely allied to Tarth but she was the daughter of some important Lord and my mother was pleased with that."

“Drink then, and ask me another bastard question if you have to.” Jim was having a difficult time imagining the life that Sebastian described; even King Greyjoy’s family was—not like that in the least. Of course the man no longer had a male heir, unless you counted the Stark bitch- Theon, but most on the islanders didn’t.

Sebastian smirked, taking a drink and deciding Jim was drunk enough to ask the big question. He wasn't sure what he wanted the answer to be, part of him was hoping Jim had some experience but the cute little thing did look awfully wide-eyed and innocent. "You've never been fucked. Not by a man or a woman."

Jim drank quickly, vaguely irritated that Sebastian had been right about the wine. It was heady. Unlike with the other questions, he didn’t answer besides taking the drink. There wasn’t a lot to explain that he was proud of. No girl wanted to fuck him because he was a skinny salt child and if he was being honest with himself (the wine made that a lot easier) he couldn’t say that he even fancied any of the women on the islands. He knew that wasn’t – normal exactly but he wasn’t drunk enough to take that thought any further. “You fucked before you were knighted.” That one was an easy guess but Jim was getting drunk and didn’t want to drink again so soon.

Sebastian gave a smug little grin as Jim drank, secretly pleased and now, more than ever, wanting to press inside a little entrance that had never been breached, not to mention watching Jim have his first orgasm in the presence of another. He laughed at the question, and raised his cup before drinking. "Oh yes, but only just. The night before the ceremony. I was meant to be sitting in the Sept of the Warrior, contemplating my humility and strength and this hot bloke from Dorne crept in, wound around me, and took me, right there and then. Fuck it was incredible." The drink was making him far more talkative and lucid. "Fucked before I was knighted, no doubt your Ironborn would have a great deal to say about that..."

Jim shrugged, trying for casual but probably failing. “If you’ve killed, you are a man, and can do whatever you want as long as you don’t break the three laws.” That didn’t mean there weren’t _social_ laws that the man had discarded. Shit. Jim just – wasn’t sure what to think about that and he didn’t want to ask either. For now he would just… ignore it if Sebastian mentioned things – like that, again. “Ask a question then.”

"What are your three laws?" Sebastian asked, interested. It wasn't a question as part of the game, but he was fascinated by what made Jim tick. "Let me guess – ha! Each one of these can be a question. Always pay the Iron Price. Never piss in your neighbour’s boat. Never, under any circumstances, remove the thick iron rod from up your arse."

“They’re all wrong.” Jim smiled and almost laughed at the ridiculous answers. “The three are do not break guest’s right, do not spill blood of another Ironborn, and incest is illegal.” Jim raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. “Your people the Lannisters wouldn’t do well there, I’m afraid.”

Sebastian took three large gulps of the wine, emptying his cup and then immediately filling it again. "Oh, so those rumours have spread as far as the Iron Islands have they? And don't even get me started on guest’s rights..." He hummed a bit of the Rains of Castamere and then gave up as he was too drunk to remember the tune properly. "Don't look at me, it's the Targaryan's you need to watch. In and out of each other all day they are. Creepy little things, all blond and pale and arrogant. Not that I've met one myself, pity there's none of them left now."

“Oh yes, we were all very amused to hear of your bastard inbred king.” Jim held out his glass for Sebastian to top off and tried to think of another question. “You can read… You wear jewelry and fuck men of course you can read.” Jim bit back on his lip, irritated that the last bit had slipped out. Fucking wine.

Sebastian stared at him for a second then burst out laughing. Putting down his cup, he very gently curled his hand around Jim's neck, pleased that his fingers covered it all. "Ohhhhh... you sweet little summer salt boy. Yes, I read, wear jewelry, fuck men and let them fuck me. And I'll fight any bugger that questions that and probably kill him. I've fought, killed, tortured, raped and pillaged my way over the Reach, fit that in your world and live with it.” Picking up his wine cup he held it to Jim's lips, eyes sparkling. "Drink. And next question, and I won't squeeze if you won't lie... the thought of me fucking you makes your cock twitch. Am I right?"

Jim hardly noticed the hand around his throat he was so shocked by Sebastian’s words, it wasn’t until he verbally threatened him that Jim snarled and his eyes flashed even though they were glossy with alcohol. “Get your hands off of me.” His own hand found his knife but the movement was subtle, there was a possibility that Sebastian had missed it because he was drunk and aroused and being a shit head.

Sebastian smirked, tipping the cup so that the wine gently lapped at Jim's lips before moving the cup away, his fingers still lightly pressed around Jim's throat. "You didn't answer the question little Ironborn - does your hot little cock twitch up at the thought of me stabbing you from behind..." and with that he moved in for a kiss, lips bruising and insistent.

Sebastian kissed him roughly and for a moment Jim froze, not knowing what to do. He made a conflicted noise in the back of his throat, half whine and half growl. Jim knew what he _should_ do and that didn’t match up with what he wanted. And Ironborn always took what they wanted. Jim finally closed his eyes and let himself take for a moment, pressing back with equal force against the other man, running his tongue along his bottom lip. Jim opened his eyes and held a knife against Sebastian’s dick to get his attention and make him stop.

For a moment, just a moment, Sebastian thought he might have done it, that Jim would simply yield against him and open up like a flower. The kiss sent a shock of excitement running through him, with all the promise it contained sending his cock twitching high. Worse, it didn't stop twitching as he felt the cold steel, pulling away and trying desperately to calm himself down while full of hot wine and the taste of Jim at his lips. He gave a little groan, "F-fuck... you don't mess around with words do you..." It came out slightly shakily, after all, there was the chance that Jim would castrate him there and then. "I - don't do that. There's a hundred bastard boys in Dorne'll kill themselves if you do..."

Jim felt himself flushing from the kiss but he ignored it and just hoped that Sebastian wouldn’t notice or would attribute it to anger. “You should have _paid_ for a whore, they won’t cut off your manhood when you fuck up.” He kept the knife held steady even in his drunkenness. Jim was surprised that Sebastian hadn’t wrestled it away from him already but Jim was threatening an area that he cared for quite a lot. Sebastian probably didn’t want to take the risk. “Do you really hate me that much?” Jim asked quietly, disappointed.

"Please s-stop..." Sebastian groaned, as each threat from Jim seemed to be pressing his cock further against the blade. The only thing worse than getting castrated by some tight little Ironborn peasant would be accidental self-castration due to said Ironborn peasant acting as hot as fuck. Jim's last question at least bought him back to earth with a touch of sanity as it didn't make any sense. "W-what? W-why would I hate you? Do y-you usually get kissed by people who hate you? Maybe I should dig my lion armour out and go to Pyke after all..."

“You feel like being flippant over your—attractions. Fine. As you’ve said, you have fought, killed and tortured before, you have the ability to defend yourself.” Jim pulled the knife back a fraction, not wanting to accidentally nick something while he was speaking and not paying attention. “You’re a knight, not many people will be happy to fuck with you. But not everyone is like that. Do you _know_ what happens to the people who aren’t as fortunate? Where I come from you’ll be raped, repeatedly. I use that word loosely, since the idea is that any man who wants a cock up his arse that badly isn’t going to complain about being used. He’s beaten, mutilated and drowned when they get bored of him.” Jim voice was emotionless and cold, the Iron Islands were harsh but that was life. “Every time you—insist that I have these attractions for you… you’re threatening me, exposing me to that risk, even if you don’t plan to subjugate me yourself. So don’t tell me that you don’t hate me.”

Sebastian frowned at him, trying to pay attention while both drunk and horny, the strange backwards logic didn't seem to make a huge amount of sense and when Jim had finished he waved his hand dismissively. "Alright, that's what they think where you come from. But we aren't where you come from. Round here, men who fancy... other men... they, well they get laughed at a bit, but no one gives much of a shit otherwise. And in Dorne, it's practically bloody normal. Every time I insist you have these attractions, which you damn well do, I'm not trying to threaten you, or open you up to abuse. I'm trying to get in your pants."

“So you just want to abuse me yourself then.” Jim bared his teeth and almost inched the knife closer again except it couldn’t get much closer without castrating the man. Jim didn’t know very much about sex and even less about sex between two men, but he knew that sex was violent and often hurt even if it wasn’t explicitly for the purpose of punishment, like what he’d been talking about earlier. Sebastian wanted to hurt him like that, Jim wasn’t afraid of pain, but he wouldn’t be controlled or forced to submit. Sebastian seemed like the jealous type, it didn’t surprise Jim that he wouldn’t want to share.

"F-fuck... no!" Sebastian yelped. He could feel the knife now, pressing against his balls and seven gods that was more of a turn on than it should have been. "I don't want to abuse you! When the hell have I ever abused you? Alright I've slapped you around a bit, fair enough, that's just because you're a little shit sometimes. I want to..." He sighed, and then changed tack. "Why do you think I let men take me, hmm? It's not because they abuse me. It's not because I hate it, and it hurts. It's because it's bloody amazing, why the hell does anyone have sex?"

“Reproduction.” But then Jim thought of the salt wives who were not for having children with. “Getting off. Sadism? I don’t know! What the fuck does that have to do with letting other men – take you? You’re just—strange! I don’t understand why you’d let someone do that to you.” Jim was getting upset, it was difficult to keep being reasonable when he was drunk and frustrated and this man _made no fucking sense._

Sebastian looked at Jim, wavering slightly, then prayed to the Warrior, reached forward, knocked the blade away from his cock and then pressed forward into another kiss, closing his eyes as he did so. He couldn't answer that with words, and Jim was still fucking mad, but maybe he could answer just exactly why he wanted to kiss the little bastard by actually kissing him. He kept it gentle, no biting or tearing, just gently licking and sucking at the lips that tasted soft and wonderful under his own, enthusiastically sharing the taste of the wine.

Jim had loosened his grip on the knife and it was easily knocked out of his hand when Sebastian kissed him. It was different this time, softer, which only served to confuse him even more. Jim had no precedence for something like this and he felt like he was drowning in the sea of things he didn’t know. But he kissed back anyway, even knowing it was wrong and he should be punished for it. The Iron Islands were a long way away and Jim wasn’t ever going back to them. Sebastian pressed his tongue into Jim’s mouth and he pulled away, confused at the intrusion. “…we should wash.” Jim said, before standing too quickly and wobbling on his feet. “Come on.”

Sebastian was also rather lost at sea. He knew what he wanted, but had no idea quite what Jim wanted, what the script would be, or whether he would end up castrated half way through it. They were about to bathe together though, which could only be in improvement on having his dick cut off. He nuzzled the back of Jim's neck as he poured out the water, and then licked around the shell of his ear. "Can't remember the last time I had a proper wash..."

The washroom was nicer than any he had ever seen – it certainly was different from anything Jim knew. Most of the people, outside of the lords, did their washing in the ocean, no one had drinking water to spare and it was bloody difficult to carry water from the shores up the cliffs to where the houses were. Everyone just bathed together in the water, washed their clothes in the water too. Jim hadn’t thought anything of asking Sebastian to bathe with him but he might have gotten a- different impression than what Jim meant. The touch didn’t feel bad though and Jim had decided in his intoxicated state that touching was fine as long as he wasn’t being hurt or humiliated. “I’ll wash your back if you’ll scrub mine.” Jim climbed into the large tub, not minding that the water wasn’t hot at all. He’d never had a hot bath and probably wouldn’t have liked it.

Sebastian crawled in and shivered, wrapping arms around himself, "Bloody hell, water's barely lukewarm." He grabbed a washcloth and then squeezed it out over Jim's head, pleased that the young man had stopped trying to maim him, even though he still had no clue whether sex was on the agenda or not. "Heh... you look cute with your hair all wet." He dropped the washcloth on Jim's head, feeling he'd done enough of the work tonight, and then turned around so Jim could wash him. "You didn't even answer my last question."

“Don’t be a child, the water is plenty warm.” Jim scowled and ignored the man’s request in favor of washing his own back, as best he could anyway. The wash cloth was soft and Jim scrubbed at the dirt that seemed to live on his skin these days. “There didn’t seem to be much of a point, you’ve already decided you know what I think. Are you a mind reader now too? Reading really does make you a sorcerer.”

Sebastian shrugged, turning back to face Jim and taking the washcloth off him with a roll of his eyes, rubbing it over Jim's skin and amazed at how pale it was compared with Sebastian's sun-tanned arms, "I know you enjoyed it that night in the Reach. I don't know if that was a fluke, or you were dreaming of some pretty girl back home. I suppose I haven't had enough practice at being refused."

“Did you know my family line crosses with yours at one point? Supposedly.” Jim changed the subject but he had a point that he was making. “My father told me we descend from House Hoare. A branch family of course, the direct line is extinct. But the Hoares were feared and respected in the greenlands before the Targaryens came into power. They were known as being black of hair, black of eye, and black of heart.” Jim’s mouth curled up wryly at the description. “King Harmund the Haggler married Lelia Lannister. She brought your damned religion to our islands and so the priests rebelled and overthrew King Harmund the Handsome, their son. In his place they crowned King Hagon the Heartless, their youngest son. He was named so because he mutilated his own mother, the Lannister whore. He cut off her lips, ears and eyelids and he ripped out her tongue with long pinchers and sent her back to Lannisport in a long boat. A war was started over it.” Jim leaned back into Sebastian’s touch as he washed him. “The point is that our peoples don’t mix well. Are you really willing to risk what I might do to you?” It was mostly talk, Jim wasn’t a fighter and if things went sour between them he was much more likely to escape than mutilate Sebastian the way that Jim’s ancestor had mutilated his. It was the thought that counted.

"Your ancestors sound like a cheerful lot..." Sebastian murmured, before giving a laugh, "Not that I can talk, after what Tywin did to the Rayne family." He gave a dutiful snigger at "House Hoare" but other than that didn't bother making much out of it. He was supremely uninterested in the family history of the Iron Islands, but Jim seemed to think it mattered. "Are you really asking a sellsword what he's willing to risk? I risked my own father killing me for a hot bit of arse, you'll be nothing compared to him. I'd show you the scars he left but they've been covered up with other scars by now... and a layer of grime seeing as _someone_ can't be bothered to wash me..."

“I’m fairly sure by now that it’s a father’s duty to leave scars on his sons.” Jim had marks himself along his shoulders and back from getting whipped in the past but they were thin white lines by now, easy to gloss over unless you were looking. “My ancestors built Harrenhal, that’s all you really need to know to understand what kind of people they were.” Jim rolled his eyes and took the cloth from Sebastian, “turn around then.” He got to work methodically scrubbing and washing at the man’s back, occasionally taking time to trace a scar or bruise uncovered by the grime. It helped somehow to know that Sebastian understood what he was doing and wasn’t just trying to win Jim over.

Sebastian traced over the white faded whip marks with a little shiver, pressing a gentle kiss against them and wondering just what something as small and scrappy as Jim had done to deserve them. Probably very little, he knew plenty of fathers who never bothered to spare the rod when bringing up their sons. He turned around as ordered, one hand drifting lazily down to stroke himself as Jim cleaned over his skin. There were very few fresh marks, but it laid out a whole history of the sun in Dorne, the tourneys of his youth, and the mercenary life of his adulthood. "You shouldn't have any marks on you, your skin is all pale and beautiful. If I'd lived in your Iron Islands I've have beaten any man senseless who'd try to lay a mark on you.”

“Well he won’t be punishing me again, so it’s a bit of a moot point, isn’t it? Besides, I seem to remember you leaving quite a few marks on me yourself. It’s not any different. It happens.” Jim huffed a laugh, studying Sebastian’s skin self-consciously. He’d washed and been washed by others before but this felt different somehow. Perhaps because it was in the privacy of a home and not in the water where everyone else was around you, there wasn’t any chance of anything inappropriate happening. The freezing waters really helped with that too. “Are you—? You fuck. I don’t care how dirty this water is right now, if you come in the bath I really will cut it off, you hear?”

Sebastian froze as he realised Jim had worked out what he was doing, and gave a little chuckle, pleased that he wasn't immediately threatened. "Sorry. You're just... how do I explain it without setting off all your Ironborn sensibilities? You turn me on, a lot. I want you. And I want you to want me. But I won't come in the bath, I like my cock. Won't object if you want to scrub a bit lower though." Inwardly he cursed, wishing that had come out less sleazy and slightly more romantic. The last thing he wanted was to scare Jim away.

Jim flushed and scowled at the compliment, not knowing whether he should be embarrassed or pleased or angry. In the end he settled for bemused. “I turn you on? What about me is the least bit attractive?” Jim was skinny and pale, lightly muscled but he was hardly a figure of strength. His hair was wild and dark and his eyes made people uncomfortable, many of the islanders thought he was some kind of witch because of how dark his eyes were. He was just—a reedy little thing, not exactly handsome and certainly not beautiful. Jim bit his lip and scrubbed further down the man’s back, wary of obeying any request in case it should be thought of as consent for other activities. He normally would have said no but… he’d never been close to another man—like this, in a situation where he was wanted and they were alone. Jim was naturally curious and he ran his fingers down Sebastian’s spine and skin experimentally.

Sebastian gave a shiver and, in the hope it might encourage Jim to continue, took his hands away and placed them on either side of the tub. "W-what about you? Fuck, everything. The way those clever little fingers steal. The way your skin moves, it's so damn pale. The way you fight back when you're cornered, the way you take no shit from anyone, and give me back as good as you can. You'd spit a broken tooth in the face of the seven and not back down. And, heh, your eyes. They're like the dark pools by the rocks, you've no idea how far down they go, but you're damn well sure if you drop into them you're lost. Sink like a stone."

Jim hadn’t thought that he was a person to be moved by flattery and kind words but that was because no one had ever given them to him before. It is easy to not need what you’ve never had, but once you’ve had it… it can be difficult to stop coming back to it again and again. “You… excite me. You’re insane and part of me feared you, especially when we met. But I think—that you are being honest. Even if you are crazy and a fool, you don’t lie.”

Sebastian gave a laugh at that, "Oh I lie all the time. Just not very well. That's the thing about growing up rich and powerful, you simply can't be arsed to lie most of the time. No need." He flexed his muscles against Jim's hands, if he was Ironborn, maybe the idea of strength might excite him, and stop him thinking of Sebastian as some sort of mad fighting whore, which seemed to be his current impression. "You'd have to have been mad not to fear me when we first met. I must admit, I've picked up peasants, fucked them and left them before, though I usually leave them with a bit of food and coin. But you were different. You didn't complain, then sigh, then let me. You tried to kill me. It was pretty damn hot."

“If you find the idea of dying so arousing I would be happy to oblige you.” Jim said sarcastically. “Despite what you all seem to believe, peasants aren’t just there to serve as a spare fuck to you lordly types.” Jim worried somewhere that that was only what Sebastian wanted, that Jim just served as an exciting fuck—a step above a whore but not anything to be taken seriously. If he was going to be used Jim was going to use him back. Muscles flexed underneath his hands and he paused a moment before dragging his nails down the man’s side. He was experimenting, not everything was going to be good but Jim… entertained the possibility of learning. He wasn’t ready to sign up for anything yet, but for now the mood was light and he felt mostly comfortable to do what he liked.

"I knowwwwww but most of them are useful for it..." Sebastian admitted, giving a shiver and a little moan as the fingernails dragged against his side, snagging slightly on old scars. "Y-you wouldn't be like that. I'd hope. Otherwise I would've shagged you already. I just... just wanted you." He was starting to lose the upper hand here, not to mention a certain amount of dignity and he still wasn't sure whether one errant phrase would send Jim scooting back for the knife. "I-I'm not going to pretend I haven't done that. A lot. But, ask Wyttson, he'll tell you, I've never waited for a shag as long as I've waited for you. And I don't mind how long it takes either."

Jim snorted, “You wouldn’t have waited at all if not for John stealing me. Both times. I won’t ask him about your sexual history, I’m not sure the poor man’s heart could bare it.” Jim was teasing a bit, but he did recognize that there was – something there. “Really? You don’t mind waiting? How about a month? Six months?” Jim dragged his nails down the man’s back again, “would you wait a year?” Jim wasn’t really planning on making the man wait that long—he didn’t know for sure when or if he would be ready but Jim was willing to try. “You keep telling me there’s more to this than just fucking. I want you to show me.” The words were bold, and a lot more confident than he felt even with the alcohol, but they were honest.

Sebastian gave a groan at the thought of waiting any more than a few more minutes to claim his wild crazy little dark-eyed water-rat, but he gripped the sides of the bath hard, "Course I'd wait..." He hesitated. Jim deserved the truth if nothing else. "It'll be wretched jerking off with you so close, and I won't pretend that two months down the line I wouldn't cast an eye at a pretty little thing from Dorne or Lys, but I wouldn't take you before you were ready. And for you, I'd hold out and wait." He could sense that Jim probably hadn't had anyone ready to do squat for him in the past, so if there was ever a time for grand guestures this would be it. "Show you... bloody hell... alright, I'll hold off tugging myself off for the next week, how's that?"

“You’re an idiot,” Jim muttered feeling warmed despite his words. He reached around Sebastian’s torso in an embrace and started exploring the skin there with his hands. “You said that there’s more to sex than hurting, I want you to show me what you mean. Now.” The last bit came out a bit more demanding than Jim meant for it to but he was losing patience and he was afraid if he left himself much more time to think about it he would change his mind.

"F-fuck..." Sebastian jumped at what was basically an order, moving his hands away from the edge of the tub and placing them on Jim's hands, moving them down to his cock, while he pressed back gently to rub his backside against Jim's own cock, trying to harden it up. "Well for a start it's easier when you're not sitting in a bucket of cold water. But you're doing it already. Touching, feeling, kissing exploring. Bloody hell." He bit back his irritation, remembering Jim was a virgin. "Do things you want to. Thinks you've dreamed about deep in the night while curled up around your own hard cock. Things that make you blush and go weak at the knees. You must've had some fantasies or did they beat those out of you as well?"

Jim snarled and tightened his grip on Sebastian’s cock. “No one beat anything out of me.” That wasn’t entirely true but Jim wouldn’t have it pointed out by some know-it-all ponce who liked fancy ales and could _read._ A moment later his thoughts were derailed when it hit him that he had another man’s cock in his hand. Jim made a noise of frustration as the anxiety hit but he grit his teeth and moved his hand, slowly at first but—he was trying and it wasn’t easy telling himself this was okay after spending years ruining the idea for himself in the hopes he wouldn’t be tempted – wouldn’t _want._

Sebastian gave a needy whine as Jim's hand tightened and his voice snarled, "A-ahh" the grip was, if anything, a bit too tight, but he wasn't about to complain and froze as he heard the uncertain little noise from behind him. Thankfully, the moment seemed to pass and Jim's hand kept moving, maybe it was easier when he wasn't looking Sebastian right in the eyes. "Course they didn't..." He whispered gently, stroking at Jim's wrist as it worked his cock. "How could they, tough little thing like you?"

Jim was encouraged by Sebastian’s words and the alcohol. It was a little much for him to do all of the work this first time, but he couldn’t say that he’d feel better if it was Sebastian touching him either. Jim thought back to the night they were – together in the woods. What about that had made it… manageable? The first thing he could think of was his own arousal and how it made the decision easier. Sebastian had been behind him and Jim hadn’t been looking at him… also the other man had done almost all of the touching, it hadn’t felt like Jim was making an active decision to participate. Those influences and logistics had made it easier for him, it was something to keep in mind. He continued to move his hand, pleased that this at least he knew how to do. Maybe not _well_ seeing as there was hardly a lot of privacy among peasants but… Jim knew enough for it not to be boring at least. He bit down experimentally on Sebastian’s shoulder and his free hand explored his chest with his fingertips and nails.

It shouldn't really have been that sexy, being felt up by an inexperienced young man in a tub of cold water, but the uncertain fingers were tracing fire over his body while he stroked at Jim's wrist and slid his arse back against Jim's gently twitching cock. He wanted to encourage the other to become aroused, but he was trying desperately not to scare or spook him, given he'd come from being angry and terrified at the mere thought of sexual contact to giving Seb a hand job. He moaned as a set of sharp little teeth bit into his shoulder, "A-ahh yessss..."

Jim ran his tongue over the bite mark on a whim, just trying to get a feel for what would feel good and what the other man wanted. Sebastian was rocking back against Jim’s cock and that helped some, arousal took the edge off his anxiety and kept him from getting up and leaving when he discovered this wasn’t effortlessly easy. Still, few things were and he continued touching and feeling at Sebastian’s skin. He liked the man’s body it was strong and healthy. His scars were interesting, like little constellations along his skin. Jim mapped them, first with his hand and then sometimes with his mouth. His hand on Sebastian’s cock grew more confident and eventually he goaded himself into rocking into Sebastian and met the movement of his hips with his own.

Slowly he could feel the body beneath him heating up, getting ready, getting excited, the cock twitching up against his backside, the hands growing more sure with firmer strokes. He gripped the edge of the bathtub again, remembering he wasn't allowed to cum (not that he was quite close yet) and moaning encouragingly. Each touch felt teasing, brilliant and sharp, he wanted to turn around and embrace the warm body in cold water, to press Jim close and encourage him inside, but not yet. For now, Jim could explore in his own time.

Jim’s breath caught and he had to muffle a sound, that he couldn’t hold back all the way, against Sebastian’s shoulder. His breathing picked up and he started to feel almost dizzy between the heat that began to pool in his belly and the alcohol. Jim started to experiment more with the cock in his hand, running his thumb over and around the head and nervously cupping and rubbing the man’s balls. His free hand ran through Sebastian’s wet hair a few times, and Jim decided he liked the texture. He thought it might be softer than his own.

Jim was really getting the hang of it now, the hand on his cock growing bolder and more adventurous and suddenly Sebastian was getting too far along to sit quietly in a cold tub. Giving a heated and desperate moan he turned around, one hand on Jim's wrist keeping it on his cock, and then tugged Jim into his lap, looking anxiously at his face, not wanting his cock and balls to be in danger again, "I-is this good, yeah? Fuck look at you, hot little creature... mmm..."

He made a surprised noise when Sebastian turned around and pulled him into his lap. He looked back at him, probably just as anxiously before nodding and getting back to it. Now that they were facing each other Jim felt exposed and slightly ashamed but he breathed out sharply and shook his head slowly. He wouldn’t ruin this. “Could you – touch both of us?” Jim flushed but stared Sebastian down defiantly, daring the man to mock him. Jim would be out of the tub and probably out a window before Sebastian would realize what had happened. He dug his fingernails into Sebastian’s shoulder warningly. This was new ground and he would have to be careful if he wanted to keep Jim.

Sebastian hesitated, then bit his lip and nodded, too afraid to say anything either encouraging or teasing, in case it made Jim bolt. The boy was like a skittish horse, and needed to be treated gently at this point or he'd lose it. Jim snapping out orders in a trembling little voice seemed to work for now. Reaching down with one large hand he circled both of their cocks, rubbing them against each other and gently flexing the muscles in his shoulder into Jim's hand, "Mmmm..."

Jim hissed out a breath and let his eyes close shut, only letting his mind focus on the sensation because it did feel _wonderful_ but Jim’s mixed up thoughts were getting in the way. With his eyes closed it was easier. He didn’t feel so exposed and under inspection. “I keep – thinking.” He muttered in irritation. “Distract me.”

This was the dangerous part, and Sebastian had no idea how he was meant to find distraction for a little closeted panicking Ironborn. He rather wished he'd paid attention more to what Jim had said about his culture. In the absence of that, he went for what he knew. "Imaging this is somewhere nice... in Dorne." He murmured, one hand stroking Jim's cheek while the other worked their cocks. "I'd buy you the fucking biggest house around, let you live in comfort, eating grapes and drinking wine all day..." he hesitated, panicking slightly and realising he'd gone in the completely wrong direction. He gave their cocks a squeeze and pumped harder, "Fuck all that, we'd buy a boat and raid the biggest house already built. Kick out the owner and toss him into the sea. Put all his lords into a boat and let them float off. Then have sex all over every bastard room in the house."

“It’s a mystery to me how you managed to survive infancy, never mind a war.” But Jim was smiling, amused at the man’s attempts. He moaned when Sebastian’s hand tightened around his cock, it felt so _good_ and the noises were embarrassing as fuck but it was becoming impossible to stay entirely quiet. He was trying not to think too closely about the fact that another man was touching him, and it was easier to ignore as arousal built. “You can’t buy a boat you moron you have to build it.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Well in that case unless you have any latent boat-building abilities we'll be paddling a fucking log because I'm no bloody good at making anything involving peasant tools." He suspected he was moving away from the romantic again into the logistics of boat-building and concentrated on squeezing and rubbing Jim a little quicker, sliding his thumb over the top of his cock, "Mmmm ... fuck you're hot. This water's cold. I’ve only got Gold-fantasies. It's a Lannister thing. What do Iron-fantasies look like then? The two of us huddled together on a freezing rock, wrapped in the last dry fur, my lips wrapped around your cock and you grabbing my hair and moaning into the wind?"

Jim sucked in a breath, not able to help but imagine it. “No.” He said obstinately, not willing to concede defeat in whatever game they were playing. “I think you’ve already commented on how you think our sex practices are unhealthy and barbaric, maybe you’re best left in the dark.”

"When did I say that?" Sebastian's voice rumbled, still stroking the two cocks together while his other hand stroked down Jim's back, nuzzling into his neck, "You should hear some of the things we got up to in Dorne, and with a slaver boy from Lys - you haven't seen 'unhealthy' until you've seen how a bed-slave from Essos can make you moan."

Jim still doubted the validity of that argument but held his tongue. This wasn’t meant to be a pissing contest for who had seen or been involved in the most gruesome sexual practice. He decided he liked the sound of Sebastian’s voice, the way it set his chest vibrating against his hands. Jim scratched at one of Sebastian’s nipples while he tried not to fall to pieces under the attentions of Sebastian’s hands and mouth. “I ahh—like your hands.” He couldn’t think of anything to say about _why_ or what it was he liked about them. But the alcohol was taking full effect by now and Jim was too involved to care if he sounded a bit thick.

Sebastian shook and moaned again as the sharp nails scratched across his nipples, it was a long time since he'd had a partner and even longer since he'd had an active one, rather than just a passive recipient. The water was cold and somehow his little fantasy about being on a windswept rock was rather getting to him. He licked over Jim's ear, gently nibbling the lobe, "I'm sure you've seen worse than me." He whispered, "But I can show you so many bloody amazing feelings. And gods I want to. I want to see your face in every kind of ecstasy, and I want you to enjoy making me moan and scream. _Beautiful_ creature."

Jim opened his eyes and in his astonishment he made eye contact with Sebastian. He came suddenly, and it took him completely by surprise – he moaned Sebastian’s name and dug his fingernails into the man’s chest. Jim gasped for breath, still shaking slightly and still couldn’t believe he’d come like that with so little warning. “Okay. Okay.” He said as he got his breath back and just—agreed in that moment to try, even if it took him forever, because he _wanted_ those things that Sebastian talked about and Ironborn weren’t used to denying themselves things that they wanted.

Sebastian gave an answering gasp as Jim came, wrapping both arms around him and holding him close, thinking that it was quite possibly the hottest thing he'd ever seen, the shocked little expression on Jim's face, the cock jumping in his hands. He was still rock hard and eager, but right now he just wanted to hold Jim close and let him come down in comfort and safety.

Jim let Sebastian hold him for a few moments but couldn’t bring himself to allow himself to enjoy the attention. A small part of him unwound and it was – nice. But after a few moments Jim cleared his throat and wiggled away easily, Sebastian wasn’t constraining him. “Um—“ Jim blinked, feeling really stupid between the heady wine and his orgasm. “I can—I’ll just finish you off then.” He reached down and tugged at Sebastian’s cock, trying to focus on the pleasant quiet in his head and not letting anxiety crowed in again.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, standing up and lifting Jim out of the bath, tugging over the furs and wrapping him up, picking him up in his arms and carrying him up the stairs with a kiss on his forehead. "You've done enough my fierce little salt-sea water-rat. Relax. Sleep. I'll even go to the bed next door if you'd prefer." He didn't want Jim to start panicking as he came down, and was relying on the buzz from the wine to keep him happy at least until he fell asleep.

“You can stay. This house is drafty and I don’t want to get cold.” That was such an obvious lie Jim considered banging his head against a wall but Sebastian was still carrying him (carrying him!) and that would have been a bit much to manage in the state he was in. He snarled and tugged at Sebastian’s hair. “Don’t patronize me. I can finish you off, it’s fine. Do you think I can’t?”

Sebastian gave a little smirk, taking Jim up the last few steps and tugging him towards him in the bed, "Oh yes..." He gave a grin, "I think you can't. I think you can't give me the best head I've had in years..." He pulled the furs over them both, stroking Jim's slightly damp body, "Fierce little thing, aren't you? Am I going to wake up torn to pieces in the morning?"

“Are you mocking me?” Jim asked, not really sure what Sebastian was playing at. Jim reached out and grabbed his cock tightly, starting to stroke him again. “Quit being stupid, it’s no trouble.” Jim wasn’t feeling as anxious now that he was irritated and a little pissed off. It was good though, he felt like Sebastian was challenging him and Jim wasn’t one for ducking challenges.

"I'm not mocking you, I'm trying to get a blowjob." Sebastian stroked Jim's hair as the hand worked away at him, smiling and rubbing the black strands between his fingers. "A-ahh ohhh that's good." It was warmer curled up under the furs, and he was looking forward to waking up next to Jim, particularly given all the weapons were downstairs.

Jim didn’t acknowledge Sebastian’s request, he wasn’t doing that – not right now anyway. And it was easier to brush it off as a hopeless goal than to tell the man there was something Jim couldn’t do. Instead he climbed over Sebastian and bit and sucked at the man’s neck, ignoring his memories and determined to make new ones. He kept up the motions of his hand, remembering to incorporate some of the things that Sebastian had done to him earlier.

Sebastian gave a shocked little gasp, and then just lay back and moaned, one hand strong and sure, stroking Jim's side, his hips twitching up against Jim's hand. Gods it felt good. He closed his eyes, waiting for a usual fantasy to help him finish but somehow this time the reality was hotter, Jim's face, the little frown, the cold room and the warm furs. The damp of the bath and the memory of Jim's expression as he came. All mingled with the wine inside him made him gasp and moan hard, gripping the furs as he came over Jim's hand.

Jim gripped Sebastian’s hip, watching with wide eyes as Sebastian moaned and came in Jim’s hand. That was a bit of a shock to the system and Jim looked at his dirty hand expressionlessly before he rolled off of Sebastian and got out of bed. “I’m going to wash, I’ll be back in a minute.” Jim did intend to come back, he just couldn’t be sure how long he would stay after he did. Alarms kept going off in his head, reminding him what a bad thing he’d just done and that he’d be punished for it. Jim grit his teeth and ignored the voices, and washed up quickly before heading back upstairs.

"Right." Sebastian managed, happy to lay there, panting gently as he came down dizzily from the high of orgasm. He'd just started to wonder whether Jim would even come back when the little body slipped back into bed and he gave a smile, rolling over to wrap an arm around Jim, "Mmmm... now sleep. Smell nice."

“Yeah, sleep.” Jim muttered while trying to keep his thoughts quiet enough that he could maybe doze off. He wasn’t in luck, even with the orgasm and the alcohol the gnawing feelings ate at him. An hour or so after Sebastian fell asleep Jim snuck out of bed and tugged on some trousers before opening the window quietly and scampering onto the roof. Sebastian wouldn’t be able to follow him up because of how large he was but that wasn’t the reason he chose it. Jim loved the stars. The stars were important when sailing and he loved their consistency. He laid out on the roof, not feeling the chill while he settled back and looked up at the night sky, somehow dimmer here in the city than on the Islands.


	5. Hangover

Sebastian didn't wake until the morning, when he gave a groan and rolled over, swearing gently under his breath as he noticed Jim was gone. Getting up he headed downstairs, wary for the boy coming at him with a knife and groaning with his hangover. They'd played a spectacularly ill-advised drinking game and then had a mutual hand-job in the bath. In all likelihood Jim was halfway back to the Iron Islands by now. Tugging his trousers on, Sebastian filled a cup with water, tipping it over his head and groaning again.

Jim heard Sebastian curse through the open window and smiled indulgently where the man wouldn’t see him. He wasn’t really sure what to do now that the man was awake- he could go and get some money but the rest of his clothes and boots were still inside. Jim didn’t really feel ready to face Sebastian yet though, even if this time he didn’t feel—used. Instead the shame took over and had settled, coloring his experience. It was fantastic – which was the problem of course. Jim couldn’t pretend like he was a passive participant this time. He’d touched Sebastian and told the man to touch him back. That was pretty damning. Jim gave a sigh and glared at the sun that warmed him from above before getting up and deftly swinging through the window again before making his way down stairs.

 Sebastian paused as he heard the noises from upstairs and then, in a spectacular display of cowardice, decided he was far too hungover to deal with this, and scooted out the house, giving a groan at the sunlight and almost bumping into Lord Varys coming in through a side gate. Varys raised an eyebrow looking over Sebastian's disheveled shirtless state and then continued up to the house, with Sebastian trailing behind and glancing back at the outhouse. John was in the hall, eating breakfast and Sebastian sunk down next to him with a grateful moan, stealing a piece of bread and rubbing at his hair with his free hand, "Christ... that wine..."

Varys disappeared into side room with Mycroft, a small whispered "So are you taking in _strays_ now." just audible before the door closed.

Jim had gotten dressed and quietly followed Sebastian to the house. He was angry that the man was avoiding him so he stayed hidden while he followed behind. Jim needed directions more than he needed to get back at the man. So after a couple of minutes Jim slunk into the hall and screwed his face up nauseously at the smell of the food, especially the meat. He sat down in a chair and just pressed his face against the table and covered his head with his arms, trying to get the room to stop spinning. “I’m—I think I’m _still_ drunk.”

John gave a slightly despairing laugh, gently patting the back of Jim's head. "Oh dear, what on earth did Sebastian give you to drink? Here." He handed over a mug of water, glancing behind him as a thin tall dark haired young man wandered into the room, gave them the briefest of glances, and then sat down on the other side of the hall, reading a scroll, "I - uh - I knew I shouldn't have trusted you both." He continued, but his mind was now clearly elsewhere.

“Uh… ale? And the – liquor, I don’t know what kind… and wine. Dornish.” That seemed important somehow. Jim peeked up blearily from between his arms. “Seriously? You didn’t _trust_ us you just had more important things to take care of.” Jim remembered something from last night about John. “I’m supposed to… ask you something…” Something clicked and Jim blurted. “You’re supposed to tell me about all of the people Sebastian’s fucked. Were you one of them then? How long?”

"Dornish wine!" John gave Sebastian a scandalised look, which was rather lost as Sebastian was still staring muzzily at the table and stealing John's breakfast. "What on earth did you give him that for, he's hardly going to be used to it. I - what..." he spluttered as Jim suddenly asked the question, while the young man at the back of the hall twitched and looked up at them all. "Of course I haven't slept with Sebastian, don't be absurd. And he can tell you his own sordid stories."

Sebastian gave a yawn, stretching and stealing the last of John's breakfast. "Yes you did, Vale of Arran, when I'd just joined the mercenaries. Your horse stumbled and we fell behind. It was cold. It was pretty good. Where's the rest of the food?"

“I knew it!” Jim crowned and then shrank back at his own noise. “Ow. Fuck.” He muttered. “Don’t patronize me, I drank like… twice as much as he did.” His calculations were a _bit_ off but Jim hardly noticed. Jim’s gaze traveled about and he noticed the young man at the back of the hall with a scroll in his hands. Jim pointed to him and looked at Sebastian. “He’s a witch too. You guys going to be mates then? Read my mind some more?”

"What?" Sebastian was still struggling to recall some of the conversation from the night before, and wasn't sure what on earth he'd said to be called a witch. "I have no sodding idea who that is. Someone's squire by the looks of it." He glanced over at the thin gangling young man, still staring at them both, "Someone unlucky. I need food."

"That's Sherlock, youngest son of House Holmes, first of his name." John murmured sadly at his empty plate.

“He’s got a scroll. That means he’s a witch. Don’t look into his eyes, yeah?” Jim said to John. He thought he was being quiet but he could clearly be heard throughout the room. “You can’t look into their eyes or else they’ll seduce you.” Jim noticed a peculiar look on John’s face like defensiveness and embarrassment. “Christ you’ve already fucked him too, ‘m I next then?” He looked up at the beautiful high ceiling, asking the Drowned god for patience.

John froze, staring straight ahead and then turned to Sebastian, "Could you please get yourself and Jim out of the hall. Now."

Sebastian frowned and gave Jim a quick whap round the back of the head, "Whatever you're doing to piss him off, stop it. I need to eat." Grumbling, he wondered out towards the kitchens. The boy in the corner picked up his scroll and walked out quickly, while John looked hopelessly after him.

“Ow!” Jim held his sore head in his hands and glared after Sebastian with a look that promised dire retribution later. He caught his reflection in his empty plate and poked morosely at his swollen purple eye. “He’s so abusive…” 

"What?" John was momentarily distracted by Sherlock storming out, but turned back to Jim, his eyes widening as he saw the damage to his face. Cupping the side of Jim's cheek in a medical manner, he gently pressed along the swollen tissue, wincing a little, "Did - did Sebastian do that?" His jaw clenched. "Did he do anything else to you, Christ I mean I know he's a violent bastard, but this..."

Jim groaned and pulled his face away so he could hide his head in his arms again. “I don’t want to talk about it. Took me to a bar then he held my arms behind my back and I got punched ‘cause I look northern. And Sebastian dropped me on the ground! In the middle of a bar fight!” Jim was still indignant about that and it colored his tone but he was more petulant than angry.

"He held your arms." John said flatly, his jaw twitching. He looked up as Sebastian came over with a plateful of food and then stood, said, "Right." Headed over and swung a fist straight at Sebastian's jaw. In better shape Sebastian probably would have been able to dodge or retaliate, but it had been completely unexpected and so he just lay on the floor spluttering as John snapped down at him, "You know I really thought you were capable of being... different. Not just hurting and taking - I thought you might have something left of honour in you. I must have been wrong." With that he stalked out, almost bumping into Varys as he emerged with Mycroft.

Varys looked down at Sebastian and then up at Mycroft murmuring an "Oh dear... still... I'm sure you know what you're doing..."

Jim laughed loudly and clutched his sides at the expression on Sebastian’s face. He had bits of food stuck in his hair and smeared across his naked torso. “At least he hit your jaw. Maybe we’ll match in a couple hours.” Jim hadn’t really noticed the other two men in the room.

Sebastian scowled, rubbing at his jaw and more irritated that his food had scattered over the floor than anything else. Mycroft shot them both a withering look before going to see Varys out and Sebastian pulled himself back onto the bench. "The fuck was that about? Last time he smacked me one was after I fucked that little Highgarden whore. I didn't even _try_ and get to a brothel last night..."

“Well to be fair, you look like you did.” Jim self-consciously poked at one of several hickies he’d left on Sebastian’s neck and shoulder the night before. “I think he decked you because you let my face get smashed in last night.”

"God’s sake, he's far too protective of you little bastards." Sebastian growled, then looked at Jim, frowning at the bruises and gently stroking them, "Ouch. Should've stopped that happening. Or at least bloody well eviscerated whoever did it..."

Sebastian frowned as Mycroft re-entered, looking harassed and worried, snapping at both of them, "How long exactly will you two be staying here?"

Jim looked to Sebastian, having no idea really. “Dunno. Till John tells us to leave?” Jim wasn’t sure what he’d do when their group disbanded. He could make it in Flea Bottom, snatching things off of people and surviving that way.

"Oh, is John your leader then?" Mycroft still sounded pretty peevish, glancing over Jim's black eye and the food in Sebastian's hair. "I'm afraid there's far more important things going on in Westeros right now than housing disgraced ex-Lannister sell-swords and boys from Pyke."

Sebastian twitched as he realised that Mycroft knew his true name and snapped back, "He's not a 'boy' - and trust me, we've no desire to be here any longer than necessary."

Jim gave Mycroft a reproachful look and slowly sipped at the water goblet John left him with. “I’m not from Pyke I’m from Lonely Light.” He said obstinately. He supposed it didn’t matter much if Sebastian knew how old he was now. The man would leave in a couple of days and it wasn’t like he was going to take Jim with him anyways. Not that Jim _wanted_ to be taken anywhere, of course.

"He may not be a boy in the Iron Islands, but as he's not yet reached his seventeenth nameday he's a boy as far as I'm concerned." Mycroft answered, "You will both leave first thing tomorrow, there's enough trouble at the moment without inviting more..." He glanced round, not pleased to see that both John and Sherlock had vanished. "Please try not to get into any more trouble until then. I suggest you stay in the outhouse."

Jim scowled at Mycroft and wanted to insult the man back (was it an insult if it was the truth?) but held his tongue for now. If he got kicked out onto the streets when he was feeling this awful Jim was going to throw a serious fit. Jim nodded and drank from the water glass again.

Sebastian fell silent, glancing down at Jim, and then at the floor. Mycroft gave them one last glare and stalked out. After a pause, Sebastian reached up with a slight smirk and stroked the bruised side of Jim's face, "Not passed your seventeenth nameday, eh? You kept awfully quiet about that. Poor little devil."

Jim scowled at the table top. Feeling sick and then being made fun of on top of that wasn’t fun. “Are you mocking me?” He sighed and glanced up, “I’m a man, it doesn’t matter how old I am. I’ve _been_ a man for seven years now. It doesn’t make any difference.”

"Course I'm not mocking you." Sebastian rolled his eyes, too hungover to care about niceties, "Fucks sake, no wonder Wyttson slapped me one. Doesn't make a difference. Like you say, you're a man on the Iron Islands, you're a man to you, and to me." It did make a difference, and Sebastian suddenly felt a lot more protective of Jim, not that he'd ever breathe a word of it.

Jim was still suspicious but he nodded and almost managed a smile. “Go get some food for the two of us then. I want to go back to the room and actually get some sleep.” It was more of an order than anything, Sebastian was fickle about doing what Jim told him to at the best of times. This was a test to see if he would listen to Jim at all now that he knew his age.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, standing up and grabbing a spare plate, "Alright boss... want anything else? Three dancing girls and a rare dragon egg maybe?" He grinned and headed for the kitchen, rubbing his jaw again. It wasn't hard to work out what John thought he'd done, and Sebastian did feel slightly ashamed at the thought that John had good reason for his beliefs. Sebastian had behaved pretty badly in the past.

Jim sighed, a bit relieved that Sebastian had obeyed and just stared at the wall thinking about last night until Sebastian came back with food. Jim stood and they made their way to the outhouse, he stripped out of everything but his trousers and made his way upstairs before crawling under the furs. Jim groaned at how lovely they felt and he gave a great sigh when he realized how comfortable the bed was, especially after spending half the night outside on a roof.

Sebastian brightened up as Jim stripped, and then sighed as he realised that of course the poor kid needed some sleep. Not yet seventeen... Sebastian had done some harsh things in his time, but he tended not to do them to children. Far better to have men who were a challenge, who would fight back, spit in his face, or at least provide him with a decent amount of muscle to hang onto. He couldn't face the stairs and so just crawled under the downstairs furs, with plenty more to think about.

Jim groaned when he realized that Sebastian hadn’t followed him up the stairs and had in fact kept the food with him. He pushed himself out of bed and stumbled to the door before yelling down the stairs. “Moran, you stupid fuck! What are you doing? Get your arse up here and don’t forget the food or I’ll make you go back for it.”

Any worries or concerns he'd been having about Jim's age pretty much vanished at that moment as he hauled himself up, stumbled towards the stairs, remembered the food, swore, grabbed some, and finally headed up to Jim's bedroom. He put the food on the chest that served as a table, then slid into bed next to Jim, wrapping warm limbs around the thin cold ones. "Fucks sake, give me half a minute to take a breath will you. 'M still hungover."

Jim shivered at the warmth and chose not to think too closely about being in bed with another man. “Yeah, alright, you’re not the only one. And you actually knew what the fuck you were drinking.” Jim turned around so that he was facing Sebastian. “Well? Are you going to feed me or not?”

Sebastian felt a little shiver run through him - not sure when Jim had changed in his mind from a kid to terrorise into a sharp little fuck who gave him orders, straightening up and groaning he reached for the plate, tugging it over and then picking out a grape, rubbing it along Jim's bottom lip with a grin, "Open up boss..."

Jim bit down sharply on Sebastian’s fingers and took the grape in his mouth. “Don’t get fresh with me,” he warned. Part of his attitude came from the hangover but most of it was out of worry that Sebastian would start looking down on him if he didn’t make a show of strength. Jim wouldn’t be bullied just because he was young. “More.”

"Ow, ow, ow. You wanker, I'm obeying your orders..." Sebastian grinned and picked another grape, "Get fresh with you? I'm lying in your bed, tail between my legs, obediently feeding you grapes, I've never been _less_ fresh with anyone. For fucks sake don't tell Wyttson you've got me doing this, my reputation will fly straight out the damn window."

“I’m still half starved, I can’t help if I’m greedy.” Jim took another grape and only scraped his teeth against Sebastian’s fingers this time. “Bet he’d be less likely to hit you if he thinks you’re behaving yourself.”

"I can take a slap from Wyttson any day." Sebastian grumbled, tugging out a pear slice and feeding it to Jim, his fingers tingling pleasantly as the juice trickled down over scrapes from Jim's teeth, he could feel his cock getting interested again, but kept silent about it. This was several shades of brilliant and he didn't want to spoil it.

“Just not today, hmmm? Hangovers are ugly things. Did you get all the information you wanted last night, or are you planning a repeat performance?” Jim was pretty sober now, just hung over and it was easier to look back on what he remembered and suss out Sebastian’s intentions, which he’d been unaware of at the time. “Disguised as a drinking game too, that was clever.” Jim bit into the pear and made a face. “What is this?”

"It's fruit. From Highgarden." Jim had stopped giving him orders and started levelling accusations at him, and Sebastian wasn't quite sure he could cope. "It wasn't that clever. I wanted to find out if you were single and I wanted to have a drink. That's all. I'm no spider. If you don't like the fruit I could get some stale bread and soak it in salt water for you." He sniped a little sulkily.

“Don’t fuss, I just wanted to know what type of fruit it is. It’s not bad, I’ve just not had it before.” Jim bit into the pear again, watching Sebastian carefully. “It’s fine. As long as you don’t have any nefarious purposes… besides trying to get in my pants.” Jim _did_ have secrets after all and he couldn’t have said last night if he would have blabbed them given how drunk he was.

Sebastian hesitated, not sure how to take that, then eventually just gave a laugh, handing him a few strawberries with a grin, "Yes, I am really that simple. I like you, and want to sleep with you. That's it. I'm not working for anyone, you're not important enough to be spied on or end up dead. That one’s a pear, these are strawberries. I'm going to pass out now before I get too dizzy, alright?"

Jim watched Sebastian seriously for a moment, “You don’t know me. I might be important, you wouldn’t know.” Jim smushed a strawberry into Sebastian’s mouth, remembering he was hungry. Jim dumped the last of the fruits into his own mouth and crawled over on top of Sebastian so that he could sleep. “Fine. Don’t wake me up unless the fucking city is burning.”

"Don't wake me up even if it is." Sebastian murmured, wrapping his arms around Jim and happy just to have a weight on top of him as he drifted off into a dizzy sleep.

 


	6. Adrift at Sea

If it hadn't been for his raging headache Sebastian knew the day would have passed fairly pleasantly. It seemed to be mostly taken up with ferrying food, water and the odd piece of silver cutlery out to the outhouse, as well as making lavish promises to a mostly bedridden Jim about what they'd get up to when Mycroft threw them out the next day. They fell asleep in the same bed again, and Sebastian was just starting to resign himself to a lack of night-time fumbling, when he heard a commotion from the house. Raising his head he gave a displeased mutter before stilling as he noticed flames, and heard the sound of swords. Quickly he slid out of bed, shaking Jim and tugging on his thick leather armour, "Wake up kid, something's on fire and it's about to go seriously shit-wards."

Jim groaned and rolled over, grabbing for valuables like the silver. All of his things were downstairs. “I was joking about the fire!” Still, he stumbled to his feet and raced down the stairs, falling down half of them in his haste and threw more clothes on as he stuffed the silver away into his pack. He didn’t have armour like Sebastian but he made sure he had boots, his tunic, trousers and cloak on before grabbing and hiding a few weapons on him. The little axe he kept in hand and he yelled upstairs “Come _on_!”

Sebastian finished dressing, grabbing his sword and rushing down, "Calm down, it's not about to spread. Looks like an accident..." He paused though, senses screaming. Something wasn't right here and he turned as he heard a loud knocking from the front gate. "Looks like we might need to run..." he muttered, grabbing Jim's upper arm and hurrying them both away from the outhouse, desperately looking for a second exit.

Jim was very much on edge and ready for anything except Sebastian was holding one of his arms and it impeded that ability. “Fuck’s sake do you need someone to hold your hand? I need that arm for killing things and running.” He looked up at Sebastian as he led him away from the outhouse. “Just don’t lose me, yeah?”

Sebastian let go, swearing under his breath and looking around. The knocking at the gate was growing louder and the servants were scurrying away from the house. "Shit... there's got to be something, some way out. You're not telling me someone like Mycroft Holmes would build a house he couldn't escape from." He ran into the main house, only the back seemed to be on fire, although he knew the flames would spread.

“Tunnels,” Jim said and coughed hard. There was more smoke inside even though there didn’t seem to be any flames near them. He’d followed Sebastian into the house, not wanting to get lost on his own. “If they exist you’ve not got a chance of finding them on your own. We need to find the others.”

"They've got to be somewhere... Mycroft's probably down a rabbit warren already." Sebastian grumbled, looking anxiously at Jim, and then shouting out a "Hey!" at a figure in the smoke. The figure stopped, and headed towards them, the face not visible beneath a cloak wrapped around his head, but the lanky body and piercing eyes were clearly Sherlock's. Hurriedly he motioned them to follow him, heading down a stone stair case and away from the smoke.

Jim coughed once more before running after the man. The stairs went down, probably a fair ways underground and Jim looked back at Sebastian a few times, checking that he was still there and they hadn’t been separated. “Where’s John?” He shouted to the man with the covered head.

The man didn't reply, just led them down to a cellar then, scuttling over to the wall, prized open a small door, and motioned for them to keep going. Sebastian grumbled as he squeezed through it, but otherwise just gave Jim a warning "shh". Behind the wall the steps continued to lead downwards, getting slightly more damp as they went and soon the sound of the sea could be heard.

Jim scowled at being ignored and almost pressed the issue of John but Sebastian didn’t seem concerned and Jim trusted he knew what he was doing. Jim smelled the sea and with it came an ugly mix of bitterness and nostalgia. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if they were almost there when the group seemed to reach some sort of end point.

Their exit was a rocky outcrop by the sea, with a rope tied to a stake driven into a crack in the rocks. A small boat had clearly been tied to the rope at one point but was now no longer there, while a larger boat was anchored close to the shore. Scowling, Sherlock tugged out a rag, wrapping it around the stake and then motioning at them to stand back before setting it on fire. Soon, a small boat paddled out from the larger one, with John rowing. He looked relieved to see them, "Come on, hurry, we're about to leave."

Jim scowled at the tall man who still had his head covered. “You could have just told me he was already here. ‘Lo John.” Jim climbed into the boat with everyone else, feeling very much at home and smiling like an idiot despite the dire situation. “Seems that someone doesn’t like your friends very much.”

"Keep quiet." John snapped, and then turned to Sherlock with a concerned, "Are you alright? Did you get what you went back for?" Sherlock nodded and then splashed water over the burning stake to put it out.

The boat slid back out across the waters and Sebastian gripped the sides, not feeling comfortable in the small craft. "Where the fuck are we going then?" He muttered.

Jim turned around carefully, he had enough experience to move about on the cramped boat without rocking it at all, and faced Sebastian. “You see, typically these little boats get sent to shore to pick up passengers to take them back to the big boat.” Jim ran his fingertips across the top of Sebastian’s hand, where it clenched the side with a white knuckled grip, and smiled teasingly. “Do you want to hold my hand? Don’t worry Ser knight, I won’t let you drown. Ironborn learn to swim by wearing iron armour and adjusting for the weight.”

"Shut the hell up." Sebastian mumbled, not used to riding anything more dangerous than a horse. "You keep that up and I'll vomit all over you..." John rolled his eyes and continued rowing, while Sherlock tugged the cloak away from his face and looked over the water, apparently bored.

A rope was thrown down as they reached the larger boat, and Mycroft was waiting, looking impatient. "Now can we leave? Oh you've found your pet mercenaries. Wonderful. What on earth would we have done without them? I'd rather like to get to Dragonstone before we are all slaughtered."

Jim grinned evilly but thought this might not be the proper time to play some of the pranks used for hazing new crewmen. Mycroft threw them a rope and Jim was the first one to get his hands on it. He quickly braced his feet against the side of the ship and scaled the side that way. Jim was a very good climber because of his small size and strength, he was also used to running around ships. It was maybe thirty seconds before he got towards the top and had to drop his legs out and twist them up in the rope before climbing the rest of the way. When he got on deck he looked Mycroft over. “If you’ve hired idiots from your city then you’ll need someone who actually knows their way around a ship. Also the Lannister isn’t so bad in a fight.” Jim peeked over the side of the ship. “When he’s not getting sick anyway.”

Sebastian hauled himself up, trying not to look at the sea below, staggering onto the deck as Sherlock nimbly climbed up behind him and John secured the little boat to the side. He flipped a finger at Jim, looking around the boat and scowling as he saw Mycroft, "Don't suppose you're about to tell us why your little home got attacked, or why we're suddenly sailing off to Dragonstone at midnight?"

Mycroft ignore him, helping John aboard and then saying, "If you know how to sail please do help, otherwise keep out of the way or do what you're told. We should reach Dragonstone within the week."

Jim didn’t care so much about why the house was attacked. It happened sometimes – it wasn’t his job to question things like that – he would just make sure the practical things were taken care of. Jim turned and saw the men scattered about and standing idle. He began barking out orders and smacking people who didn’t immediately respond. He had to actually show a few of them exactly what he needed done but he thought they could be on their way in less than ten minutes.

Mycroft watched the young man stride around the ship and then turned to John wearily. "Why is it that whenever you turn up in my life it goes incredibly wrong? I'm going to find a cabin. If we end up in the Iron Islands trying to claim a piece of rock I will blame you." Sebastian stayed where he was, taking deep breaths and staring fixedly at the dark as the ship began to move, not trusting himself not to bring all the fruit straight back up again.

“Stop that,” Jim snapped at Sebastian. “Look at the horizon if you’re trying not to get sick. And puke over the side if you need to be ill. Hydrate.” He looked up and scowled at a servant straddling the sails from where he’d untied and released them earlier. “Stop! What the fuck are you doing? Do you even have a safety line? No, stop! Don’t move! Morons.” The last bit Jim muttered and he ran off, grabbing a rope and quickly climbing up the mast.

"I can't see the horizon, it's too bloody dark." Sebastian grumbled, but stayed where he was, gripping the side and watching the lights of King's Landing, including the burning house which twinkled merrily against the horizon. This wasn't where Sebastian wanted to be, mixed up in the politics of dangerous men, but now they were trapped on a boat it seemed he had no choice. "Dragonstone..." he murmured under his breath. “What the hell is happening in Dragonstone?" The ship caught the first of the waves as it left the harbour of King's Landing and Sebastian gave a groan and heaved up over the side.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jim spent the next few hours getting the servants into shape. At first they had been very reluctant to listen to Jim but he smacked them over the head or made his point with a blade when that didn’t work on some of the more hardheaded men. For now everything was going well and Jim used the idle time to instruct the group in the basics of knot tying. When he was sure they were heading in the right direction after consulting a map, he left one of the brighter ones at the helm and went off in search of answers. Sebastian was hanging around on deck looking sick and Jim whistled to get his attention. The tall one was standing dramatically at the bow and Jim stalked over, “Right, pretty boy? You want to tell us what the fuck is going on here?”

Sebastian staggered over, slightly impressed that Jim had managed to get everything working, clearly helped by the fact that most of the servants had no idea who he was and clearly assumed that Mycroft had hired him to help with the sailing. Sherlock looked at them both, slightly bored, then back at the dark horizon, "Ironborns and Lannisters. Very, very, different but you both assume you're the gift of your respective gods." He sneered, "Didn't you hear my brother? We're going to Dragonstone. The King in Highgarden has been killed, the Starks are all up north, the Ironborn are of no interest to anyone other than the Starks and our beloved King Jeoffry is completely mad. So we're going to support the King in the Narrow Sea. I have no idea why. Before long the dragons will sweep up from the south and the walkers will come down from the north and everyone will end up dead anyway."

Jim looked over at Sebastian skeptically, “This is the one John’s been fucking? I don’t get it.” He turned to Sherlock again, more irritated this time. “Right. So Renley Baratheon’s dead. Not difficult to work out that much.” Jim turned back to Sebastian, “Do you know what the fuck he’s talking about?” Sebastian would have a better knowledge of the political happenings in the region.

Sherlock, stared at him coldly. "Of course not. I haven't been 'fucking' anyone. Unlike sell-swords or little brats I have more important things to do with my time. You two, on the other hand, were fucking last night. I didn't think the Iron Islanders allowed themselves to be used in such a way." His gaze lingered over Jim's still-swollen eye.

"Shut up or I'll deck you." Sebastian muttered, swaying a little and looking green. "We're supporting Stannis now, worst luck. He's a boring fucker, but he does pay up, I'll give him that."

Jim snarled and kicked Sherlock’s legs out from under him in a sweeping motion before climbing on top of him and pinning the boy to the deck. He held Sherlock’s arms down with his knees and grabbed his jaw tightly while smiling dangerously, “Pretty boy, listen? No one uses me. For anything. I could throw you overboard right now and that poncy brother of yours will continue to snore away in his cabin. John seems to think you’re a nice bit of arse, so I’ll leave you alone, for him. But keep your mouth shut unless you want me to cut you up into little bits and use you for fish bait, yeah?”

"Jim... oh fuck..." Sebastian reached forward to grab him and the deck rolled, sending him staggering back to the side to bring up empty bile all over the paintwork.

Sherlock looked coldly back up at him, scowling. "Throwing me overboard would be making a large mistake." He managed with gritted teeth through the pain in his arm and back. "But I know there's no deal I could make that you would understand. You only deal with the Iron Price. If you do kill me though, my brother would see to it that you and Sebastian ended your days pinned to a crucifix in Slavers Bay. That isn't a threat, it's the truth."

Jim smacked his cheek lightly, still smiling. “That’s alright. I already said I wasn’t going to hurt you, didn’t I? The only deal I want is this: you keep your comments to yourself and I won’t cut your tongue out, yeah? Just making sure we understand each other.” Jim climbed off of him and stepped back with his hand resting against the axe on his belt just in case Sherlock tried something stupid when Jim let him loose.

"You asked." Sherlock said coldly, not enjoying the cheek slap at all, and pulling himself upright as Jim climbed off him.

John came hurrying over, frowning at them both and noting Sebastian throwing up, "What is going on – Jim – what on earth are you doing? You've got Master Holmes to thank for not leaving you stuck in that house, to be burnt or slaughtered."

Jim shrugged lightly, not really caring. “Your fuck boy was being mouthy.” Like that was an explanation. John was a smart man, and he knew Jim and his boy, it was enough for him to figure out what had probably happened. Jim turned to look at the boy as he stood carefully. “And I’m very grateful to him for it. Which is why I’ve not ripped out his tongue or his throat already – and why I’m piloting this ship and making sure we get to Dragonstone as soon as possible and not sometime _after_ the war is over.” He turned and looked to Sebastian as he bent over and got sick again. “Can’t you do anything about that?” He addressed John.

"He's _not_ my - seven gods..." John said despairingly.

Sherlock brushed himself down and looked at them both, answering Jim instead of John, "No. There's nothing that cures seasickness. He'll get over it eventually. Hopefully before we get to Dragonstone. And John is correct. Any relationship we may have had has not been consummated." With that he stalked off down to his cabin.

Jim went over to Sebastian and patted the top of his head roughly, not really knowing what the comforting gesture was supposed to look like. “That’s bad luck mate. You alright?” Jim had never gotten sea sick himself, and had only seen a boy or two get sick before from the sea. He turned to John again, uncertain of how he’d be received after threatening Sherlock.

Sebastian managed a half-grin, pleased that Jim wasn't giving him soft sympathy, or implying that he couldn't cope. "I'll live. Maybe. You get on with getting us to dragon-whatsit as quick as possible, alright?" He felt a bit shite about failing in the one area that Jim was confident, annoyed that he couldn't sweep up this confident new sea-weather Jim and ravish him all over the deck. "Just leave me here to die."

John glared at Jim, "I think you should just both concentrate on what you're meant to be doing, rather than fucking up my life further thank you very much."

Jim scowled at the reprimand. “Your boy insulted me. You seriously thought I’d just let that stand? I didn’t kill him at least.”

"He didn't insult you!" John shouted and then took a breath trying to calm down, "He might have but I can tell you now it was probably an accident. Helped by the fact that you are insulted by everything under the sun. Just... just do whatever you're doing." And with that he stormed off down to the bunks.

Sebastian stood back from the rail, looking a little shaky and announced, "I don't think I have anything left to actually throw up."

Jim nodded and grinned. “Right, get some sleep then. I’ve got some things to take care of up here first if I’m going to be leaving these ones on their own for any length of time. I’ll be down in a bit.” Jim had a lot to think about.

"I'm not going down there..." Sebastian muttered, staggering over to the small boat and wrapping himself in furs before collapsing inside it, happy to risk the weather and the elements in favour of descending into the cabin, with its promises of even more nausea.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The last few days had been going well. Sebastian was even doing better—not _great_ , but better. The man was able to keep food and liquid down most of the time but he was still sleeping in that fucking boat just in case. The men were _almost_ adequate at this point which Jim was really fucking grateful for because he couldn’t keep doing all of the work himself. He’d been avoiding the Holmes boys as best he could, and even John seemed determined to be sore at him. It was late now and Jim was sitting on deck and taking a moment to himself, watching the stars idly.

Sebastian was actually starting to feel fairly cheerful for the first time since they'd got on the boat. He had very little idea of what was going on, other than that everyone on the boat seemed to be deliberately avoiding him. He stared up at the stars and then gave a soppy little smile as he saw Jim on the deck. Reaching over, he grabbed the boy by the upper arm and tumbled him into the little boat, laughing and squeezing at his body, "Oops! How's our ship running, Captain?"

Jim hissed in surprise as he was tugged into the boat and he was not nearly as amused as Sebastian seemed to be. “It’s going the way you’d expect when all you have is a handful of Greenland servants for crew. Honestly I’m not sure how Holmes even thought they could make it out of the bay.” Jim preened a bit at the title of Captain, even if he hadn’t really earned it and Sebastian was probably taking the piss.

Sebastian grinned, running his hands up under Jim's shirt, and loving the way he seemed to enjoy the title, "Well you've whipped them into shape remarkably quickly, from what I can tell we'll be there in a few days. And I'm not feeling the swell nearly as much." A hand slid under Jim's trousers and squeezed at his firm little arse. "It's been lonely in this little boat..."

“Quit that,” Jim said while smacking at Sebastian’s wandering hands. His voice wasn’t sharp though, he expected Sebastian just thought that Jim would roll over and that was not the case, certainly not where anyone could see or hear them. “I have no pity for you.”

Sebastian laughed, grinning as Jim slapped at his hands and brought them back to squeeze at the angular pale body, "Awww... but I've been stuck in here listening to you barking orders at other people for days. Not that I'd expect an Iron Captain to feel sorry for me." Reaching up he nuzzled at Jim's neck, licking over his earlobe. "Mmmmm..."

Jim’s breath caught at the feeling of the warm breath on the cold vulnerable skin of his neck and then Sebastian’s mouth on his ear, licking and nibbling. He grabbed onto Sebastian’s wrists but didn’t pull the man’s hands from his body. Again, he was trapped by indecision.

Sebastian had spent too long trapped in a tiny boat being sick to feel properly grateful and appreciative that Jim was calmer, less threatening, and reacting better to his advances. Instead he let the hand under Jim's trousers slide deeper, one finger tapping insistently against his entrance, "Mmm... fucking wished you were in here..." He murmured.

“Stop,” Jim hissed quietly enough that hopefully no one else would overhear them with the sounds of the ship cutting through the waters. “We can’t be seen like this, I don’t know what you’re thinking.” Jim started pulling at the hand down his trousers, trying to remove it but everything got a bit twisted and caught.

Sebastian smirked again as Jim grabbed his hand, misinterpreting it and using both it and the other one to tug his trousers down just to below the curves, so his pale ass was clearly visible to anyone walking by. Kissing at Jim's neck again he tapped harder at his entrance. "I'm thinking that you look highly fuckable, and that I'd like to do you right here in this boat."

It startled Jim when Sebastian pulled down his trousers and started pressing at his entrance with a finger. “Are you insane?” Jim hissed and started trying to pull his trousers up again, someone was going to _see._ Jim stilled when Sebastian said he was going to fuck him in the boat. “You wouldn’t fucking dare.”

Sebastian smirked and squeezed Jim's arse, getting out a "Fucking watch me…" before noticing Jim’s expression. It wasn't playful, or fun, or even resigned. It was cold and incredibly meaningful. Giving a growl of frustration he tugged Jim's trousers back up then gave him a hard slap on top of them. "Fine. Fine. Go and haul the rigging-timbers or whatever it is you do all day."

Jim scowled, “You are such a fuck.” Sebastian had about as much emotional sensitivity as the main mast. Jim got up and climbed out of the boat angrily and started rubbing at the place where Sebastian swatted him hard on the ass and actually crashed into John.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and stuck a hand down his trousers as Jim left. John frowned as he saw Jim coming out of the boat, heading over and taking Jim by the shoulders kindly as the boy charged into him. "Wait, slow down. Isn't that... where Sebastian sleeps..." He looked at Jim's expression and the way he was rubbing his arse and his face hardened. "What did he do?"

Jim rolled his eyes at John’s question. “Seriously? What the fuck do you think? You’ve got a boy, even if you’re not fucking him anymore. Use your imagination.” Jim was being snippy and hadn’t realized how his words could be taken more seriously. It was just embarrassing and he hated getting asked about it, hated that John knew. If Jim kept acting like such a whore probably everyone would know by the time they reached Dragonstone.

"I do _not_ have a boy." John snapped through gritted teeth, losing a fair amount of his sympathy and giving Jim a little shake. "Whatever relationship you're imagining between myself and Sherlock is just that, imaginary. Believe me that ship sailed a very long time ago.” He glared behind Jim's back at the boat with Sebastian in, "Do you want me to have a word with him? I know he can get fairly... violent. You don't have to put up with any of it you know."

Jim grinned, “It’s not really. Sailed. You still want him. It’s not difficult to figure out. I don’t blame you, he’s very pretty even if his attitude ruins the effect.” Jim flushed and grit his teeth when he heard John’s offer. He wanted to say ‘I don’t put up with anything’ but that would be admitting out loud that he didn’t mind the things Sebastian did to him. “I don’t need anyone to fight my battles for me. I can handle that big oaf.” Jim said instead.

"Yes well, you concentrate on sorting your own relationship out then." John snapped, starting to feel disgusted with Sebastian, "You know, I really thought he'd changed a little." Giving Jim's shoulder a doubtful pat he headed over to the boat, looking down and seeing Sebastian flushed and wanking and whispering quietly, "You hurt him again and I'll seriously make you regret it."

Sebastian looked up at him, confused and sneering, "Fuck off mate, I'm having a wank. Least I feel him up more than you get to even look at Sherlock."

 


	7. Seeing Red

The last few days of their voyage were tense and everyone was pretty much at each other’s throats by the end of it. Jim directed the ship into the docks himself, a rather impressive feat, seeing as he’d never tried to work with a ship that wasn’t a long boat. When the ship was tied off and anchored Jim joined the group and double checked to make sure that he still had everything that he’d first climbed on board with and a few things he hadn’t.

Sebastian spent most of the time in his little boat. He'd tried scuttling out for a meal, but the table had consisted of everyone glaring at each other and after an hour staring at his plate he'd had to rush up to heave it all over the side again. From then on he stayed on deck, rigging his furs up over the boat for when it rained. He hadn't escaped Mycroft's house with much, just his armour, weapons and the bracelet Jim had given him. He stepped out onto the dock at Dragonstone with a sigh of relief, swaying a little as he walked, "Right. First things first. Where are we going to get a drink?" Mycroft scowled at him, frowning at him to keep silent as they trudged up the rocky shore to the castle at the top.

Jim ignored Mycroft and replied to Sebastian, even if he hadn’t been addressed directly. “I am never drinking with you again,” Jim said as he poked at the barely noticeable healing mark under his eye. “Although I _am_ surprised your first thought was for a drink and not a whore, considering the way you – uh – set up camp on deck. The crew was suspicious until they heard what you were doing in there.”

John glared at Sebastian who looked completely confused at both of them. "What the hell? On deck was the only place I could sleep without spewing everywhere. And for bastard's sake I only wanked twice." John was giving him a deathly glare and he rolled his eyes, snapping moodily, "Huh, might as well get myself a whore."

"The question is moot anyway." Mycroft snapped. "We're getting into the keep and you _rabble_ are staying out of trouble until I've spoken with Lord Stannis."

“Hear that?” Jim asked, turning to Sebastian with a grin. “I just got called rabble by a man who can’t even sail his own fucking ship.” Jim brushed his arm against Sebastian’s companionably, he’d only been teasing about the drinking and the wanking and the whores. “You’ve no fucking money mate, no way’re they going to let you into a whore house.” Jim was still carrying Sebastian’s purse around his neck but he didn’t know if the man even realized that.

With John giving him a death glare and Mycroft angry, Sebastian wasn't really in the mood to be charitable, but Jim's cocky attitude was a help against the forbidding rocks of the island and he managed a quick smile in return, "Yeah, yeah. Not my fault I had to run out the house at midnight with just my shirt-sleeves. It was on fire, you see."

“Well I grabbed some of your shit. It’s not enough to go on obviously. We’ll have to get some money quickly if we are going to manage here.” Jim reached in his pocket and pulled out one of the silver spoons that had miraculously survived the escape and voyage. He started polishing at it, trying to get it to shine. “Lovely silver you had Holmes. Do you mind me asking how much you paid for it? I just want to know what kind of selling price I should be asking for, you see.”

Mycroft turned around in shock and snatched the spoon while John gave a little groan. "Give that back! You'd better be careful what you get up to in the castle of Lord Stannis. The Lord of Light doesn't take too kindly to thieves and you are none of my responsibility if you get caught." He looked at the silver spoon then tossed it away back into the sea, having no real use for it on a cliff face. "You might want to watch what you say..."

Jim bared his teeth in a snarl, “You’re lucky I don’t toss you over too and make you fetch it for me.” But he left it at that and turned to Sebastian “The fuck is a Lord of Light? I’ve never heard of any place called ‘Light.’”

"It's their religion." Sebastian started.

John took over, each word snapped out in anger. "R'hllor, the Lord of Light and the Red God. It's the religion in Essos, which Stannis has taken up. They believe there is one god, who will fight the all-consuming darkness and I _strongly_ suggest that you don't argue with them. Disbelievers are often burnt. Rather nastily, I'm afraid.”

“What a load of horse shit.” Jim said easily, as he deftly walked along the cliff face. The others were struggling some with the loose rocks and steep incline, even though this was a legitimate path. It was nice being back on an island, even if it was all wrong and they worshiped strange gods. “Sounds like they bastardized our religion. Offer up infidels and heathens to this red god of light by burning them… while we drown those same people as offerings to the Drowned God.”

"Horse shit it may be, but I wouldn't be too loud about it." John cautioned, "They will punish you, and it won't be pleasant. They might even punish all of us, although I doubt you'd lose much sleep over that. And the religion of the Drowned god is very different, it's wrapped up with strength, honour, the Iron Price. The Lord of Light only requires belief, and in large quantities."

Jim rolled his eyes, “Yeah alright, alright. I can behave myself. Have I ever said anything about your queer gods?” Ironborn did not try and convert outsiders to their religion as it was so tied up in their identity as Ironborn. As long as no one insulted his god it was a non-issue.

John didn't answer, just stalked along in silence and Mycroft glared at him again. Sebastian bent next to his ear and licked the lobe mumbling, "Not all of them are queer, just the Warrior has the hots for the Smith." Mycroft made an impatient noise and he shut up with a grin, which fell as they reached the Keep. There were guardsmen surrounding it and Mycroft knocked on the door, to be ushered in by a single guard, leaving them rest of them standing outside.

Sherlock looked out over the sea, shivering a little and eventually saying, "Well, this is dull."

Jim automatically reached out to smack Sebastian for _licking his ear_ in front of other people, “I meant strange and you know it.” He scowled but Sebastian just kept grinning so he pouted instead. Mycroft went inside and Sherlock was complaining now. Jim tossed his cloak to the shivering boy. “Don’t make that face. It’s clean.” The winds were strong this high up on the cliffs and someone not used to it would be cold.

Sherlock looked at the cloak for a while and then wrapped it around him, nodding thanks and after a brief pause offering. "You can take as much of the silverware as you want. We don't need it. I barely eat and Mycroft has important meals with other people." There was a creak from above them and the door opened a crack, enough to let them in, to where a phalanx of guards and a woman in a long red dress were waiting, the woman looking imperious. Mycroft was nowhere to be seen.

Jim’s hackles immediately went up when he saw the woman and it was difficult to not reach for a weapon automatically. He didn’t know her of course, but she was obviously a witch, a _real_ one. He sensed that she was dangerous and her slow curling smile set him on edge.

The woman looked them all up and down, while the guards ushered them through into the main keep. The woman walked around them, looking over John, Sherlock, who scowled and looked back, and finally Sebastian. Stepping forward she drew a finger along the back of his neck. "The night is dark and full of terrors. The Lord of Light accepts all onto his path." She looked him in the eyes as Sebastian turned quizzically and then walked away on naked feet.

The guards, pushed them down a flight of stairs to some small but well furnished rooms, and then finally Mycroft re-appeared, once again looking harassed, "Thank you... my sincere thanks, come on..."

Jim visibly bristled when she touched such a vulnerable part of Sebastian. If she had a knife in her sleeve it would be an easy thing to slip a blade between the vertebrae of his neck and paralyze him. Jim wasn’t sure what to make of the fact that she’d completely ignored him, her eyes passing over as if he wasn’t there. He followed the guards to where Mycroft was and Jim grabbed onto Sebastian’s sleeve tightly in warning.

Sebastian was slightly flummoxed by the act as well. The woman made shivers go right down his spine, and not in a way that was pleasant. She was trouble, he could tell, and he was a bit worried at the way she'd focused right in on him, rather than any other members of the group. The guards left and Mycroft looked them over. "Right. Lord Stannis is happy for us to stay, and to live in his keep. As far as he's concerned, we are Lords Holmes with their servant Wyttson and Lord Moran with his servant Moriarty. We'll sleep down here. There was a... stipulation about religion, but that only applies to the Lords and we will discuss it further tomorrow. There's a council meeting now - Moran? You'll have to swear fealty but as a sell-sword I've no doubt you've sworn that often enough." His voice was disdainful.

“He acts like he didn’t swear fealty to the Bastard King just months ago himself – now look where he is.” Jim muttered quietly to Sebastian. Self-preservation had kicked in and Jim wasn’t all that interested in pissing Mycroft off, not if it meant he was going to get the boot and be on his own here. It was enough to keep him from complaining about being made Sebastian’s servant, even if he still scowled darkly about it.

Sebastian gave a chuckle, patting Jim on the head and feeling quite smug about Jim having to behave like his servant. Although unusually for him, he was also feeling an undercurrent of worry about one or both of them getting into trouble here. Despite what Mycroft might want he had no love or loyalty for Stannis, and didn't particularly want to spend any amount of time on a dull rocky island fighting for a side he didn't believe could win. He nodded and followed Mycroft, gently pushing Jim's shoulder, "You alright staying here? Or you can come with me if you promise to keep quiet and behave." He found he wanted Jim with him, someone to watch his back could be useful.

Yeah, alright, he’d been tolerant of being known as Sebastian’s servant but the idea had obviously gone to the man’s head. Jim snatched the hand that patted his head patronizingly and he bent a few of the fingers back, but not far enough to risk breaking them. It would still hurt and proved his point. “Yeah, no thanks mate. Like I want to listen to a bunch of lords and ladies fuss and talk about war instead of actually fighting it.”

Sebastian gave him a grin and a small hiss of pain as his fingers bent, "That's no thanks _Ser_ to you." Nodding at John he took a deep breath and followed Mycroft, with Sherlock dragging along behind them. John watched them worriedly, then started making the beds up - moving on to Sebastian's automatically, hardly expecting Jim to do it. "Well. This should be fun."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jim slept like the dead while the other group was gone, trusting John enough to keep watch. He hadn’t slept well on the ship as he’d been running the damn thing. Jim had managed on a couple of hours of sleep a night for the duration of their voyage and it was nice to be able to take a break now. He woke slightly when the door opened and the three men came back but he just closed his eyes again, not wanting to face the world yet. It had only been a couple minutes when he felt his bed sink under the weight of someone else and he opened his eyes to see Sebastian sitting there looking shaken. His face was paler and something was off and stilted about the way he held himself. “What happened?” Jim asked, clearing his throat at the end when his words came out thick with sleep.

Sebastian shook his head, managing a "Nothing bad... nothing you'll need to worry about. Just..." He looked around, checking that no one else was listening. "Fuck I can't stand this place, can't stand the religion. These red priests are fucking terrifying, and all the Lords are half mad. Only one who’s halfway decent is a bloody pirate, and he’s not even dishonest enough to respect. I don't know what Mycroft's thinking; I can't see this bastard sitting anywhere near the Iron Throne."

Jim shrugged, “Then why are we staying? We could get a boat, go anywhere we wanted to. I don’t give a fuck about Holmes and his war or who sits on the Iron Throne. Fuck the Baratheons.” Jim’s voice was quiet enough that no one would overhear. “Why don’t you let me decide if I should worry about it or not, yeah?”

"I'm not telling you to worry about it, I'm telling you _I’m_ worried about it." Sebastian snarled, not really in the mood to watch his words to cater for Ironborn sensibilities. "We're staying because just now we have very little choice. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm terminally sea-sick and have no idea how to sail a bloody boat, where to steal one, or how to steal one I'd be on the nearest one."

Jim blinked at Sebastian stupidly, “It’s true, you can’t do any of those things by yourself, but I can. I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.” Jim watched Sebastian coolly before continuing. “I don’t have any interest in staying on this island and neither do you. If you don’t want to continue traveling together after we steal a ship and get to wherever we’re going, that’s fine.” Jim threw the blankets off and stood. “I’m going to go help John.”

He'd been so used to travelling by himself, and becoming resigned to the idea that Jim didn't want him, it hadn't occurred to him to think of travelling together with dual resources. "Any tricks you have to get us off here, bloody well do them. I'd be happy to leave. Until then yeah, maybe you should try and act like an actual servant." Moodily, he collapsed down on the bed, giving another shudder at the thought of Melisandre.

Jim flipped him off and went to help John out, supremely irritated he’d been stupid enough to think Sebastian gave a fuck about him. His promises were worthless. Obviously if Jim wasn’t putting out or wasn’t ready then Sebastian didn’t care to be around him. He went over to John, feeling stung and angry over caring about the hurt.

John looked at him sympathetically, and whispered low as they cleaned the armour, "Look, you don't have to stay with him. You've no reason to. This is an island, and the Iron Throne is on the mainland. They'll be desperate for good sailors. You could easily get a post in Stannis's navy, then you'd never have to spend any time on the island. You'd be at sea all day, and they've promoted an onion seller before now. They'd certainly not baulk at the thought of making you captain if you did well enough."

Jim smiled a little at the idea of being a captain for real. “I can’t fight for a Baratheon. I can’t fight for anyone, it’s not our way.” That was simplifying it but that’s what everything came down to. The Baratheon’s had beaten them in the last war, even if Jim was a captain he would still be answering to someone that he didn’t respect. He couldn’t acknowledge a king with such a strange religion and besides, Ironborn barely respected the leader they _had._ He wouldn’t fight for any man to have the right to rule over him. As annoying as Sebastian could be at least he didn’t try and boss him around. Much. “Do you think I’m stupid or weak for staying with him?” Jim asked quietly. For all his strength and candor he was still a boy, and he worried that he was making a mistake.

John rolled his eyes to the heavens, but had slightly more tact than Sebastian, who was still curled up sulking on the bed, "No. I don't think you're stupid or weak. But I know Sebastian, and I know he's already hit you and beaten you. He... does this. Picks up young men on raids, fucks them till he's bored. He'll never... attack them. But sometimes, sometimes they're less than willing. Sometimes they just want to leave. And he always does let them, um, eventually." He sighed. "He does seem to care more for you though. He honestly respects you, and he hasn't forced you yet. I thought that might make a difference but now... I don't know."

“I can’t get off this island by myself,” Jim whispered back. “I need someone with muscles to move shit and help me run a ship and… he’s useful.” Jim didn’t like the picture John painted, at all. He felt very unbalanced and insecure in his position. “I thought—he said that he’d wait for me, to – be ready.” He smiled bitterly, “I think he was just selling me stories.”

"He might have meant it. If he was going to jump you he would have done it by now." John personally didn't want to see Jim with Sebastian, not trusting the older man at all. He hesitated, giving an unhappy look at Sherlock, "I - I can't come with you. I'm sorry. I need to be here. Just... please tell me if he beats you again, I know you're strong enough to deal with it, but I really should have a word with him."

Jim shrugged and nodded, agreeing easily. “You’re the only one here who knows anything about medicine, and he’s not subtle about where he leaves marks. But he hasn’t hit me since the first day in the mercenary camp, and to be fair I did stab him first.” Jim followed John’s gaze over to Sherlock. “I think you and I are both just fucking stupid.” 

"I thought he hit you in the bar fight? And beat you in the boat?" John frowned, trying to re-think why he'd formed such a negative opinion of Sebastian and Jim and then finally shrugged. "I'm sure you can deal with him, although when he's moody like this I tend to ignore him." He nodded to where Sebastian was still collapsed on the bed. "What I wouldn't give to know what went on in that war council."

“What? No.” Jim’s eyebrows drew down in confusion. “At the bar he was trying to drag me away and I got punched by some southern pillock. In the boat…” Jim didn’t really know how to explain that without giving himself away. “He just got fresh. I told him off and he stopped after a while. He didn’t beat me.” Jim frowned at the idea that he had been causing trouble between the two friends. “Yeah I dunno. You could always ask your boy, if he even bothered to pay attention while he was there.”

John's relief that Sebastian hadn't actually hurt Jim as he'd thought was quickly covered by furious irritation, "He is _not_ my boy, please stop calling him that. He's the son of a lord, and I’m just a sell-sword, if anything I belong to him. And the insinuation that we're together in any way is more inappropriate than you could ever realise." He looked over at Sebastian's body. "I suppose I should apologise for thumping him then. Mind you, I'm sure he did something to deserve it."

Jim shrugged easily, not overly concerned despite John’s anger. “Ironborn don’t recognize titles. I respect you. He’s just a wet little thing that would make better fish bait than an actual lord. I haven’t decked him yet or cut him up because he’s _yours_. If you’re not fucking him that’s your business and I can lay off about that.” Jim frowned, “Sebastian told me Greenlanders didn’t care about two blokes getting together was that just another lie he told me then?” If he _had_ lied about that Jim would get up right now and smack him one. “And yeah, don’t apologize to him. He thought it was funny. Besides, Mycroft spilled the beans about my age as soon as you left, I think he did feel like he deserved a slap just then.”

"It's not a crime, two men being together." John admitted, "It's looked down on, but most people will look away fairly soon. This has nothing to do with that though, myself and Master Holmes are... complicated. There were a lot of things that happened a long time ago, and they don't mean anything now." He looked down at the floor for a few seconds and then back up again, business-like and professional. "I doubt many people would care about a sell-sword and an Ironborn having a few tussles in private. And if being /mine/ is the only thing that's stopping you from attacking Lord Holmes then please, continue to think that."

Jim smiled cheekily. “Yeah, will do.” He thought that whatever had happened _did_ matter but Jim decided to drop the subject in favor of thinking over the man’s words.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sebastian spent most of the day on the bed, and would have declined an offer to dinner if Mycroft hadn't insisted. Thankfully Melisandre was not present at the table, and he stashed some food into his cloak, tossing it at Jim when he got back down to the room. "There you go - it's still a bit rough and ready given they've just recovered from a siege but you might appreciate that.” He gave Jim a grin and threw a piece of bread at John's head, "The Holmes' have gone to push little model boats around a map with the big boys. How's the boat-stealing plan coming along?"

Jim shrugged, “Not a lot to plan and there’s nothing I can do about it from this room. Find a way out of the castle, figure out where they stash the boats—preferably before we leave said castle, and then you do exactly as I tell you and we can be out on the open water in under ten minutes as long as no one tries too hard to kill us.” Jim bit into the sandwich gratefully enjoying the meat even if it was heavy and not what he was used to. The cake he ignored for now, not trusting anything with icing on it.

"You two are going to get killed." John said despairingly.

Sebastian sat on the bed and then tugged Jim in between his legs commenting, "What a choice, eh? Another week of feeling hideously seasick, or the prospect of bedding a fucking madwoman who'll most likely set my dick on fire. Not looking forward to either of them to be honest."

Jim turned around and smacked Sebastian’s shoulder hard, “You’re a fucking idiot, you know that? ‘It’s none of your business’ my arse. Don’t get involved with her, she’s a witch. A _real_ one.”

"I knowww..." Sebastian whined, while John narrowed his eyes at them. Now he was no longer convinced that Sebastian was abusing Jim, he was seeing their relationship in a very different light, in particular the fact that they both seemed to be completely besotted with each other. "She's nothing but trouble. I've been trying to get away but she keeps coming up to me. Whittering on about Lannister blood. I'm pretty sure she's been rolling with Stannis, there's no way I'm jumping the bosses tart, but she keeps... coming on to me. I can't spend all these meetings trying to scuttle away from her."

“Stannis is your boss now, hmmm?” He rolled his eyes at Sebastian’s description of the woman. “Well it’s hardly as though she could tie you up and fuck you. She’s not going to strip down and have you in the middle of a meeting, just avoid her. Or tell her _no.”_ Jim smiled cruelly, “Maybe I _will_ come to the next meeting.”

"Yep. I'm a sell-sword and Stannis is my boss." Sebastian replied easier. Rather than laughing he gave a scowl at Jim's words, poking him. "I don't fucking know, I'm being serious here. She's a fucking fanatic. She might just want me stripped down and fucked in the middle of a meeting and in all likelihood I'll get burned alive if I do." He nodded at the idea though, "You should – at the very least you can sneak off and look around the place. Just don't get caught."

Jim nodded and yawned, leaning his head against Sebastian’s shoulder. He was comfortable with being a little more demonstrative when it was just them and John. “She’s a witch she should be the one to get burned,” Jim mumbled tiredly. He’d eaten his sandwich and left the cake because it was too suspicious looking. “I’ll go next time and she can fucking deal with it.”

"I'm only half Lannister blood anyway, I don't know what her damn problem is..." Sebastian grumbled, for a moment he was almost just happy to stay like that, pressed up against Jim, and he suddenly realised that he was happy without much more. Swinging his legs onto the bed he tugged Jim up with him, not wanting the awkward angular little body to go back to its own bed. "Stay here tonight..." he mumbled. “Won't touch you, I promise. And tomorrow we can try to get ourselves out of here..." He sighed and then mumbled rather low, "Just never fucking occurred to me you'd want to come with me, ‘s all. I mean what would you want me for?"

“Maybe you’re an inbred bastard like your king – that would make you a full Lannister.” Jim was teasing though, pleased that for Sebastian’s being high born his family still had just as much shit as everyone else. Sebastian flipped them onto the bed and Jim made a noise of surprise before settling down a bit. “I’m not staying,” he muttered but Jim didn’t move either and he was already half asleep. “You can be useful, when you’re not being a complete wanker.”

"No, worst luck, I'm the spitting image of my dad." Sebastian was actually quite pleased not to be a bastard, he'd seen how they were treated by their families and by society at large, and he rather liked knowing that his mother was a stunningly beautiful Lannister, while his father was a tough and able fighter. Even if he hated the man, he still fairly well respected him. He smiled and nuzzled the back of Jim's hair. "Yes, yes, you're a fiercely proud and independent Ironborn and you have your own damn bed. God it feels good to sleep without moving." He smirked into the back of Jim's hair, "Well that's not very often I'm useful then is it? Get to sleep."

Jim’s eyes closed against his will but he fought sleep for another minute. He liked the feeling of Sebastian’s breath against the back of his neck. “Right. Don’t forget that.” He grabbed onto Sebastian’s sleeve as it was the only thing he could reach and find when his eyes were closed. “You’re useful now… warm.” With that Jim sighed and passed out, oblivious to his surroundings.

Sebastian gave a smile, then shot a smug look at John, who flipped him off. Wrapping one warm arm around Jim he was happy to settle down, his last thought before he drifted was that he was probably getting soft in his old age. He respected Jim, liked him, but also wanted him desperately and thought he was hot. He'd never felt both of those feelings for a person before.

 


	8. Hell in a Cell

                Sebastian was pleased when he woke and found that Jim was still there. That probably had a good deal to do with the fact that he'd kept his hands off, but still, it was good to wake to another warm body in the bed. He gave the back of Jim's neck a little nibble, and then pushed himself upright, grinning wide at Mycroft's disapproving look. "Alright, another day of fun filled serious battle conferences, is it? I'm taking my 'servant' this time, can't be arsed to smuggle back food for him."

                Jim hissed as he felt teeth scrape his neck and he opened his eyes blearily as Sebastian pushed himself upright and sat up in the bed. He groaned and covered his face, he couldn’t _believe_ he spent the night in Sebastian’s bed. Mycroft was looking highly disapproving so part of Jim felt like maybe what he’d done couldn’t be too bad, if it upset Mycroft. He rolled over and pulled on his boots. “You know I’ve no idea what a servant does? I’ve never actually been around them, expect those poor bastards what helped me manage the ship. And they weren’t servanting at the time.” He received many dire looks and was told to do his best.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The conference room was cold and dark, with Stannis and his men at one end and Sebastian trying to lurk near the back. The map was covered in pictures of little ships, planning the invasion of King's Landing through Blackwater bay. Here at Stannis's headquarters, Sebastian couldn't shake a horrible feeling that they might actually manage it - to take and hold King's Landing and the surrounding seas. And how many Lords would suddenly decide to change fealty when Stannis was actually sitting on the throne? He jumped as Melisandre was suddenly behind him, eyes gazing into his as if she could read his thoughts. "Oh yes. They will win. Stannis is chosen by the Lord of Light, and he favours all those who choose him."

Jim thought that the conference room was creepy as fuck when you considered who lived here and what kind of evil magics they got up to. Sebastian seemed tense and Jim watched as he worried his lip and looked over the map. Jim had an eye for tactics and a better eye for maps. Stannis’ prospects were good. He had many ships and the strategy was sound. Jim didn’t think any further on the implications of what it would mean if he took the capital, they weren’t important to little salt rats like Jim. The red woman was/ though and Jim held back a snarl as she snuck up on Sebastian. She hadn’t done anything bad yet, but she had continued to ignore Jim to this point and it didn’t make him like her any more for it.

"Good." Sebastian managed in response, trying to hold his composure with her eyes on him, "I follow Stannis, he wins, all works out." Melisandre circled around him, and he suddenly wished he'd stuck to the front, with the press of men many of whom were now starting to look sideways at them both.

"Stannis follows the Lord of Light." She said archly, "Do you?"

He looked up and caught her eye, starting to sweat and not entirely sure why, "I - uh - I can do?" He tried, glancing at Stannis and wished he was just far away from it all. Sebastian Moran was not afraid of much, but this was something he was totally unused to and couldn't fight. 

Jim could have rolled his eyes at Sebastian so quickly denying his own gods. This is why Ironborn didn’t trust Greenlanders. It’s the old gods! No the new! It’s the old and the new! Then at first mention of another god – no it’s this one! Yeah, right. What a load of rubbish. For Ironborn there has always been the Drowned God and they have never wavered from him. Jim pressed a little closer against Sebastian’s side and tugged on his shirt sleeve in encouragement.

Sebastian couldn't look away from her stare, although he gripped Jim's arm desperately hard, starting to sweat even more, "What are you... fuck..." he mumbled as the woman moved closer, placing one hand on his chest.

The conference had fallen quiet now, all of the men looking at them while Stannis frowned, wondering what new thing Melisandre had found now. "The Lord of Light can give power, to those humble enough to receive it - would you receive that? To come into his Light?" She glanced down at Jim noticing the hand holding and dragged a fingernail of her other hand down Sebastian's wrist until he let go. "You could be a very powerful warrior if you cast aside your... old ways."

Jim had seen enough, he easily wedged his way in between their two bodies and pressed against Sebastian, trying to tell him to step back and give Jim some room. “’Scuse me, miss. I’ll have to ask you to leave hi—my… master… a bit of breathing room.” Jim stood as tall and straight as he comfortably could and stared her directly in the eye, fearless. An Ironborn would not fear a woman priestess representing a heathen god. “He gets terribly claustrophobic, you see. Just look at him already sweating and shaken.” Jim gave a dry look back to Sebastian. “I’m afraid you’ll have to keep some distance from him. If he faints it will be a lot of trouble.”

Melisandre looked down at Jim disdainfully, stepping back a little and turning to Stannis. "He should not be here - an adherent to the Drowned god, the false god..." Her eyes turned straight back to Sebastian, "He thinks he is strong, but he is nothing compared to the Lord of Light." Reaching over Jim's head, she pushed at Sebastian's collarbone and he gave a groan and took in a dry rasping breath, staggering back a little. "When you want true strength, come and find me."

Jim watched her warily until she turned and walked away and then he glared at anyone else caught watching their little exchange. He turned to Sebastian and raised an eyebrow at him. “Seriously? She touched you with one finger, and you practically came in your pants like a boy?” Jim’s voice was quiet enough that no one would overhear.

Sebastian swallowed desperately, staggering over to the wall and leaning against it, scrubbing at his eyes with his hands, "Fuck, just... go." He gasped at Jim. When he looked up his eyes were bloodshot. "Go. Get out. Go... go find us a boat or whatever." Slowly, the men were turning back to their battle plans and he felt slightly less as if he were being watched. "Why me..." he muttered under his breath, "Stupid bitch..."

Jim looked Sebastian over quickly and decided he needed a break. “Outside, now.” He grabbed Sebastian’s wrist tightly but couldn’t be seen to drag his _master_ from the room. “You need some air. Move.”

"Fuck off!" Sebastian snapped at him, trying to shake his arm free. Just standing was taking effort, and what he really felt like doing was lying down on the stone floor and smacking his head against it. That however, would not be an option. "I'm - I’m fine. Just... the heat." Given it was the coolest it had been since the nights in the Reach it wasn't very convincing.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jim hissed and pulled at Sebastian’s sleeve. “Don’t make me fucking drag you out of here. You’re not fine. I will dump water all over you in front of these people, if you’re that overheated. Don’t make me embarrass you. Move.” They weren’t exactly asking for Sebastian’s opinion on things, they could spare him for a few minutes.

Stannis looked up, frowning at the sight of Moran having an argument with his servant. Seb growled at Jim, forgetting they were meant to be putting on an act, "Fucks sake just let me recover alright?” He yanked his sleeve back.

Stannis asked, "Is there a problem?"

Sebastian looked up and replied with an eye roll, "No, just this fucking boy won't cooperate."

Stannis frowned, nodding at one of the guards who stepped forward. "Have Moran's servant taken to the cells and beaten."

Jim looked at Sebastian in betrayal and angrily flipped him off before his arm was grabbed by a guard. “I can walk myself.” When Jim tried to pull away he was punched hard in the gut and he bent over as the wind was knocked out of him. Jim growled low in his throat but didn’t retaliate. He’d been beaten before, plenty of times. This certainly wasn’t going to be fun but they wouldn’t risk crippling or killing another lord’s servant as long as Jim didn’t fight it.

"Wait, wait!" Sebastian snapped as Jim was punched in the gut. Stannis looked up at him and he felt his stomach drop. How on earth was he going to sort this one out? "I'd rather deal with my own servants, thanks."

Stannis gave him a slightly patronizing look. "I'm sure you would, but you obviously can't. Get him out of here." Sebastian clenched his teeth as the guard smacked Jim hard around the back of the head, manhandling him out the door.

Jim stared hard at Sebastian, willing him to shut the fuck up. Right now he had certain protections while he was being considered property, if Sebastian let it out that Jim wasn’t actually a servant they had no reason not to kill him on the spot. Thankfully the man kept his mouth shut, mostly, and Jim winked jauntily at him as he was dragged out of the room. He got cuffed about the head for it but it was worth it to keep Sebastian in line and calm. It was difficult keeping his feet underneath him as he was dragged down some stairs and through several halls until they reached the cells.

Sebastian felt a bit better as Jim winked at him and still turned to Stannis in a rage, "I will not have you disciplining my servants. It is up to me to control him."

Stannis gave Sebastian a cold look, "As your liege-lord I have every right to discipline your staff, and will do so for as long as they are disobedient in my presence."

The guard took Jim down to a cell with an iron ring on the wall. Cuffing his hands together, he ran the chain through the ring, for now leaving it lax so Jim could hold his hands normally in front of him. With that he left, locking the door behind him and leaving Jim inside.

Jim breathed heavily, not really knowing what was going on. He tested his bonds and there was no fucking way he could get out of the metal cuffs on his own. If they had been leather and the guards left him alone for long enough he could get his knife and free himself. Even then the door was locked and there wasn’t much point in getting free. They would beat him and let him go back to Sebastian. That’s all there was to it, fighting or trying to escape would not help him. So he tried to get control of his breathing and focus. Why had they just left him there? Perhaps the guard left to get a flogger or something? But then why was he allowed so much slack in his chains, why weren’t his hands pinned above his head? Alarms went off in Jim’s head and it was difficult to stay calm when he had no idea exactly what was coming. It would have been easier if they’d just beaten him and gotten it over with instead of playing mind games.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Half an hour later the guard came back, this time with a second guard carrying a short leather strap. They were joking and laughing as they approached the cells, but quietened as they entered, the first guard tugging the chains taunt, lifting Jim's arms above his head and facing him against the wall. "Alright, if you want something to grab onto, you can grab the chains." With that he ripped the back of Jim's shirt away and tugged down his trousers, motioning for the second guard to step forward.

After a few minutes when the guard didn’t come back immediately Jim sat down on the ground with his back against the post and let his mind drift. Eventually they came back to his cell and he stood as they entered, not wanting to give them too many extra excuses to abuse him. Having his arms pinned above his head was uncomfortable and the thick metal cuffs bit into his wrists but it was tolerable. Being stripped down was… not. It was cold as fuck in these damp cells and Jim couldn’t hold back a shiver as his body was exposed. He growled low in his throat but didn’t say anything inflammatory or struggle, just held his body ready for the first strike. A leather strap wasn’t too bad, it could have been worse. Even kicks and blows could break bone or cause internal bleeding. Whippings hurt but there was a chance the strap wouldn’t even break skin. And a simple strap? His own mother could have whipped him with something worse.

"Right." The guard stepped up and started, cracking the leather against skin with no real sadism or delight, just a heavy duty professionalism. He made sure to do a good job though, marking heavy red lines across Jim's back, down over his arse and a few swipes at the back of his legs. When he was satisfied that Jim's skin had been through enough he stepped forward and loosened the chain, giving his sore arse a quick hand slap, "There you go, you'll be sleeping on your front tonight. Bet you're glad you’re safe in the cell rather than with that Lannister!" Both of them laughed.

He didn’t make a sound through the beating, just hissed and pressed his head against the wall and bit at his mouth to keep any sounds back. When they were done Jim pulled his clothes back on quickly, already feeling the chill seeping into his bones despite the fire on his back. He hurt and was in quite a bit of pain but he didn’t think they’d broken skin. He’d bruise, pretty badly too but it was all surface damage that would heal up after a few days. He’d be sleeping on his front for a while, like they said, but it was an inconvenience more than anything. Jim was shaken despite his analysis and the good prognosis, he was still a boy and being whipped hadn’t been fun. He didn’t like knowing that he would be spending the night in the cell. “What do you mean? Why do you think I’d prefer to be here? How long will I be staying?”

"Moran had a... bit of a reputation back in the day. For fooling around with the servant boys." The guard laughed again, rather taking it for granted that Jim would be more than happy to hear and share the dirt on his master. Sticking the strap back into his belt he watched Jim dress, shaking his head. "Or was it his father? Nah, it was him. The younger one. Got into trouble for fucking half the soldiers in Dorne I heard, then got kicked out for fucking the staff."

The other guard grinned and motioned upstairs. "He's here now; working as a sell-sword for King Stannis, gawd we are getting desperate." They laughed again, locking Jim inside.

Jim bit at his lip, irritated to hear about more of Sebastian’s _conquests_ while he was already feeling kind of shit. His relationship with the man was so tumultuous that further clarification on what Jim basically already knew was irritating but not hurtful. After they left, Jim curled up and slept on his side facing the door despite how uncomfortable it made a few of the marks. His sides were pretty clean and he needed to conserve body heat if he was going to sleep half naked on the cold and wet floor. His shirt was unsalvageable so he bundled up the two halves for a pillow before lying very still and closed his eyes, hoping they’d let him out again by morning.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The guards didn't come back, and the sun had risen away from the water before the door clanged open and Sebastian entered the cell, closing the door behind him, his eyes narrowing as he saw the state that Jim was in. Hastily, he let some stolen food fall from his cloak, no cake this time, but bread and meat, and then wrapped the cloak around Jim's shoulders, "Are you alright? Fucking hell I should never have let that happen..."

Jim startled when the door banged open but it was only Sebastian. He sat up and smiled, sitting with his legs crossed underneath him because they were more comfortable on his arse than the floor. His back had gotten the worst of it by far but it was still uncomfortable sitting. “Hey hey!” Jim hissed and grabbed for the fallen food, irritated that Sebastian would let his grub sit on this filthy floor. Jim brushed at the salvaged bits and pieces and took a couple of bites, feeling incredibly hungry. The cloak was warm and Jim shivered a little under it, irritated that he couldn’t control the movement. It was just fucking cold. “Yeah ‘m fine. What are you doing here? Don’t suppose you thought to bring any water?”

Sebastian tugged a flask out of his belt and handed it over, squatting down next to Jim, and lifting the cloak silently to look at his back, pleased that at least there was no broken skin. He could see the belt marks heading down, under Jim's trousers and he felt his jaw tighten. He hadn't even realised the floor was so dirty when he'd entered, "Fuck this place is a shit-hole. Thought I'd come check they hadn't hurt you too badly, or starved you to death." There wasn't even anywhere to sit that wasn't covered in dirty straw or damp so eventually he just sat next to Jim and awkwardly patted his shoulder. "You're freezing... have some of my furs, I've got plenty up stairs. Seven gods, your poor little body..."

Jim rolled his eyes but he was smiling, there was food and water and for a minute he was warm. The company wasn’t too bad either. “It’s prison, course it’s a shit hole. Thanks for the food and water, I guarantee it’s better than whatever they eventually bring me. You’ve got to take your furs with you, you probably shouldn’t even be down here.” Jim didn’t mind though, he was happy to not be alone for now. “You going to spring me eventually then? I’ll be pretty pissed if I’ve got to stay here longer than a few days. I promise not to sass you again master, please let me out.” Jim widened his eyes and let his lower lip tremble for a moment before he started cracking up and took another drink of water. “My poor little body is fine, don’t you worry your pretty Lannister head. It’s just bruises.”

Watching Jim looking all pathetic and helpless; Sebastian would have thought it was sexy, but it was so out of character that he just laughed, sitting on the dirty straw and gently pulling Jim into his lap, wrapping warm arms around him and hoping it warmed him up. He was finding it fascinating that he could enjoy just sitting with Jim, not even thinking about sex. It was a new and strange feeling, and he was happy to explore it further. "Good boy. Oh don't you worry, you'll just be here another night. After all, I need my servant... although..." He bit his lip and stared at the floor beyond Jim's feet, pleased he didn't have to look at him. "Stannis has offered me a new squire. One of the young men who didn't get on well in the navy. He - he doesn't think you should be my servant. Or anywhere near the conference rooms. She - she doesn't think you should be anywhere near me."

Jim hissed a little at the pressure on his bruises but ultimately Sebastian was a lot warmer than the floor so Jim stayed put, pressing his icy fingers under Sebastian’s shirt. “Seriously? Why do you care what these people say? What happened to Stannis being a boring fuck?” Jim shook his head. “When I get out we’ll head back to the docks and steal a boat and leave. You’re being weird and maybe the salt air will get your head back on straight.”

"I don't give a fuck about them, but for the moment I'm stuck here and that woman bloody terrifies me." Sebastian muttered, burying his face into Jim's hair, "What happened in that conference room - I almost damn lost it. And I _didn't_ cum, thank you for that little insinuation. I almost passed out. Felt like I couldn't breathe. What's she targeting me for anyway, huh?" He gave a small yelp as the freezing fingers pressed against his chest and then reached up to press them harder under his shirt, hoping they would warm up.

Jim grinned evilly and moved his fingers down to his stomach when that spot lost its heat. “Ser Sebastian Moran, frightened by a girl. No wonder the servants laugh at you.” Jim challenged, trying to goad Sebastian into a less submissive state. “I’d say you _did_ lose it, which is how I ended up here in the first place.” He shook his head quickly, “I didn’t mean that, it was just as much my fault.” Jim sighed and stroked the back of Sebastian’s neck with his fingertips, trying for something soothing. “I only said that to goad you. That woman has your balls in a vice grip. Don’t let her get to you.”

"Oi, watch it..." Sebastian warned, reaching up to give him a cuff round the head but ending up just tugging his hair instead, not willing to hit Jim after he'd already faced a beating. "She's no girl, she's a witch, like you said." He gave a disgruntled 'huh' as Jim continued, reflecting that this was the first time Jim had backed down after insulting him, rather than just keeping right going. "I know she does, balls and cock both. She'll be leading me about by them soon. Can't think of how the hell to stop it, so the sooner we get out of here the better." He nuzzled at Jim's neck, nibbling over to his ear. "Don't suppose I can get even just a kiss." He mumbled. His image was fragile enough not to care what that particular bit of softness made Jim feel.

“I can give you a kiss if you promise me something.” Jim turned and looked away so Sebastian could only see half of his face. “Don’t let her lead you around. Hang on until they let me out of here, because I’ll be pissed if I have to castrate you just to get you free of her.” It was part metaphor but also Jim realized it could very well end up being literal.

Sebastian hesitated, then sighed, fingers stroking over Jim's side, under the cloak, avoiding the bruises and enjoying the feel of skin, "No. I can't promise you that. She does... something. You might not believe it but I've never slept with a woman in my life, and wouldn't start with her. There's something that happens, something physical, when she stares at me and I don't bloody know why. I like my cock, and some stupid bloody part of me still hopes you will someday, so I don't want to lose it."

Jim leaned forward and kissed Sebastian’s throat. “Don’t fuck her.” He said carefully, “I mean it. I’m not being a jealous shit or anything. I think something really fucking bad will happen if you do. Like the island sinking under the waters bad.”

"Oh god, I can't even imagine fucking her." Sebastian shuddered, appreciating the little kiss, even if he wasn't allowed a proper one. He gave Jim a cuddle and smirked, "Oh c'mon, you're totally jealous. Can't stand the thought of anyone else getting this perfect sun-kissed body until you feel ready to fuck it. I'll stay as far away from her as I possibly can, and we'll get you out of this damp little shithole before you catch something."

Jim didn’t dignify that with an answer, just raising an eyebrow imperiously. “See that you do, because if you fuck her I think you’ll be the one catching something. Crabs probably. Or what’s that one that gets your cock all inflamed? Lady of lights got to have that.” Jim smiled and let himself be held… he even appreciated it after the fuck up from yesterday.

Sebastian laughed at that, "Oh yes, besides, can you imagine getting the bitch pregnant? You'd never get rid of her.” He hugged Jim a bit closer, momentarily forgetting both Jim's bruises and his own pride to mutter, "Don't want some crazy priestess anyway. Want a hot little Ironborn peasant with quick little fingers and a sharp little tongue." He sighed, "I should go soon. But I will leave you the furs."

“Take your fucking furs,” Jim muttered. “You know I’m not allowed to have them, the guards will just steal them and possibly beat me for somehow getting contraband in.” A little groan escaped as Sebastian tightened his arms around the bruises but Jim sat still until he was let go. “That just shows you have good taste. Even if it’s likely to get you killed.” He was still absurdly proud that Sebastian wanted him and not the crazy bitch. “Be good.”

Sebastian smiled, and then landed a quick kiss on his forehead, standing up hurriedly and grabbing back at the furs, although he left Jim with the cloak, as he heard the guards open the door. "That's how things are going to be from now on." He snapped imperiously, bringing the combined arrogance of the Lannister and Moran family into play as the cell door opened. "As soon as those bruises have healed you'll get another beating from me, I am _not_ having you show me up in front of Lord Stannis, or the Priestess." With that he marched out of the cell, while the guard saluted and shot Jim a sympathetic look.

Jim just kept his eyes on the floor and nodded, not trusting himself to keep a straight face while Sebastian lectured him. He looked up when the man left and caught the sympathetic look from the guard. Jim tightened the cloak around himself and sighed, ready to be free of this place.


	9. The Tempest

The guards left him in for another night, although they brought food as it got dark - dark bread and sloppy soup that looked like it had been tipped into a bowl after serving as washing up liquid. It was just about edible though. The next morning, they opened the doors and undid the chains, the one who'd done the beating taking a quick professional glance at his back before handing him a shirt - old and worn but it was at least his size. "Salt water washes and try not to bruise it further. Though from the look of you, you already know that." They led him back to the rooms they were occupying, then headed back to the cells. There was no one in the rooms except Sherlock, lying face down on a bed and reading some old scroll. He glanced up as Jim entered, and then looked back down again, completely uninterested in him.

Prison was dull. That was probably the worst part, the waiting, with nothing to do but sit in filth and try not to think about the piss and shit smell. He was relieved when they finally let him out, although he tried not to show that too much. When he got back to the rooms Jim tugged at the scratchy shirt and ended up just stripping it off as he turned to dig through John’s things for something more forgiving on his back. “Where is everyone?” Jim asked, rather surprised that Sebastian or John wasn’t there waiting for him like a mother hen.

Sherlock gave a one shouldered shrug and spoke without looking at Jim, "I have no idea. John and Mycroft went off to some sort of event. They're planning an invasion by sea into Kings Landing. Dull. They should really be planning what to do about the dragons." He turned over another page of his scroll. "Or at the very least what to do about the Walkers. Winter is coming and everyone is being ridiculously stupid fighting each other for no reason. Who cares who sits on the Iron Throne? It's just an uncomfortable chair."

“Right.” Jim had given Sherlock up for a superstitious sod, or maybe just someone who believed in children’s stories. Probably from filling his fool head with all those books. Jim found an appropriate shirt, something warm and a lot softer before dumping the old one. He started arming himself, needing the comfortable weight of his axe on his hip to ground him right now. “Don’t suppose you know why Sebastian isn’t with them? Or where I could find him?” It was supremely tempting to just go to sleep after the difficult time he’d just had but it was strange that Sebastian wasn’t either here or at the meeting.

"He was at the initial meeting." Sherlock looked up at Jim slightly more suspiciously, "You do care don't you? I don't. They had a meeting to discuss the plan, then John and Mycroft went off to look at boats and armour and other tedious things and Sebastian went off with the red priestess. Her room is at the top of the eastern tower." He looked at Jim for a little bit longer, considering and then finally said, "Her magic may be all that lies between us and the white walkers so please try not to kill her."

Jim didn’t reply – he was tempted to smack the boy sharply about the head for his stupidity – that would just waste time. Jim pretty much _ran_ to the top of the tower and tugged out his axe along the way. He thought perhaps that it was none of his business if Sebastian and the priestess were fucking, except he seemed so scared of her. Jim wouldn’t let the man be some mad foreign woman’s bitch. He shoved the door, it was locked, so Jim swung his axe at the wood surrounding the handle and managed to kick the thing open after a few swings. He stormed in and pointed the weapon at the woman who had Sebastian tied up to a table. “Back the fuck up or I swear I will throw this axe and bury it in your face.”

Ever since Melisandre had approached him at the conference Sebastian had felt helpless, weakened and uncertain. Stannis had practically ordered him to go with her, and Mycroft had sent him a death-glare when he'd stuttered a refusal, so he'd ended up here, tied to a table with... something pressed hard in his arse and a fat leach attached to his chest. Jim's voice was like a sudden splash of cold water, a slap back to reality, and he gave a growl and yanked hard at the ties as soon as he heard it. Melisandre looked up at Jim, her face frowning as she snapped, "Move back... this is an important ritual, and must be completed."

“Yeah, of course.” Jim muttered in agreement a moment before he lifted the axe and threw it hard, aiming for her chest. Ironborn were taught how to throw axes at a young age and Jim’s accuracy was better than most.

Sebastian yanked harder at the ties and there was a swish of fabric as the axe flew into Melisandre’s clothes and then clattered to the floor. Her eyes narrowed and reaching forward she placed a hand on the wood sticking out of Sebastian's arse, "Leave. Leave right now or I will tear him in two."

Jim stared in disbelief and offered up a quick prayer to the Drowned god, just in case he was listening. “Stop fussing.” Jim snapped at Sebastian automatically when he saw that the man was going to hurt his wrists tugging at the ropes. They were tied well, it was foolish act like an animal gnawing at the limb to free itself from a trap.

Melisandre looked at him across the table, with Sebastian tied down between them, "So who is more powerful now?" She asked archly, "Your false god who cannot even protect you, or the Lord of Light?" Reaching down she tugged the leach off Sebastian's chest and flipped it into a brazier where it popped and burned. Still looking at Jim she took another leach out of the bucket and held it over Sebastian's cock, "Will you let me finish? Then you can take him and leave..."

Jim was fucking _angry_ at this evil cunt who mocked him and his people, his god. He stood tall and somehow glared down at her even though she was taller than him. When he spoke his voice was low and his teeth showed. “The Drowned god will take you all. Every fucking ship you have. Your people will die screaming as they welcome water into their lungs to stop their pain.” Jim stepped forward and struck her across the face, the woman tripped and Jim climbed on top of her and squeezed her throat tightly with both hands. He was careful to pin her arms with his knees, he didn’t want her to have use of her hands.

For a moment Melisandre just gasped, choking as the hands wrapped tight around her neck. Then her eyes rolled up and her skin began to burn, turning hot under Jim's hands from feverish to almost scalding. Sebastian gave a roar as he managed to rip one hand free of the ties, taking an appreciable amount of skin off his wrist with it, "Jim, for fuck's sake get this _thing_ off my cock!"

Jim gasped at the heat but grit his teeth so that he could grab her hair and bash her head against the floor until he physically couldn’t stand the damage to his hands. He still got a few shots in there and Jim prayed that she would stay down for a while. “Jesus you’re an idiot.” Jim muttered as he took Sebastian’s cock in his hand mechanically. The leech hadn’t had time to properly get its teeth in yet and that made Jim’s job easier. “Don’t worry, I’ve done this plenty of times. Never on a cock though, bad luck mate.” He carefully worked at the leech, inching a finger between the wound and the creature’s teeth, coxing it into letting go. After a minute Jim freed Sebastian and crushed the leech under his boot heel. Jim carefully reached between Sebastian’s legs and looked up at the man. “This might hurt to remove.” He warned before gently but quickly pulling out the plug. Why the woman needed a fucking plug Jim didn’t even want to know. He took out his knife and got to work at cutting the rest of Sebastian’s bonds. “And what purpose did ripping half your skin off have, hmmm? It’s not like you have a knife and getting these knots undone with one hand is impossible.”

Sebastian winced as Jim worked away at his cock - it was hard and engorged, Melisandre had needed it to be and she'd known how to do it. He hissed in pain as the plug was yanked out and scowled, "F-fuck... don't ask. She put it in. Had to make me hard somehow. Thought I'd have to bloody rescue you, didn't I?" Melisandre was still lying on the floor, writhing and shaking as her body became hotter and hotter. As soon as he was free Sebastian grabbed Jim's hand and practically threw himself at the door, not caring that he was naked and bloody, just wanting to get out.

Jim reached down and grabbed his discarded axe before running out with Sebastian. He yelped when the other man grabbed onto his hand, the skin was red and even blistering in some areas. Sebastian let go and they focused on running. “Back to the rooms?” Jim asked as they half ran half stumbled down the stairs. “We _need_ the supplies even if it’s extra time. You can’t do shit with no clothes and your purse and weapons and armour are back there too.”

"I don't give a fuck, just want to get out." Sebastian muttered, through chattering teeth, "Preferably before that fucking bitch calls the guards." They were already getting some suspicious looks. Sebastian headed to the rooms though, jumping as Sherlock suddenly opened the door just as they got there and knocking a fist into his face in surprise.

Sherlock stumbled sideways, scowling, rubbing at his face and mumbling, "Just go. Go before you mess anything else up. I'll tell them whatever you want if you need extra time."

Jim couldn’t spare time to thank the boy, just focused on preparing their things for traveling. “Get dressed,” he snapped at Sebastian and grabbed an extra set of clothes out of John’s stuff. The man would be able to replace them, Jim would need them immediately. “Is there food or water?” Jim called out as he stuffed everything they would need in a pack and made sure Sebastian’s coin purse hung securely around his neck. It was a reassuring weight and Jim clenched his jaw grimly. His hands hurt badly but it had been worth it to see that vicious cunt bleed the color she was so fond of. The adrenaline covered a lot of the pain for now, they just needed to get moving.

Sebastian was still shaking, but could put his armour on almost automatically by now after so many times having to get ready while half asleep, half injured, or drunk. Sherlock started rooting around the room as well, throwing a water pouch and some bread at Jim's head and then coming over to grab his hands, looking over them. "Wash in salt water then bandage." He said quickly, "it'll hurt. You won't care. Go North." He hesitated and then gave Jim an awkward little pat on the cheek before hurriedly scuttling back to his bed and burying himself under the covers. There were shouts starting to come from outside.

Jim gave Sherlock a wink before he turned away and tossed a bag to Sebastian before shouldering his own. “Our goal is to go with as little fighting as possible. Leaving a trail of bodies is not helpful and neither of us is in a state for it. We need to leave before they get word to the docks and it gets sealed off. Let’s go.”

Sebastian nodded, "If we start fighting, we'll never stop." He grabbed the bag and a final knife and then hurried out of the room, "Want me to carry your axe? Your hands are in no fit state to hold anything. Silly little sod." He was insanely grateful to Jim for having rescued him, but this was no time to get into that, not with the castle starting to liven up with shouts and cries. They hurried down the stone steps on the outside of the keep, Sebastian looking anxiously above for arrows and giving a little laugh of relief as the guards started pouring out after them. "Well at least they won't shoot us now, not with their men in the way. How fast can you get a boat ready?"

Jim ran, keeping up with Sebastian easily since he was small and not wearing any armour. He passed over the axe hesitantly. He knew he would need both of his hands to get a ship ready and Sebastian would have more use for it when the men pursuing them caught up. “Good, I don’t want to be fucking shot again.” Jim had just recovered from the last arrow he took, he wasn’t eager to relive the experience again. “Fast enough.” Jim replied, hoping it was true. They’d been running down-hill, Jim was careful of the rocks and loose earth because he couldn’t afford a fall at this point. They could see the docks though and Jim focused, trying to pick out which ship would be easiest for two men to run.

Sebastian nodded, hefting the axe and gasping out, "You just find a damn boat and get it ready. Don't worry about anything else - arrows, men, fighting, noises. I'll sort them out, you just get us to sea. Try not to tear out your hands too much, but fucking face it - better to live with fucked up hands than die on the side of a hunk of rock at sea..." He hesitated, "Well it is for me. Try to think like a Lannister for once in your life. Just get the fucking boat ready!" It came out as a yelp as he noticed that there were guards and men at the harbour-side. This would be a fight, whatever happened, and he was determined to make sure that Jim could work as quickly and efficiently as possible

Jim nodded and smirked, seeing the men in front of them. “Get out of the way you fucking maggots! King Stannis’s orders!” Jim knew it wouldn’t stop them for more than a second but Jim never slowed his running and a moment of confusion was all he needed to dodge through their small group and put them behind him, trusting Sebastian to deal with the soldiers. Jim had seen a promising boat from the cliffs and he ran down the dock before dropping his gear and making a running jump onto the ship. He didn’t have a plank to bridge the gap and he wouldn’t have been able to make the jump with the heavy load on his back. The ship was a sloop, a one mast sailboat but it was big enough to comfortably fit the both of them and he needed something uncomplicated since they both had injuries. He got to work on getting her ready, they were racing against the clock and Jim focused now that he had a task to do.

There was enough confusion for Jim to run through, but even Sebastian bellowing out, "Lord Stannis's orders!" Was not enough to get him past all the guards. He drew his sword with his right hand, and just waved Jim's axe around in his left, he had no idea how to wield it and was just therefore trying to create as much commotion as possible. He could see Jim was on the boat, and knocked two men out of the way to put his back to it. Thankfully, they seemed unwilling or confused enough not to be actually trying to kill him, although once the rest of the guards got down he knew that they'd be in serious trouble.

Jim worked frantically, just doing the bare minimum to get them prepped to leave the docks. It still took several minutes to get even that done on his own but Jim managed and threw a plank down to create a bridge from the dock to the ship while he ran across to get his discarded things. “Sebastian! Get your arse over here or I’m leaving without you!” Jim grinned and got back on the ship, stowing the pack away underneath the deck.

The guards thankfully hadn't come down from the keep, but those at the dockyard had started attacking, pausing slightly as Sebastian sliced into someone's arm with his sword and backing away. He rolled his eyes as Jim shouted, flinging his belongings in the general direction of the sloop and then throwing himself towards it, missing as the wind tugged at the sails, swearing as he hit the water and hurriedly swimming as fast as he could with full armour in the direction of the boat. "Get me aboard you little cunt, and watch out for arrows."

“You’re the one with a cunt!” Jim shouted almost panicking in the face of all this shit. “My sister could make that jump!” He was laughing though, Sebastian’s expression when he’d hit the water had been priceless. Jim threw Sebastian a rope and tied it off to the mast so Sebastian would be able to pull himself aboard while Jim focused on getting them the fuck out of here.

Sebastian hauled himself over the side, lay panting for a moment, then grabbed at the belongings, throwing them out of Jim's way so he could manouvre about the boat. "I bet your sister weighs less than me." he snapped. With no shield he didn't have a huge amount to stop the archers - they were already starting to shoot from the harbour side, but thankfully the wind was picking up, which as well as sending the boat tossing also made the aiming harder. He felt slightly less sea-sick than he had on the larger boat, but still gripped the sides tightly as the boat sped out across the green water.

“You don’t know that, you’ve never met her,” he teased. Jim never stopped moving, maneuvering from one part of the ship to another, trying to get them out of the harbor alive. A couple of arrows hit the deck or the side of the ship but nothing struck them or the sails. Jim steered the boat out of their range and pushed hard for the open water. He didn’t really notice Sebastian getting ill, speed was too important to worry about how comfortable the ride was.

"If she's anything like you she's a hot, tough little bitch who I could lift in one hand, and who could take on a whole bloody army and come out tops." Sebastian muttered, swallowing down the nausea as best he could. Right now their priority was to scoot, and Jim was doing a damn good job of it, aided by what looked like a proper storm blowing up. The boat was skimming across the top of the waves, with the wind almost directly behind them and the sail out wide.

Jim smirked at the compliment, steering them back on track. “You could /not/ lift me with one hand, I’m not that scrawny.” Jim frowned up at the sky and the clouds that were rolling in. “A minute ago the skies were clear. That fucking /bitch./ I’ll find a way to kill her one day.” That storm looked nasty and Jim said a quick prayer as they crossed open water in what he _hoped_ was the right direction. “We are pretty well fucked.” Jim mumbled, not sure he could run the ship by himself in the middle of an unnatural squall.

Sebastian looked up at the sky, the ominous clouds rolling in. They were now far enough out of arrow range and the wind had whipped up enough that the archers had given up. "At least we're not being shot at..." he offered, before frowning at the pessimism on Jim's face. “Is this not good? I thought boats needed wind to move, and we have plenty of wind." He gripped the sides again as the little sloop dived headfirst between two waves, sending spray flying over them both. "What - what's going to happen?"

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Jim muttered while he tried to figure that out. “You need to take your things under the deck, leave your armour there. Bring me a length of rope… two if you are stupid enough to stay on deck. You should stay in the hull. That witch has called up a tempest and this ship isn’t made to maneuver through storms as big as this one will be.” Hopefully they could put out some more distance before the waves got much bigger, Jim would have to take the sails in when it did.

"The ship won't be able to make it?" Sebastian looked doubtfully at the oncoming clouds, still rolling in darker and blacker as the rain started to spatter down. He was already freezing, and the added rain was not improving matters. "Like fuck I'm staying below. If this bastard boat does sink I'm not drowning in a pre-made wooden coffin. Grabbing at a length of rope he handed it across, untangling it as it fell like a wet snake across the deck. "If we do sink," he shouted above the rising wind as the boat tossed around desperately on ever-rising waves. "You should know I bloody regret never getting to fuck you."

Jim laughed loudly, finding amusement in the feelings of fatality. “If we make it to shore I’ll think about it.” It was a lot easier to make promises now that he wasn’t sure he’d have to live with the consequences. Jim shivered and growled at Sebastian, “Why haven’t you put our shit below deck yet? If you are staying up here then strip off your armour, find another rope for yourself and get me something to cover my hands with. Cloth is fine.” Jim tied the rope Sebastian had already given him to the helm but left the other end untied for now.

Sebastian gave a growl, unhappy about taking his armour off. Before he could start arguing back, the little sloop crashed side on into a wave, the boom swinging wildly as the wind changed and catching Sebastian straight on the side of the head, knocking him into the water. With a curse he went under, kicking hard to keep himself afloat and desperately trying to look out for the boat under the driving rain and towering waves.

“Fuck!” Jim could not fucking believe this, this is why you obey the captain! Jim tied the loose end of the rope expertly around his waist before diving over the side where Sebastian had fallen. It wasn’t as difficult to find him as it could have been, the mad flailing was a bit of a giveaway. Jim got smacked in the face with one of Sebastian’s limbs and he would have yelled at him if they weren’t both submerged underwater. Instead he kissed the man and blew some of his air into Sebastian’s lungs, he had been under for a while now. When Sebastian stopped flailing, Jim grabbed hold of Sebastian’s cape with both hands and pulled, propelling them up a little with his legs, trying to show Sebastian which way was up. Ironborn learned to swim by going out into the water with full armour on, this was nothing! Yes there was a larger than average size man in that armour but Jim wasn’t going to let that stop him.

The boat jerked forwards, fighting against waves, wind, and the weight of Jim, before the mast finally gave in and broke with a snap, the sail tearing away. Sebastian clung on to Jim, not at all helping his efforts as he tried to climb on top of the smaller man to get above the water. The waves were starting to recede a little, the wind calming , but the clouds were still looming and the rain was battering down even harder, making the sky almost as wet as the sea.

Jim swore he was going to punch Sebastian when they made it back on deck as the man half drowned him and pushed him further underwater. Jim was still good for air, lung training was part of being Ironborn and he was grateful for it now. Sebastian swam away from him and Jim tried to reach out for him but then the taunt rope went slack and Jim saw a shadow above the water a second before something stupidly heavy crashed into him and Jim blacked out instantly.

Sebastian swore as he watched Jim sink under the mast, desperately pushing himself over and managing to haul Jim out of the water and over the mast, so that he was at least above the water. Not that it mattered much given the rain. The waves were starting to die, but were still high, and Sebastian had no idea how on earth to move the boat, himself, or Jim. His eyes widened as he saw a ship, much larger, much further away, cutting through the choppy waters. Desperately he screamed and waved at it, crashing a gauntlet against the iron hoop around the mast to make as much noise as possible, and sighing in relief as the boat seemed to change course, not letting up the noise for an instant.

 


	10. Lover or a Fighter

Jim was disoriented and groggy when he next regained consciousness. His head ached something fierce and he couldn’t open his eyes. What had woken him? It was cold. Jim shivered at the realization, it was cold and wet and he… didn’t have any clothes on. Jim jerked awake as a heavy hand came across his face, he sputtered and groaned as the smack set his head reeling. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a man hovering over him. Jim gasped and fought, getting his injured hands up. Even though his movements were slow he caught the man by surprise and he managed to gouge at one of his eyes with a thumb. Blood dripped onto Jim’s face and he bared his teeth and grinned as the man screamed.

There was a man sitting on a chest in front of them who gave a delighted laugh as the crew member screeched and staggered backwards, his hand over his face. A man behind Jim grabbed at the Ironborn's arms, yanking them backwards and tying his wrists with a practiced air, slapping his burnt palms in retribution. The injured man lunged forwards and managed a kick before being restrained by fellow crew men. The man on the chest, a dark, amused looking Lysian trader, smiled at Jim, "I told you he was awake. What do you think?"

It was the man behind Jim who answered, in a Bravosian accent, "Too small for a fighter, too fierce for a bedslave. You might find someone who'll pay to see him go a few rounds in a ring, or you could try breaking him in."

Jim took in the other people around him slowly, everything felt blurry with his concussion, his thoughts were coming far too slowly. He grunted as someone pulled his arms behind his back and slapped his burnt hands. Jim couldn’t catch a fucking break. His back felt like shit from the whipping two days ago and his hands and head throbbed and spiked painfully. Jim saw the kick coming and managed to roll backwards, he wasn’t able to dodge completely but it was only a glancing blow to his ribs. He breathed quickly and tried to listen to their words. He snarled when they spoke of breaking him in, “Fucking try it.” He hissed, slurring his words a little. “See if I’m too small to fight then.”

"Someone's already tried by the look of it." The man behind him patted at the marks on his back, still holding Jim's wrists tight in place.

The man on the chest laughed, coming forward and taking Jim's chin, looking at his face. "This - this is an Ironborn. We can't break him in, he'll die before he breaks. Trust me, I've seen it before. You can't break an Ironborn. Throw him in with the others." He waved a hand and the man wrapped a hand around the back of Jim's neck, using it to pull him upright and direct stumbling legs out of the cabin and down a narrow flight of stairs to where a cage held a large group of men, most of them tied or chained in some way.

Jim dug his heels in and tried to stall before they put him in that cage, “Wait! Where – where is the man who was with me? Lord Moran?”

"Lord Moran? - he was a Lord?" The man looked surprised and fairly happy at this discovery, "Maybe worth a ransom then." He didn't bother to answer Jim's question, just shoved him into the cage, against an older man with greying hair who instantly stroked at the soft pale skin of Jim's arse, with hands bound in front of him.

The slave trader headed back up the stairs, as the press of men parted slightly to take a look at Jim, most of them getting as far as "small, iron-born" and then shrugging and not caring. The man behind patted his bottom again, "Your friend is here somewhere. They bought two men up, I heard them shouting from the deck."

He sighed in relief, just pleased to hear that the idiot hadn’t drowned out there. If they knew about Sebastian’s title they might not hurt him badly or sell him off quickly if they thought they could get a ransom for him from Seb’s father. The old man groped at the lines across Jim’s ass and he snarled, turning to face him, “Tell me where he is and I’ll think about letting you keep your cock, for all the good it does you, old man.”

The man just laughed, shaking his head, "How would I know where he is? Calm down little water-rat, before you earn yourself another beating. You're lucky they didn't send you to be broken in as a bed slave, if I were you I'd stop antagonising the only people not trying to kill you."

"Shut the fuck up..." A man on his left managed in a sneering voice, kicking out at him and then patting Jim on the shoulder. "What's going on out there? Is Robert Baratheon still King?"

The older man glared, moving to get another grope of Jim's backside in, running gentle fingers along the lines and saying wistfully, "I knew a girl with a bottom like this once. Beautiful, she was, wish I could've been able to afford her."

For a second Jim almost retaliated. He would have pressed that old man against the cage bars and crushed his trachea with his skull or foot (since his hands were tied behind his back) but Jim just didn’t have the energy and the boat lurched as Jim’s head spun. He let the man finish touching him before he sat down against the bars and pressed his forehead against his knees, willing himself to sleep but he knew he wouldn’t. Never when there were so many enemies about. All he needed was to pass out and then wake up with one of these slave's fingers up his arse, or worse. He wished Sebastian was here, maybe then he’d be able to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The other men moved to make room for him, a fair few of them getting in some pats or squeezes of his skin, after all, it had been a long time since many of them had seen daylight, let alone a woman. The old man certainly didn't seem that interested in him, other than as something to fondle. The boat creaked onwards, its direction impossible to tell from inside, and the timing even less so. Occasionally the guards would arrive and take one or two of the men away, sometimes more. Sometimes a new man would be thrown inside. There was no sign of Sebastian.

Jim snapped his teeth at anyone who tried to touch him but that didn’t always deter people. Once they figured out he was unlikely to fight back if they kept the touching minimal, the other prisoners started ignoring his threatening teeth. He watched people, mostly. Planned for an escape. All of his plans hinged on a second party and without knowing where Sebastian was or the layout of the ship it seemed pretty hopeless. Still he planned, anything to keep himself awake. He knew he’d have to sleep eventually but he’d put it off as long as possible. Every time a guard came Jim would ask about ‘Lord Moran’ but none of the guards answered him. It was disheartening.

The old man lost interest in him when a newer young man from Gulltown was pushed into the cage, preferring to pat him instead, but there were still several of them giving hungry glances at Jim. Included among them was a Dothraki warrior, giving his naked body heated looks. It was a thief from Tarth though, who finally lost patience with him, giving Jim a hard slap on the back of his head as the guards past their food in and Jim asked after Seb, "Fucks sake you twat, stop bleating on about your 'Lord Moran'. If he ever cared a fuck about you he's either dead or forgotten it. There’s plenty of others would be happy to warm your cock for you."

Jim choked on a groan as his sore head was hit again, fuck’s sake! “Piss off mate. I wouldn’t let you touch me for anything.” Jim looked him over, the thief was tall but scrawny. “Like you could even hold me down. I’d fucking break those twigs you call arms.” Jim’s own arms had gone numb from being bound behind his back for this long.

"Break them with what, your head?" The man pushed him up against the bars with a sneer, giving Jim's arse a hard grope with thin pinching fingers, "It's a while since something as soft and pretty as you has been down here." His fingers dug back into Jim's entrance, "And naked as well! Don't even have to unwrap you. You can yell if you want, but the guards won't hear, and you might like to try and keep some dignity..."

Jim yelped as the man’s fingers breached him roughly, even if it was only for a second it sent Jim’s heart beating painfully. He had very few options here, he could do as the man said and risk being used over and over again or he could fight and try to make an example of him. “Fuckin try it,” Jim dared the man before he brought up his knee into the man’s crotch with as much force as he could. The man tipped over onto the floor and Jim knelt over him, pinning him with his knee against his crotch. “I could fuckin pop your balls like grapes right now.”

The man's eyes bulged and his fingers scrabbled at Jim's skin, trying to hurt him or throw him off. There were some laughs from the men around, including from the Dothraki who gave Jim a broad smile. "This one is a better warrior than you." He kicked the thief in the head, "Much better." Coming behind Jim he started to undo the knots tying his wrists together. "Anyone else hurts him, he'll kill them. If he doesn't kill them, I will kill them."

Jim watched the man cautiously, not relaxing even when he untied Jim’s hands. He hissed and flexed his fingers and stretched his shoulders, trying to get the blood flowing again. “Why did you do that?” Jim muttered, still staring down anyone who managed to look him in the eye. Jim finally stood and stepped away from the man lying on the floor.

The man shrugged, "The guards will not care. They will not untie you. You are good at defending yourself but this will help. Also you will..." he shruggled and waved his hands around, not sure how to explain with a limited grasp of Westrosi, "Hands will fall off." He finished, giving Jim another grin. His braid had been cut short, but his hair was still wild, and his body tattooed. Unlike Jim, he'd been left wearing loose trousers and sandals.

Jim watched him warily, “What is your name?” He figured if they were going to be tentative comrades then Jim could afford him the courtesy of calling him by his name. He appraised the man’s figure and decided he looked strong, but nimble. Jim looked away when the man smiled at him, slightly embarrassed for some reason.

"Yenno." The Dothraki patted him on the shoulder, but unlike every other touch he'd had so far, this was comradelier, more as an acknowledgement that Jim had done well. The thief scowled and started to pull himself upright, swearing as someone else grabbed his hair and tugged him back down, kicking his legs apart. "And you? You are from Westeros." He considered and then added with a shrug, "But that is not your fault. And there are still brave fighters in Westeros, even if they have no honour."

“Yenno,” Jim tried to get the pronunciation right. He shook his head. “I am from the Iron Islands.” Yenno didn’t react at all to that statement. “Um – we don’t live on the main land. We are sailors and raiders. We steal from the main land.” Jim hoped at least some of that made sense to the other man. Jim glanced down at the thief but just smirked and moved further away from him. “I’m afraid we have very little of what most men would consider honor.” Jim took a step closer and watched Yenno carefully. “Where are you from then?” He might have been able to piece it together himself but Jim knew very little about other cultures and even less about cultures not native to Westeros.

"In Essos, far to the east of here." The Dothraki hesitated, trying to think of other directions, but he wasn't entirely sure where they were, or quite what had been happening over the weeks since he'd been captured. "I have no honour either. They cut this," he pointed to his braid sadly, "And I’ve been caged and set upon the terrible sea. But this is how it is."

Jim frowned and tentatively reached up to fix the poorly cut hair. “I’m sorry, that must have been terrible.” Jim knew what it felt like to have your culture and honor stripped away. “When we get out of here you can grow your hair again.” He tried not to be too judgmental about the idea of men with long hair. He’d done a lot of learning over the last few months. The hair had obviously meant a lot to the man so Jim respected the loss. “The sea is not so terrible. My people sail upon it all the time. We take our food from it, we wash in it, the stories say that my people were born from the sea itself. You know man is made out of water? So you have nothing to fear from the ocean.”

"It is cut when we are defeated." The man sighed, looking out beyond the bars, "I was defeated and shamed. There is no worth in growing it back." He grinned again as Jim continued talking, "Where I come from we call the sea 'poison water' - the horses cannot drink it, the people cannot use it. But you live in it, like we live in the grass-lands. It is a power I do not have.”

“Our priests drink the water,” Jim boasted a little. It was an impressive feat, in his opinion. They continued chatting for a while, anything to pass the time but Jim couldn’t keep his eyes open for very long before they drooped and shut when Yenno promised to keep watch. Jim feel asleep that night with his head leaned against Yenno’s shoulder. It was the same for many nights after.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Days passed in crushing monotony. There was no privacy, the conditions were filthy but as least Jim was able to sleep now and he was no longer threatened or touched by the other prisoners. Two weeks passed in the ship and Jim still asked every day about Sebastian. His relationship with the Dothraki grew stronger, speaking quietly together was one of the few ways of entertaining themselves on the ship. Jim told Yenno stories and histories from the Iron Islands and Yenno spoke of battles he’d participated in and even taught Jim some words in Dothraki.

Yenno was in the middle of one of these lessons, correcting Jim’s pronunciation when the wooden hull creaked and he looked up. "We have stopped..."

Jim stilled and grabbed onto Yenno’s arm with his hand. “Do you trust me? We’re going to escape now that the ship has docked. When the guard comes to our cell we can knock him unconscious and free the other prisoners, let them cause chaos while we slip out and escape. We need to find my friend though.”

Yenno looked at him, then gave a sad sigh, shaking his head, "You are such a brave warrior Poison-Water-Drinker, and I know you will try. And I know you will fail. If I had honour I would help you, try as well. But... I have seen others try. It is never pretty. More than one guard will come down. Maybe none will come at all. The ship is not near the land, it is far out to sea, and they reach the land with small boats. And... I cannot swim."

Jim tisked in annoyance and his own stupidity. He could /probably/ swim it by himself but Jim wasn’t getting past riots or guards by himself. “ _If_ the guards come and we are able to subdue them the other prisoners might cause enough of a ruckus for us to steal a boat?” Jim realized he was grasping at straws. The facts were that Jim could beat quite a few men when it came to equal combat but fighting men with weapons and protective armour when he had literally nothing was… an unrealistic assessment of his own abilities. “Shit. No, it wouldn’t work. Damn.” Jim let his hand trail down Yenno’s arm in disappointment.

Yenno gave him a sad smile, having long ago accepted his fate. The guards came and Yenno gently took Jim's arm, tugging him back into the main press of bodies, trying to keep him hidden though. The guards, on the other hand, had no such worries, reaching in and grabbing at the naked slave, yanking him out, and cuffing him around the face, manhandling him as they tied his arms back again, and ran chains through his legs. Yenno stood forward angrily and was knocked back, until the guard in charge barked, "Two fighters and a bedslave. That's what they want. Bring the Horse-Fucker along as well."

Jim growled and struggled even as they tied and chained him. “So which am I to be then? The other fighter or a bedslave?” Jim would fucking die first. He looked up and grinned at Yenno, trying to spark something of a fight in him, something other than weary acceptance.

He got another knock around the head for that, and the guard didn't answer him but instead called up, "Two fighters here, one of them won't stop bloody fighting."

There was a discussion from above and then a laugh before the slave trader called, "Bring them up." The air above ground was cold, but fresh, and the slave trader frowned in annoyance at Jim's nakedness, motioning for the guards to tug a shirt over his head, not wanting his whip marks to be visible. Waiting for them were two men in furs, Northern in appearance, banner-less but wearing matching armour. And next to them was Sebastian, eyes fixed on the wooden slats of the boat, bite-mark bruises over the back of his legs and a brand visible on his back, peeking up over the top of a pair of loose shorts.

Jim shivered immediately when they went above, the shirt was hardly protection against the cold and Jim’s feet were bare. His eyes immediately went to Sebastian, flitting over the marks they’d left. “Seb.” He muttered, trying to get the man to look at him.

Sebastian's entire body went rigid as he heard Jim's voice, looking up with shock and anger to see the person he least wanted to see him in this state staring at him, next to a confused and cold looking Dothraki warrior. Before he could speak, the Northern men started negotiating the price and he bit his lip, glaring back down at the deck, looking considerably less slave-like and considerably more angry. Furs were brought across for Jim and Yenno, and one of the Northern men undid Jim's wrists, leaving the leg irons for allowing him to get his hands free. "Any nonsense and we'll tie you up again. There's armour back at the camp, and food. Now move."

Jim was irritated when Sebastian looked at him with anger, like somehow this was _his_ fault. Jim had been unconscious when they’d gotten picked up, trying to save Sebastian’s arse from drowning after the man refused to take off his armour while in a boat that Jim wouldn’t have even had to _be in_ if the man hadn’t been tied down to a table with a leach on his cock. Jim showed Yenno how to tie the Northern style fur properly, muttering an encouragement to him. It was entirely possible that they wanted two fighters so that they could make Jim and Yenno fight each other in a death match, but Jim wasn’t going to slight an ally while he was still an ally. Moving and walking with the leg irons was difficult, especially since he didn’t have shoes but Jim kept up and managed to make his way behind Sebastian with Yenno close at his side. “You want to tell me what the plan is then, Ser knight?” Jim thought giving Sebastian a task and reminding him of his title might spark something. Jim had no fucking idea what idiot thought that Sebastian was a bed slave. The man would strangle someone with the chains they tied him with, first chance he got. 

They were led to the boat, and helped down the rope to get into it. Yenno didn't look too happy to be so close to water, but Sebastian's irritation seemed to be outlasting his sea-sickness for the short journey to shore. Sebastian didn't answer Jim's question, not even thinking it was him, and instead one of the Northmen answered. "We're gathering forces for an attack on the usurpers. Not that I expect you to care about that. Your job is just to fight, and to do what you're told. You can try and run, but there's nothing to eat and nowhere to go. If you fight, you can keep what gold and possessions you take."

Jim gripped Yenno’s wrist under their furs to hopefully calm the man, he couldn’t lose both of his allies to nerves since Sebastian refused to come out of his funk. Jim gave Yenno a jaunty smirk and wiggled his eyebrows, hoping the man would relax and not think about the water so much. If Jim showed confidence then it might instill some in the other soldier too. Jim wasn’t familiar with this part of the North but from what he could see of the land from the boat he didn’t doubt that there really wasn’t anything to eat and nowhere to go. He didn’t care who they would be fighting or why, just as long as it provided a chance for escape at some point. He turned to one of their captors and looked at them in distain. “You know they sold you a sell-sword as a bedslave? This one’s been knighted even. It’d be a waste to keep him in your tents all the time. Stick a sword in his hand during the day and you could double the productivity of your slave. Fuckin wasteful.” Jim understood that he would be able to suggest or negotiate very little with these men, but if Sebastian was on the field with them during battles at least then they would be in a better position to escape with him later.

Yenno gave him a grateful smile back as Jim gripped his wrist, "This is your world, the world of poison-water. If I could show you the Dothraki Sea - waves of tall grass and currents of the rustling wind, then you would understand a little."

The Northmen didn't seem bothered by their talking, but one of them laughed at Jim's words, giving the side of Sebastian's leg a slap, "This one? Used to be a lord apparently. Would be a shame to waste something like that in the fray. We'll find plenty of use for him, don't you worry." Sebastian was flushed red now, giving Jim a heated 'shut up' glare. He still had mixed feelings about being with Jim - on the one hand it meant he wouldn't have to swim back to the ship to try and rescue him, which would admittedly have been difficult. On the other it meant that both Jim and a Dothraki warrior were seeing him like this. He'd learnt enough from Jim, and heard enough from rumours in Dorne, that both Ironborn and Dothraki had pretty clear views about the worth of men who let themselves become whores.

Jim smiled a little, trying to imagine a sea of grass. “I’d like that, I’d like to see it one day.” If it meant that Jim didn’t have to be here, as a prisoner, he would be happy to go just about anywhere. However, Jim got the impression that Yenno was now expelled from his people group and it was unlikely they would ever go there. Jim smiled at the glare pleased to see _some_ reaction from Sebastian, even if it was still flat. Jim started humming that odd song Sebastian was always singing, he didn’t know most of the lyrics so he hummed or mumbled his way through the beginning, but knew enough to sing, “a coat of red or a coat of gold, a lion still has claws… hmm hm hm...” He lost the rest and gave up remembering the lyrics themselves. The song wasn’t the point. Jim didn’t know the story behind it but Sebastian did and it was probably pretty important if he sang the bloody song all the time. At this point Jim just wanted some kind of reaction to show that Sebastian hadn’t given up everything that Jim had respected him for.

Sebastian looked up as Jim started singing, going if possible even more red and looking absolutely furious. Yenno wrapped his hand around Jim’s wrist and then gave a growl of surprise as one of the Northmen reached forward and slapped Jim around the head. "Fucking shut up with that bloody song."

Both Yenno and Sebastian started forward at that, Yenno growling at the man in anger and Sebastian going as far as snarling out, "Don't you _fucking_ dare."

The man rowing the boat, looked up with a sneer, "See I told you fucking slaves would be nothing but trouble. Those pissers - they've sold us three fucks that all know each other."

The first man narrowed his eyes, looking round at them all and realising at the same time that Yenno did that they were pretty much outnumbered now, "Look, everyone calm the hell down before we overturn the boat." He glanced at the shoreline, looking relieved that there were more Northmen there waiting for them.

“Moran, sit down. Don’t tip the boat. I think we both remember how well our last little swim went.” Jim was actually just concerned about Yenno, he wasn’t sure that he was a strong enough swimmer that he could easily carry the other man if the boat overturned over. Plus anything with the added bonus of pissing Sebastian off was good. He was pleased that little trick with the song worked, even if he’d gotten whapped over the head for it. Jim smiled ruefully at their captors shrugging as if to say _what can you do?_   when Yenno and Sebastian came to his defense. If there weren’t more men waiting on the shore Jim might have risked a difficult swim with Yenno if it meant being free, but there was little point in capsizing their boat when they’d only be recaptured and beaten.

Sebastian sat down and crossed his arms in a sulk, glaring at the shore. He'd hoped to be able to rush in and save Jim after getting himself free, and instead he was sitting in a boat in a pair of tiny shorts while Jim and some strong handsome Dothraki warrior who he'd met in the cells both snuggled up to each other. The Northman looked sharply at Jim, noticing how the other men obeyed him, but not saying anything until they reached the shore. Yenno looked a lot happier with earth under his feet, while Sebastian ignored everyone and glared down at the sand. The men gave a few smirks as the slaves came ashore and then Jim and Yenno were pushed towards a caged wagon containing three other men while Sebastian was dragged to a covered wagon and disappeared inside.

Jim let go of Yenno’s wrist when they reached land but stayed close. The man would be invaluable for protection on the battlefield and off. Before they were separated Jim kicked at Sebastian’s ankle, trying to find the right words to part on. “Go on little lion man, I’ll come find you later if I get the chance.” If Jim wasn’t locked in a fucking cage all the time. Jim climbed up into the wagon with Yenno’s help and he watched the other three men warily.

The other three men watched them back, looking just as wary and worried. They were criminals - mostly thieves from around the North, being taken to the middle of battle in the hope that a few bad men might save a few good ones from the arrows. To them, both Jim and Yenno looked tough, slaves who hadn't been broken. Yenno ignored them all, sitting down and leaning his back against the bars and then looking up at Jim, "This country is cold. Far too cold. Who is the little lion man?"

“He’s – um…” Jim tried to think of how to explain a complicated relationship in simplistic terms without using a lot of references to Westeros culture. “We met several months ago. I was being beaten,” Jim held out the burnt hand to show off the slightly crooked fingers. “He – rescued me? I was in a bad state and he got me medicine.” The next part was more difficult to explain. “He tried to – take me, tame me,” Jim smiled a little at the irony, “the same way he’s been taken now. But I fought him and now we… travel together and fight together. He’s not normally—“ Jim grimaced at the word, “such a bitch? He’s lost his spirit. I’m trying to remind him.”

Yenno glanced at the closed wagon and tried to think, reaching out and smoothing gently over Jim's hands, still sore and healing. "He tried to make you a ... bedslave?" That was one word he understood at least. Reaching under his furs, he ripped away some of his shirt and started wrapping it around Jim's hands. "He was a lord, were you his slave?" He shook his head, "He has lost his honour as well. No wonder he obeys you - you are the only one of us with any honour left." He gave a smile to show he was part joking, the three thieves still huddled in the furthest corner of the wagon.

Jim allowed the touch even though he wanted to tug his sore hands away from the grip. “Yes, he did.” That might not have been entirely the right word to use, Sebastian had wanted Jim to be a willing partner but he’d also been perfectly happy to do whatever he wanted anyway if Jim refused. “I wasn’t his slave… There’s other types of power one person can hold over another.” He struggled to explain, “At first I traveled with him because I didn’t have any other options. I was starving and seriously injured. I didn’t have any supplies or a horse. He provided protection when I was weak. But later I chose to stay because – I don’t know exactly. He isn’t _entirely_ without honour.” Jim smirked at the joke and hissed as Yenno bandaged his hands. “I don’t have any honour either. Except with my friends. People who help me.” Jim watched the man carefully, promising him something. 

"You fight well. You do not give yourself up. Even in captivity you hold yourself high and have pride." Yenno said it almost wonderingly, amazed that Jim could do that. The man had short hair as well, and didn't seem to care, although it had grown out thin and scraggy during his various captivities. The cart moved forward with a jolt and he quickly moved from Jim’s bandaged hands, not wanting to hurt him further. "Even that - caring for your wounds - that is the work of a woman - to bandage her warrior when he is injured." He blushed just slightly under his darkened skin and turned away.

Jim made a show of looking around. “Do you see any women around here? No? Well my hands hurt and I wouldn’t have been able to care for that area by myself. You were just helping. I would bandage your wounds for you.” Jim promised, even understanding what that meant to Yenno’s culture. “I’ve been away from my home for a long time now and I’m discovering that sometimes shit just needs to get done and it’s not worth being embarrassed over.” Jim held his hands out to Yenno again with a smile, asking him to finish bandaging them.

Yenno felt his breath catch at the words _I would bandage your wounds for you._ He gave a nod, feeling almost too emotional to speak, and finished wrapping up Jim's sore hands, pleased to note that the salt water spray had cleaned them. He had become accustomed to his new role as a dishonoured slave, to the new name he'd chosen for himself, _Yeni_ \- the Dothraki word for failure. He'd accepted it when he'd failed to kill himself, back at his first capture. But now he was finding new words for honour and, coupled with the fact that he was no longer at sea and on the way to a battle, he was almost looking forward to a chance to fight and loot again.


	11. Reunion

The trip was long enough that Jim actually dozed off after Yenno finished with his hands. It was chilly but between their cloaks and Yenno’s body heat Jim managed to nod off. It seemed like moments later when Yenno shook him awake carefully and Jim opened his eyes to see a massive camp of tents. Jim didn’t think he had ever seen so many people at once… maybe at King’s Landing… still, it was fairly mindboggling and Jim kept an eye out for Sebastian’s covered wagon.

Yenno hesitated as Jim fell asleep pressed against him and then gave a small smile, and wrapped the furs over both of them, hesitating before gently wrapping an arm around Jim to keep him in place as he dozed off as well. He woke up when the wagon stopped, and the guards undid the back and then unchained them all, motioning them out. Sebastian's wagon was further down the camp, next to a far larger and more ornate tent with a flag outside bearing the markings of the flayed man.

The five of them were ushered into a tent, small but relatively clean, with a small amount of food and a chest carrying an assortment of weapons. "Right. Get armoured, get ready. You're criminals and slaves, so you'll be in the most dangerous fighting, the first attacks and the siege breaking. Take what you need. If you try to escape you'll be killed, or you'll get out and then die. Other than that, you're as good as free men." And with that, the guards left them to it.

Jim stood imperiously and glared at the three other men, making it clear that they were to leave the chest alone until after Jim and Yenno had picked through it. He dug around, trying to find some light armour, both his and Yenno’s abilities lay in speed, they couldn’t afford to use unfamiliar weapons or gear in a situation this dangerous. “You see anything you like?” Jim ask companionably as he pulled out a little knife.

Yenno sighed, sorting through the weaponry - all straight Westeros swords and strange sharp things on sticks that he had no idea how to use. Straightening up he shook his head. "They will not have arackhs, but I will ask the guard for a whip." His lip curled, "I'm sure they will have one. I can use that." Shrugging off the furs, he kicked the box towards the thieves who scuttled forward and pulled out the largest weapons they could find, clearly as unaccustomed to them as Yenno was. Moving to the back of the tent, Yenno sat and started sorting through the food, throwing a piece of bread towards Jim, "You should try to rescue your little lion."

He took the bread and started eating quickly, there hadn’t been much food to go around on the ship and Jim was feeling weak from hunger. He found an axe… it was heavier than he was used to and not nearly as well made but it was better than having nothing. If Yenno was only going to carry a whip they would need someone with a bladed weapon to cover weak spots. He’d dug out some leather armour with some iron plating for both of them and Jim was started on the straps and buckles. “I’ll go see if I can talk to him. There’s not much point in rescuing him right now, we’re miles from civilization. We’ll wait for the opportune moment. Are you staying or coming? While I go and speak to him, I mean?”

"I will go and find myself a whip. Maybe a horse as well." Yenno decided after a short pause. He didn't want to see Jim trying to cope with his old master and friend being a bed slave - in Yenno's mind it would be incredibly difficult to deal with and it was probably best to get on with it. He gave the three thieves a contemptible glance, "Alright, eat."

Jim grabbed some of the bread for Sebastian and headed out, adjusting to the weight of the new armour. He kept his eyes open and watched his surroundings warily, slightly nervous to be walking around with all of these strangers. He reached the tent he’d seen Sebastian loaded into and stepped inside.

The was a guard at the door of the tent, who clearly wasn't paying attention as Jim sauntered in, but hurriedly scuttled through after him. Inside were three men standing over a map stretched across a chest. They looked up as Jim entered, confused, and then the guard finally grabbed at his shoulder with a, "No entrance for soldiers."

Roose Bolton looked up, frowning, "Yes? Is there a message?" There was no sign of Sebastian, but there were hanging curtains separating off a few bedrooms at the back and side of the tent.

Jim shrugged, not able to think of a valid excuse for being allowed in the back rooms. “No milord. I was looking to speak with your boy,” he said indicating the curtained off area in the back where he assumed Sebastian was. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble – you’re obviously not using him right now.”

The guard took his hands off Jim as he heard the tone. Roose frowned, narrowing his eyes and looking at one of the Frey brothers, across the table, who shrugged. "He's pretty much broken in. Might as well. Are you from the Iron Islands?" There were a small delegation of iron islanders around somewhere, he knew, mostly trying to keep quiet in between desperately trying to explain what the hell their Prince was up to.

"Through there." Roose waved at the curtains, "And keep it down."

Jim frowned disapprovingly, he’d _said_ he wanted to speak with Sebastian. If he wanted to fuck him he’d have said he wanted to fuck him. Fucking Greenlanders. Jim executed an awkward little bow and pushed through towards the curtained off area where they’d indicated. Jim smiled when he saw Sebastian, “Fancy meeting you here. What’s your story then, little lion?”

Sebastian was lying face down in a heap of furs, snoring gently. One ankle was tied to a tent post, and there were fresh marks along his back. He jumped when he saw Jim, looking up, growling and then sitting up and grabbing him, wrestling him into the furs and nuzzling at his body, "You little bastard - I was _going_ to come back and save you. Bitch. Instead you've picked up a new dumb warrior to tease and irritate and I'm stuck in a tent giving blow-jobs to Boltons." He kissed at Jim's neck, desperate for his scent.

“Hey hey…” Jim was honestly shocked with how demonstrative Sebastian was being and it felt a little overwhelming after the weeks spent at sea repelling all those people trying to touch him. “Of course you were, you did such a fine job of saving us from that shipwreck, which I still don’t fucking remember.” Jim’s words were a little harsh but he tentatively stroked Sebastian’s hair, trying to calm him a bit. “He’s not dumb, and I _don’t_ irritate him. His name is Yenno, you’ll be nice to him. He’s about the only thing standing between me and death whenever this fucking battle happens and he’ll be coming with us when we escape… assuming we all survive that long.” Jim smirked and looked up at the other man, “Poor you. Seriously I have no fucking idea how you got in this mess. You’re a warrior and a knight and a sell sword and pretty obviously not for fucking. How am I too vicious for cock sucking but you aren’t? What a fucking group of idiots.”

"Of course you don't remember, you got knocked out by the mast. I had to try and keep you, me, and the mast afloat while trying to flag down a massive ship in the middle of the ocean." Sebastian shook his head, quite pleased that Jim wasn't trying to kill him, or throw him off. "They think I'm a bedslave because I bloody well told them I was. The only other option was getting shipped off to Essos as a gladiator, and I'd rather survive more than five minutes, _and_ I'd rather end up in Westeros if at all possible. Now we're in the middle of a fight, surrounded by people who need soldiers, and I'm pretty sure I can get myself out." He scowled, "Except somehow they've found out who I am and I think that big Frey bastard rather likes the idea of fucking a Lannister. Ha - this'll make you laugh. I've been listening in and you know what happened to that big Blackwater Bay attack Stannis was planning? They all got set on fire. It completely failed."

Jim frowned, “Why didn’t I think of that? I’d probably have a better chance of surviving as a whore than fighting in the stupid battle. They’re basically putting us out in the worst spots as human shields for their proper soldiers. Think it’s too late to change sides?” Jim was teasing, there was no fucking way he’d do it. “Well if you can swing it, we’ll be happy to have you obviously. Honestly neither Yenno nor I are made for combat like this. We could use a sell-sword who actually knows how to use the weapons you’re given.” Jim lay still and let Sebastian hold him, self-conscious and confused about where to put his hands. There were wounds littering Sebastian’s back and Jim didn’t want to aggravate anything. “At least the brand mark looks to be healing well. Worst luck mate. I’ll cut it off of you later when we get out of this. I might have been the one to tell them who you are. Except I told them you were a lord and a Moran, I didn’t mention anything about Lannisters. Stupid bastards could have made a lot of money selling you back to your family in good health. I thought it would lessen your chances of being disfigured or sold.” Jim did laugh out loud when he heard about Stannis, “Poor fucking Mycroft, can’t catch a break. Maybe we’ll just stick with whatever side he’s not on as everyone he’s backed for king has turned out batshit crazy. I wonder where John’s at?” They could certainly have used his knowledge of healing, but maybe it was better he wasn’t caught up in this mess.

Sebastian gave a shiver at the thought of Jim cutting away the brand, and it wasn't entirely an unwelcome one. Gods he'd missed the little bastard. "If they've found out who Moran is, then they'll know about my mother. Not hard. And never think my father would pay a copper coin to see me - he'd just probably tell them to give me a whipping from him." He scowled. He could tell Jim was a little awkward and uncomfortable all cuddled up like this, but also he wasn't pulling away or squirming. With a quick nip to Jim's collar-bone, he pulled back a little. "Ah well - at least we're in the same bloody place and not chained up any more. Well, nothing that won't break." He tugged at the rope on his ankle and made a face. "Just try and keep alive, yeah? Hide behind that Dothraki bastard if you need to, he's damn well big enough. I'll still be here whenever you decide to break out - I'm sure you'll hear if they decide to flay me."

“Your father sounds charming.” Jim reached up and scratched at the stubble growing out on the man’s face. “You need a shave.” He smiled a little, wishing he could just go to sleep right here but they could still hear the murmur of voices from the other room. It wasn’t safe. “I’m not hiding behind Yenno, the poor thing is bringing a whip to battle as his weapon. I’ll try and get him a knife or something later.” Jim smirked up at Sebastian a little bit, “He is quite large, isn’t he?”

"Yeah, bet he isn't where it counts." Sebastian leered and gave his crotch a grope, then scowled a little, "Suppose you already know about that?" He was hoping Jim hadn't already slept with the Dothraki, especially as that meant he was still a virgin, but they'd been a while at sea, and he wasn't going to ask that Jim remain untouched for him. "Dothraki fight insanely well with whips, unlike these buggers who'll only wield one on a slave who stays put and doesn't move. He grinned as Jim's fingers rubbed over his face. "What do you think - suit me?" He gave Jim's wrist a gentle squeeze.

Jim rolled his eyes theatrically, and wiggled away from the groping hands. “No I haven’t seen him naked. Although in the interest of full disclosure he has seen me. Bastards thought leaving me naked and with my hands tied in a cell with about twenty other men was a brilliant way to break me in. Didn’t work. Yenno untied my hands before they fell off.” Jim gave a shrug at the question, “It’s not the look I would give you if you were my bedslave. It’s a little too rugged and unkempt for that.” Jim did like it, he was just criticizing the Boltons.

"If I was your bedslave?" Sebastian's eyebrows hit the roof and he gave a wide grin, reaching forward to grab Jim again, rolling onto his whipped back with his a minor hiss of pain and rolling Jim's body on top of him. "Ohh - you're getting ideas above your station aren't you? Not so long ago, you were my little kicked-dog - a rescued beaten boy I was planning on fucking roughly then dumping by the road side. Now I'm tied up and naked and you're fantasising about owning me." He stroked Jim's sides fondly and then smirked, "You know... they do think we're in here fucking. No one would mind. If you wanted to actually follow through with that..."

Jim sat on top of Sebastian and raised an eyebrow at him imperiously. “I’m no one’s dog.” Part of him understood that Seb was just taking the piss but he still felt like he had to make that clear. “I don’t have to fantasize,” Jim observed, smirking down at the other man and lightly touching his chest. “Look me in the eye and tell me that you wouldn’t do just about anything I told you to right now.”

Sebastian grinned back, his breath catching and his cock twitching as Jim spoke, just the tone of voice enough to get to him right now. Smugly, he put his hands behind his head, "Fuck ... course I would. You could cut that damn brand off here and now and I wouldn't move a muscle..." God that would be tough, but right now it was the toughest thing he could think of that he could take while tied to a tent. "I-I mean I wouldn't. They'll flay you alive. But fuck I could take it."

“I believe you.” Jim frowned curiously, “What do you keep talking about flaying for?” Jim didn’t know anything about the Boltons and what the flayed man meant to them. Jim kept up the light traces of his fingers across Sebastian’s chest and stomach.

"It's their thing." Sebastian let one hand reach up and run down Jim's spine. "They used to do it, before it was forbidden. Tie a man to the cross and flay the skin off them. Take a closer look at their banner once you get out. It's not just a pretty pattern. They used to be a half-time small vassal of the Starks, but they're gaining power, and there's more men around here than there should be..."

Jim wrinkled his nose and somehow doubted that the Boltons had actually stopped the practice, especially during war time when men committed all sort of atrocities in the name of the greater good. Sebastian’s hand on his back felt nice, the bruises had healed during his time on the ship. Jim carefully leaned down and bit at Sebastian’s ear. He didn’t know what he wanted. Jim knew he didn’t want sex, not in this place where their enemies were listening but it still felt wrong somehow to keep everything entirely platonic.

Sebastian gave a shiver, moving his hand back up and holding his wrists above his head, licking at Jim's ear in response before whispering, "I know you're not about to jump on me and fuck me till they hear in King's Landing, but what if I was your slave, right here, right now? What if I'd been sold to you by Tywin Lannister to keep peace between here and the Iron Islands... what would you do to me?"

Jim couldn’t help but think of his mother. It was so inappropriate for the situation but when he thought of having a slave it was immediately what came to mind. “I’d set you free.” Jim said honestly, defensive about his opinion which was commonly associated with weakness and soft-heartedness. “My mother – she was a salt wife.” Jim grit his teeth and prepared for the teasing. When it didn’t come he cautiously continued, “I couldn’t—I don’t think I could treat you the way I saw her treated. The way people treat their slaves. I would… want you to stay. But I’d want it to be your choice, I wouldn’t make you.” Jim scowled and looked away, feeling very young suddenly. He didn’t want Sebastian to say he was soft or naïve. Jim wasn’t a child.

Sebastian looked up at him, watching the emotions flicker across his face and sighing internally as he realised that he'd probably killed any kind of sexual tension. Now he was just in a silly pose lying on a back covered in lash marks with a young boy on top of him thinking about his mother. Rolling back into his front he slid Jim onto him and reached up to stroke his head, gently tugging on the dark strands of hair. "A man who will only have willing followers - and can have those followers stay with him to the death - is a hundred times stronger than a man who relies on whips and lashes and cannot lead men on his own." He said quietly. "I don't know what a salt-wife is, but I think you were born in steel and iron and cold salt water. One day maybe I'll be lucky enough to have you want to lay with me. Until then, I'll follow you. Now piss off back to your Dothraki before they start getting suspicious, and think up a plan to get us all out of here."

The words were huge to someone like Jim who had never been respected or even acknowledged on the Iron Islands. Jim bent forward and kissed Sebastian on the mouth, caught up in the moment and what he’d said and the feelings they gave him, like he could do anything if he only decided that he’d do it.

Sebastian gave a surprised little gasp and suddenly Jim's lips were on his. Having decided just a few seconds ago that sex was now off he didn't react as he normally might, by groping and deepening, but instead stayed still, closing his eyes and enjoying Jim's mouth, exploring it with a tongue and just thinking about maybe reaching up to touch Jim's face when there was a barking "Hey!" From behind them. Sebastian jumped, eyes opening wide and breaking the kiss as he looked up to see the Frey son smirking, "Alright, enough teasing the slave, piss off back to your encampment. Tell your leader that unless they get Greyjoy out of Winterfell there will be no allegiance of any kind."

Jim frowned and tried to make sense of what was being said as he climbed off Sebastian. “Lord Balon is in Winterfell?” That was about the strangest thing he’d ever heard and no matter how he looked at it, this didn’t make any sense.

The Frey boy frowned at him, clearly not understanding any more than Jim did, "What? He is?"

Sebastian gave a groan and banged his head against the pillows, " _Theon_ Greyjoy is in Winterfell you useless cunt. Balon Greyjoy is on your rotten Islands, and _you_ are here trying to negotiate a treaty with the Boltons while pissing me off."

He gave a hiss as Frey's boot smacked into his side, "Nobody asked you."

Jim turned to look at them both in complete bafflement, “Are you Greenlanders really that stupid? Greyjoy’s worthless brat has been in Winterfell for almost a decade. What could you possibly want with the Stark’s bitch?”

Frey looked at him suspiciously, "Greyjoy's brat was sent back to the Iron Islands to ask them to join with Stark. Instead he came back with a boat and took over Winterfell. He won't keep it, of course, we're going to..." he suddenly realised he was talking too much and scowled at Jim, tugging back the curtain, "Get out! And you -" he turned on Sebastian furiously, "You should stop talking."

“What a stupid cunt,” Jim muttered, thinking about the brat in Winterfell. What a stupid stupid fuck. Winterfell was miles and miles away from the water, of course he’d never be able to hold it. That boy spent too long away from the sea. He was not Ironborn. Jim turned to give Sebastian a look telling him to behave, they couldn’t escape if Sebastian had already been flayed for his attitude. Jim awkwardly bowed and left, heading back to Yenno and their tent. Jim desperately needed a sleep.

Sebastian gave him a wink, wincing as the Frey boy gave him an irritated slap round the face, but not reacting to it. Yenno looked up as Jim entered the tent, busy braiding leather strands into a whip. "Is he alright, your captured lion? They won’t give me a horse, but I've taken a knife and..." he shrugged, "It will have to do. There is a little more food." There was no sign of the other men, but what little belongings they had were still present.

“He’s alright, idiot did it all on purpose. He’s not exactly having the time of his life but outside of some cuts and bruises he seems to be almost enjoying himself.” Jim rolled his eyes good naturedly and settled down with his cloak with Yenno. “You did well. That whip looks like it is coming together nicely.”

Before his capture Yenno knew he would never believe that a man would be a bedslave on purpose. Now, he felt he understood a little why Sebastian, having lost his honour, would not care about losing it further, but he still thought badly of him for it. "It will be finished by tonight." He said proudly, pleased that he could be useful again, and that he would be fighting again. "I know we'll be sent into dangerous battles, but hopefully we will be able to do our new masters proud."

Jim frowned and shook his head, “Do not fight for your new masters. They don’t care about you, they aren’t going to celebrate your achievements. Find another reasons. Why did you fight before?”

"To survive." Yenno answered simply, "To plunder what was required, to gain honour and power and the respect of the Khal. But here in Westeros - everyone has masters. We have our masters, and our masters have masters, and even the King has masters. He is obeyed simply because he is a master, not because he could defeat you in a fight. Is that not why people fight here?"

“No, you are right,” Jim insisted, “but that doesn’t make it a _good_ reason to fight. Your Khal is not here but you can still fight for those other things. Just something to think about.” Jim tugged the cloak tightly around himself and laid down so that his head was on Yenno’s thigh. He could have just slept on the floor but he didn’t feel like waking up with an awful crick in his neck. “Is this okay?” Jim asked as he got comfortable. “Can you keep watch while you are working? Just give me a shove when you want to move or get some sleep.”

                Yenno gave a smile, "I have fought for two Khal's - both of them strong men, who I could never defeat. I have never fought for such a little Khal as you. I will keep watch." He certainly had plenty to think about. The Dothraki fought for the strongest man to lead them. In Westeros it was far more complicated. But if he had a choice, Yenno was happy to fight for someone he respected. To keep himself and the Poison-Water-Khal alive. Maybe even the lion man as well.

 


	12. Riptide

Jim was exhausted down to his bones. Yenno and he had both made it through the battle with fairly minor injuries, they would both have a few scars but they had their lives and were still able to fight so that was something. Yenno had bandaged the cuts Jim collected but the man hadn’t known how to sew (it was woman’s work apparently) so Jim would have to stitch himself up later while he bled sluggishly in the meantime. Maybe when his hands had stopped shaking. He’d never fought in a situation like that before, the closest thing had been the Northerners attacking Sebastian’s mercenary group. And that had just been chaos, a slaughter, this battle had been pretty even and it felt like the fighting went on for ages even though it couldn’t have been very long at all. The adrenaline continued to course through his body but it was a hollow thing in the face of his fatigue. Jim stood outside Sebastian’s tent wall and listened for a minute before he called out quietly, “Sebastian?” Hoping to get the man’s attention.

                There was silence from inside the tent, then two knocks against the wall from inside, given with a certain amount of relief from the other end. Sebastian had heard about the battle, and knew that the slaves and criminals were to be thrown in first. He'd had to stay there, helpless, hoping that Yenno would be able to protect Jim well enough and feeling a much greater friendship for the man when he heard Jim's voice outside.

                Jim relaxed a bit when he heard the signal and continued in a quiet voice, “I’m going to cut a hole in the floor of the tent underneath where the bed is, that way you can cover it again when I leave. I’m coming now.” Seb would know to move the furs out of the way and Jim wiggled and crawled underneath the tent, hissing and muffling a curse when he pulled at his injuries. He thought he was in the right place and carefully pulled a knife before putting a slit in the floor, just big enough to accommodate his small shoulders before he crawled through and found himself in Sebastian’s room.

                Sebastian managed to reach across with his non-sprained wrist and yank enough of the furs out of the way to allow Jim through, giving him a half-smile through a healing lip as he emerged, and reaching for him with his non-injured hand. "Fuck, am I glad to see you. That Yenno's worth sticking around with. Got so worried about the fight, and here's me stuck in here getting fucked for a living. The sooner that bloody Bolton marries the Frey girl, the better."

                Jim let Sebastian touch him, just relieved that everyone was still in one piece. “What have you done…?” He whispered and reached out to press against Sebastian’s busted lip. He smiled though when Sebastian mentioned Yenno, “You should have seen him. I’d have never known you could use a whip like that. Bloody terrifying. He’s says I’m the littlest Khal he’s ever fought for.” Jim grinned proudly, not entirely understanding the implications but knew enough that a Khal was a leader in Yenno’s culture.

                Sebastian stared at him, then laughed, covering his mouth to try and muffle it, "Seven gods, you're a Khal now as well? I shall have to start seriously bending the knee." He shrugged at Jim's question, managing to reach forward and pull Jim into his lap, "A Khal is a great King - a horselord and a leader. And Yenno should give Bolton some lessons, he's crap with a whip. I... might've got a bit lippy when they wouldn't let me out to fight. They don't want me dead in case I turn out to be a valuable hostage, but they aren't particularly arsed with keeping me in one piece." He patted over Jim's body, "How about you, you look in pretty rough shape."

                Jim smirked, not at all deterred by Sebastian’s muffled laughter. “I am a Khal to one. He really thinks I’m his king? Poor thing must be pretty desperate. All I did was permanently damage a man’s balls in the cells and I think he fell in love a bit.” Jim looked at Sebastian suspiciously, “Do men in Essos frequently lie with other men like your Dornish people?” He had mostly been teasing about Yenno falling in love with him but there _was_ a possibility that there was something to it. “I need you in good condition for when we run. Don’t cause any more trouble for yourself, okay? It gives me headaches.”  Jim turned around and lifted the back of his shirt to show a stained bandage, “That cut’s about five inches long, pretty shallow, didn’t get my spine. I’ve got a few other bruises and cuts but nothing quite as bad as that one. I came out pretty well.”  

                "No idea, I've never met a Dothraki before, they don't sail well apparently." Sebastian shrugged, feeling a bit put out that he had a competitor, especially when he was unable to get closer to Jim. Still Jim was still visiting at least. He shook his head at the wound, carefully running a finger underneath the cut, "Get that stitched up before it festers. And I don't 'cause trouble for myself' - the Bolton causes trouble. You'll be pleased to know he's heading back North soon. He's the one that whips me, the Frey just fucks me. Inadequately, I might add. Your Theon is getting into a bit of trouble."

                Jim wiggled his eyebrows and pulled out a few things out of the small pack he brought. “I need you to stitch it for me. I can’t do my own back.” Jim handed over the needle and some thread. It wasn’t good stuff, the thread was thick and supposed to be used for stitching holes in your clothes not stitching skin. It would hurt like fuck but it was all Jim had been able to find. “I’m sorry the Frey is a bad lover. People don’t fuck their slaves to make them feel good.” Jim frowned, sighing as he tried not to think about things he’d seen done to his mother. “He’s not _our_ Theon, no one gives a fuck about the Stark bitch. He’s as much Ironborn as you are.” Jim spat angrily on the floor.

                "Well he's being a silly little sod, either way." Sebastian frowned at the thread Jim had bought and shook his head, "Look I know you're all hard and iron-price but this is bloody ridiculous, you're a boy not a sheet of canvas. Here." Reaching over he tugged a few long threads out of the silk cushion lying in a slightly incongruous way on top of the furs. "Right, lift your shirt, turn around and think of your god. Or your pretty little Dothraki." He added slightly more sourly, threading the needle and pinching the skin around Jim's wound.

                “’M not a boy,” Jim muttered sourly, getting in position on the furs and grabbing the pillows and burying his face in them as Sebastian poked and prodded at his flesh. Jim was very aware of the need to be quiet and not draw outside attention. He tried to breathe through it but had to bite down on one of the pillows to stifle a whine that almost escaped. “If you make a fucking joke about this I will stab you in the eye when you’ve finished.” Jim was _not_ a pillow biter.

                "Shhh... 'm concentrating." Sebastian knew the best way to do this was simply to be as quick as possible, and so got on with threading the edges of the cut together, biting the silk when he'd finished and then laying a little kiss against the edge of the wound, before moving down and laying a much less friendly bite as far down Jim's back as he could manage, "There you go. I like my eyes. Might save that image of you bent over and whimpering though, for when things get a bit hard in the bed-slaving way."

Jim hissed at the bite but didn’t actually think it felt bad. His skin jumped and his strained nerves leapt as he groaned quietly and buried his face in the pillows to hide a flush. “Fuck’s sake.” He muttered, asking for patience. Jim had started sweating a little from the pain of having the wound stitched, Sebastian had done a good job though. Jim crawled into Sebastian’s lap hissing a “fuck you” before crushing their mouths together and biting down on the man’s split lip.

Sebastian groaned back, holding Jim tightly in a way that avoided all the visible injuries that he'd managed to see, returning the kiss fervently, pleased and relieved that Jim was alive, that Jim still wanted him, and that Jim was _here_ tasting and smelling so close. His arms were wrapped around Jim's body, and he kept an ear out for the sounds of anyone entering, but after the aftermath of battle, the generals were all out among their men, assessing damage and laying new plans. They were in the tent alone.

Jim kissed back frantically, still feeling the oppressive sense of doom pressing in on him from the battle earlier, when he hadn’t known if he would die today. Jim didn’t want to feel that, he wanted to feel alive like he could outrun death. He moaned into Sebastian’s mouth, still shaking from adrenaline and he stuck his hand down the front of Sebastian’s trousers as he latched his mouth onto the other man’s neck, biting down hard.

Sebastian was a little shocked at the change. He knew Jim's body was aching and shaking, knew that he was flying high after battle and he should probably stop him and gently get him to reconsider. But Jim wasn't the only one flying and shaking and so Sebastian arched his hardening cock into Jim's hand with a groan, "Fuck, wish I'd been there with you. Me and your Dothraki warrior, slaying anyone who dared to try and touch you, while you slid that clever little dagger through their insides."

Jim nodded and scratched lines down the man’s back, “Never again. When this is over you’ll be there and you won’t leave me again.” He kept a punishing pace on Sebastian’s cock, not trying for any kind of technique, just friction and enthusiasm.

"N-never..." Sebastian gasped, his hips thrusting desperately up into Jim's hand, giving a heated moan as the lines ran over his whip marks, as he felt the sting from Jim take over the old dull pain from Roose Bolton and re-invigorate him. He kept his hands wrapped around Jim's body, holding him tight, kissing at his neck and face, just wanting the closeness, the reassurance, and the thankful feeling that after everything that had happened to him Jim didn't consider him useless or ruined.

Jim threw himself into this, trying not to think about the shit he’d seen today, the bodies he’d left behind, the screams he’d heard and caused. _Fuck fuck fuck_. Jim growled and bit hard at Sebastian’s ear, just wanting to hurt and be hurt. He wanted to feel it all.

Sebastian could hear the whines of frustration coming from Jim as his hand ground down painfully hard into Jim's crotch. Jim wanted something, he knew, and Sebastian had several ideas as to how to provide it. He sensed that Jim wasn't quite ready for a full on fucking yet, so he raised his hand and slapped it down hard over Jim's arse, angling it to force him upwards in Sebastian's lap and growling, "Iron-born rat, Salt-water Khal, show me what you are, James Moriarty, and show me what you can do."

Jim pushed back against Sebastian’s hand, even as painful as Sebastian’s touch was, Jim needed more. When the hand came down on his arse Jim snarled and tightened a hand around Sebastian’s throat warningly. “Clothes off.” He bit out, still growling and angry.

Sebastian wasn't wearing much, but he obligingly stripped away what there was, and then tore off Jim's furs and shirt as well, in case that was what was meant. "You really think you can make me feel anything?" He hissed, eyes sparkling, "After everything I've taken." He scratched a hand down Jim's side, running over bruises but skirting around the grazes and cuts.

Jim moaned as Sebastian pressed and scratched at old bruises. He tightened his hand around Sebastian’s throat and hissed, “Shut _up_.” Jim pushed at Sebastian until the man went down on his back and Jim let go of the man’s cock so that he could wrap both hands around his throat and pressed against his wind pipe.

Jim now had both hands around his neck and Sebastian gulped desperately for air, scratching and even kicking a little at Jim as he struggled. His eyes widened, and he wondered for just a second whether he actually had gone too far, whether Jim had wanted him to sew him up and now was finished with him. His breath rasped in his throat but he kept his eyes on Jim, cracking a hand down hard across his arse again and then pressing a finger firm against his entrance.

Jim ignored Sebastian’s struggles, just staring him in the eye and watching as panic set in. Jim felt powerful until Sebastian smacked him again and tried to press a finger inside him. He whined, for a moment torn between fight and flight as he remembered the man in the cage who had hurt him. Jim didn’t want that again, so he landed on fight and ended up releasing Sebastian’s neck and slapping him hard across the face. “Don’t. Don’t – no.” Jim breathed heavily and gave Sebastian a short break to catch his breath before a hand trailed down and began working at his cock again, just a shade slower than before.

                Sebastian might have been flagging a bit as the air left his body, but the slap in the face bought him screaming back, his cock once again pushing into Jim's palm, his hands flying away from Jim's backside and instead rubbing and scraping at his sides and his first gulped breath gasped out a "No Ser..." He could feel the red flushed heat against his cheek, whining in the hope of another kiss and at the same time ridiculously proud of Jim for not backing down at the touch he didn't want.

                Jim scratched at Sebastian’s back again, and bit down on one of the man’s nipples sucking hard on the skin there. “Hurt me,” he growled, tugging at Sebastian’s cock. He kissed Sebastian hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth.

                Sebastian hesitated. The two ways he wanted most to hurt Jim had just been forbidden, but still, there were plenty of ways he could do it. Growling low he bit on Jim's tongue, one hand scratching harder down Jim's back as he yelped hard at the pain of his bite onto his nipple while the other grabbed at Jim's hair and yanked back as hard as he could.

                Jim fisted a hand in Sebastian’s hair in response to the tongue bite, and he snarled before biting onto Sebastian’s neck, his lower teeth pressing against the man’s carotid artery. Jim’s breath caught as the nails dug into the skin on his back and he yelped in surprise when Sebastian grabbed his hair and held him by it, exposing Jim’s neck. They came to a standstill and he glared at Sebastian, breathing heavily while waiting for the man to do something.

                Sebastian looked at him levelly, catching his breath, and gave out a low laugh, "Fuck you're bloody gorgeous." Still keeping tight hold of Jim's hair he cautiously reached down to grope at Jim's cock, wanting to check if it was hard first enough, and check that he had permission to touch it if it was.

Jim moaned and closed his eyes as Sebastian touched him with a lot more skill than Jim had utilized previously. He pulled his head away from the hand holding his hair, causing himself more pain. Jim couldn’t move his head much but he still had control of his hands and he reached around to grip Sebastian’s arse hard, pinching the skin there.

                Sebastian gave a yelp and a squirm, then pressed his arse back against Jim's hand happily, rubbing and stroking at Jim's cock, and wrapping one warm hand around it. He didn't dare speak, too afraid of saying the wrong thing, but seven gods this felt amazing, feeling Jim's hard cock, and watching his expression at the same time.

                Jim reached down and started stroking Sebastian again, snarling and he leaned down to kiss him fiercely with teeth and tongue. It was a race now to see who could get the other to come first and Jim didn’t actually care all that much who won, just living in this moment of fierce energy.

                Sebastian grinned, one hand working away at Jim while the other pinched and scratched at his sides, trying to find the right amount of pain to keep Jim dizzy and high. He moaned deep into the kiss, returning it eagerly and closed his eyes, feeling himself get close and hoping Jim was as well.

                Jim groaned and rolled his eyes a little, practically delirious with this mixed up need of arousal and hurting and being hurt. He broke the kiss and panted into Sebastian’s mouth, “I – I need… shit.” Jim started tensing up, he was about to come he just needed Sebastian to push him over the edge.

                Jim panting at him, desperate for an orgasm, asking _him_ for an orgasm, was enough to send Sebastian over the edge, eyes shutting, hands clenching and back arching as he practically wailed out Jim's name, still pumping at Jim's cock as fast as he could, covering them both in the sticky cum.

                "Fuck," Jim came shortly after, still growling and biting at Sebastian's neck, desperately trying to catch his breath after all of that. He didn't have the energy to think about it too closely now so he just wrapped his arms around Sebastian in exhaustion, trying to calm down.

                Sebastian wrapped his arms back around Jim, pressing him close, feeling high and elated that Jim had cum, excited about all the bite marks on his neck, absolutely flying with the orgasm, that had come at almost the same time as Jim's. He gently licked at Jim's ear, not wanting to say anything to break the moment or make Jim panic, but quietly proud that they'd managed to move from Jim trying to disembowel him at any sign of contact to Jim being happy to jump him and share a ferocious hand-job.

                Jim’s body ached and throbbed and it was good. He shivered when the man licked his ear, the gentle sensation really stuck out against the pain. Sebastian’s body was warm underneath his and Jim felt himself nodding off, having conveniently forgotten that he couldn’t, not here. He was physically and emotionally drained though and right now he felt safe so he fell into a doze. Jim had lost a fair amount of blood today and done quite a bit of fighting… with the orgasm and endorphin rush on top of that it was impossible to keep his eyes open.

 


	13. Free at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been a double update today because this scene was cut in half because the chapters ended up being too long. Make sure to go back and read chapter twelve if you haven't already! Thank you.

Sebastian smiled as Jim started to nod off, and then gave a little groan as he heard the tent entrance open, as the Boltons started to return. Desperately looking around he gently rolled Jim off him and whispered, "Shh now..." Dragging furs over his sleeping body and making sure there was enough room for him to breathe before grabbing a rag and desperately starting to clean himself off.

               He stilled as the younger-Frey walked in, looking at him suspiciously and glaring at the cum covering his chest, "I _told_ you not to do that. Not by yourself."

                Jim’s eyes opened when he heard Sebastian groan but he wasn’t in any way alert. When the man rolled him off and underneath the blankets he didn’t think anything of it, except that it was odd the furs went all the way up to cover his head. It made sense though when another man’s voice spoke a few feet away from them, Jim startled then and was able to keep his eyes open in the presence of a threat. He was hardly alert but he wasn’t asleep anymore either, it wasn’t safe.

                "Yeah well, you guys were all busy fighting your big important battle." Sebastian snapped back defensively. “What was I meant to - uh." Frey slapped him around the face and he shut up, biting his lip and glowering at the floor. Jim had told him to behave, so he would.

"Turn over. Get your cunt in the air." Frey snapped at him, and Sebastian suddenly wished he had thrown Jim out, going down onto his knees and dropping his head down to the furs, unable to stop a grin and a wink as he caught Jim's eyes, just visible inside the heap. Thankfully, Frey didn't notice, but carried on speaking as he undid his trousers. "Bolton's gone back up north, so now you're mine. We're planning a big surprise for your Stark friends, just you wait and see..."

                For a second Jim thought about just murdering Frey and getting it over with, if it was anyone else he would have. But there would be no way to escape after doing something like that and Jim wasn’t about to get them all killed just so Sebastian could avoid a fucking he didn’t care about. He tried to keep still and very quiet while he went to a place mentally that he hadn’t been to in a long time. Jim had lived in a smaller house and the walls never dampened much sound. This wasn’t the first time Jim would be present to watch someone he cared about getting fucked. In fact Jim had been in the room several times while his mother was used when he was much younger. He still remembered that glowing rage and how his tiny body had shook with it, willing to do anything just so that his mother would stop crying. Jim squeezed his eyes closed and tried not to focus on either the present or the past, both were unpleasant.

                Sebastian saw Jim's eyes close, saw him shiver and shake and gave a little growl. Frey slapped his cock against Sebastian's arse to harden it and suddenly Sebastian was turning around, grabbing his neck, pressing him back against the wall of the tent until his eyes bulged, "So Bolton pissed off, and now you think you can handle me? You're nothing but a big sack of shit with a washed up old daughter-fucker for a father." Reaching forward he grabbed the knife from Frey's belt, the man almost hyperventilated, and Sebastian reached down and sliced the rope holding him to the tent. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and join your damn army. Give me your jacket."

                Jim gasped when Sebastian started choking the Frey but the noise was lost in all the other commotion. He stayed still though, practically frozen to the spot by now, Jim didn’t know if he was meant to wait until everyone cleared out before leaving the tent or not. If he moved now Frey would know he had been here and even with a camp this big it wouldn’t be impossible to track down an Ironborn that wasn’t part of the main envoy.

                Frey tugged off his jacket, and gave a high-pitched scream. One of the Bolton men rushed in, sword drawn, and then started laughing as they saw Sebastian, naked and with a frayed rope tied around his ankle, threatening Frey. Another man pushed through with a "what's that?"

"It's Ser Roose's whore, he's gone feral."

"H-he wants to join the army!" Frey gasped, and the guard just shrugged, throwing Sebastian a jacket.

"Let him. Ser Roose will come back with your sister, which means this one'll only get thrown to Ramsey if he's even remembered." He threw a cloak to Sebastian, who tugged it on with dignity while Frey sniveled unhappily.

"By the way, there's a small sleepy Ironborn under the furs." Sebastian said, putting in as much Lannister arrogance as he could manage. "I know they aren't in favour right now, but he's coming with me."

Jim smacked his forehead hard under the furs, not even slightly amused at this situation. He still had come smeared across his stomach and his clothes were – somewhere, probably hidden too. Jim wiped himself off quickly with the furs (they weren’t his, what did it matter if he ruined them?) before crawling out from under the blankets and trying to find his clothes, glaring at anyone who dared to look at him _especially_ Sebastian. “I’m not small, you arse.” Jim found his trousers and tugged them on, hissing as the movement pulled at the silk stitches on his back.

The Bolton guard was practically doubled up with laughter now, while even the second one was grinning. Frey scowled sulkily from the corner, "You're meant to be our allies." He accused, "I'll tell my father..."

"Your father has a hundred and one sons." The guard sneered back, "If he sent a few more of them here we might be fighting a bit damn quicker. Go. Take your Iron-boy with you. But if I were you I'd keep him away from the rest of the men - his lot cleared off last night, there's a lot of bad feeling around."

Jim scowled and didn’t feel like explaining why he wasn’t part of the envoy from Pyke. The only visible way to identify Ironborn was the clothing and right now Jim wore a Northern uniform. Jim looked odd, to be sure, but not many people could figure out he was Ironborn by sight. Maybe after they heard his accent. Jim finished tugging on his belt and cloak before picking up his bag and storming out of the tent, expecting Sebastian would follow.

Sebastian gave the guards a grin, and left after him, walking past the generals as he went. Only Frey and Bolton had used him, and the rest seemed fairly relieved to see him go. He was happy to follow Jim to the tent, wrapping an arm around him as they entered and nodding at Yenno, "Haha - fuck me I'm well rid of that. Is this our horse-lord?"

Jim frowned and went to check the Dothraki over. He’d stitched the man up and dealt with his wounds before leaving to see Sebastian but he wanted to make sure that everything still looked okay and infection wasn’t setting in. “Does this hurt?” Jim asked him, poking gently at some heavy bruising on the man’s ribs, trying to discern if they were broken after all. “I brought the little lion man back.” He said, stretching the truth a little. Technically Sebastian brought himself but that wasn’t important. “Sebastian this is Yenno. Play nice.”

"The little - what!" Sebastian glared, not at all pleased as Jim went up to the Dothraki, who still wasn't wearing a shirt, and started pressing against firm tanned skin. He crossed his arms across his chest and nodded at Yenno as the man stood, "Well I suppose I should thank you for keeping the little salt-water brat safe..."

Yenno looked over Sebastian, still not sure what to think of the man, still not sure whether he was a whore or a slave, "You rescued him? From the main tent?" He scowled a little at Sebastian’s insult, "He is the Khal of the Poison Water. He does not need protecting. I fight alongside him."

Jim raised an eyebrow at Yenno’s defense and smirked at Sebastian as if to say, _Yeah, that’s right. I don’t need protecting, see?_ “He has some trouble with our tongue,” Jim excused the title with glee over Sebastian’s sputtering. Jim stood with Yenno after deciding that the ribs weren’t broken. “Er- sort of. He’s joining the army now, that’s really all that matters. Could you check the trunk for some clothes that will fit him?” Yenno was closer to Sebastian’s size, he’d have an easier time finding something for the man besides that cloak.

Yenno nodded and went to the chest, opening it and tugging out armour while Sebastian stood there with his mouth open and finally managed to splutter, "Khal of the Poison Water?" he gave a short bark of laughter and then patted Jim on the head, "Suits you. Don't expect me to call you that. More like King of the damn Cockblock." He strode towards the chest, nodding at Yenno's choice. "I suppose it's a mercy my Lannister gear got sunk, it wouldn't have fit in well here. And neither you, nor me," He poked Yenno in the chest, "Should point out that he's Ironborn. Won't go down well from what I've been overhearing. He's just a northern thief and we're two random slaves."

Jim smacked Sebastian’s arm, “Yenno, please do as he says this once. Try to ignore his rudeness. I know it’s difficult.” Jim raised an eyebrow and addressed Sebastian, “I won’t have you starting fights, understand?” He hissed and reached up to touch Sebastian’s neck where just an hour ago Jim had choked and bitten him. Bruises were starting to show up on the skin and Jim felt – shit. “Fuck.”

Yenno nodded at Jim. He didn't respect Sebastian enough to obey him, but he would do as his Khal said. He regarded Sebastian's neck critically, "Is that an... injury? From your masters?"

Sebastian smirked, giving Jim a one armed hug, "Nope. These are trophies. From my 'Khal'. And don't worry I'll be a good boy and not fight anyone I'm not ordered to."

Jim groaned and shook his head, “Are you _trying_ to make him uncomfortable? Fuck.” Jim felt a little bit sick looking at the marks, remembering how the raw emotion had felt like a riptide that sucked his feet out from under him and carried him away on the current. They looked like the bruises his mother had frequently worn and Jim looked away, choking on bile and wondered if he really was going to end up like his father. Sebastian was different but—it was still an ugly truth staring him in the face. Jim had lost control and that knowledge sat heavy in his gut.

Sebastian looked at them both, Yenno looking hugely awkward and Jim looking as if he was going to be sick. Rolling his eyes he grabbed at the armour, buckling it into place and snapping, "Well... nice to see everyone's happy I'm back. Now if you'll excuse me I need to scrub the Bolton out of my skin and get a decent meal inside me." With that he strode out, still shaking a little from the huge emotional changes.

Yenno looked over at Jim, curious, "He will be alright. He seems not to be affected by being used too much. Are you... well?"

“He’s alright,” Jim muttered still lost in self-deprecating thoughts. “I’m alright too, just tired.” Jim managed a bit of a smile for Yenno, too worn out to really plan how he was going to get the two men to work together. “Are you okay to sleep now?” Jim brushed his fingers against Yenno’s wrist invitingly, not really wanting to sleep by himself when he felt like this.

Yenno nodded, feeling slightly uncertain as Jim's fingers brushed against him. Having seen the marks that Jim had left on Sebastian he was not entirely sure about what this new Khal actually wanted of his men. Lying down on the furs he hesitated then mumbled, "You know... I am not like him. I have never been - used in that way. And... I would not want to be..." It was the closest he could come to explaining a whole number of feelings currently inside him, but he knew that Jim taking him right now would be the greatest betrayal he'd been given, even if the idea of getting closer to Jim was not entirely unwelcome.

Jim looked at Yenno seriously, thinking through his words before he said them. Somehow he knew if he did this wrong then he might lose the boy and that thought didn’t sit well, even with Sebastian back. “That’s okay. I’m not like him either… not really. My culture is similar to yours in that way, I think.” Jim paused again to think, “I would never do that to you. Taking anyone who does not want it goes against my—honour?” Jim tried for a word that Yenno would understand while he curled up facing the other man. “I only want to sleep.”

Yenno nodded and gave him a smile, wrapping an arm over him. "He is strange, your little lion, and I do not understand why you did that to him. But you need rest now, my Khal." Being next to Jim made him feel calmer and happier and he could tell it seemed to make Jim relax as well. Things would change, he knew, now that they had a third element involved, but in a way he was glad that any strange and uncertain sex-feelings Jim had could be sorted out with Sebastian, while he could get on with fighting for his Khal and recovering his honour.

Jim huffed a laugh against the skin of Yenno’s neck, “I did it because he likes it. Crazy thing. He’s uh—that is part of his honour? It shows strength? He’s not a kicked dog but a… a shield with many dents, he’d proud of the marks because they show he endured without breaking. He is strange, I don’t understand him most of the time.” Jim appreciated the warm arm and he moved in a bit closer against Yenno. “Listen, if he ever does anything—like that, to you… try not to cripple him but otherwise don’t let him push you around. He can be… forceful and he doesn’t always listen to words, sometimes fists are better.”

Yenno laughed, "I don't think I will understand all these people here. And it is cold. It is not even winter!" He was happy enough snuggling next to Jim, and nodded, relieved again that he wasn't subordinate to Sebastian, and if anything feeling slightly smug about it . It was a long while since he'd felt the equal of warriors. Even strange Westeros warriors like Sebastian.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Seb returned they were both cuddled up asleep. He sighed, rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'll keep watch then." Sitting on a low stool next to them and sharpening his new sword.

The sound of the whet stone against the steel woke Jim after a couple minutes and he blearily opened his eyes and looked over to Sebastian who looked clean, shaven, and was sitting next to them. “You okay?” He muttered quietly, knowing Yenno was a heavy sleeper and probably wouldn’t wake if they were quiet.

Sebastian grinned down at him, reaching to pat him on the head, "Yeah, course I am. Had a proper meal, didn't I? You look sweet all curled up like that." Both of them were still dressed, and it didn't smell like any sex had taken place, and Sebastian was more than happy with that. "Did I wake you?"

Jim closed his eyes again and huffed a laugh, “’M not _sweet…_ just because I’m the Littlest Khal… you go getting these ideas in your head.” He frowned gently, “Just didn’t know you came back and I heard the noise. I know it’s just you so it’s alright now.”

"You've spent the last few days being treated like a King, I think it's gone to your head." Sebastian teased, "Yeah, I hung around a bit, got some food, talked to the guards, it's all a bit informal. Nobody's quite sure what we're doing - and there's Lannister men sniffing around everywhere. Everyone hates the Freys but we're meant to be civil to them. Something pretty massive is going to go down at some point apparently."

“Huh.” Jim muttered, not all that curious except whatever the big event was might give them a chance to leave. “When we start moving again and get close to a city or something we’ll hoof it. I don’t want to stay here any longer than we have to… I don’t think I’m really made to fight in an army.” Jim frowned, thinking about the battle today and how it had led to that scene later with Sebastian. “Are you… you’re okay, right? I don’t know why I went off like that. The stress might have gotten to me a bit.”

"A city up here? A hall more like." Sebastian grumbled. "We're headed to the Twins apparently, fuck knows why, maybe the Frey boy is homesick." He gave Jim an uncharacteristically worried look, "Were you alright with that... battle... fuck I forget you're only a kid. We'll keep you safe, me and the horse-lord. Although, if a battle is what it takes to get you into that state I might throw you into a few more." He smirked. "Keep you nice and stressed, heh heh."

Jim frowned and glared reproachfully, “I’m not a child.” He replied automatically, despite the truth of that statement. Jim closed his eyes and focused on breathing lightly. “It wasn’t what I expected. I’ve gone on raids before, and fights, but never anything… that scale.” That last bit got a smile and Jim shook his head and asked his god for patience. “You fuck. Take off the armour and get over here. I should have known better than to worry about you.” Jim indicated that Sebastian should lay behind him, although perhaps being spooned from behind was playing with fire a bit. “You freaked him out, he thought I was going to use him because apparently I’m already using you. Gods.” Jim took a moment to collect his thoughts. “Don’t touch him. The boy doesn’t want anything like that and I’ll be very upset if you harass him.”

Sebastian didn't need asking twice, grinning and tugging the unbuckled armour away, "Fighting takes practice. Him and me have been trained and ready for it since we were kids. You haven't been. Doesn't make you weaker." He rolled his eyes, snuggling into the other side of Jim and wrinkling his nose, "Huh, you smell of horses now. Course I'm not going to touch him. They eat raw horses hearts, did you know that? Not trusting my dick with that amount of crazy."

Jim shook his head, “You’re making that up. The whole fucking camp stinks of horse.” He pressed back against Sebastian quickly, encouraging him to come in closer so that there wasn’t as much space. “He’s not crazy, he’s sweet. That ship would have been fucking miserable without him there to keep watch while I slept.” Jim shivered, hoping he’d never be caged and tied like that again.

"Yeah sorry I was completely sodding useless." Sebastian muttered, cuddling up closer so that their bodies were flush against each other, "I sort of... assumed when you regained consciousness they'd shove you in with the bed slaves. I was all ready to look after you and fling myself over your beaten body... then you never turned up. Fuck I even thought you might have died, or been taken as a slave by one of them. Then when you _did_ turn up you had a bloody fit warrior on one arm and I was in a damn loincloth looking fucked."

Jim glared a little at the idea of Sebastian thinking he’d be put with the bedslaves, even though it was an entirely reasonable assumption. “I woke up naked with one of the slavers on top of me. I gouged one of his eyes out so they tied my hands and put me in the cages… That was shitty.” Jim smirked a little, even though Sebastian couldn’t see it he would still be able to hear it in his tone. “I’m sorry I didn’t wait around to get saved by you. But you wouldn’t like me half as much if I did.” Jim twisted their legs together and breathed contently, he felt very comfortable sandwiched between the two men.

"You gouged his eye out?" Sebastian sounded clearly impressed and wrapped an arm around him, under where Yenno's was lying, giving him a little squeeze. " _That's_ my little water-rat. Wish I'd seen that. And course - your job is to save me - wasn't your Dothraki _impressed_ with the tale of how you _courageously_ hid under a pile of furs and then _bravely_ walked out through the tent-flap past a guard in hysterics." He gave a snigger and a quick kiss to the back of Jim's neck. "So what's the plan, Ser water-rat. When we run away from these bastards where are we headed? Because honestly, I'm a fighter, and right now this army looks like it's fighting on the winning side.”

Jim snickered at the lie he’d told earlier, Yenno could be touchy about strength and power and Jim wanted to keep him around. Sebastian would prove his own strength before long, he wouldn’t need stories to earn Yenno’s respect in that area at least. “Oh, I forgot. Don’t ask him to care for your wounds or anything, I’ll do it. Apparently in his culture your wife is the one that does that, I don’t want to split the two of you up if a fight breaks out over you calling him your wife.” Although it would probably be amusing. “We can stay here for a while. It’s your blasted continent, I’ve never even seen a map of the whole thing. I know the coasts pretty well from raids but otherwise,” Jim shrugged. “Your knowledge of the region would be helpful. I just want to stop traveling for a while and settle… I haven’t stopped moving for almost six months, it’s getting old.”

"All I know is that we're too far up North for anything interesting." Sebastian grumbled. "If I had my way we'd head South. Find a place in Highgarden, maybe marry some vassal lord's daughter and get a castle of our own..." He grinned and nipped at the back of Jim's neck. "Or set him on fire and steal his place, whatever you prefer. Ideally somewhere there won't be a fight." He grinned, "Wouldn't you rather be on the Iron Throne? It's being contested by some very tenuous connections at the moment. You've as much a chance as anyone."

Jim snorted, “You’re crazy. I’ve got as much of chance as that Dothraki boy. I can’t even read. Besides, I’m not interested. Why would I want to rule your stupid peoples with foreign gods and sit on that fucking chair all day? I’d go mad.” Jim grinned at the thought of a castle, “We could take whatever we wanted in somewhere like Highgarden… all of their fancy men in fancy armour wouldn’t have a prayer. They’d see the ‘savage Dothraki’ and piss themselves.”

"You need to stop assuming they can't fight just because they don't spend their time smacking their heads against sharp rocks." Sebastian grumbled. "The _reason_ everyone has lords, and knights, and Ser's is so that if someone attacks your castle, a hundred big blokes can come beat them up and throw them out. A castle in Highgarden would be good, but we won't be paying just in Iron, understand?" He hesitated as Yenno stirred in his sleep, and then fell back again. "He is pretty savage though. I've never seen a Dothraki before, not even in Dorne. They don't like crossing the sea. It's amazing you two fit together at all."

Jim grumbled but understood the necessity of playing by the Greenlander’s rules sometimes. Jim didn’t even need a castle, a house would do just fine. “I think they are afraid of the sea, like it’s cursed. I like him. Yenno—feels like a falcon with a broken wing. If I set it right and the wing heals then one day he’ll get back to killing rodents and other birds and bring me meat to eat. He just needs time and some care.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Well you can coo over broken birds if you want. Me, I think he's just a lost horse-lord. Don't you have any ambitions bigger than stopping somewhere with decent food and no chance of you getting beaten? I always wanted a castle, army, land, ways to make it bigger, hopefully without pissing off Tywin Lannister. Heh. And at the moment, when everything is in flux, now's the chance to grab big. Bolton wants to be warden of the North - that's a massive prize."

Jim scowled and yawned before closing his eyes. “You’re used to a certain standard of living that you’ve lost. Let’s take your fucking castle, so long as I get to live in it I’ll be happy.” Jim started drifting off again, he just wasn’t able to keep his eyes open any longer.

 


	14. Warrior Bird

Now that the Lannister men were prowling around camp the plans seemed to have changed, and the war had become a waiting game. From his days in the mercenary camps, Sebastian was used to it. Yenno clearly wasn't, on the other hand, he spent every day practising with his knife, learning how to be a foot soldier. The Dothraki generally looked down on foot soldiers, but as far as Yenno was concerned, he'd lost enough honour not to care, and his new Khal needed him to be good. After a few days, Sebastian found a skin of wine from somewhere, pouring out a beaker hungrily and tasting it. "Mmm... not Dornish, but good." Yenno declined it, with a suspicious glance, and Sebastian held out the beaker for Jim. "No fighting tomorrow, so you can lay in a day if you need to."

Jim wasn’t dealing with the boredom well, he’d fallen into a sort of depressed apathy. He wasn’t allowed to roam around the camp much, as sentiments against Ironborn were at an all-time high at the moment. Jim had spent the time learning words in Yenno’s language, more for curiosities sake than anything. He continued to pick up bits and pieces of the other man’s culture, genuinely interested in the many ways they were similar but also different. He gave Yenno pointers with a few of the weapons Jim had trained with. No doubt Sebastian could have been a bigger help with the formal training he’d received but he seemed more interested in wandering the camp than anything. When Sebastian brought back a wineskin Jim reached out immediately and took a long draught. He held the skin out to Yenno again, “You should try some, it’s good. Its alcohol… it makes you feel pleasant.”

Yenno looked it is doubtfully, then tried a sip, making a face. "I have seen the men who drink this. They stagger and fall and vomit. They are not warriors."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and snatched it back, "Well leave some for us 'warriors' who like the odd evening spent staggering around." The two men got on well enough, but were clearly miles apart in terms of behaviours and beliefs. Sebastian took another swig then grinned at Jim, "Hey - want another round of that drinking game? There's probably a good few more things we've both been up to since we last played, and it'll shock your Dothraki to hear them."

“You don’t have to drink so much that you become foolish, it’s not very powerful. It’s your decision,” Jim smiled at Yenno and indicated that the man could come sit by him on the furs if he’d like to. “You should stay, it would be a good learning experience to hear about other places and customs.” Jim frowned at Sebastian, “Start your blasted game then before you drink it all.”

Yenno sat down by them, still not certain about the wine, as Sebastian drank it, rolling his eyes. "Ah c'mon, it's no fun if you don't want to play." He grabbed another cup and poured it out for Jim, "Seem to remember you got enough enjoyment last time we played it." He leered, swirling his cup around and then frowning. "Hmm... despite all you’re running around and marching through tents, I bet you never even met up with the Ironborn who were staying here..."

“Leave him alone,” Jim scolded and unconsciously leaned a bit closer to the other boy. When he heard Sebastian’s guess he rolled his eyes and drank. “Yeah, alright, piss off. I only went marching through your tent. I didn’t go looking for any Ironborn, no.” 

"Knew it." Sebastian grinned, "Your body's losing salt water every day. Go on, you guess. You two can work together if you like, god knows you spent enough time joined at the hip."

Jim frowned at the comment about losing his culture, feeling unsettled in the realization that there was some truth to that. “You let a woman tie you down and stick leeches all over your cock.” Jim was ginning and only teasing, pretty sure that it didn’t count when Jim had seen that happen first hand.

"Oh that is cheating! And she was a witch." Sebastian grinned and drank, giving a little shiver at the memory. Yenno was wearing a disgusted sort of look, thinking Seb was clearly an even more degraded bedslave than he'd guessed. "Alright... you didn't kill anyone in that battle... if you're not used to battles it can be hard to even get in a fight with someone let alone try to finish them off with a hundred other things going on."

Jim stared at him for a moment, trying to gauge if he was serious. “They put us on the front lines and I stand a head shorter than everyone on the field. What the fuck do you think happened? Drink.” He leaned back a little and tried to think of a good one after cheating the last round. “You liked Bolton more than Frey.”

Sebastian drank, smirking at the thought of Jim going on a killing spree. Yenno spoke up with, "He killed three warriors and I killed seven."

At the next question he gave a delighted grin and laughed, raising his glass to both of them, "Can't argue with that, although I as good as told you Frey was a waste of cum. You know who I preferred the most though." Grinning he tugged Jim into his lap, almost spilling the wine as Yenno frowned, "You. Fuck you were a hot little thing. All over me." He held the wine glass to Jim's lips. "You felt like throwing up after the battle, but you didn't. Drink..."

Jim sat tense and slightly angry in Sebastian’s lap, not finding it amusing to have Sebastian spill their secrets and the wine. “Are you drunk?” He hissed and then snarled as Sebastian held him and the glass to his mouth. The question was humiliating on top of being made to sit in the man’s lap and being fed his drink. Jim showed his teeth but drank anyway, bound by the rules of the game. “You’re a fuck.” He said after the drink.

Yenno looked at them, keeping eyes fixed on Jim, not enjoying the way his Khal was being treated. Sebastian laughed and took another drink, "Yes I am drunk. And..." another, "Yes I am a fuck. You're getting good at this game. I might've had a bit before I got here." He nibbled gently at Jim's ear and Yenno gave a little growl. Sebastian turned on him, scowling, "Fuck's sake, he's not one of your horse lords, no matter what you pretend to call him. He's a dirty little water rat, and he's all over this - or he will be once he finally stops pretending to be some High Born Iron Twat."

Jim’s hand cracked down hard across Sebastian’s face and when he was disoriented from the hit Jim shoved him down and pressed the man’s face into the ground. “Shut the fuck up. You can leave if you are going to keep acting like this.” Jim was absolutely furious and honestly hurt that Sebastian would say shit like that about him, ever, much less in front of Yenno. He wondered what it meant that Sebastian professed to respect and admire him but when he got drunk it became obvious that it was far from the reality. What was it that they said about wine? It makes you speak the truth.

Sebastian gave a choked cough, gasping out laughter and rolling over, forcing Jim underneath him and biting at his ear, "Woah, calm down!" His cheek was burning and he was a bit too gone to catch the true anger in Jim's voice, reaching down to squeeze and pinch at his arse with the fondness in his eyes, "Fuck, you little wild thing. You are fierce and bloody beautiful," He crashed his lips down against Jim's, hot and sloppy and tasting of wine.

Jim yelped as he was dislodged and pinned underneath the other man, trying to wiggle his way out from under him but Sebastian grabbed his arse and held him in place. He didn’t get a chance to tell Sebastian to get off before his mouth was on him. Jim tried to squirm away but there was very little room for maneuvering and his arms were pinned under Sebastian’s clumsy weight. He tried kicking but even that had limited effectiveness so he bit down hard on Sebastian’s tongue as it entered his mouth, drawing blood.

Sebastian gave a hard yelp, tearing his mouth away, and looking down at Jim with some confusion behind his desire, "Fucking oww!" He ground his hard crotch into Jim's, and then suddenly was lifted away as Yenno all but grabbed him, tackling him down and flinging him through the door of the tent. Sebastian gave a snarl when they were both outside, it had started to rain, "What the fuck? Who are you, the bloody cock guard? Look me and him... he _wants_ it, okay? He _wants_ me..."

Yenno crossed his arms and glared down at him. "Right now I think he does not want you. Go and get un-drunk again."

Sebastian tugged himself upright, swearing and flipped two fingers up at Yenno, who had no idea what it meant. "You think you've got a chance? Like fuck. He won't let anyone in, keeps his legs clamped shut..." and with that he staggered off into the rain.

Yenno re-entered the tent, looking down at Jim and looking stricken. "Did he hurt you? I am glad you made him bleed."

Jim took a deep breath when Sebastian broke the kiss, trying to get some air in his lungs. Sebastian started grinding into him and Jim pushed frantically against his chest but he had no leverage and didn’t even know if Sebastian just didn’t notice the pressure or didn’t care. The cut across his back was on fire as he was pressed and rubbed against the hard ground. He kept pushing and suddenly the weight was gone and Jim scrambled up to a sitting position, looking up just in time to see Yenno throw Sebastian out on his arse. The tent flap shut closed and Jim wasn’t able to see any longer, only hear them. He flinched when Sebastian insisted he wanted it, felt his face heat in anger and humiliation. Those final words from Sebastian had Jim curling up and covering his face with his hands, completely horrified and shocked by how much the stupid words hurt. Yenno came back in and Jim wiped his face quickly, reaching for the wineskin to wash the taste of Sebastian’s blood out of his mouth. “Me too.” He took a breath and another drink, thinking that getting drunk sounded like a spectacular idea. “I’m okay. Will you check my back and make sure the stitches didn’t open?”

Yenno could see that Jim had been shaken, but whereas usually a sign of weakness from a Khal would make him feel less respect, instead he felt a sudden rush of desire - the want to protect Jim that he'd felt back in the cells. Coming over he lifted Jim's shirt and gently pressed against the stitches, "They are fine." he said with relief and then hesitated, gently running his fingers over Jim's back, "My Khal ... even... even if you do want a man, you should not want a man like him. He will hurt you. He has hurt you. I know you care for him but..." he hesitated, thinking of how he'd felt as he'd watched them kiss and then flushed miserably, "I cannot even pretend to be worthy..."

Jim couldn’t stand to listen to the boy’s words anymore so he turned around and kissed him. It was forceful but Jim didn’t use teeth or try and force his tongue into Yenno’s mouth. He leaned forward and ran his hand down the back of Yenno’s head where the braid had been cut off. “I don’t care.” Jim whispered after a minute, breaking the kiss. “Don’t care if you’re worthy or unworthy, you’re here and that’s worth more than either of those ideals.” Jim kissed him again and slowly crawled into his lap, looking for physical comfort and he ran his hands down Yenno’s muscled arms.

Yenno gasped into his mouth at the kiss, returning it uncertainly, tentatively. It was certainly the first time he'd kissed a man. He felt himself shiver as Jim's hand ran over his hair. "I wish you could have seen me." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Jim as he crawled closer, "Before I was captured. I had never been defeated. My hair was down to _here_. I rode a tall horse and could take down any man with a whip. I would have been truly deserving of a Khal such as you." His hands stroked up and down Jim's back and Yenno thought that if Jim had asked to take him, right here and now, he would probably have agreed.

Jim felt encouraged by Yenno’s reactions and he licked the shell of the man’s ear before trailing his mouth down his neck, kissing and nipping gently while his breath ghosted against the wet skin. “I will. Your hair will grow back. Start over.” Jim scratched his fingers through Yenno’s hair again, trying to explain the belief he had in the other boy. “I trust you. You deserve that, you’ve earned it. Don’t doubt yourself.”

"I don't doubt - but I have a lot of disgrace to make up for..." Yenno moaned as Jim's mouth slid down over his body, holding the smaller man tight and trying to breathe normally. "The slavers cut it off, each time I was sold. With you, I can grow a braid again…" and then finally he tried a kiss of his own, gently on Jim's forehead.

“That’s okay… so do I.” Jim increased his efforts when he heard Yenno moan, closing his mouth around the man’s neck and sucking hard, but he didn’t bite. Yenno was strong and he held Jim so carefully and securely. The man pressed a kiss to Jim’s forehead and his breath caught, shocked at the gentle act from someone who could be so violent and brutal. Jim pulled off his own shirt but left Yenno his for now, not wanting to rush when he felt like this. He took Yenno’s hands and ran them over his bare front, trying to help the other man get comfortable and show it was okay to touch him. 

Yenno gave a little nervous swallow as Jim tugged his shirt off, reaching forward and gently putting a hand on his front, "I, uh, I won't be very good..." he whispered, slowly moving the hand up and down, while the other stayed wrapped around him. "I-I won't be as good as him, I've never... serviced a man before, I-I'm not sure what to..." by now his voice was almost nonexistent and he let his hand drop into his lap, "I won't be as good as him. But I won't bring him back for you."

Jim kissed him again, wanting to silence his insecurity. It was short but intense, Jim licked Yenno’s lower lip before pulling away. “I don’t care who is better. If I didn’t want you then you wouldn’t be here. Don’t be nervous. Just run your hands along my skin, I don’t expect you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. I told you I would never hurt you like that. Don’t you believe me?” Jim took Yenno’s hand and squeezed it encouragingly before taking it and pressing Yenno’s flat palm against his chest and over his beating heart. “Just touch me.”

Yenno started to hesitantly run his hands over Jim's skin, pressing gently against each bruise and scrape, almost as if he were checking for injuries, before getting closer and more intense, stroking every part of Jim and kissing slightly more heatedly against his lips. With a moan he reached to peel his own shirt up and then lifted Jim in his lap, supporting his weight so that they were level and kissing him harder again.

Jim moaned into Yenno’s mouth as he was pulled into the man’s lap. He pulled one of Yenno’s hands to his arse, asking to be held in place so he wouldn’t slip off his lap. Jim kissed him again and carefully started moving in Yenno’s lap, grinding their erections together through the material slowly, driving himself half mad with the speed. It started raining harder against the tent but Jim didn’t notice, focused only on the body underneath him and how he could draw every last bit of comfort and pleasure from it that he could.

"I - oh!" The breath knocked out of Yenno entirely as he felt the hard erection pressing in against his, and his body arched up slightly to press against it, moaning at the unfamiliar feeling. His hands and arms stayed wrapped around Jim, the hand on his arse starting to gently rub and press. He kissed Jim as often as he possibly could, wanting those sweet, soft little kisses, wanting to taste and feel Jim all around.

Jim was happy to oblige. He picked up speed and let the movement of his hips become more circular while he pressed closer into Yenno’s lap. He slid his hands down Yenno’s front and took a nipple in his mouth, teasing at the nub with his tongue and teeth, careful not to use too much. Yenno pressed up against him and Jim panted against the man’s chest, trying to focus on what he was doing and not letting the sensation overwhelm him.

The sensation against his nipple was almost too much to handle and Yenno shivered against Jim, pressing him closer and what with his hard cock rubbing against the man, starting to become aware that he was about to lose another lot of honour right here and now. He stroked the back of Jim's head, while his other hand stroked and kneaded at Jim's arse, taking a deep breath and trying to prepare himself for what he thought was about to happen.

Jim straddled Yenno’s lap and stood up on his knees for a moment so that he could work his trousers down and off, not wanting to make a mess in the only clothes he had right now. He pushed Yenno down on his back and unfastened his trousers too and pulled them off. Jim took a minute to look at all that bare skin, pausing to kiss the man’s stomach, nip at his hip bones, lick his naval. “God you’re bloody gorgeous.” Jim took the man’s cock in his hand and looked up at him. “I want to try something, I won’t hurt you. Do you trust me?” Jim moved his hand up and down the shaft once, trying to persuade the Dothraki to say yes.

Yenno closed his eyes as Jim tugged the clothes away, flushed and uncertain. His body was enjoying this, responding and wanting, but this was his Khal - and if it wasn't this was a boy he barely knew. Either way it was another man and he could feel his heart-rate rocketing. He nodded quickly, keeping his eyes closed and biting his lip in case he accidently refused.

Jim smiled and ran a hand down Yenno’s thigh, appreciating the trust he was showing. Very carefully Jim pressed his tongue against the base of the man’s prick and slowly dragged his tongue along the shaft. Yenno squirmed and Jim tried to hold him still while he cautiously popped his mouth around the head of his cock, sucking gently and moving his tongue. Jim didn’t know very much about giving head but he tried to put what he did know to good use.

The feeling shocked through him, making Yenno gasp and cry out. The heat, the intensity, the full intense _feeling_ \- but his Khal was there, bobbing between his legs, and he couldn't convince himself that it was right. Yenno gritted his teeth, then put all the strength he had into gently lifting Jim's head up, moving the hot, sweet, beautiful mouth away from his cock and gasping out "My Khal... I-I cannot ask you to do this..."

The noises Yenno made went straight to Jim’s cock and he moaned a little around the prick in his mouth. Then Yenno moved his head away and Jim stopped, looking up at him in surprise. He smiled and dragged his fingernails down Yenno’s thigh, “You aren’t asking me to do anything. Does a Khal do a thing he doesn’t want to?”

And just like that, his Khal of the Poison Water had explained it. Yenno gave a smile, wide and relieved, and nodded, "Of course not. A Khal is the strongest man, no one could make him do anything, especially not a warrior..." He gave Jim a fonder smile, and reached down to kiss him, tasting his own precum on Jim's lips.

Jim crawled up over top of Yenno so that the man wouldn’t have to bend quite so far to kiss him. He was glad that he had been able to find the right words to say, and even more pleased that Yenno was no longer nervous or self-conscious. Jim whispered compliments and praises against Yenno’s skin as he trailed down from the man’s neck, down his chest and stomach and his thighs before finally going back to his cock and teased him, saying the Dothraki must be as hung as the horses they rode. Jim took Yenno’s cock in his mouth once again, bobbing his head carefully, not wanting to accidentally choke himself on the man’s length. Jim took himself in hand and stroked himself, just happy to feel the Dothraki’s big hands run through his hair and over his body. “Yer zirquyi.” Jim tried the words, stumbling over the pronunciation slightly. He said _you raptor, bird of prey._ “Lajak zirquyi.” _Warrior bird._

The fingers trailing along the firm muscle of his thighs turned him on so much he felt almost dizzy, moaning and stroking over Jim's skin. He was a lot calmer, and a lot more enthusiastic now - this felt too wonderful, and made his Khal too happy, for him to pass up on. He was pleased by the compliments, a small jealous part of him hoping they meant his cock was larger than Sebastian's, and keeping the warm hands taking and stroking Jim's skin. "Lajak zirquyi..." he repeated in a slightly dizzy voice, "And you are the greatest of Khals..."

Jim hummed happily, continuing to lick and suck at the cock in his mouth. He had never done this before and enjoyed being allowed to do whatever he wanted and figure it out as he went along. From the noises Yenno made and the breathlessness of his voice, Jim thought he wasn’t doing too poorly.

Yenno felt his body shaking, unable to stop the powerful feelings rising up in him, the need and want and desire. His hands gripped a little harder at Jim's shoulders, almost unable to believe the sensations the boy could make him feel. He couldn't manage any words in Westerosi now, even if he was gasping the odd bit of garbled Dothraki and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Jim got the message, even if he didn’t know what the man said, his body language was enough to convey the point. Jim popped his mouth off, licking the corner of his lips to catch a stray bit of saliva. He crawled back up Yenno’s body, and took them both in his hand. His hands were small enough that he couldn’t get a full grip like he wanted but it would have to be enough. Jim leaned down and kissed Yenno hard, running his tongue over the man’s mouth and sucking at his lips.

Yenno gave a moan of disappointment as Jim's mouth moved away, almost pushing his head back down, but moved his hands obediently to let Jim up. He answered the kiss, eagerly and desperately, holding Jim tight and then looked down to see Jim's smaller hands sliding over the two cocks; his large and dark, Jim's smaller and uncut, and gave a wild cry before cumming hard over both of them.

Jim smiled at the cry Yenno made as he came, he hopped everyone else did too because it could probably have been heard on the other side of the camp. Jim sniffed a laugh and bent down to kiss Yenno quickly on the mouth and then moved to his neck, finding a suitable spot and latching down, planning to leave a mark as he continued to stroke himself. Jim was close, he just needed another minute.

Yenno kept his hands wrapped around Jim, caught up in the orgasm for a while more, and then bent his neck to allow Jim to mark him. He felt tears pricking slightly at the inside of his eyelids, overcome with all the emotion and feeling, and now being marked as well was a little too much for him to deal with. He wanted Jim to cum though, and was happy to keep clinging onto him, listening to the noises he made.

Jim panted against Yenno’s neck, enjoying his smell and the taste of the skin there. Yenno had his arms around him and Jim felt secure as he gasped and moaned as he came. He made a pleased noise while he tried to catch his breath before digging out a cloth from the trunk and cleaning them off. When they were both presentable Jim laid on top of Yenno contently, idly tracing patterns across his dark skin with his fingertip. “Thank you.”

Yenno let Jim tidy them up, just about starting to panic until Jim thanked him. Then he smiled again, wrapping an arm around Jim and throwing the furs over him, "Anything for you, my Khal of the Poison Waters. And... thank you." The way he felt right now, no honour appeared to have been lost on either side, and he suspected that his Khal had needed something so close after the way Sebastian had treated him. He felt a rush of anger at the thought of what Sebastian had done to Jim, and stroked very gently over the stitches on Jim's back.

Jim smiled at him but didn’t stretch up to kiss him. It felt like what they had just done came from special circumstances and that Yenno might not appreciate the affection happening regularly. It was a lot easier to push away the memory of what happened earlier when he felt this content and secure. “Did you – was that okay, for you? I know you haven’t been with a man before…” Jim wasn’t sure what he was asking, mostly he just wanted to be sure that Yenno hadn’t done this out of obligation or respect for Jim.

"Mmmm... that was... amazing..." Yenno mumbled back, happily and sleepily. After such an amazing orgasm he was pretty much drifting off as he spoke but he managed to use his last remaining energy to stroke Jim's back comfortingly and give it a small pat. He wasn't sure himself quite how much he'd done it out of duty, or inappropriate feelings, but right now he was happy, and that was what mattered.


	15. What You Want Versus What You Need

Sebastian staggered back at sunrise, opening the tent and pausing as he saw them both, and smelt them both, wrapped under the furs. He froze for a few moments, his mind a complete whirlwind of emotion and then slowly crept over to his armour, picking it up and holding his breath as it made small noises while he tried to put it on in silence.

Jim opened his eyes blearily when the armour cracked together, he didn’t know what time it was but he hadn’t expected Sebastian back until midday. For a moment he felt – not guilty, but he wouldn’t have wanted Sebastian to see this either. Nothing he’d done yesterday had been out of revenge or payback. However, those feelings didn’t lessen his anger at all. Jim could have said something pointed or sarcastic or anything really but instead he just looked at Sebastian, waiting for the fallout.

Sebastian was still pretty much wearing the same clothes as he had last night, still covered in mud and rain from being thrown out, he finished putting his armour on and jumped a little as he saw Jim looking back at him, lying on top of Yenno who was, as usual, fast asleep. Picking up his sword, Sebastian bent down and gave Jim a quick little kiss on the forehead. "Would've been nice," he mumbled. "Fuck I tried to be good enough. I'll be in the tent with the Lannister men who are pretending not to be Lannister men if you... need anything... you know..."

Jim frowned, he’d expected to be screamed at and hurt, humiliated in front of the camp. Why was Sebastian giving up? “So that’s it then? You’re just leaving? You aren’t even going to _try_ and fix this?”

"Fix what?" Sebastian snapped back at him, before groaning with his hangover, grabbing at his head. "You want to fuck him. You don't want to fuck me. There's no way to 'fix' that short of forcibly fucking you and what the hell would be the point or the fun in that?" He took another breath and just about managed a snarl, "You want me to stick around, bring you flowers, sweet-talk you, like that Targaryan bitch with her multiple advisors? Fuck right off. Just next time you feel like tearing into someone because you're scared and you can't be scared, or you’re shaking in fear and sadness and choked up sickness, just promise me you won't take it out on that poor bastard. Drop by the Lannister camp instead, because he can give you what you want but not what you need and you'll fucking break him trying to get it."

“Our relationship is more than just sex you fucker. Or was that naïve of me?” Jim took a breath, trying to calm down and not show how mixed up with anger and hurt he felt. “Don’t pretend like I’m hurting you or like you’re so fucking innocent. Or are you going to pretend you slept outside with the horses last night?” Jim didn’t know what to say about the rest—Sebastian was right. Jim wouldn’t ever hurt Yenno like the way he’d taken his emotions out on Sebastian. It would ruin him.

"Oh so you're _not_ hurting me?" Sebastian hissed, crouching down in front of him and gesturing furiously at Yenno. "All this is just not hurting me at all is it? Course not, I'm just some big dumb sword to swing - keep teasing me every few months and I'll string along behind you, right?" He gave a snort, "Jamie Lannister fucking naked and eager couldn't have got me up last night, I was that fucking drunk. Thought I'd come back and try and make up for being a complete cock, but there's not much fucking point is there. You've known him, what, a month? Less than that? And he's gotten your trousers off already. I thought you didn't want to do it, you wanted to wait, you were still uncertain, I was happy to keep fucking waiting for you. Turns out you were waiting for, what?” He glanced down at Yenno and gave a snort, "A big enough cock? The smell of horses? Fucking tattoos?"

Jim snarled, “Yes I remember how drunk you were, which was how this whole fucking thing got started. Don’t put your shit on me when you’re the one who couldn’t be arsed to treat me like a fucking human being instead of some animal you can keep and rut against when you’re horny.” Jim lifted the blankets carefully and got up, tugging a long shirt over his head. He couldn’t have this conversation lying down and he didn’t want to wake Yenno. “I _didn’t_ fuck him. I do want to wait.” Jim glared coolly, “But I’ll wait for someone who wants me and thinks more of me than as a prize for taking.”

Sebastian gave him a look of shock, "What? Why would I rut against an animal - I did treat you like a human, I tried to goddam bed you because I was drunk and stupid. Stupid enough to think you might actually be halfway fucking interested in me." His voice was rising and he carefully lowered it, also not wanting to wake the Dothraki in case he got thrown out again. "You didn't fuck him? What, you both just lay there with hard cocks and came completely by coincidence? And then somehow rolled on top of him in your sleep? Your - how many times do I have to bloody well say it - you are _not_ my prize! I don't want to 'take' you. I want - ahhh. Fuck knows what I want. But I'm clearly not about to get it from you."

“I _told you_ to get off of me, to stop. You _knew_ I was uncomfortable and you didn’t fucking stop until Yenno had to physically pull you off of me. That is not respect. That is you not giving a fuck about anything but yourself.” Jim stood straight, trying to keep calm despite his anger when Sebastian seemed to be losing control of his own. “I _am_ interested in you, as stupid as that makes me. What I’m not interested in is being taken like a whore in front of someone who looks to me as their leader.” Jim flushed defensively when Sebastian brought up the details of what happened last night with Yenno, “You know what I mean.”

"You think any time I take you I'm treating you like a whore, you think everything I bloody do to you is disrespectful." Sebastian snarled back, keeping his voice low so it was more of a hiss. "I'm not pretending I didn't fuck up last night. But when I fuck up by trying to get you into bed when you don't want to be there, and then come back and find you've bedded someone else, what am I meant to think? We've fucked three times - twice you practically ran away afterwards and the third time, hell and seven gods it was good, but you were in a state and afterwards you looked like you wanted to be sick every time you saw my bruises."

“No, I don’t think that.” The words were quiet and not easy to say after the way he’d been raised. It felt like admitting that he didn’t feel like a whore even when he was being used because he liked it, but Jim understood logically that wasn’t true. “All I want is for you to keep it private. Don’t use sex to humiliate me in front of other people, and then don’t fly off and say ugly shit when things don’t go your way.” Jim grimaced at the assessment of their history together, not able to think of any defense. “I’m trying. I’ve been – trying, for you, but it doesn’t help when you go out of your way to fuck it up.”

Sebastian slumped a little, sighing and then sat down in front of Jim, armour half buckled. Reaching into his belt he pulled out a thin and wicked little knife, tossing it at Jim's feet. "I had a whole big speech thing I was going to fucking say. Forgot most of it now. About not groping you up again if you told me to hold back. Got that for you. 'S a sneaky little dagger. Iron price as well - I beat up the twat who used to own it, didn't think you'd want something bought with gold." He took a breath and then paled, "'n now I'm going to be sick, give me a second..." With that he hurriedly half staggered, half crawled to the tent entrance, managing to hold it in until he was outside before retching up.

Jim blinked stupidly at the knife before reaching down and picking it up. It was nice. Thin but strong and wickedly sharp. He set it with his things before bringing Seb the rest of the wine and kneeling next to the man who was on his hands and knees in the dirt. “Here, rinse your mouth out.” Tentatively he reached out and placed a hand on the back of Sebastian’s head. Jim didn’t pet him, but he was feeling charitable enough for that much at least.

Sebastian spat out the last of the taste, made a face and then turned, surprised to see Jim next to him. Giving a small half smile, he pushed the hair out of his eyes. He took a swig of wine and then spat that out as well, not wanting to swallow it at this point. "Well I can try. If I've still got a chance. I'll probably fail a good few times, because saying ugly shit when things don't go my way is a Moran way of life." He sighed and sat back, looking at Jim before finally asking, "Is - is his cock bigger than mine?"

“I just want you to try,” Jim mumbled. “I don’t understand—it’s not as though you’ve been chaste either while we’ve been—together. Or ever, really. After fucking half of the Dorish army I think I can be allowed this. Is that… Something you really want? Does it matter that much to you?” Jim just stared uncomprehendingly at Sebastian when he asked about Yenno’s cock, not willing to acknowledge that Sebastian had really asked that question. When he realized Sebastian was serious Jim sighed and thought back, comparing his memory of the two men. “Yeah, I would say so. What does it matter, I told you he didn’t fuck me?”

"Chaste? Well no, I was a sex slave." Sebastian sneered and then winced, "And he _saw_ me like that, seven gods..." He sat back in the mud, feeling pretty low, "It - I'd like it to matter. To matter to you. For me to be the only one you want. But if you can't - I'd damn well like to be the one you want the most." He gave a groan at Jim's answer, "Urgh, of course it is. Bloody horse lord. And of course it matters." Reaching out he gave Jim a gentle bat round the head. "It matters a lot. _I_ should have the biggest cock."

Jim sighed and knelt down in front of where Sebastian was sitting. “I do – want you. I think you said it earlier, he can give me what I want but you give me what I need.” Jim frowned, sad that everything had to be so complicated. He felt like everything he did ended up hurting one of the three of them. Jim shrugged, “You’re bigger than me, and I don’t care. Both of you still want me. You shouldn’t worry about it. You _are_ a cock. A giant cock and you never stop irritating me.” Jim smirked though, showing he wasn’t really angry anymore. Tired, still emotionally bruised from yesterday, but he wasn’t angry. The rest would sort itself out with time.

Sebastian looked at him for a long moment, then took a deep breath in and out before putting a hand on his shoulder. "If you want your horse lord with his nice big dick... I think I can live with that. Can't see what you see in him, but fair enough. It... Hell... it might even be hot to watch you take him. We do both want you, you're the little Karl, yeah? And as long as I'm still alive I'll still be irritating you. You go in the tent and try out your new knife and I'll just fall over in the corner and try not to die for a bit. We can sort out the details when I've lost this fucking hangover and when your horse-lord rejoins us in the land of the conscious.”

Jim smiled tiredly and put a hand on top of the one Sebastian held on his shoulder, accepting the touch. “Thank you,” he muttered, not really sure if it was for being accepting or not leaving or for _trying,_ it all felt hopelessly mixed up and Jim didn’t have the energy to pick apart his own feelings right now. He just knew that Sebastian reaffirming his feelings felt like a balm against the hurts the man had caused last night, even if a distrustful part still suspected him of duplicity. He grinned ferally, “Don’t be sore at him, poor thing. I really tired him out last night. He was out like a light.” Jim shook his head and stepped away, “I’m going back to sleep, its way to fucking early. Sun’s barely up.”

Sebastian scowled, glaring at Jim and flipping him off, but somehow dimly aware that this was his first test. Jim wanted him to be able to cope with him getting fucked by other people, and however much that made Seb feel like a concubine right now, he'd have to suck it up and deal with it. He staggered back into the tent and fell face first on the opposite side of Yenno, scrabbling the furs over himself and not-so-accidently kicking the Dothraki in the face, scowling a bit as Yenno, used to cramped caged conditions and even sleeping on horseback, simply rolled over and kicked him back.

Jim sniggered as the two men kicked at each other under the blankets. “I can’t leave you alone for a minute, can I? Budge up.” Jim wiggled in between the two of them, deciding they needed to be separated. Also it was warmest in the middle. Jim took Sebastian’s hand and tugged until the man’s arm was wrapped around his waist and Jim rolled over so he was facing Yenno. He sighed contently, pleased to have Sebastian back – even hung over and sulky.

Yenno woke a little, saw Jim and gave a sleepy smile, wrapping an arm around him while Sebastian gave a little groan and let his hand drop over Jim's waist below it. He'd sort this out when he could think. Yenno just went back to sleep again, pleased that the sight of his Khal made him happy, and wrinkling his nose slightly at the wet smell Seb had bought into the tent.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jim stretched languidly a few hours later and accidentally ended up kicking both men in the shins. He made a confused noise but then realized where he was and who was with him. Jim’s mind didn’t get too far beyond that, just happy to be warm and feel safe. His hand was lying on someone’s stomach and he rubbed his hand across the skin, happy at the contact. Jim opened his eyes slowly and discovered it was Yenno he was touching. Somehow all three of them had ended up in a pile of limbs but it was comfortable so Jim didn’t disturb it.

Yenno woke a few minutes before Jim, watching him sleep, and just starting to panic as he realised that Sebastian was tangled up with them. When Jim woke, he wrapped his arms around him, tugging him close and safe, "Your lion has returned, Khal of the Poison Waters, do you want me to throw him out again?"

Sebastian gave a groan from the other side of Jim, face still planted in the furs, "Fucking no. He does not. He wants you to leave me alone to die in peace."

Jim chuckled a little bit, pleased that whatever else happened later Yenno wasn’t completely repulsed by him now. Jim huffed at being pressed so tightly against the Dothraki’s side. “I know he’s here, he came this morning and – uh…” His mind was still clouded with sleep and coming up with analogies this early wasn’t easy. “He brought… tribute? And – bent the knee.” Technically that was true? “If he acts up again though, feel free to throw him out. He needs _someone_ to keep him in line.” Jim reached out and carded his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, “I could end your life now with that lovely new knife? A quiet and dignified death with no more headaches or puking. Don’t tell me it’s not tempting.”

Sebastian groaned, raising a hand to point at his neck. "My artery is _here._ Go for it. One sweet slice of pain. Yenno - we Greenlanders call this a 'joke' and you are not to stab me." Groaning he rolled his head sideways, looking at them both. "I only bent the knee because I was busy throwing up. All the horse-lord needs to know is that you don't want me dead right now."

Yenno scowled at him, his arms still wrapped protectively around Jim. "If you hurt him or dishonour him again, I will happily obey any order to end your life."

Jim patted Yenno’s arm, finally waking up with all this talk about murdering each other. “If I ever want him dead, I’ll do the thing myself. But thank you. You’re still allowed to smack him if he’s rude. I used to do that myself as well, but now I think he gets confused as to what a slap to the face and a roll in the dirt means.” Jim glared lightly, only teasing Sebastian. “But you won’t hurt me or dishonor me again, will you, little lion man?”

"Not on purpose." Sebastian groaned at the floor.

Yenno relaxed just a little although his muscles were still tensed and ready against Jim's body. "Of course, my Khal, I know you would be able to kill him."

Yenno gave Sebastian a little kick and got an offended squawk in return, "Will you _stop_ talking about killing me. 'S making me nervous. Is there any water?" He had to admit, Yenno's body was nice and warm next to Jim's little chilly body.

“You two are bloody children,” Jim muttered, burying his face into Yenno’s chest. “Don’t ever tease me about my age when you two act like squabbling brats.” He wasn’t irritated really, Jim found it more amusing than anything. And squabbling was better than dueling, so he supposed he should be grateful. “There’s water with our things in the corner, are you going to be able to manage without throwing up because I’d rather brave the cold than have our tent smell like vomit.”

"Stay here little Khal." Yenno gently stroked his shoulder and then pushed himself up from the furs, heading to the corner and taking a cup of water, dumping half over Sebastian's head before bending down to offer him the rest.

Sebastian glared up at him and shook the water off his hair, taking the drink, "I suppose you want a thank you?"

"There is no Dothraki word for 'thank you,'” Yenno said haughtily, stalking back to sit in the furs behind Jim. "And I do not like you, but my Khal says not to harm you. In Essos I would challenge you to fight, but in Westeros they obey their Khal and Khaleesi."

Jim smiled and sat back in Yenno’s lap so that he could lean against his chest and look at Sebastian. He wondered if it bothered the man that the Dothraki still wasn’t dressed. “Don’t be sore, Seb. Just think, you could be in Frey’s bed right now. Or still stuck on Dragonstone. Next time you shouldn’t drink so much.” Jim asked Yenno if he was alright in Dothraki, still struggling with some of the pronunciation.

Sebastian groaned, crawling over rather pathetically and dropping his head in Jim's lap. "Or I could be running and laughing with my mercenary gang with my little water-rat bed-mate by my side wielding a huge fuckoff knife."

Yenno wrapped his arms around Jim smugly, and then tugged gently on the strands of Sebastian's hair. "You are better than this. I have not seen you fight, but I know you are a warrior. Now the Khal has two fighters to guard him."

Jim cupped Sebastian’s face where it was pressed into his lap, scratching under his chin like a cat. “Little lion can fight, when we met he killed two men for me. Or so he told me. I didn’t actually notice at the time.”

"You didn't notice? It was seven men. Seven men with two swords each." Sebastian looked up at him, giving a little smirk and reaching up to caress the side of Jim’s shoulder, moving over to Yenno's body to press against the bruise Jim had left. "Suppose I should get used to that..." he murmured, and then more deliberately, "So how are you fucking the boss then? Thought the Dothraki didn't approve of that?"

Yenno gave a shrug, "Dothraki do not sail the poison water. Dothraki do not protect their Khal. Dothraki do not lay with other warriors. I am more than Dothraki now - I am the falcon for the Khal of the Poison Water. What are you?" Sebastian stared at him, a little impressed and then finally grumbled back. "Me? I'm hungry..."

Jim closed his eyes and muttered, “I was already half unconscious at that point, forgive me for not being more aware of your heroics.” He frowned when Sebastian pestered Yenno about the sex, Jim was the one that practically attacked him last night. It hadn’t been Yenno’s idea. Still, he was proud of the boy’s response. He tiled his head back and pressed a quick kiss to Yenno’s mouth. Jim tugged at Seb’s hair reproachfully and laughed. “You can have a lie in, I’ll go steal something for us to eat as long as someone else cooks.”

"I'll cook." Seb answered quickly, based on the rumours of what he'd heard of Dothraki cookery he wasn't willing to risk Yenno giving it a go, particularly as the young man seemed absolutely smitten with Jim, enough to offer to do things he wasn't capable of. He gave a small jealous whine as they kissed but didn't otherwise object, and he had to admit, it did look pretty hot watching Jim's pale body against Yenno's dark one. "Sure you trust us not to kill each other? Yeah, yeah, go steal us a meal - I'm in no state to fight and the kid I suspect would happily suffocate if you ordered him not to breath, so he'll be fine with not fighting."

Yenno grinned, pleased he had been chosen for the kiss, "Its fine, my Khal. I will not harm him."

He smirked at Sebastian's muttered, "Yeah, just you bloody try."

Jim stood and got dressed while they snipped at each other, rather enjoying the attention. It was difficult not to feel a bit smug over the combined devoted of the two men. “Which direction was that Lannister tent? They’re bound to eat well.”

"Head towards the river, it's the only tent without a banner outside. And for goodness sake don't call them Lannister men, they're trying their desperate hardest not to be." Sebastian called after him, rolling over onto his back and staring at the top of the tent.

Yenno stood and started to dress, picking out some kindling to start a fire going and opening up the hole in the top of the tent, shaking his head at the water it dislodged. "Is it necessary for so much water to fall from the skies?"

Jim tied his new knife off to his belt, gave a jaunty little wave and stepped out of the tent. It wasn’t too difficult to find the tent of not-Lannisters, there weren’t many people close by—everyone seemed to be avoiding the tent. Jim hid and watched for a while, trying to gage how many people were around and when the best time to strike would be. A man was actually sitting in front of the tent, preparing a whole chicken in front of a fire for their breakfast, rubbing salt and herbs on the pink skin. As Jim watched, the man looked around as if he was trying to find something, another seasoning perhaps, but he had no luck. The Lannister man got up and stepped back into his tent, presumably to look for whatever it was he needed. Jim quickly walked up and took the chicken, not entirely sure how to handle the bird, when the Lannister man came back out suddenly and surprised him. “Oi, you fucker! Put it down.” Jim tightened his grip on the bird and dashed away, betting he could probably outrun the man, or failing that, hide in the mass of tents and people. The Lannister made a valiant effort – he kept up with Jim for a full ten minutes before he lost the man by hiding under a nearby cart and doubling back towards his own tent. Sebastian and Yenno were both still there, behaving for once. Jim was out of breath but he smiled and held out the bird. “I come bearing gifts.”

Yenno had got the fire started and Sebastian finally hauled himself upright and taken off his half buckled armour. So far they hadn't really spoken to each other, but there was a sort of wary truce as they both orbited on opposite sides around Jim. As long as they kept heading in the same direction, there was no need for them to clash. Yenno eyed the dead chicken dubiously as Jim entered, asking "What is _that_?"

Sebastian skewered it neatly across a spear and rested it over the fire. "'S a chicken. Nice. I mean, not raw and bloody like raw horse, but still nice. There should be some bread over there somewhere."

Jim rolled his eyes and stood by Sebastian while he worked, carefully running his hand through the man’s hair, trying to push past the reservations he still had about their relationship. “Dothraki don’t actually eat raw meat Seb. Not usually, anyway. They dry it… somehow. It stays fresh longer.” Jim looked at Yenno, smiling, “You’ll like the chicken. It’s tender… not gamey.”

Sebastian gave a grin as Jim ran fingers through his hair, resigning himself to sharing Jim for the time being. At least he was sharing Jim with another hot man, and while he might not perfectly get on with Yenno, he did at least trust him, certainly he trusted him with Jim. "Yeah, yeah, raw, dry, whatever. You to need to get a three course meal from Highgarden down you - you won't know what's hit you." The chicken sizzled and crackled over the fire and Sebastian turned round to give Jim a quick little kiss on the nose murmuring, "So what _exactly_ did you to get up to last night? Or am I not allowed to know?"

Jim wrinkled his nose and smiled at the kiss, he reached up and wound his arms around Sebastian’s neck, leaning his weight against him. “Not much. He’s not – been with a man before, you know. And I’ve got pretty limited experience.” Jim didn’t really know how to explain the mess of emotions of last night, the vulnerability and the way that they had built each other up again, affirming each other’s value. “It was – nice. I did most of the work.” Jim shrugged, “I don’t really know what you’re asking.”

Yenno looked at them talking and felt, for the first time, a sudden flush of embarrassment, flinching a little at Jim's words. To have the emotions and experiences they'd been through together summed up in such an offhand way almost made him shake and he turned away, suddenly not wanting any strange Westeros dead birds. "I am sorry you had to work, my Khal..." he said in a low voice.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Oh fuck, now there's two of you. I just wanted to know whether he'd done anything we hadn't, that's all, not set off an Ironborn Dothraki angst challenge.” Yenno glared at him.

Jim smacked Sebastian’s arm automatically for not helping the situation. He hadn’t realized that Yenno had been listening and he felt pretty shitty knowing that the man was upset by the words. “Hey…” Jim walked over and stood in front of Yenno, close enough that they were almost touching but Jim didn’t want to presume when the Dothraki was upset with him. “It is not… work. That expression in Westerosi is used to explain that I was the one who pleasured you. It is does not imply labor, but I understand how that could be confusing.” Jim reached up and touched the side of the man’s face. “Remember what I told you last night? A Khal does not do a think he doesn’t want to. Lajak zirquyi... I did not mean to offend you.” He still didn’t have the words to explain that he’d needed Yenno last night and even if he had, he probably wouldn’t have said them in front of Sebastian.

Yenno looked at him for a moment and then hugged him tight, "I - I know. It's still... difficult." He hadn't expected quite so much left over emotion to be attached to the act, to hear Jim dismissing it as "not much" had felt like a dagger right through him. Still, the Westerosi used different words to mean different things. All he could take as truth was the way Jim had acted at the time, and that was a sweet memory to cling on to. "I know that you were pleasured as well." He said firmly giving a small smile. Looking at Sebastian he gave a little glare and continued, "The Khal of the Poison Water put his mouth on me. I did not force him."

Sebastian's mouth dropped open and for a moment he looked almost impressed. Then he rolled his eyes and snapped, "Well aren't you a lucky boy. Anybody want this chicken or am I eating it myself?"

Jim closed his eyes in embarrassment, tucking his forehead against Yenno’s chest. He felt like he deserved that after what’d he’d thoughtlessly said a minute before. Besides, he was sure Yenno didn’t know that Jim hadn’t done that for Sebastian yet and that it would probably come back to bite him later. “Come eat, you’ll like it.” Jim muttered, he looked up now that the color in his face had a chance to die down a little. Jim took Yenno’s hand and led him to the fire, sitting down in front of it and waiting for food. “It smells like the best thing I’ve eaten since we left King’s Landing.” Jim said, trying to remind Sebastian of the time they spent in bed eating grapes and feeding each other morsels.

"It does smell good." Sebastian grinned at Yenno, unable to take him properly seriously now he'd seen him all proud and haughty trying to explain a blow-job in limited Westerosi. He minded, deep down inside somewhere long forgotten a sad little spark that spoke of things like love and fondness, but mainly he was relieved that it hadn't been mutual, that Yenno hadn't yet tasted Jim. He divided the chicken into three pieces, taking the biggest one while Yenno got out the bread. "If this is from the Lannister camp it will be good. Careful though, last person who fucked with the Lannisters they killed every one of his living relatives and wrote a damn song about it."

“The Lannisters can have my relatives, the stupid fucks.” Jim grinned when Sebastian mentioned the song, “Yes, the little lion song. I sang it on the boat to remind you to be strong… you were angry at me, don’t you like that one? You sing it enough.” Jim took a piece of the meat in in fingers and tasted it, moaning a little at the flavor. He’d been practically living off of bread since he’d gotten to Westeros, it was brilliant to get something more substantial. With seasoning too!

Sebastian growled at him, debating the wisdom of smacking him around the head with Yenno nearby. He did not want to be reminded of his time on the boat. "You sang it on the boat because you thought they'd broken me." He snapped irritably. "You were wrong. And it's not that I like it, it's just... a bit of home." He sighed and looked up at them, "And don't either of you fucks tell me you don't understand _that_ feeling."

Jim scowled, feeling that Sebastian’s irritation was unnecessary. “I hadn’t seen you in weeks and then when you showed up again you wouldn’t look at me and you were all pissed off. You never explained what I did, by the way.” He relaxed, bumping shoulders with Sebastian companionably. “Yeah, yeah. I get it. Sorry about your armour. And the bracelet, come to think of it.” Jim looked over Sebastian’s wrists, just to confirm it wasn’t there. “Worst luck mate.”

"Yeah... wanted to keep that." Sebastian answered shortly before finally rolling his eyes again and looking up at them, slightly flushed. "I was angry because I didn't want you to see me like that. As a bedslave. All fucked and branded. _And_ you had a strong warrior friend attached to you, which made it even more embarrassing, alright?" He shrugged off the missing armour and sighed, "Yeah. Lannister armour and the only thing you ever gave me. I... wish I could've kept them. But to be honest I was so worried you'd died it seemed less important."

Jim shrugged, “Don’t take this the wrong way but I honestly didn’t give a fuck. I was just happy to see you still in one piece. And to be out of those fucking cages,” Jim shuddered a little, suddenly not feeling as hungry but he ignored it and took another bite anyway. “I was in there totally naked for weeks, they threw a shirt on me right before I saw you and I spent the time getting groped and trying to hold onto my virtue with my hands tied behind my back. I’m sure it’s not as bad as what you were doing but I was hardly a pillar of honour and pride by that point either.” Jim reached out to hold the back of Sebastian’s neck. “We’ll get that brand off when you’re less likely to get sick on yourself. Don’t worry about the bracelet, I can steal you something else if you’d really like another token.”

"Maybe something slightly less feminine." Sebastian admitted, still amazed at how much Jim had changed, how much he supposed they'd both changed. "I didn't have any virtue to start with, but if I had I wouldn't have had any left afterwards. Fuck, they went through me pretty well." He shivered, looking up and catching Yenno's shocked look and winking. "Get used to it. And be thankful he doesn't get you a bracelet as well."

Yenno managed an uncertain smile back at him. "A thief tried to take his... virtue." The word was a new one and it felt strange in his mouth as he tried it out. "The Khal fought him off with his hands tied."

“Yeah, alright. I’ll keep an eye out – not likely to find much while we are here though.” Jim rubbed Sebastian’s back, feeling pretty sorry for the man. Regardless of his many previous bed partners it seemed that being a bedslave still bothered Sebastian. Jim was glad he didn’t have to do it anymore. He looked up as Yenno struggled over the word, “Virtue is – a concept, about people. It just means that someone hasn’t… lain with a person, never been fucked. Sebastian has done that before… that’s why he said that he’s not got any left. And I haven’t—lain with anyone, so I do.” Jim couldn’t imagine that would last very long however, at the rate he was going. Jim wiggled his eyebrows at Sebastian, waiting to hear how impressed he was at the story of Jim fighting off the thief. 

Sebastian burst out laughing at Jim's explanation, giving Jim an impressed nod at the story of him fighting off the thief. "Virtue is a complex and many-factored thing, Yenno. Your arse has virtue, your mouth, your tongue, your hands, your cock..." He gave a malicious grin, "You can lose it to a woman, to a man, to a stick of wood, you can even gain it again, if you know the right gods, or the right kings." Yenno looked flummoxed and Sebastian finished off the last of his chicken, licking his fingers and tossing the bones out through the door of the tent. "I'm on a long and winding mission to take as much of your Khal's as I can, it's taking its own sweet time though... which is fine." He finished giving a mischievous glance at Jim, "I can wait."

Jim gave him a skeptical look but still managed a wry grin, able to see the humour in the situation. “Bet you would have just left me to starve in the Reach if you’d have known how much trouble I’d end up giving you.” Jim smiled mischievously, “You are a horrible judge of character, thinking I’d just let you fuck me and send me on my way.” 

"It's not easy to judge anyone's character when they're getting their arse handed to them by six knights." Sebastian shot back, but smiled, happy with this level of sniping and teasing. "And damn right I would have left you to starve." He looked at them both a bit more seriously, "All right then, what's the plan? Do we stick with this lot till the Twins, then we can steal some horses?" Yenno brightened up at the mention of horses, "Or do we scoot before we get caught in another battle?"

Jim thought about it but honestly didn’t have enough information on the area or the battle plans. “I think we should wait for another battle and get away in all the confusion or we leave during the march to the Twins, whichever comes first.” Jim paused and glared at Sebastian lightly, “But this time I get my own bastard horse. I’m not sharing again.”


	16. The Red Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, real world is pretty crazy right now. Everything for this fic is written, I just need to find the time to edit everything. Thank you for your patience.

They formed many different plans over the next few days, as the army waited for orders, and then a few more once they started moving on foot. It would be easy enough, Seb pointed out, if they didn't all want horses—although he was sensible enough to admit that they wouldn't get far without them. There was no clear plan of where to go - Yenno wanted to go with Jim, who didn't care where they ended up as long as it wasn't too far south. Given Seb's knowledge of lands above the Trident was shaky at best, it all led to a lot of sniping and sulking on Seb's part, while Yenno simply repeated that he would obey the orders of his Khal and then looked smugly at Seb getting drunk in the corner. The army they were in seemed to be disinclined to fight, they were just slowly marching towards the Twins from the south, which meant they had no particular reason not to march with it. Sebastian attempted the odd grope and was either glared at by Jim, or slapped by Yenno, and spent most evenings in the not-Lannister tent while Jim and Yenno snuggled down together. He was almost relieved when they reached the Twins, despite a slight sense of impending doom about whatever was planned, not to mention the worry of meeting Roose Bolton by accident.

Jim was really fucking pleased to have reached their destination somehow, even if it was a dank foreboding castle. The traveling really had everyone at each other’s throats and eventually Jim stopped trying to keep the peace and let Yenno and Sebastian fight. For two people that constantly snipped at each other over the sex they weren’t having, the two men sure spent enough time rolling around in the dirt together. Before they had left camp Jim had told Sebastian it was time to cut the brand away but the man had refused, insisting that he needed to be in top form in case there was any fighting. Jim had agreed, because the man was right, but he hadn’t liked being refused on principle so he’d told Sebastian not to touch him until the brand was gone. This led to a fair few arguments on its own, usually ending with Sebastian trying to fuck him anyway and Jim or Yenno sending Sebastian to sleep somewhere else for the night like a misbehaving dog kicked out of the kennels. The brand was mostly an excuse anyway, Jim was still skittish around Sebastian after last time and regularly having his feelings ignored didn’t exactly help in that regard. Still, Jim trusted Sebastian with his life. Just not his arse. “Dreary little place, isn’t it. What are we doing here exactly?” 

Sebastian shrugged at the question, looking up at the two towers and realising that now they'd have to have yet another argument about what they were about to do. "Taking part in some sort of concert apparently." He grumbled, listening to a badly-tuned rendition of the ‘Rains of Castamere’ coming from a small group of soldiers on damp instruments. "We've got a wedding - well two weddings. Bolton's marrying his fat Frey girl, and then Robb Stark's coming down to marry a Frey and apparently all hell will break loose." 

“Beautiful place for a wedding,” Jim muttered sarcastically, tired and irritated from the long walk. No horses for slaves. Jim had long lost any youthful softness he’d had in his features when he came to the Greenlands. By now he’d almost starved, a couple of times, and the exercise of traveling and fighting left him thin and angular. He was eating better with the army than he had since getting here and that took away some of the hollowness of his cheeks and allowed him to develop a bit more muscle. “Right. Well if there’s going to be a fight we’d best get prepared.” Jim belied his words though and sat down on the ground and leaned his back against Sebastian’s legs, tempted to sleep if they had enough time before the battle would start. 

"There's not going to be a fight here, Frey would have a seizure. It's going to be an ambush." Sebastian looked at the tower critically, assessing it from the point of view of attack. "No idea when, presumably after the wedding. My guess is they'll have all the Stark warriors corralled in that field down there - attack them from both sides. Easy enough to hang back and keep safe - by the time I've got my armour on it should just be a slaughter." 

He patted Jim on the head then stood up straighter as one of the Captains approached. "You two - not the Dothrak - clean up and report to Captain Barnell." 

“In the confusion we’ll take some supplies and horses and be on our way. No reason to stick around after this. We’ll see about getting that castle, yeah?” Jim tilted his head back so that he could look up at Sebastian and show he was smiling. He cleared his throat and stood as the captain came over and told them to see one of the other Captains… without Yenno. “The fuck’s that about?” 

"Sounds like a good plan, there's bound to be spare horses from someone." Sebastian nodded, then frowned at the Captain, shrugging as Jim asked them, "No idea. But my guess is we need to blend in, and he can’t." 

Yenno gave Jim a worried pat on the shoulder, "Stay safe, my Khal, I'll wait here. Maybe... maybe they wish me to remain a slave while you two are getting your freedom. After all, you are Westerosi, I am not." 

“Fuck that,” Jim hissed. “No one is going to give me my freedom. I’ll take it and that will be the end of it. We aren’t going anywhere without you. Just keep an eye open and stay safe.” Jim ran his hand along the back of Yenno’s head once where the hair was beginning to grow back. Jim and Seb left to find some water to clean up with and when they looked more like people and less like wildlings they found Captain Barnell. “You asked for us?” Jim said when they got there, not bothering to add any titles or pleasantries when he had no respect for this man. 

There were a whole host of men gathered around the Captain, who looked irritated and hassled. He turned as Jim asked the question, giving him a smirk, "Ah yes, the little slave who won't shut up. Right, all of you fucking listen. We're about to do something pretty damn hideous, which is why you rabble are here. Slaves, and men without honour. If it makes you feel better, that little cunt, Robb Stark, has gone and married some healer bitch, while still engaged to Frey's daughter." He paused, possibly waiting for some noise of outrage, but the men were silent, "Right, well if you don't give a shite about that, you shouldn't care too much that in two days’ time we're going to kill the whole bloody lot of them right in that hall after Tully gets married off to the Frey girl that Robb refused. I want you cleaned up, looking smart, any archers up in the gallery, the rest around the edges of the walls for when the archers stop. The soldiers outside will lock you in until every last one of them is dead." 

“What of guest rights?” Jim hissed, balling his hands up into fists. “Would your lords break them and damn themselves only to make this war a little easier on their purses?” Jim spit in the dirt. 

The Captain turned on him, some of the other men snickered, and the Captain slammed the back of his hand into Jim's face, knocking him over. "You're a slave, and you will fight. If you even think about blabbing this one, we'll cut your tongue out.” Sebastian started forward and the Captain put a hand on his chest, rolling his eyes, "Save it for the Starks. And control your little friend." 

Jim expected the hit and was able to lean to the side with the movement and lessen the damage. He still ended up on the ground and he shook his head as he picked himself up. “If you do this you are cursed. Your home and your lands will burn, your families will be taken, you will wander and find no shelter. There are other ways.” Jim didn’t care if the Starks died, fuck the lot of them in his opinion. But he would not participate in this slaughter, to do so would damn him and Jim would not anger his god for the sake of some man who called himself a captain and treated Jim like shit he’d accidentally stepped in. 

The Captain looked at Jim and gave a growl, rolling his eyes and then smacked him again, "Alright, fuck off back to your tent and roll with your horse-loving Dothrak-fucker. If we had the time I'd have you whipped but I'm not fucking this up for one damn slave. Fuck off." He glared at the rest of the men. "Anyone else have any objections?" There was a low mutter, but nobody stood out. 

Jim stared up at the man defiantly, a hand held against his abused cheek. “Let’s go.” Jim grabbed onto Sebastian’s wrist and tugged him back towards the tent. “Breaking guest rights. I can’t fucking believe this. Is this what your Lannisters have fallen to? Inviting a guest in with the intention of slaughtering them, at a wedding no less...” Jim shook his head again, irritated that he’d gotten hit, twice, over pointing out what every fool and their wet nurse knew. There was a reason that breaking that kind of oath was one of three things you could not do on the Islands. 

"What?" Sebastian shook his wrist away as Jim tried to drag him off, ignoring the looks of the men around them and snarling in a low voice, "Look - your pretty little Ironborn sensibilities can keep you out of this which is great, because it'll be a slaughter-house in there. But I'm either in there killing or in the back room cooling Roose Bolton down after he finishes with his new wife and I know which I'd rather. Now piss off and go cuddle with Yenno." 

Jim pulled his hand away as if it had been burned. “No. No you aren’t doing this. I mean it. You can piss off and find someone else to travel with. I won’t bring your curse on me. I’ll fuck Bolton myself if that’s what it takes, you won’t participate in this madness.” Jim kept his voice low but firm, he would _not_ bring the god’s wrath on his head by colluding with an oath-breaker. 

"Have you quite finished, Moran?" The Captain said with exaggerated care while the men around them sniggered. 

Sebastian glared at Jim, hurt in his eyes, and then smacked him around the head, turning away. "Piss off Moriarty. Travel alone then." He felt a leaden sort of sinking in his heart as he said the words. He knew Jim's strength of conviction, and knew there was no coming back from this. If he went in there and murdered the Starks at their own wedding, he would never see Jim again. 

Jim’s breath caught, even after the smack to the head he still hadn’t really thought Sebastian would tell him no. For a moment he stood there, trying to process what this meant. Then his eyes flashed and he shoved Sebastian hard, not doing much with their size difference but he wouldn’t leave with his tail between his legs like some boy facing his first rejection. “Find someone else to break your father’s third rule with. I should have known you were an oath breaker. When have you ever kept your words to me?” Jim felt hot with his anger and betrayal, even though he’d been the one to lay out the ultimatum. He never though Sebastian would do it, it was only to highlight how serious he was. “I hope the gods find you quickly and that your punishment is just.” Jim turned on his heel and stormed off to find Yenno. 

The men laughed as Jim stormed off, Sebastian didn't though, just scowled and glared. The Captain rolled his eyes again, "Alright ladies, if you've quite finished arguing with your boyfriend Moran, shall we go into the Hall? You boys need to know it backwards - all the hiding places, where they'll run, what they'll do. We don't want a living soul left after this riot, and we're not opening the doors until we've got that." 

Jim kicked over a pot someone was using to boil water on his way back to the tent, infuriated and hurt, the clang of the metal relieved a small amount of the pressure he felt. He found Yenno still there, setting up camp. “How soon can we be ready to leave?” 

Yenno looked up at him, confused, "We can leave as soon as we have horses. Why - what happened? Is... Sebastian not with you?" He stood quickly, noticing the red marks on Jim's face, the forming bruises, his unhappy scowl, "Who injured you, my Khal? Have they taken Sebastian to be a slave again? I can rescue him and we can leave this place on foot if we must." 

Jim looked away, taking a breath through his nose and clenching his jaw shut while he blinked hard. He had never experienced anything like this. He’d been hurt before but only by people who he’d expected would hurt him. Jim had never felt betrayed because he’d never trusted anyone enough to be let down before now. “We are leaving, Sebastian is staying here. No one has taken him, he no longer wishes to travel with us.” Jim took a deep breath and faced Yenno again. “If we need to leave on foot we will. Whatever gives us the cleanest escape. If stealing horses is too risky then we will have to make do.” 

Yenno looked at him searchingly. He still wasn't entirely sure quite why Jim liked Sebastian but he could see that whatever the man had done had upset him. "Do you want me to go and find him, my Khal?" He asked gently, hoping the answer would be 'yes'. Not that he liked Seb, but the man seemed to know what Jim needed most of the time, and was a good warrior. "If not - now is not the best time to leave. The soldiers from the North have arrived, everyone is twitchy. Two lone men bolting could be trouble, I would not want you to get shot as we make our leave." 

“Fine.” Jim said curtly, expecting that would be the case. As angry as Jim felt, he wasn’t stupid and wouldn’t make a rash decision. “Leave him, he’s made his decision. And on his head be it.” Jim smiled suddenly and stepped into Yenno’s personal space, trailing a hand down from his chest to his belt. “Don’t leave. I want you to stay here.” 

Yenno blinked, confused and a little doubtful, but not moving back. "Then I will stay here, my Khal." He answered gently, reaching up to stroke over the red mark on Jim's cheek that was starting to bruise. "He hurt you..." He didn't mean the bruise, but it was hard to explain what he did mean. "But you are a Man of Iron from the poison-water, and the lion will blunt his claws trying to scratch your skin." 

Jim dug his fingers into Yenno’s stomach, not able to scratch or do any damage with the leather armour in the way. He wanted—something. Something similar to what he had last time with Sebastian but—different. If last time he had needed to feel alive, now he wanted to feel nothing, to exorcise the burning anger and humiliation from where it was trapped underneath his skin. Jim pressed his face against Yenno’s hand hard, aggravating the bruise he could feel coloring his skin. He rested his hands on the man’s hips, gripping them possessively. “I’ll help you set up camp. If we can’t leave right away then there’s no reason we should sleep outside.” Jim stepped away for now and focused on pitching their tent. He needed privacy, to do what exactly… he wasn’t sure—but right now he felt eyes on the back of his neck and Jim wouldn’t be able to relax until he was alone with Yenno nearby. 

Yenno hesitated as he felt the fingers scrabbling into his armour, the rub as Jim aggravated his bruises. He could tell what his Khal wanted, one of the things that Sebastian was an expert at giving, and Yenno knew, with a grinding certainty, that even the best he could produce would fall short. He decided that as soon as his Khal was asleep he would find Sebastian and drag him back if necessary. He made up the camp quickly and efficiently, taking a breath before stepping into the tent. Gripping Jim around the waist protectively as soon as they were inside he rumbled low into his ear, "Take what you need, Khal of the poison waters." 

Jim felt his anger deflate as Yenno wrapped his arms around him, holding him securely. He-wouldn’t…do this. He wouldn’t hurt Yenno out of anger and possessiveness, the man didn’t deserve that. It wasn’t—easy to make that decision but Jim wasn’t Sebastian, taking what he wanted from others regardless of their feelings and then leaving them hollow and dry. Jim kissed Yenno’s mouth but didn’t allow any of his rage to fuel the exchange, just pressed their lips together and breathed in his scent. “Thank you, but I’m tired after the trip. We’ll need our energy and strength for escaping later. Will you lie down with me?” Jim was cold and distant but he’d had to go from one extreme to the opposite if he wanted to keep himself in check. 

Yenno recognised Jim's cold and empty manner and felt a rush of relief. This, he could deal with - having to provide some sort of sexual feeling-outlet for Jim he couldn't. He gave a formal nod, and lay down on the furs, leaving a space for Jim, "Yes, my Khal. Sleep is wise." He had no idea whether he would be woken at night by a frenzied Jim clawing at him, or a crying Jim, and which one he'd prefer, but for now at least, he could provide what was needed. 

Yenno left a space for him and Jim curled up with his knees up and in front of him while he crossed his arms across his chest. Jim pressed his back against Yenno but that was the only contact he gave himself, enough to know Yenno was there and to feel some of his heat. “Sebastian—is going to do something very bad. Dishonorable. If you see him around here you aren’t to let him in the tent, understand?” 

"I understand my Khal." Yenno rumbled quietly from behind him, knowing that what he really wanted to do was tie Sebastian to a tree and let Jim loose on him until they'd both sorted out whatever misunderstanding was going on this time. The only thing he could piece together, from his limited knowledge of Jim and Seb, and his nonexistent knowledge of the current military strategy, was that Sebastian probably wanted to fuck some other people and Jim was annoyed about it. He didn't wrap his arms around his Khal, but was happy to press against him, drifting off into an uneasy sleep. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next couple of days were difficult for Jim who had very little patience for waiting, he was ready to leave. _Now._ However, his better judgment won out and he spent his time glaring up at the ceiling of their tent, not wanting to go outside just in case he saw Sebastian. Jim explained to Yenno what happened the next day. How the Freys, Boltons and Lannisters had invited the Starks with the intent of slaughtering them at the wedding. He told Yenno it would be like if a Kahl invited another Kahl to the Dothraki city where no weapons were allowed in good faith, to try for peace between tribes, and then drew weapons and spilled the blood of the Khal and his entire Khalasar within the city. And Sebastian was one of the soldiers who had agreed to participate. Yenno had seemed stunned but Jim just turned over and stared at the wall for a while, anxious for them to be ready to leave. The next day they packed up all of the supplies they would need and they waited for the chaos to start so that they could sneak off. 

The idea of fighting at a wedding had at first confused Yenno - wasn't that what weddings were for? The idea of taking a sword into Vaes Dothrak and intentionally killing a whole tribe made more sense, and it did shock him. Sebastian had less honour than he'd ever assumed. The two days seemed to pass very slowly, and Yenno was pleased that Sebastian kept out of their way. He'd assumed the action would start at nightfall, and therefore was caught off-guard when shouts started echoing through the hall, late-afternoon, and suddenly the Stark soldiers who'd gathered by their small encampment were running and shouting and grabbing at weapons. The horses of the Lannister men thundered towards him and Yenno's first action was to grab one, unseat the man, and swing himself up, pulling his whip out of his belt and looking wildly around for Jim. 

The attack had come much earlier than they had thought and Jim had dozed off, trying to get some last minute sleep before a long and hard ride tonight when he was startled awake by the sounds of shouts and the rushing Lannister horses. Jim stood quickly, trying to figure out what was going on and who was fighting for who and _where_ Yenno was when a Lannister man on a horse rode him down when he didn’t get out of the way in time. Jim groaned and grimaced at his arm as he lay down in the dirt. Stupid _stupid_. It could easily be broken, it was certainly bruising enough already. Jim wouldn’t be able to fight well with his dominant arm out of commission. He picked up his axe with his left hand and stood shakily to his feet, stumbling and then running in a random directing, hoping that he’d be able to find Yenno and go. 

There were now horses everywhere - and cries and wails going up from the Tower. Lannisters, Boltons and Freys were covering the ground, mowing down confused and running Starks. With no armour on, and vaguely Northern features, Jim was a sitting target for pretty much anyone, and another rider caught him from behind, a dizzying blow to the back of the head that felled him. Near the tents, Yenno frantically scanned the ground for signs of Jim, giving a cry of horror as he saw their tent ripped and trampled. Back at the tower, Sebastian was doing much the same thing, having grabbed a Lannister shield for safety, and fighting his way through the confusion to get back to camp. 

Jim had blacked out for a few seconds and when he came to he was face down in the grass and his head ached terribly. He reached a shaking hand to feel through his hair and his fingers came away red. From what he could tell the wound was small, the head always bled like crazy. He got up again and just remembered to pick up his axe. He was looking—for Sebastian. No, Yenno. That’s right. They were going to leave. The wedding. Jim turned and looked around for somewhere to go, listening to the sounds of battle, hoping he would hear the familiar crack of a whip. He kept moving, dodging in between men fighting and killing each other and racing horses doing their damndest it seemed to run him down again.

Horses were everywhere now, with and without riders, running scared in the smoke, terrified Stark men screaming and shouting as the reality of what had happened started to hit them. Sebastian grabbed a horse and swung himself up on it, feeling a lot safer now he was away from ground level. With a higher view, he saw a skinny little Ironborn in borrowed leather staggering around dizzily with an axe, but his sigh of relief died in his throat as a rider passed in front of him, slashing downwards with a spear, and Jim dropped. 

Jim couldn’t hear anything except the screaming, it wouldn’t _stop_ how was he meant to find Yenno if they wouldn’t stop screaming? Somehow he held onto his axe as he stumbled along, that was until he got cut down by a rider with a spear. Jim didn’t even scream when it happened, too shocked to feel the pain at first. He’d landed on his side, a rock pressing up from underneath him while Jim wheezed and tried to draw breath. It hurt, it hurt to /breathe/ it hurt so fucking much. This wasn’t how Jim had ever thought he would die. 

Sebastian practically flung himself off the horse, grabbing Jim and rolling him over, giving a little relieved sob as he heard Jim drawing in a gasping breath. The spear was stuck out at an angle, and Sebastian huddled over Jim's body, using the shield to cover the other half of him, "I've gotta pull it out, alright, gotta see how much damage... fuck." He tore away his undershirt then grabbed the spear and yanked, covering the wound as soon as it was out. There was blood, a lot of blood, but the spear came out at the same angle it had gone in. Jim hadn't been impaled through anything dangerous, but he hardly looked healthy. 

It took Jim more than a few moments to realize Sebastian wasn’t a hallucination, “It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.” He wheezed, trying to get the man’s attention. “I didn’t want to die so far from the sea.” Jim screamed initially as Sebastian pulled the spear out of his side but after that he clenched his jaw and managed to keep it down to dull whimpers and moans of agony. Sebastian pressed hard against the wound and that intensified the pain. Jim pushed lightly at his hands, trying to make him stop. Tears from the pain poured from his eyes and cleared tracks through the dirt and blood splattered across his face. 

"You are not going to fucking die, you silly little bastard..." Sebastian growled back at him, feeling his heart clenching up at the thought, and concentrating on tying the bandage around him. Blood loss, Jim needed his blood, and Seb just wanted to keep as much of it inside him as possible, they could sort out cleaning the wound later. He gently kissed Jim's tears, wiping the hair away from his forehead and speaking, mostly to himself, to try and keep Jim with him, "Where the fuck is your Dothrak - he's meant to stop shit like this happening..." A spear clanged off the shield and Sebastian tugged Jim into his arms, staggering back towards the camp in the hope there would be slightly less fighting going on back there. 

Jim felt a lot of his strength leave him and he stopped trying to fight Sebastian right now, just accepting that everything hurt and there wasn’t anything he could do to make it stop. Sebastian kissed his face and that seemed wrong somehow, Jim vaguely remembered Sebastian wasn’t meant to do that anymore. “It’s okay,” Jim muttered quietly, trying to stay present for as long as possible. “When we die we go home to the Drowned god. We spend eternity under the sea and we feast with—“ Jim coughed wetly and tried to clear his airways. “…mermaids. I don’t know though… how I can get there if I’m – so far away.” Maybe it would have been better to let his people drown him when he had the chance. Surely it couldn’t be as painful as this. Sebastian picked him up and Jim groaned in pain as he was jostled with the movements. “…find Yenno.” 

"You are not going to feast with any damn mermaids, come on." Sebastian snapped, feeling the terror pooling around him, and yelped out Yenno's name as they approached the camp. 

Yenno was kicking away the scattered and charred remains of the tent, looking up at them and then running over as he saw Jim, "My Khal!" 

"He's alive... fucking just." Sebastian gasped. "Get on the damn horse. We need a maester." 

Yenno, looked at Jim, shaking his head and looking over Jim's body. "If we put him on a horse his insides will... come out. We need a cart." 

Sebastian almost snarled at him, "Well go get us a fucking cart then." Grabbing a skin of water he held the end to Jim's lips, "Drink, and stay awake. No mermaids for you. Keep looking at me." 

Jim sipped at the water, coughing and choking when he couldn’t swallow it all properly. The coughing hurt and he moaned. For a minute he focused on breathing and listening to what Sebastian said, looking up at him with dull eyes and trying to stay awake. “Tired. And cold.” At least he thought so. His body was shaking so he must be cold, right? “I don’t get mermaids because I’m dishonorable.” That seemed like a reasonable conclusion. Maybe he would go wherever it was that his mother had gone? “You… aren’t supposed to be here.” Dishonor reminded Jim of something but his mind was fogged with pain, it was too difficult to remember why. But he kept talking because Sebastian wanted him to. 

"Yeah, I know, I'm supposed to be locked in the tower murdering Starks." Sebastian could see that drinking was hurting Jim and he dropped the water, kneeling down and wrapping his furs around Jim instead. "How could I do that - knowing every time you looked at me, if you ever looked at me again, you'd see someone who'd broken the worst of your rules? Hid, didn't I. Figured it was worth a whipping, even worth being back with Bolton. Still... doesn't look like anyone missed me." He looked up as Yenno returned with a cart and practically shouted at him, "Where the fuck were you?" 

Yenno didn't reply, just helped him carefully move Jim into it, covering him in furs and attaching the horse, along with another he'd found. "Most of them are dead. It's almost over. We should leave now." 

Jim groaned as they moved him but he settled down and the furs were nice. “Bleeding—going to ruin them.” He gave another shiver at the thought of being without them though. He looked at Sebastian wishing that he could grab onto him but Jim was wrapped up in a cocoon of furs, he didn’t think he’d be able to move even if his arms were free. “You’ll stay? I don’t want… its cold.” Jim had almost said that he didn’t want to be alone but that was too much, even in horrendous pain and bleeding Jim wouldn’t admit that to the man. It was easier to give practical reasons. 

"Course - wouldn't be practical to have a damn big cart with only your little body in it." Sebastian hopped in and lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around Jim under the blankets and avoiding his wound. "Just think about me, and Yenno, and everything you've got to do..." He hesitated as he saw the swelling on Jim's arm. "Forget your damn mermaids. Stuck up bitches. It’s much more fun up here." Yenno pulled himself onto one of the horses and clicked at it to ride away. 

Jim was relieved that he wouldn’t be left to bounce around in the cart by himself. Sebastian held him tight and tried to keep the cart from jostling him too much. Tears still leaked sluggishly from his eyes, but he worked to keep them open. Sebastian hadn’t told him he could sleep yet. But Jim was in horrific pain and staying awake meant experiencing it. “I’ve got – things to do?” Jim looked down at his body skeptically, “I don’t think—I can do anything right now. It’s not fun. It’s… shitty and it hurts and I can’t catch a fucking break.” Jim wheezed a laugh, showing his teeth. 

"Not right now - right now you've just got to cling on here." Sebastian murmured into his hair, hoping Jim couldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes, "That's what you do, little scrapper, hang on with a bust lip and broken fingernails, scrabbling at the rocks and refusing to fall. So don't you dare stop doing it now. Rest if you want to, but keep fucking breathing, that's all." He gave Jim's forehead another soft little kiss and then muttered, "Besides, once we're away from the battle I've got to sew you up and I'd fucking rather you were unconscious for that bit." 

Jim’s chest hurt but it wasn’t just from the spear. “I told you not to leave me again.” Jim moved his good arm enough that his hand touched Sebastian but he just didn’t have the strength to grip onto anything. “Why? Was it—really so bad—last time?” Jim wheezed and smiled, trying to lighten the mood. He had to pause his words to breathe. 

"Last time you didn't have your insides about to cover your outsides." Sebastian stroked his head gently, trying to hide just how worried he was about Jim's head. "Just concentrate on keeping breathing, your ribs will be badly bruised at the most, and your arm doesn't look healthy either. We'll get down to a proper city - Lannisport or somewhere they'll let me in. We'll get you to a maester, he'll get you sorted out. For now we just have to keep you going." He managed a smile, almost turning it into something of a smirk. "Yeah, well, I thought it would be better for my health if I stayed away while you looked like you wanted to stab me with something." 

“Lannisport..? That’s far – isn’t it?” Jim sighed heavily and closed his eyes, rapidly spending up the last of his strength. Jim shook his head when Sebastian said that it was better that he’d stayed away. “Don’t leave me again. I don’t want you to leave…” Jim’s breathing fluttered for a second and he passed out, no longer able to keep awake. 

"Not leaving you anywhere." Sebastian hugged him until Jim passed out, and then signaled to Yenno to stop the horses. 

Yenno kept driving a while longer, not feeling safe this close to a battle, until the sun started to sink. They stopped the cart then, and laid Jim out on the furs. Sebastian removed the makeshift bandaging, stained with blood, and shook his head. There was a deep cut running across Jim's chest, scoring through the left nipple and down to just above the stomach. "That man did not know how to use a spear." Yenno pointed out, then growled as Seb slapped him. 

"If he had, your Khal would be dead. I need to sew that up and then wrap a bandage around his shoulder, hopefully stop too much bruising. He’s going to be in a lot of pain and find everything very difficult for a while, probably at least until we get to Lannisport. We feed him, we sleep in shifts, we collect water and we keep him dry. Other than that, we move as quickly as possible, keep the cart going at all times until we get to the city and find a maester. If we keep heading south we should find the river road eventually, that'll be easier travelling."


	17. Bloody Rider

Jim groaned and blinked his eyes against the bright light. What—oh. The sun. Jim was outside and lying on his back, someone was trying to wake him. He looked to the side and Sebastian was leaning over him and saying something about food and hydrating. Jim shook his head and closed his eyes again, just wanting to go back to sleep. The man persisted though and after a few minutes Jim opened his eyes again and glared weakly. “What part of no do you – not understand? Oh, wait. I forget that my ‘no’ means—very little to you.” It was still difficult to breathe and Jim thought that his whole torso must be bandaged to keep him from moving too much. That didn’t make it easy to draw breath.

Sebastian grinned as Jim started to talk, pleased that he was both alive and clearly still functioning. He moved behind Jim, propping him up on furs, slowly lifting him as carefully as possible, and then holding a water skin up to his lips, "Yeah, yeah, we both know if you weren't so mortally injured I'd be halfway up your arse by now. Drink, you've lost a lot of blood. Yenno's hunting, and we'll get moving again as soon as he works out which of the animals are edible."

Jim didn’t choke on the water this time although some of it spilled down his front. Part of him was indignant over having to be held up but mostly he was just relieved that he wouldn’t have to do it himself. The water was cool and it felt wonderful to wet his throat and soothe his cracked lips. “What—what happened?” It frightened Jim somewhat that he couldn’t immediately recall how he’d been injured. The last he remembered clearly was his fight with Sebastian. “I’m not mortally injured… it’s just a scratch.”

"The attack happened." Sebastian gave a sigh, wiping a damp cloth over Jim's forehead and then patting his front dry, picking up a piece of bread and dampening it before holding it up to Jim's mouth. "Eat. You were a walking target in a crazy slaughter-field full of horses. I found you and carried you to Yenno - he stole a cart and we fucked off. We're a couple of days away from the River Road now, I have a feeling there's a town around somewhere that we can stock up at and then we're heading to Lannisport. You need rest, and a maester, and time to recover and I know Lannisport and I'm fed up of tramping around in chains.”

Jim took a few bites but found even chewing to be exhausting, and after a couple minutes he let his eyes close while he chewed and listened. Some of what the man said came back to Jim but his memories were fragmented and blurred somehow. He didn’t know if that was due to the pain he’s been in or his current state. “It sounds like you’ve got it under control.” Jim relaxed, knowing that someone had an idea of what was going on in his absence. “I’m surprised Yenno hasn’t left already. ‘A Khal who can no longer ride is no Khal.’”

"He's... not going to leave." Sebastian lied firmly, putting every inch of Lannister cunning and Moran certainty into the sentence. Then he kissed Jim on the forehead, wrapped him up, and gently put him back into the cart. He gave Yenno an impassive sort of look as the man returned with a few rabbits, taking them from him and climbing into the cart to skin them. "He woke up, took a drink, asked if you were going to leave, then passed out again."

Yenno looked down at Jim, "It is good he drank." And with that he swung himself back onto the horse and started up again. He had mixed feelings - every part of him was urging him to stay close to his little Khal, to watch him, to protect him and to keep him from harm. Except of course that made him a man with a weak Khal - no man at all, following the orders of a man who was half beaten and couldn't even eat by himself.

Jim slept for a few more hours before they stopped and cooked the rabbits. Sebastian gently shook him awake again and Jim had an easier time opening his eyes. He saw Yenno sitting by the fire, apparently Sebastian let the man watch the rabbits as they cooked. Jim cleared his throat and spoke with a much stronger voice now. “I think I’ll ride until we stop tonight. After I get some food in me I’ll feel right as rain.” Jim sat himself upright, screwing his face up but kept quiet about any pain. It might be stupid but he didn’t want to lose Yenno without even trying.

Both Yenno and Sebastian looked up, alarmed, Sebastian was the first to speak, "You will bastard not - you're healing and we have a cart. You will sit in it."

Yenno spoke next, "It is better to rest, my Khal. There is no need for you to ride..." He didn't look at Jim as he said it, just concentrated on the rabbit.

“I’ll ride. It’s only a scratch.” It was _not_ a fucking scratch but maybe if Yenno saw him riding by himself for an hour or two that might sway his mind. “Help me up,” Jim muttered to Sebastian. “I’ve got to piss and stretch my legs. I can manage a few feet to the tree line and you just make sure I don’t fall over.”

"You are _not_ riding, you can't even bloody _walk_." Sebastian snapped, knowing nothing of Dothraki culture and thinking Jim was just being stubborn and irritating.

Coming over he helped Jim stand, letting the other lean on him and scowling at Yenno who sighed and said, "You don't need to ride, my Khal, you are in no state to do so. They say in Westeros, a boy sits on the Iron Chair who can barely fight, yet he commands men..."

Jim took a minute to focus on pissing and not tipping over, he managed alright with Sebastian’s help and they shuffled their way to the fire. “He commands men, but he doesn’t command _you_. He’s not a Khal. A Khal can ride or he isn’t a Khal, that’s all there is to it.” Jim swallowed thickly and sighed when Sebastian set him down on a rock.  “If you’re going to leave I won’t stop you, we can part as friends. But if trying to ride that fucking horse will show you that I am serious about this, then I’ll do it and Sebastian, you aren’t going to stop me.” Jim could sit up as long as he could lean against something. Maybe he’d manage better after he’d eaten.

Sebastian passed him over some of the rabbit, glaring at Yenno, "Why does he need to see you ride anyway? You're clearly in a state - would one of his precious 'Khals' be expected to ride after being carved up?"

"Yes." Yenno snapped, looking miserably at the floor. "A Khal who cannot ride is no Khal. They rule by strength and force, there is none of this Westerners love for money and names. If a Khal is not powerful he will be overthrown by a Ko who is. A Khal in the situation of Jim would have been challenged and fought by now."

Sebastian gave a derisive laugh, "Oh right - and which one of his many hulking Ko's is going to do that? You, or me? He can't ride because he's had his chest cut open. If you want to overthrow him and lead us, you can damn well try but you'll end up dead for it."

_“Stop!"_ Jim glared at both of them, genuinely irritated. “No one is challenging me, and no one is going to die. I’m the fucking Khal and I _can_ ride my fucking horse. And I will. Yenno’s not going to leave. Seb, you won’t try and kill him. Is that fucking understood?” Jim took a bite of the rabbit, happy for the nutrients even if he didn’t feel very hungry at all from the pain and dizziness. It was too important that he get sustenance so he could be strong again.

"You are not going to ride your damn horse, you are going to sit in the cart and try not to bleed." Sebastian snapped back at him.

Yenno was still not looking at either of them, but finally looked at Jim and said, "I... I know you will struggle to ride, my Khal of the Poison Waters..."

Sebastian gave a growl and rounded on him, "Tell you what - how about I shove a damn spear through your chest and we see if you can stay on your fucking horse..."

"It matters!" Yenno roared, finally snapping. "It does not matter to you, Lion of no Honour, but it matters to me that my Khal is strong, Dothraki are born on a horse, and die on a horse, not dragged on a cart." Sebastian swung at him furiously, landing hard on his jaw and Yenno staggered back, amazed, before striking back and knocking Sebastian down.

Jim gaped at them stupidly for a moment before standing on his own by balancing against the tree he was leaning against. “That’s _enough!”_ He roared, slightly out of breath after that. “This is important to Yenno, so I’ll do it. That’s final.” Jim sat back down slowly and forced more meat into his mouth, not willing to stop when his position was so precarious.

Sebastian reached up to rub the side of his face, glaring at Yenno and muttering a "fine.”

Yenno watched them both, slightly doubtfully, watched as Sebastian helped Jim onto the horse, watched his face, and then came over, taking the horses reins. "A Khal must be strong." He said, looking down at the horse and stroking its face, looking ashamed, "For the Dothraki, strength is riding a horse. It is all we have, and the strength we possess. But you are not a Khal of the Dothraki, you are a Khal of the Poison Water. For you, strength is the Iron Worth. You may not be able to ride, but if you wished to kill a man, or sack a town, or take possession of wealth, you could do so. For you have men who will do exactly as you say, no matter their thoughts, no matter their pride." He glanced at Sebastian. "That is strength. You have strength, my Khal, and I do not ask you to do this to injure yourself with my stubbornness."

“Yenno, look at me.” Getting on the horse had been difficult, even with Sebastian’s help and Jim had been treated to endless mutterings like ‘all your damn guts are going to fall out, stupid Iron-brat…’ Still, Sebastian had ultimately done as he was told, even if he thought it was stupid. Jim was grateful that he had listened even if he was angry, relieved that Sebastian hadn’t made a huge scene of questioning Jim in front of Yenno. The man finally caught his eyes and Jim smiled, it came out looking forced, he was sure, but the effort was there. It was only that it took quite a lot of work to stay upright, and that effort was – uncomfortable. “Do not be ashamed. You are the one who honours me by giving me your loyalty. I only wish to earn that loyalty. Yes, to some the riding might seem…” Jim glanced to Sebastian who was still scowling next to him, holding his hands against Jim’s leg like he thought Jim was going to slip off the saddle at any second. “…odd, but it is part of being your Khal and so I will do it until I cannot. I will ride to show my resolve is strong, even if my body is not.” Jim reached out carefully, mindful of losing his balance, to rest his hand on top of Yenno’s hair briefly.

Sebastian sighed and took a step back, crossing his arms and looking grim. He still thought that the whole thing was mad, but Yenno now had a sheen of tears in his eyes, reaching up to grip Jim's hand briefly. "You are truly the greatest of Khals, to do this for me. In return ..." he hesitated briefly but then continued, "I shall become your blood-rider, should you wish it, should you choose to honour me for the small and miserable loyalty I have shown you." He let go of Jim's hand, and then briefly stroked the horse's side to make it as calm as possible. "My Khal will ride for a while." He said to Sebastian haughtily. "The Khal of the Poison Water decides when he is on the cart, and when he is on the horse. When he decides he will be back on the cart, we shall see to it, and you shall tend to him."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible before saying, "Alright, Ser Poison Water. Ride."

Jim smiled jauntily at Sebastian, trying to put them both – and himself – at ease. The truth was that just sitting up on his own like this hurt terribly and Jim didn’t even know what it would be like when the horse started moving. It was easier to just ignore it for now and focus on something else. “Pretty sure that makes you my wife, mate. How does it feel to be the Khaleesi of the Poison Water?” The fact that Yenno had automatically assumed that Sebastian would be looking after him and tending to him was pretty damning. Yenno wanted to be his blood rider _. Blood of my blood._ It was kind of funny, Jim thought a little hysterically, since if this went wrong Jim was about to lose a whole lot more blood. He could do with some more. Jim made the ‘forward’ click to command the horse, not wanting to squeeze the horse’s sides with his heels and hurt himself. He wished that Sebastian had tied him to the fucking thing but that thoroughly defeated the purpose of this test. “Let me fall and _I’ll_ let Yenno _eat you_ , understand?” Jim muttered to the beast underneath him. The animal seemed to know he was in pain, it could probably smell it on him, and it kept to a smooth pace. Even that felt like fucking agony, Jim’s abdominal muscles had to move and adjust with every step for balance and those movements pulled and tugged at the wound. Jim bit his lip. He could do it though. 

"If I really was your wife, I'd have you off that horse before you could say another word." Sebastian sniped, looking more worried than angry, but not moving as the horse started to trot forwards.

Yenno gave a little laugh at that and nodded, "It's true - the Khaleesi can make the Khal do things that his own blood-riders never could. She should not, of course, but often she does."

Sebastian nodded as well, giving a laugh, "Women have very little power in Westeros - supposedly. But for those that can grab it, there's plenty of power around." He could see that Jim was in pain, and struggling, but right now there was nothing Sebastian could do, so he just walked by the horse, with Yenno on the other side. "What the hell is a blood-rider, anyway?"

"A Dothraki warrior who has pledged his life in the service of a khal." Yenno answered gravely. "My blood is his blood. If he dies, I must avenge him, take him to Vaes Dothrak - or in his case to the poison water - and then join him in death." He gave Sebastian a mischievous look, "Blood riders may share a Khal's wife... but never his horse."

Jim turned to look at Yenno in concern and then grimaced at the sharp movement. _Stupid._ “Sorry, but you are _not_ fucking my horse mate. I draw the line. Take the Khaleesi as tribute.” Jim was mostly joking, he was pretty sure that Yenno hadn’t been talking about _that_ kind of riding but it was still fucking funny. “So a Khal doesn’t lie with his dothrakhqoyi?” This was more teasing, Jim liked Yenno – obviously – he wouldn’t be on this fucking horse if he didn’t, but he understood that their relationship was… complicated. Even without adding Sebastian to the mix.

Yenno laughed at that, though he knew before meeting Jim he would have felt a stab of betrayal and disappointment. Now, with Jim and Seb, it did seem funny. "You are my tribute then, little lion, and the horse is safe."

Sebastian grinned back at him, and flicked two fingers up, "Oh yeah, want to try it? Go on, give it a go, see how easy it is to ride a horse after _that_."

Yenno spluttered even more of a laugh as Jim continued, "No! A Khal would not lie with his Kos, with his Dothrakhqoyi. Not even at a wedding."

Sebastian smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Every step takes us closer to Highgarden, my friend. Where the youngest son fucks a King. This is not the Dothraki sea - this is the Westeros gardens, and if I were you I'd keep your back to the wall."

Jim sniggered, for a moment able to push the pain out of his mind. “At least you didn’t say ‘see how easy it is to ride after I’ve stabbed you with my spear.’ Fuck.” The laughing tugged at his stitches but Jim still chuckled, not able to remember the last time he’d laughed like this. “Shame. Khals must not be very bright then, to keep the strongest men by his side and share his wife with them instead.” Jim glanced down at Sebastian. “Doesn’t fuck him anymore. Renly kicked it back before we got to Dragonstone.” Jim looked back to Yenno, “He’s only teasing, I won’t let anyone mar your virtue, Yenno.”

"Aww, poor little Loris, he'll be heartbroken." Seb sniggered, and stuck his tongue out at Yenno - "He wants it for himself. Do I have to be a Dothrak-blood-thing as well?" He hesitated. On the one hand, he wanted to bend the knee in some way, but he knew that the Dothraki ceremony would be meaningless to him, and he was pretty sure he'd break it somehow. He caught Yenno's little frown and shook his head, "Nah, better not. I'll bend the knee to my Ser Moriarty, but I'm sticking away from any ceremony involving horse-related things. I'll only fuck them up."

Jim groaned, partly from pain but mostly because Sebastian was an idiot. “If I’m ever knighted please fucking end me. ‘Ser’ ‘ser’ no fuckin thanks.” He smiled at Seb, “Although you’re not so awful.” Jim was glad that Sebastian hadn’t sneered at Yenno wanting to be Jim’s Dothrakhqoyi, even if it probably seemed pretty weird to Sebastian, Jim knew what an honour it was. “I’m _not_ out to get the man’s virtue, leave him alone.” He was still smiling though, just glad they weren’t pissing around and fighting anymore. Although if the two were able to joke together after, maybe he should let them fight more often.

"What would you rather be - a maester?" Sebastian sniggered - for some reason even though Jim must be feeling pain with each jolt of the horse this seemed almost serene, fun and joking, with nobody actually trying to kill each other. "Not so awful? Bitch - I'm part Lannister. I bet you now you're the first Iron-born peasant who got to bed a Lannister."

Yenno shook his head with a smile, "I will never understand this - the way you feel about 'bedding'. It is taking, plunder, or the ownership of a wife. You speak as if it were something to be proud of, something to enjoy without honour."

Sebastian gave a snort - "Listen, there are two kinds of fucking, alright? The kind that feels good and the kind that feels shite. If anyone gives you the first one, you thank them, or you love them. If you get the second, you ideally kill them, although Frey and Bolton will have to bloody well queue up behind those slavers. That's it." Yenno shook his head but didn't reply, and the two men shared a smile. For the moment, it seemed they'd agreed to stick with their own customs and get on, in order to support Jim.

Jim raised an eyebrow imperiously, but said nothing. He was still – struggling with the things Sebastian had talked about, trying to widen his world view enough to allow for fucking that felt good and didn’t mean taking or owning. Jim’s breathing came heavier, it had been almost an hour of riding and even though the pace was slow Jim found himself gritting his teeth and holding the horse’s mane tightly between his fingers, forgoing the reigns entirely because he wanted something proper to hold onto just in case he started to slip off.

Both Sebastian and Yenno glanced at him as his fingers slipped, and Yenno clicked at the horse to stop. He hesitated, not sure what combination of words was required to get Jim off the horse, and to tell him that his loyalty was undimmed, and now would never die. Sebastian hesitated as well and then snapped, "Bugger this, I'm getting in the cart. You should get your wounds dressed boss - just let me know when you're ready. Would be nice to get the horses up to a good speed as well."

Yenno walked over and swung himself onto the other horse, shaking his head. "I cannot get used to you Greenlanders, to move between walking and riding, I would never usually come off the horse, but here the grass is short and strange."

“Are you saying I’m slow?” Jim asked but his voice was strained and breathy. He thought about it for another couple of moments but in truth it was probably better to concede defeat now than to shame himself more by falling off his horse, which he was about three minutes away from doing. Sitting up unaided was the most painful part of riding and Jim just couldn’t do it anymore. He leaned over and grabbed Sebastian’s shoulder with one hand before he slipped off the side when he couldn’t support his torso at that angle. Sebastian caught him and Jim groaned just trying to focus on not getting sick on himself. That had been fucking stupid, but worth it if it meant Yenno would stick around. Jim wouldn’t be doing that again though.

Sebastian helped him down, then carried him into the cart, "Your horse is slow. And your horse is slow because if it went any faster you'd fall apart. Here." He handed Jim the water, looking at him fondly and, as Yenno clicked at the horses to speed up, reached down and gave Jim a little kiss under the ear, whispering, "I don't care what Yenno calls you, try a stunt that dangerous again and as soon as you're healed up enough you'll be over my knee, understood? I hope you're happy now anyway, given he's promised that if anything happens to you he'll chuck you into the ocean and throw himself in after." He tugged Jim's shirt up to check the stitches, groaning as he saw blood leaking out over the bindings, "Oh seven hells, what have you done?"

“It’s not dangerous… you were standing there the whole time if I fell.” Jim’s knew his breathing was too fast but anytime he took a good breath it pulled at his stitches and so he had tried to make do with shallow breathing. But with the exercise, even limited as it was, and the strain that wasn’t enough and Jim fought to get enough air. The bloody bandages didn’t look good. Fuck. “Might’ve—pulled a stitch. Or two. Hurts like buggery.”

"How would you bloody well know." Sebastian grumbled, tugging back the bandage and trying to hide his expression so Jim couldn't see it. "Yeah - pulled stitches. I'm - fuck, I'm going to have to put them in again." He tugged the needle out of his pack and drenched it in spirits, snagging a thread and doing the same before looking down at Jim grimly, "Alright, hang on to something, let’s keep the blood inside you unless Yenno feels like living up to his promise and giving you some more..."

This was the first time Jim had seen the cut, perhaps it seemed petty or strange to focus on, but Jim couldn’t help staring the nipple that had been cut in half, although it looked like Sebastian had sewn it together to the best of his abilities. Still, it looked strange and Jim knew the long wound would scar hideously. The skin around the cut looked swollen and inflamed, Jim wasn’t sure if that was normal this soon after the initial injury or if it was a sign of infection. He shook a little as Sebastian came at him with the needle. He’d been conscious for stitches before but never for anything like this – the skin was already so painful to touch, Jim didn’t think he wanted to know what the rest would feel like. “Go on then. I haven’t got all day.” He grabbed onto the furs desperately, determined not to scream if he could help it.

Sebastian grit his teeth, reaching out to hold Jim down with one hand and just going for it, trying to work as quickly and efficiently as possible, his hands not shaking for a moment. The skin was shiny and swollen in places, not in a way that looked good. There was some clear liquid running as he pressed the needle in, no puss, but also not blood and it worried Sebastian. Yenno glanced back at them, saw Sebastian's face, and urged the horses on even faster.

Jim soon figured out it was much more important to stay still than it was to stay quiet. And given a choice between the two… The tears were back, which was irritating and Jim bit his lip bloody trying to keep the noise down to something that wouldn’t bring every robber or traveler in a five league radius running. Sebastian held him down, which helped. At the end of the day Jim was still a boy and a small one at that. The pain left him weak and dull, it hadn’t been a difficulty for Sebastian to control his attempts to fight or roll away. By the time Sebastian was done Jim just lay there, sweating and glassy eyed, focusing on breathing. “You—you’re a fuck.” He slurred.

"Yup - and a bastard evil fuck who's going to hurt you a few more times on this trip." Was all Sebastian replied, knowing right now that filling himself with insults and anger was the best way for Jim to stop himself collapsing. Picking up the spirit, he pressed away some of the tears with his thumb. "Alright, be a brave kid now." He soaked a rag in the spirit and then pressed it across the wound.

Jim had genuinely thought it was over, he’d stopped watching Sebastian’s hands and so when the rag pressed down into the cut and the booze dripped over it, Jim really did scream that time. He screamed once because of the surprise but after that he bit down on his mouth to keep the noises controlled and muffled. He kicked at Sebastian weakly, wishing he was strong enough to break the bastard’s fingers so that he would stop.

Yenno flinched a little as he heard the scream, turning around to glare at Sebastian who just shrugged, face impassive, holding Jim down until the spirit had cleaned the wound as best it could, one hand still holding Jim down firmly into the furs. He lifted the cloth away and then tugged furs up over Jim’s bottom half and stroked his forehead. "Good boy - you can punch me one when you're walking again. Get some sleep now and no more silly stunts with horses."

Jim swallowed back bile, not wanting to get sick in the cart or on the furs and he sure as fuck wasn’t moving again. He looked up at Sebastian, shaking like mad with adrenaline and pain. The horse thing had been fucking stupid. “M’not a boy.” The words all trailed together but Jim was pretty sure Sebastian got the message. Jim tugged at the man’s sleeve, not wanting to lay by himself on the floor of the cart but too tired and proud to ask.

Sebastian smiled, laying down next to him and gathering the shaking body into his arms, "You are a boy - a proud defiant wonderful brave and strong kid who does stupid damn things sometimes. Sleep now, and just keep concentrating on breathing. If you've got an infection you're in for a rough time, but me and Yenno will be here to keep things going, alright?"

Jim felt like everything was more manageable, like he wasn’t falling to pieces, when Sebastian held him like that. Maybe that _did_ make him a child. The words bolstered him a little as he closed his eyes, “’kay.” He fell asleep or passed out just a few seconds later, hoping they wouldn’t wake him again for a long while.


	18. Blood Iron and Gold

Initially they took it in turns looking after him as the infection raged over his body, but it soon became clear that Yenno was much happier and better with the horses, so Sebastian stayed in the cart, sponging Jim down as his body heated and shivered, occasionally stroking him or swearing at him when the infection got very bad. Jim still seemed out of it when they reached River-Run, but while there were no maesters there, there was at least an old lady who supplied them with some herbs, which dimmed the fever instantly. Sebastian handed Jim some soup as he made a small muzzy noise, and smiled, propping him up a bit. "Morning. Back in the land of the living are we? We've hit the river-road now, so things'll be a lot quicker. Your blood-warrior is out buying supplies."

Jim didn’t think he had ever felt so shit. He was still in pain but what really drained him had been the fever. Jim was still warm but he definitely felt better than he had since the Twins. He sipped from the bowl Sebastian held to his mouth and found that despite how ill he was Jim felt incredibly hungry. He was probably getting better then. His mind still fogged and he imagined that it would take a bit more time before he became truly alert. “Was I dead? Is that why I feel so shite?” He teased in a raspy voice. “You and your fucking gold. How did you convince Yenno to do that?”

"I pointed at our lack of supplies and told him he could raid a farm cottage next time we saw one just to cancel it out." Sebastian smirked, pleased that Jim was well enough to snap at him. "You kept breathing, but you've been pretty out of it. You woke up once by the Blue Fork of the Trident and started ranting about Northeners taking your lands and how they should all be killed. It was pretty funny. Almost pissed myself. Drink as much soup as you can, you've hardly had anything for the last week."

Jim snorted and groaned as the movement jostled his ribs, “Fucking great. At least it wasn’t the mermaids again, thank the god.” Jim sipped the soup obediently, enjoying the warmth and good taste. “How—how far are we? From your city?” Jim didn’t want to spend any more time in that cart but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

"Not too far now, ‘specially not now we've hit the road." Sebastian forced a smile, even though the idea of getting to the city made his insides squirm, he had to remind himself it was nothing worse than what Jim must be feeling. "Once we're in, I'll go to my fathers, find us somewhere to live and we can relax and sit out the war and find Yenno a few cottages to plunder on horseback so he doesn't get too homesick, yeah?"

Jim startled and looked at Sebastian, the rusted gears in his head trying to turn. “You – you didn’t say we’d be seeing your father.” That seemed like an odd thing to leave out, especially when Sebastian made it clear that his father was not a good man. “Do you… think it likely he’ll help us?”

"He'll give me some money, even just to get me to go away. I doubt he'll give us much more, but hopefully there's a small castle he can stuff us in to rot somewhere in the rock." He sighed then gave Jim a grin, "Look - I know you pay the Iron Price, and Yenno goes plundering, but we've got nothing. No good weapons, no good armour, two mediocre horses and a dilapidated cart. That's it. And this is a big city, a port by the sea, we need money and a certain amount of status unless we want to end up begging and thieving, and like fuck me and Yenno can do that."

Jim frowned still trying to think and sipped at the soup again. “I want to go with you—when you see him.” He probably wouldn’t be in any state to, but there was no fucking way Jim was going to leave Sebastian by himself when it came to bartering. Jim was a thief and a raider but he actually knew how to drive a good bargain as well. There was also the fact that Jim wouldn’t leave Sebastian in a room alone with his father for anything, but he thought mentioning that might make the man angry. “You want me to see the Maester you’ll allow me that.” Jim smirked and looked Sebastian over, “Dunno, you’d make a pretty beggar, I think.”

Sebastian grinned at him, trying to put on a pathetic expression, "Please Sir - do you have any spare crusts of bread..." he laughed, "Nah - I'm too well-fed to be a beggar." He hesitated for a while before adding, "Of course you can come - you can even negotiate terms if you like. He might be happier to talk to someone who isn't the useless son he disowned."

Jim sniggered and pinched at Sebastian’s healthy face, “If you were begging you wouldn’t be well-fed, believe me.” Jim focused on finishing his soup when Sebastian went quiet. By the time he was done and set down the bowl, Sebastian spoke again.  “Alright,” he replied easily. “But you aren’t useless. You’re foolish and pig headed and a bully but you aren’t useless.” Jim smiled to show he was only teasing, but he couldn’t have Sebastian seeing his father, after who knew how long, with his head bowed.

Sebastian thought for a moment and then nodded, gently ruffling Jim's hair, "Yep, foolish, pig-headed bully - don't forget sleezy, violent and borderline-psychopathic. But I fight for you. So if you want to come and see my father, you can come, at the very least I'll have found a new way to disappoint the old bastard. Besides, I bet he'll be interested in what I've been up to, despite himself."

Jim frowned heavily, insulted despite himself. “What have I got to do with making you a bigger disappointment?” Jim smiled lightly, “I’m the only Khal outside of Essos, that has to count for something? Besides, what father doesn’t want to see his son as the Khaleesi to a Kahl?”

Sebastian laughed outright at that, giving Jim a heavy and hot look, as if he wanted to sweep him up into his arms right there and then. "Oh yes, I should turn up in two wisps of Essos silk and introduce myself as a Queen, he'd bloody love that. The point is, I'm not fighting under a banner, not earning any money, and not marrying someone respectable. The fact I'm allied to an Ironborn will be the icing on the cake."

Jim frowned again and replied heatedly, “What the fuck has he got against Ironborn?” Jim adjusted himself so that he could sit between Seb’s legs with his back against the man’s chest and the furs covering his lap. Sebastian was a lot more comfortable to lean against than the wall of the cart. He was also warm and safe; it helped Jim relax to sit with him when normally he would be a mess of anxiety over being this physically helpless.

"For fucks sake he's half-Lannister and he flies the Lannister banner. In case you've forgotten the Ironborn are probably at /war/ with us, and in fact with everyone." Sebastian bopped Jim very lightly on the head, then wrapped strong arms around him, careful to avoid Jim's chest, "He's nothing against the Ironborn, he'd probably make a good one, but the fact is I've just allied myself to someone whose banner is a potentially losing side in the current skirmish. And you're a peasant."

Jim scowled heavily, “I don’t fight for the Greyjoys. We’re not exactly a loyal bunch, until someone from the Greenlands tries to piss on us. What does it matter if the Greyjoys are at war? I’m never going back to the Iron Islands, for all intents and purposes I’m _not_ Ironborn anymore.” Jim frowned, missing home despite himself. “Yeah I’m a fucking peasant. But I’ve got your balls in a vice grip so that ought to count for something.”

"It'll count a lot for his view of you, but it'll give him a piss-poor opinion of me." Seb smirked but it was a little sad. "And most of your 'Greenlanders' barely know there are different families on the islands. But I doubt he'll think you're here to make war with him personally." He cuddled Jim closer, not really wanting to think about being home, but he knew it was the safest place for them.

Jim smirked, “I’m here to make war with _everyone_ personally.” It was meant to be a joke but there was an uncomfortable truth to it as well. Everywhere Jim went people were trying to control him and get him to fall in line. Jim would cut their eyes out before he let that happen. He could hear something heavy in Sebastian’s tone and Jim ran his hand up and down the man’s thigh comfortingly, trying to assure him that Jim thought he was perfectly capable, even if he was ridiculously stubborn sometimes and that got in the way of his efficiency.

Sebastian gave a low chuckle at that, kissing the top of Jim's head and enjoying the hand stroking him, "I don't doubt it - and you've a loyal banner-man and a Dothraki blood-warrior on your side to see it done. But he won't think that, and right now that's your best strength.” He gently nibbled at Jim's ear, "How do they hurt? The swelling's gone right down, it was all shiny and red, one point I thought I'd have to cut it out. But you've got a tough little body."

“The stitches?” Jim shrugged. “They’re alright, better than they have been.” Jim knocked his head back against Sebastian’s chin hard. “Course I’m tough. I rode a fucking horse while I bled all over the place.” Now that it was over Jim was vaguely proud of that little stunt, even if it had been fucking awful to have the stitches redone and cleaned.

"If you were my boy I'd belt you raw for that..." Sebastian growled dangerously into his ear, stroking one hand gently down his side, "Fuck knows what you thought you were doing, although your Dothrakhal or whatever now worships the ground you bleed on." He smirked at the thought that once, long ago, Jim _had_ been his boy for a brief amount of time. "Breeches down and over my knee, you wouldn't be riding a horse for a long while after that."

“What?” Jim turned around as best he could, looking confused. Except for the words, Jim would have thought that Sebastian was coming on to him with the touches and his tone of voice. “You – you’re not my mother and I’m not a fucking child! Why would you – bend me over your knee! And I think if I can manage to ride with a chest wound I could do it after a belting too.” Jim didn’t know if he should be offended or not, just thoroughly confused by now.

Sebastian looked into Jim's eyes, confused and a bit lost for a moment until it suddenly hit him that with no knowledge of sex, Jim likely had no knowledge of just how sexy a spanking could be, or any language to think of it in a sexual way. Rolling his eyes he reached down and stroked Jim's bottom, "No you silly little sod. Haven't you ever got hard during a slap before?" Gently he began to tap at the side of Jim's bottom, rubbing it in between touches. "Haven't you ever wondered what it would feel like to have a man over your lap, or bent over in front of you, arse sore and hot, face gasping, eyes wet, cock hard, all spread out and _yours?"_ There was always the off chance that Jim would find all of this completely non-sexy, but Sebastian was the eternal optimist.

“No, I haven’t.” Jim said seriously, but of course _now_ he was and his face got hot from the image Sebastian painted. He glared and looked away with his face still red, irritated that he’d sounded so stupid and childish. “What are you doing?” He asked, referencing the light tapping Sebastian was doing against his arse. “You’re hardly going to hurt me like that. That is the point, is it not?”

"The point..." Sebastian murmured low in his ear, "The point is to get you hard..." He gave the side of Jim's arse a squeeze, digging his fingernails in just a little, wanting to give Jim the little points of contact that promised further pain, maybe in a different setting at a different time. He had no idea still whether Jim would find any of this a turn on, but the boy was flushed and his heart rate had sped up. "Imagine standing over me - me moaning your name, arse pink. You holding a switch, reaching down and stroking over the bumps and ridges you've made. All hot and sore and I'm begging you - begging you for a few more switches just because I'm so bloody _desperate_ to get fucked." He shifted a little, his own cock was twitching up against the small of Jim's back.

Jim squirmed a little as Sebastian’s fingernails dug into his arse. It wasn’t painful really, the touch was just confusing. He did like Sebastian sitting behind him, whispering in his ear. God Jim hoped that Yenno didn’t come back and see Jim like this. He listened to Sebastian’s words obediently and imagined the situation he described, some of it was good, other bits were just bewildering but what got to Jim the most was how turned on Sebastian was by the idea, the evidence of his arousal pressed against Jim’s back. He cautiously shifted his arse back into Sebastian’s lap, pressing against his erection. Jim dug his fingers into Sebastian’s thigh feeling uncertain about this, he didn’t know if he was in a condition to do this, he still didn’t entirely understand the concepts Sebastian was talking about, but Jim was willing to try. “Like… in the tent. Last time. I was – upset.”

"Yeah, that sort of thing." Sebastian gave a small little moan as Jim dug his fingers in back - all virginal and uncertain. The idea of an uncertain top had never appealed to him before, but suddenly teaching this tough kid exactly what to do with him seemed like a fantasy he should have thought of before. Gentle he smoothed over the press where his own nails had dug in. "Just all hot and dark and sore. That time in the tent - you didn't know what you were doing, so you panicked and worried. But it was a massive turn on. You taking control, hurting me, in such a sexy way." He kissed below Jim's ear again, "Just something to think about, yeah?"

“Okay.” Jim could do that. Sebastian’s mouth on his neck, breathing on his ear was distracting. He squirmed again, trying to clear his head a bit. “But you want to hurt me too?” That had been how the conversation came about after all. Talking about belting Jim. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, there were certainly times that Jim wanted to be hurt and in pain, usually it was after him and Sebastian had a fight or Jim thought he’d fucked up somehow. Those times usually ended up with sex but Jim wasn’t sure if the masochism was arousing in itself or if sex was just the medium for it. Maybe both. Maybe he should stop thinking about it like a fucking intellectual exercise. Jim tilted his head back and nipped the skin on Sebastian’s throat.

"I - well the idea is hot..." Sebastian moaned again and gently stroked Jim's inner thigh, sliding his fingers up to his cock, "No. I don't want to hurt you. I’d like to give you a few slaps, or a spanking, but only if I could watch each slap getting you more and more desperate for my cock. Only if you were clinging onto me and needing it, gasping and wriggling all over the place, whining out my name, not sure if you wanted me to keep going or stop. And sometimes... I think you need it. Just to let go. But you need to stop thinking about it in terms of owning or taking. That or decide you own me and you're fine with that. Either way."

Jim’s breath caught and he squirmed back against Sebastian’s chest as his fingers brushed against Jim’s thigh and crotch through his trousers. “Yeah, alright.” Jim wasn’t sure if he was agreeing to sex or agreeing to be hurt or agreeing to let go. “I _do_ own you.” Jim snapped out but he was still teasing. If Jim owned Sebastian it was only because the man agreed to it. Was that what Sebastian wanted? Jim to allow Sebastian some control over him, but to agree to it, to want it. Jim would hold onto Sebastian until the man decided to leave, did he want that from Jim in return?

"Course you own me, you fierce little water rat." Seb said fondly, "Wouldn't have it any other way. 'S what I want. But as the person who is owned by you, I can tell what you need sometimes and a few slaps sometimes covers it. Look, I'm not asking you to bend over right now, just... thought you might like to incorporate the thought into any fantasies you have going once you recover a little." His hand moulded over Jim's crotch and gently squeezed, rubbing it softly, "Glad this hasn't been injured."

“I hope you’ve immortalized that left nipple in your mind because I’m afraid it’s never going to be the same.” Jim sniggered helplessly, not sure if he actually found the mutilation funny or not. For the first time he felt slightly self-conscious about the cut and how it would scar. Sebastian had scars and Jim didn’t mind those. But Jim’s skin was pretty fresh in comparison, he didn’t know if Sebastian would dislike his body once it healed. Well, the man was pretty obviously okay with it for now. No use fretting. “Ah-ahh.” Jim gasped and shuddered as Sebastian finally pressed his hand against Jim’s cock. Even injured it _had_ been a while. The last person he’d been with had been Yenno. “Me—too. Would have bled right out if I’d been castrated.”

"Well that too..." Sebastian grinned, kissing at Jim's shoulders, "As for your nipple..." he reached a hand down to rub at the uninjured nub through Jim's shirt, "Well I'll just have to pay twice the attention to the one you have left, and my water-rat has a dirty great scar to show the whole world he's a tough little bastard who can take anything and survive." His hand stroked and rubbed at Jim's cock, "Mmmm... god you little shite, don't you dare almost die like that again."

Jim hissed a little at the pressure against his injured shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Sebastian’s shoulder, tensing up and showing teeth as Sebastian hands grabbed and touched him in marvelous ways. Jim wondered if he’d ever just be able to accept the attention without feeling like he had to fight the pleasure until he couldn’t anymore. “I’m not – mmm – going to do that again. Fucking embarrassing. Got run over by a horse, then some bastard hit my head with a hammer I think…” That night had been coming back to Jim slowly since it happened. “I didn’t even injure anyone, just got knocked around like a fucking whore.”

"You got knocked around like a foot soldier. Nobody does that to whores, except perhaps that little bastard they've got on the Iron Throne." Sebastian could tell that Jim was still confused about how he felt being touched like this and so uncharacteristically stopped, giving Jim's crotch a little pat, "It's your call... boss. Fancy a bit of down-time with your favourite Karl-easy? Or will it break your stitches out again?"

Jim snorted and bit at Sebastian’s neck again, “You’ve never seen the whores on the Iron Islands. I swear some of them are more scarred up than _you.”_ Jim whined a little but managed to make it into a growl as Sebastian pulled his hand away. “I didn’t tell you to stop, bastard. You’ve still got to make it up to me for the last bit of stitching you did.” He laughed when he figured out what Sebastian had said, and then winced at the pain. “Fuckin owww – It’s Khaleesi. Not Karl-easy.” Jim’s pronunciation was perfect now. He still didn’t know all of the words but the ones he did know were perfect after weeks of practice. If he put his mind to it Jim could probably be fluent in the Dothraki tongue by the time they reached Lannisport.

"Cal-essy." Sebastian tried then rolled his eyes, "Fuck I can't speak it. God knows why you want to. Why don't you try learning to read Westerosi if you've got a sudden desire for language competency?" He moved his hand back happily, back to stroking and rubbing Jim's hard cock and more than pleased that he'd actually been given permission this time. He wasn't about to fuck up like he had in the camp. Not to mention Jim growling 'bastard' at him had made his own cock give a happy little twitch. He slid his hand under the trousers, touching skin and moaning gently against Jim's shoulder, kissing softly over the bruised area and then around to the non-bruised part, kissing a bit harder.

Jim moaned a little as Sebastian started touching him again, being turned on and then stopping and starting up again felt better than Jim would have thought. Jim rubbed back carefully against Seb’s cock, mindful of his stitches. Sebastian kissed along Jim’s shoulder and he hissed, “Bite me.” Partially because Sebastian was being such a smart arse about the reading thing and also because he _did_ want to be bitten. “It’s important that I know Dothraki so that I can speak with Yenno. He knows Westerosi but sometimes he reverts back to his native tongue – when he’s about to come, for instance.”

Sebastian gave a splutter at Jim's words, eyes glinting and biting down hard on Jim's uninjured shoulder, before smoothing over the little red teeth-marks with his tongue. "Oh you little fucking tease..." The words stung, but didn't cause deep injuries, and Sebastian was pleased beyond reason that Jim was well enough to be making such cracks, not heated and shivering, or whimpering and gasping. He'd left out just how weak and frail Jim had seemed, sometimes ranting in delirium, sometimes sobbing like a little child. It hadn't affected Yenno, now he'd made his blood-pledge he'd stick to it, and Seb felt that Jim still had too many odd ideas about weakness to be happy knowing, "Well clearly we need to get some more Westerosi screamed into your ears, don't we?"

Jim yelped at the bite and turned around. “I remember my name being enough, thanks.” He grinned impishly, remembering the last time he’d been with Sebastian like this and the man had been loud enough for the whole fucking camp to hear. “It’s not teasing if it’s true…” Jim sang, determined for some reason to lord Yenno over Sebastian. The other man had been with countless people, it only seemed fair that Jim had some experience to rub in his face to balance that.

"Of course it's teasing if it's true..." Sebastian licked over the bite some more and then worried at Jim's ear while stroking his cock, "It's true that you've got a hot little arse, it's true that you wriggle it around in my face, it's true that you refused to bloody touch me with that slavers brand, and that was a tease and a half..." He lifted Jim gently and rubbed his cock between the curves of Jim's arse, sliding the boys trousers right off, "And it's true that I want nothing more right now than to slide hot and sweet into that tight little space you've got - maybe that's a tease but I won't if you don't feel... up to it." He chose the challenging words deliberately. He was turned on and madly in love and wanted Jim more than anything right now.

Jim was grinning and gasping, stupidly pleased to have this kind of effect on the man, pleased at the power Sebastian’s desire gave him. Before he’d gotten cut, Jim would have pushed Sebastian away and stormed off. They’d been fighting and Sebastian hadn’t shown much consideration or respect for him since… King’s Landing basically. But Jim _had_ gotten cut and now he remembered how Sebastian had carried him and spoken to him, he remembered how afraid the man looked and now there wasn’t any way for Jim to deny that the man cared about him. He’d proven himself able to take care of Jim, to put Jim first, that he wasn’t a _complete selfish bastard._ Jim trusted him enough for this. Mostly. “I don’t—it’s going to hurt though.” Jim immediately felt stupid for saying that and he growled, “I mean- I know it hurts. I’ve only taken fingers before and just that was fucking painful.” Jim didn’t understand how Sebastian would expect him to be able to do that and enjoy it.

"It won't hurt..." Sebastian gently kissed him again, "Promise? If it does that doesn't mean you're weak it means I'm fucking up, and as my liege lord you are fully in the right to snap at me to stop and _get_ it right." Reaching behind he slid his fingers around in the oil he'd convinced Yenno to bring, and then slid it along his cock, before gently tapping at Jim's entrance with one slick finger. "Even if it doesn't hurt, and you don't want to, just yell. You've been through a lot and I'm bloody well taking advantage." He grinned and bit gently at Jim's ear. "Taking complete advantage of my Master."

Jim still didn’t understand how anything like what had happened to him on the ship could feel good but Sebastian did know more about these things and he’d always insisted that it did feel good. Jim would let him try but if he didn’t like it then Moran would stop or he’d—well Jim wasn’t in much of a state to do anything but he’d definitely give Yenno a few ideas before sicing him on Sebastian. He tried to relax but it was honestly impossible when he couldn’t see anything Sebastian was doing. “Lay me down—on my back. I don’t like this – position.”

Even as a bottom, it was clear Jim was going to be plenty bossy and Sebastian rearranged the furs with a happy grin. Gently, he laid Jim down, kissing over the non-wounded parts of his chest and giving a quick little lick to the non-swollen parts of the scar, just so Jim wouldn't think he was ignoring it. Slowly, he rubbed one finger around the tight ring of Jim's entrance, giving a small kiss on the tip of his cock.

Jim wasn’t sure how he felt about being completely naked while Sebastian still had all of his clothes on but he didn’t bother with it right now. Being injured was irritating because Sebastian’s body was too far above him to reach with his mouth. Normally Jim would have sat up to get closer but in his condition that wasn’t going to happen. So he used his hands instead, touching and scraping at whatever flesh he could find, digging his hands underneath Sebastian’s tunic and scratching at the skin there. From everything Sebastian had said earlier Jim had an even better knowledge of Sebastian’s preferences now. Jim inhaled sharply when a finger probed at his entrance and he couldn’t help tensing up, remembering what it had felt like that time. 

Sebastian tugged his shirt off over his head, gathering that Jim's frantic attempts to grab him probably meant he should be closer and bending down obediently. "Shh now... relax. Just imagine how much fun it'll be when you get to do this to me." He grinned and kissed Jim on the lips briefly, enjoying his expression, and then moved down to slide the head of Jim's cock into his mouth, sucking gently while his finger just continued to rub on the outside, spreading the slick around.

Jim arched and moaned helplessly as Sebastian’s mouth closed around him for the first time. No one had ever put their mouth on him before and Jim was rather put out by that fact now that he knew how good it felt. Jim dug his fingers into Sebastian’s hair, panting harshly at the feeling of Sebastian’s tongue on him. He’d basically forgotten the finger moving gently against his entrance.

Sebastian sucked and licked gently at Jim's trembling cock and, when he felt the ring around Jim's arse relax, gently slid his finger forward slowly, matching the movement with a low moan around Jim's cock. He'd never really taken things this slow before, but he knew that he wanted Jim laid out in front of him making wonderful noises for as long as possible right now.

Jim noticed the finger press inside of him but the oil made it easier, Jim wasn’t sure it felt _good_ but it didn’t hurt. Especially when Sebastian seemed determined to drive him absolutely insane. The vibrations from the moan had Jim gasping for breath and tugging at Sebastian’s hair, desperate for more from him. His chest wasn’t straining at the stitches yet so the only pain was from the constant ache. That was more than manageable and Jim didn’t even mind the pain all mixed up with the pleasure to make him dizzy.

The dizzy little moans had Sebastian looking up quickly, smiling in relief as he saw that Jim wasn't causing himself any more damage, replacing his mouth with his other hand he gently moved up to kiss Jim - hard but with no teeth. "Careful." He murmured as he drew away. "Don't want to end up breaking your stitches again..." His finger was sliding all the way in and out now, carefully pressing inside to find the parts that Jim enjoyed and movements that turned him on. His mouth went back down once he'd spoken, starting to bob around Jim's cock.

Jim kissed back frantically, his hands never leaving Sebastian’s hair as his head moved to Jim’s mouth and then back between his legs. Jim smirked and huffed out a breathless laugh, “If I pop anymore stitches you’ll really belt me then.” Jim’s body jolted as Sebastian’s finger pressed against something inside of him and his whole body lit up at the touch. Jim threw his head back and smacked it against the floor of the cart. “Fucking owww…” He was grinning though and couldn’t catch his breath. “That was— _fuck.”_

Sebastian looked up at Jim's "oww" and then gave a huffing laugh, "Oh seven gods, did you just injure yourself getting turned on?" He was pleased that Jim had been able to joke about Sebastian punishing him and gave a wide toothy grin, "Oooooh yes. I'll keep going till you can't stand up, till you're moaning my name." He replaced his mouth with his hand again and moved up to rub the back of Jim's head, tugging some furs under it, while his finger rubbed and squirmed inside Jim, hitting the spot again. "Keep breathing you silly twonk. Fuck you look gorgeous."

Jim felt his face heat at the compliment, although it was more over embarrassment than anger this time. “I can hardly stand as is, you’ll not have to work very hard.” Jim teased, finally letting go of Sebastian’s hair and instead skimming his fingertips over the man’s skin now that he could reach better. He felt the loss of Sebastian’s mouth on his cock but his hand was very good as well and Jim liked being able to see his face and touch him. Sebastian hit that spot again and Jim froze up, forgetting to breathe for a second before Sebastian reminded him. “Little lion man,” Jim hummed and pressed himself into Sebastian’s hand. “More.” He did his best to lean up and kiss his mouth without moving his torso.

"Why do you call me that, it's fucking annoying." Sebastian grumbled, licking Jim's cock while his hand pumped it, and his other hand gently tapped a second finger against Jim's entrance, seeing if he was ready for it. "And less of the 'little' thank you very much, or I'll shove myself in right now and you can see how 'little' I am..." he hesitated, hoping Jim could tell he was joking and wasn't about to freeze up and panic, and trying to cover the moment by kissing all over his face and neck and collar-bone.

“That’s part of the fun darling. What would you prefer I call you then?” Jim moaned when Sebastian worked his tongue and hand over Jim’s cock, god it wasn’t _fair._ He _did_ freeze up when the man threatened him but the frantic kissing immediately told him that Sebastian had been joking. “You bastard. For a moment I thought you were serious.” That second finger had yet to press inside of him and that was irritating. “Fuck’s sake, I’m injured not made of glass. Hurry up.” Jim was incredibly appreciative of the pace Sebastian maintained for him, sure that he’d rather not be taking his time like this. However, there was such a thing as too much and Jim didn’t need to be completely coddled at this moment.

Sebastian smirked, "Awww where would be the fun in that?" But secretly he was glad that they'd managed to find ways to communicate that didn't harm anyone's delicate pride. "Course I'm not serious - you'd have Yenno cut my cock off. I like my cock..." He twisted a second finger in, drawing the first back to ease the stretch and then sliding them both forwards to hit back at the sweet spot that seemed to send Jim mad. "You're not made of glass at all, you're made of iron - but right now there's a bloody great tear in that iron and it needs to be fixed."

“Try and hurt me and you’ll dull your claws and break your teeth against my skin.” Jim warned. He tilted his head back and hissed at the stretch he felt from the two fingers but that was forgotten a moment later as Sebastian drove him insane with his touch. “You don’t like Yenno, why?” He asked, trying to distract himself and keep from coming too soon. He wasn’t that close yet but he would be if they kept going like this.

"What - he's a decent enough warrior - I just know you fancy him and ... " Sebastian sighed, stroking his fingers inside Jim and kissing the tip of his cock, "Well look at him. Tanned, built, stronger than me. Fuck when he punched me, punched me properly, made my fucking legs shake. He could take me out. And he's all soft and kind around you, never leers or grabs at you. And he's a proud horse-noble type. I can't even claim to be a Westerosi noble, can I..." He sighed and half joked, "God knows what you see in me." Before bobbing his head down and taking Jim up, closing his eyes and sucking like it was his last chance.

“Fuck!” Jim had all kinds of reassurances he’d planned to make, a list of reasons he could read off but Sebastian swallowed him down and Jim couldn’t fucking think anymore. He’d been trying to slow down but any momentum he’d lost was rapidly picking back up as he pushed his body. “Seb – Seb! Fuck!” Jim threw his head back again but this time there were furs to cushion it. “You—need you. I need you.” Jim did want Yenno, he was all of those things that Sebastian had said, and more, but Jim needed Sebastian and that was the difference. “Fucked me up when I thought you weren’t coming back. God don’t do that again—you have to stay.”  Jim said all of those nice things about letting Sebastian leave if he wanted to but they weren’t true. Jim would never let him go after this. He grabbed onto the man’s hair possessively to accentuate his point. “Mine.”

Sebastian gave a moan as Jim grabbed him, and through the garbled words he knew that this, this was what he could give Jim that Yenno couldn't. Even if that made him nothing more than a sex slave for now, he could live with it. "Fuck, never leaving. Was never going to leave..." he moaned. "Take more than you storming off in a snit to get rid of me..." His third finger pressed at Jim's entrance but didn't enter, just rubbed away some of the ache while his mouth bobbed. The next thing, he knew, would be his cock, but thinking about that too much would make him cum on the spot like an eager teen - especially with Jim yanking at his hair and being more possessive than he could bloody well cope with.

Jim groaned in anticipation of another finger pressing into him but Sebastian held off for now. Jim tugged his head up by the hair and kissed him, working his tongue in and tasting himself on Sebastian’s mouth. “You can’t leave,” he insisted again, stuck on the relief of having Sebastian here and caring for him after thinking that he’d lost him. “Yenno’s beautiful, of course I want him but I don’t need him the same way. You’re—fuck. Dunno. Crazy and wild and you’ll try and claw me open if I’m not careful.”

Sebastian gave a little chuckle at that, "Well I'm not leaving, though you may regret that order..." He pulled his fingers out, after one last twist around the knuckles to leave Jim as stretched as possible, then lubed up his cock as much as he could, pressing the tip against Jim and sucking at his bottom lip. "Relax now - you're about to make me yours in the fucking deepest way a person can, 'k? Your blood-soldier, your iron-soldier, your gold-soldier. Whatever you need or want." One last little kiss and then he drew back a bit to gently push himself inside, gazing down at Jim's face the whole time.

Jim gasped and automatically clamped down on the uncomfortable intrusion. No matter how much preparation Sebastian had done with his fingers there was no way that someone of his size wouldn’t be a stretch for his first time. Jim wasn’t in pain though and he tried to relax and focus on Sebastian’s face above him. Jim wondered cynically if this act made Sebastian his, then how many other people did he belong to? Half of the Dornish army, for a start. Jim blinked and pushed the thoughts out of his mind, Sebastian was with him now, and he swore he wouldn’t leave. Maybe that meant he mattered more. Or maybe he was just kidding himself. Jim stretched his neck and kissed him on the mouth, not using his tongue or teeth, just pressing his lips against the man’s.

Sebastian could see Jim's eyes widen, but kept pushing until he was all the way in and then stopped, eyes wide and dilated, body shivering as he clung onto Jim's good shoulder and stroked his cock with the other hand, whispering 'fuck, fuck, fuck' against Jim's mouth as he was kissed. It felt even more amazing than he'd fantasised; tight and hot and gripping, with hard muscles tensing and twitching around him. He wanted this, wanted more of it, wanted more of Jim.

“Give – give me a second.” Jim gasped when Sebastian slid all the way inside him. He needed time to adjust to his size before he started moving. Jim tried to calm the man’s shaking by pressing light kisses anywhere he could reach, his hands, his chest, his neck, his face… Sebastian’s hand continued to stroke his cock and Jim knew that he’d come soon if Sebastian kept that up. “Alright, move.” Jim thrust his hips against Sebastian’s experimentally and then groaned as the movement pulled and stretched at his stitches. “Fuck, bad idea.” 

Sebastian nodded, freezing in place as Jim tensed and squirmed around him, gods it felt so good, so amazingly good. He gave a laughing little hiss as Jim groaned, pressing large hands against him to hold him in place, "Careful..." Gently, he started thrusting, no longer stroking Jim to give him a bit longer, and also to draw out the enjoyment from inside, from each thrust.

Jim looked up at Sebastian, just watching the way desire showed so clearly in his face and the way he held Jim down against the floor of the cart with his hands, and in the tense muscles of his shoulders – holding back his considerable strength. He rolled his hips and Jim’s breath caught at the sensation, trying to pick it apart and learn it. “Doesn’t—it doesn’t feel bad.” Jim’s little fingers wrapped around Sebastian’s wrist, just wanting some contact with the man.

Sebastian panted down at him, giving a gasping laugh, "It'll feel a lot better ... just you wait... a-ahhh." He gave Jim another brief wait to adjust and then rolled his hips again, gently, more gently than he'd ever been with a partner, but Jim was injured and this was his first time, and besides, the look of wonder that had spread across Jim's face the first time had been completely worth it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yenno push open the door, catch sight of them, and then quickly and quietly close the door again. He gave a grin, reaching down and kissing Jim fiercely, pleased to have made his own claim on Jim for once.

“Can’t wait all day,” Jim teased. He could tell that Sebastian was being exceedingly careful with him and right now that didn’t bother him. Not when he actually needed to be treated that way while he was still healing. Jim groaned into the kiss, he’d caught sight of Yenno as well and it was pretty embarrassing to know Yenno had seen him like this. Not embarrassing enough to stop though. “You’re lucky he didn’t try and kill you,” Jim panted when they broke away from the kiss. “Would have wrapped that whip around your neck and strung you up in a tree.” Jim imitated the choking of the whip with his right hand, pressing his fingers high up underneath Sebastian’s jaw.

Sebastian gave a moan, rolling his hips harder as slender fingers wrapped around his neck. Images of Yenno stringing him up, of Jim smirking, of the two of them laying into him, and then looking down to see Jim flushed underneath him. Pressing down at the sides of Jim's hips he started properly thrusting, trying to angle inside to hit Jim's prostate. "He still might... but bloody hell it would be worth it."

Jim moved his fingers away, pleased that Sebastian had liked the contact, he just didn’t want to leave any bruises on him. Not today, anyway. Tomorrow maybe when his energy could go into something other than feeling this and experiencing it. Jim gasped when Sebastian hit his prostate and shivered all over. He kissed the man to stifle the moan he had to let out, gods he didn’t want Yenno to hear if he was still around. “What? My ahhhh—arse is really worth dying for?”

"No." Sebastian gasped over him, watching Jim's expression flicker and then leaning in to whisper against his lips, "You're worth dying for. Arse or not. You know I would... unh... even if you refused to sleep with me again in my life..." He drew back, giving Jim's lip a bite. "I'd sulk, and I'd be pissed. But I'd still die for you." He didn't really want to hear Jim's reaction to that and so grabbed his cock, starting to pound his hips harder as he stroked.

Jim’s back arched off the floor and he writhed underneath Sebastian as his hand worked Jim’s cock and his hips snapped forward. Fuck, the bastard had been right. It did feel good. “You—I’d… I’d kill for you.” Jim hurried to continue, knowing that it sounded weak in comparison to what Sebastian had just said. “Fuck! You don’t—get it. I mean… we don’t do that. Ironborn only fight for ourselves. We don’t fight for others we don’t protect others. Ahhh!” Jim was distracted and it took a few moments to collect his thoughts again. “The – the only other person I’ve killed for was my mother. I would kill for you.”

"Shhhh..." Sebastian smiled, bending down to kiss the writhing little body, "I know. Relax. Enjoy. Fuck you feel... amazing..." Sebastian wasn't used to receiving loyalty from others - the idea that this might be a reciprocated bond was a bit too much for him to deal with in his current state so he settled for just loving the body in front of him, stroking Jim's cock, kissing over his face, and thrusting forward with his hips, watching the young Iron-born fall apart in his arms.

Eventually Jim just melted and stopped trying to speak or justify anything, he only wanted to take as much from the experience as he could. Part of him wished that he was able bodied enough to be able to participate more actively but he could barely lift his arms up to touch Sebastian without pulling at the stitches or causing little twinges and aches through his bruised shoulder. He growled in frustration and pushed past it for a moment, reaching around Sebastian to grab at the man’s arse. Jim could feel himself getting closer to orgasm as the heat built up inside him, bursting and ready for release.

Sebastian lifted himself and moved in order to make it easy for Jim to grab what he wanted, and move what he needed. it felt so spectacular and he moaned hard, gasping and shuddering. His thrusts grew wilder, each one sending pleasurable sparks straight through him and finally he saw Jim's expression as his cock bumped up against the hot spot inside, grabbing Jim, growling, and hammering his hips against it as hard as he could.

“Fuck!” Jim yelped as Sebastian hit his prostate hard, he gripped his arse harder in response, digging his nails in and snarling back. Fuck he felt good. As much as Jim hurt from his wound the endorphins were helping and it became easier to ignore the pain. Jim leaned up and bit Sebastian’s neck before kissing over the same spot, not wanting to leave a mark. “Ahh—ah.” He panted and moaned into Sebastian’s ear as the man continued to thrust into him and touch his cock. “Seb. Fuck – I can’t.” 

"Then don't..." Sebastian growled back, wrapping his arms right around Jim's body and kissing him hard as starts burst behind his eyes and he came, shooting deep into his lord, and gripping him as gently as he could manage. The taste and touch and smell of Jim, after so long wanting, and after changing completely what he'd wanted from a quick shag with a pretty young man, to a deep desire for Jim to want and need and have him. He forgot completely about Yenno outside, giving a roar against Jim's lips.

Jim came a few moments after Sebastian scrabbling and gripping him back just as fiercely. As his mind drifted he was vaguely proud of himself.  Part of him looked back on everything and realized with a shock how much he’d changed but when he looked back he couldn’t put a finger on exactly when. Remembering Sebastian in the Reach and that careless desperation he had, like the man hadn’t minded lighting the whole goddamn forest on fire if it meant he could keep warm. He wasn’t—like that anymore, not to that extent anyway. Jim thought they had both grown up some in the months since then. He let the thoughts slip away as he and Sebastian panted into each other’s mouths. “Well that was—fuck…” Jim groaned as the pain came back to him but he still managed a grin, somehow incredibly pleased with himself. 

Sebastian winced, sliding away out of Jim and lying him back down, carefully checking his stitches and then kissing gently at the end of the long scar. "Yes, that was fuck. Glad you liked it." Sebastian had a wide smile on his face, hands pressing gently against the uninjured parts of Jim, and lips kissing him and he threw the furs over them both. "You better explain it to Yenno before I get something sliced off." He yawned, the tense worry of the last few weeks catching up with him as he closed his eyes.

Jim watched Sebastian as he looked over him with the kind of professionalism of a man who’d done this over a hundred times by now. He probably had. Yenno might be willing to see to Jim’s wounds despite the social stigma but that didn’t mean he was qualified to look after something like this. Jim coveted that grin Sebastian wore, incredibly pleased with himself for putting it there. Jim poked at Sebastian’s side, trying to get his attention. “Why’ve I got to be the one to do it? It’s your parts, you should save them yourself if you care so much.” Jim felt tired too but he did have some things to sort out with Yenno before he could sleep.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and gave Jim a quick kiss on the cheek. "I want to sleeeeep. Fine. Little bastard." Another kiss and he tugged his trousers on, stretching and making sure Jim was well covered with furs before heading outside the barn. As soon as he did there was a Dothraki roar and a cry from Seb, followed by the sound of something very heavy slamming against the outside wall of the barn.

Jim winced at the crash. He’d figured that’s what would happen and he’d known he was sending Sebastian to get the shit beaten out of him but it was much better to get it over with now. Yenno didn’t get angry often but Jim had seen that allowing it to fester only made it worse. Dothraki were not very patient people and Yenno tended to take the waiting out on whoever he was pissed with. Hopefully Yenno wouldn’t injure Sebastian too terribly as they needed him functioning to get into Lannisport. Jim was pretty sure that Yenno would remember that Jim needed Sebastian to tend to his injuries but at this point he wasn’t sure.

Sebastian had been expecting a certain amount of resentment, but wasn't at all prepared to be suddenly smacked around the face and pressed up against the barn wall, still just in his trousers. He spluttered and gasped as Yenno growled in his face, "Is this how you treat your Khal? Taking him while he is still injured? I heard him screaming."

Sebastian coughed, kicking out. "He's _fine_ you touchy fucker. Go in and check if you're that bothered, ow!"

Yenno grabbed his shoulder wrenching him around and dragging him through the door, peering suspiciously at Jim curled up looking satisfied in the furs. "Are you injured, my Khal?" He sounded slightly put out as if he'd prefer that Jim had been attacked, rather than been fucked by Sebastian.

Jim raised an eyebrow imperiously at them when they came through; he’d heard their short conversation through the walls. “I was _not_ screaming.” Fuck this was embarrassing. “You can let him go, I’m perfectly alright.” That was a tad bit of an exaggeration. His chest burned and muscles ached and his arse was fucking sore but overall it could have been worse and Jim wasn’t in an unbearable amount of pain today.

Yenno looked at him suspiciously and finally threw Sebastian down in front of him, looking scornfully at the man who collapsed on the floor and then swore at it. "If he hurts you, my Khal, I will cut out his heart."

Sebastian pushed himself up into a sitting position, looking outraged, "Alright both of you stupid honourable cunts have a serious issue with what fucking involves. Is the whole process really meant to be so terrible from beginning to end?" Standing upright he glared at Yenno, winked at Jim, and grabbed his shirt, "I feel sorry for your women. Talk it out. I'm going to go see what you picked up in town and hopefully eat some of it."

Jim winced at that comment, knowing that it was painfully accurate. Neither of their cultures were kind to women. Then the implication hit and Jim turned red. “I am not a fucking woman!” He yelled out after the man, feeling foolish. “Fuck.” He muttered and smacked his head against the floor of the cart, trying to clear his head. “Yenno, come here.” Jim patted the area next to him, missing the other man. He hadn’t really gotten time alone with him since Sebastian came back from the Bolton’s tent, unless you counted the two days that Sebastian had gone, which Jim didn’t because he’d spent the whole time sulking.

Yenno came over, sitting next to Jim and hugging him gently, looking suspiciously at all the wrong bits of Jim's body. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you, oh my little Khal..." He hugged Jim tight, "You have been so ill, fighting against death at every step. And as soon as you come back to health he treats you like that! Was that all he was waiting for?" Yenno sighed and then added, "I do not see why you would like it. But if you do, then I won't beat him. Not unless you ask."

Jim smiled and reached up to kiss Yenno’s mouth carefully, not wanting to pull anything. “Don’t be dramatic. ‘Fighting against death…’ it was just a little fever.” Jim raked his fingers through Yenno’s hair – it was starting to grow out again. Jim was embarrassed by the question but was equally determined to ignore his inhibition. “It’s not – I suppose it’s just something you’d have to experience to understand.” Jim didn’t suddenly feel incredibly enlightened or anything—just recognized that… doing _that_ could feel good, if it was done properly. He didn’t tell Yenno that to push him or even necessarily to suggest that he try it, Jim was just trying to explain.  

Yenno sighed and gave Jim a sideways look, "I have no great wish to... experience... that." He cuddled Jim closer, "But I am your blood warrior, and if you wish it, I will obey you to the end." He gently stroked Jim's hair and then said, sounding almost slightly surprised at himself, "I am glad your little lion returned. He makes you happy in a strange way. He fights well. And he watched over you every day when you were sick, and I was leading the horses. He is a good..." He hesitated trying to remember the word, "Banner-man. For you to have. But only I am your blood-rider."

" _Lajak zirquyi_... Of course you are." Jim smiled tiredly, pleased to hear that Yenno and Sebastian had gotten on while he was indisposed. Jim was glad that Sebastian was here as well. He was touched by what Yenno said, about obeying him even if he didn’t want to. Jim felt the responsibility of that, he’d have to be careful of Yenno and insure that he was happy. “No? Then perhaps you would like to have me?” Jim watched Yenno carefully with hooded eyes. He wasn’t offering anything right now, but once he’d healed up there wasn’t any reason why they shouldn’t.

Yenno flushed bright red and mumbled something with the word Khal in it a few times, hugging Jim closer. His view on that was both very complicated and very simple and his hands gently slid down to pat at Jim's arse, before retreating, shocked, at the wet mess he found there. "He - that -" a long Dothraki swear word came out and Yenno scowled daggers at the door. "I would never seek to use you, or put my seed inside you as that - hmm - _cunt_ \- has done." He snarled, cuddling Jim protectively and then adding, a little mischievously, "But if my Khal desires, I cannot disobey him."

Jim’s answering grin was equally mischievous and twice as predatory. “No, you can’t. Can you?” Jim leaned in and kissed him again, pressing his tongue between Yenno’s lips this time and just enjoying their closeness. It didn’t bother him at all that he was still naked, although he was plenty embarrassed about how filthy he was and Jim planned petty and not-so-petty plots against Sebastian for leaving him still smeared with come like a whore. Jim shied away from that thought quickly, knowing it would ruin his mood. Yenno was pliant and warm against him and Jim bit down on the man’s lower lip playfully. “I think I will ride you when I’m feeling better and we have a proper bed to sleep in. Would you like that, _Lajak zirquyi...? Qoy Qoyi.”_

Yenno gave him a heated smile back, enjoying the kisses and rather relieved that having sex with Sebastian hadn't stopped Jim from cuddling with him. "It would be my pleasure, Khal of the Poison Water." He loved hearing Jim speaking Dothraki, with a slight accent but otherwise perfectly formed words. The thought that his Khal had learnt the language for him, gave him a heated feeling inside. Picking up Sebastian's overshirt, he gently reached down and cleaned Jim up, "Soon we will be at Moran's castle, it will be strange not to be riding. But you can rest their and heal there." He tried not to think about what would happen next. Whatever it was, he was bound to Jim for life now.

Jim held Yenno’s face gently and asked the words in Dothraki,  "I ask your oath, that you will live and die as blood of my blood, riding at my side to keep me safe from harm." Yenno had already agreed but he wanted to asked as a formality anyway, it would mean a lot to Yenno and Jim was honored to ask. Jim snorted as Yenno ruined Sebastian’s shirt, he was just grateful that he didn’t flinch from Jim or humiliate him for it. He was glad that being with Sebastian hadn’t turned Yenno cold or uninterested, really Jim was very very lucky to have the both of them. He yawned and stretched carefully, trying to get comfortable next to Yenno. “You can call me Jim, if you’d like. I’m honored to be your Khal and everything but that title is quite the mouthful. Can’t a Khal and Ko be a bit chummy with each other?”

Yenno felt himself shiver as Jim said the words, in perfect Dothraki, nodding as he didn't think he could speak without doing something unmanly. He piled the furs up around Jim as he lay down, resting next to him and stroking his hair. "Jim - it is not a Dothraki name." He laughed gently, "Of course we can be... friendly. Everything is different now, and I am happy to be your blood-rider and call you Jim." **  
**


	19. An Arrangement

Yenno seemed to have cheered up when Sebastian returned, not really surprising given that he had a sleeping little Jim curled up in his lap, and Sebastian flashed the most crude and obscure hand signal that he could think of, smiling and nodding with it and receiving a smile and nod in return. After that meaningless victory the road down to Lannisport was almost enjoyable, despite the destination at the end. Jim was recovering, Sebastian was in love, Yenno was enjoying riding a horse next to his Khal and it was getting warmer as they travelled south, in the heat of summer. There was plenty of cuddling and a bit of groping all round, but Sebastian didn't yet feel completely comfortable rutting away with Yenno watching, and Jim still looked a bit shaky. Sebastian found himself getting more nervous as they climbed away from the more fertile land on the edge of the Reach, passed rocky outcrops, hearing the gulls from Lannisport, and he felt a nervousness clench in his gut as they entered through the city gates. "We should find somewhere to stay the night... in case this all goes tits up."

Jim slept a lot in the last few days of the journey and ate as much as he could as well, trying to get his strength back up. When he was awake he filled in many of the blanks he had left in his education on the Dothraki tongue, Yenno told Jim that he was passably fluent in the language by now. Sebastian’s anxiety visibly grew as they got closer to Lannisport and Jim couldn’t help but feel relieved that he and Yenno both knew an obscure language just in case things really did go poorly here and they needed to discuss something privately. The warmer weather did wonders for helping Jim feel better, he spent some time walking while aided by either Sebastian or Yenno. The stitches were almost ready to come out but Jim still tired easily and couldn’t be trusted to stand on his own for long as his legs would buckle unexpectedly. Sebastian’s anxiety grew as they entered the gates of the city, Jim was just unspeakably happy to be so close to his ocean. Jim gave Sebastian a look, “How tits up are you expecting this will go? If he refuses us we can find some place then, save ourselves some gold renting a room.” Paying the Iron Price was not a literal law that Ironborn lived by, it was certainly more of a guideline than anything and the basic idea was “why pay for what you can steal for free?” Things like a room at an inn was a bit impossible to steal, Jim didn’t have any problem with paying in gold.  

Sebastian gave Jim a sideways look, automatically starting in the lie before deciding Jim was worth more than that. "It'll be fine - hopefully it'll be fine. Worst case scenario; I get killed, you get whipped, Yenno gets shipped off back to Essos." Yenno frowned at the implication that he would leave Jim, and Sebastian hurried on to avoid another lecture on blood-warriors. "Well, possibly not. But I'd really prefer it if it was just you and me in there. He should just laugh and throw me out - but I am his only son, and his only chance to stop his castle, lands, and money getting shipped off to my uncle-in-law on the Fingers. We'll... we'll see. We didn't part on the best of terms."

Jim shrugged and laughed a little bit, “It’s not as though this is the first time you’ve gotten me whipped, you bastard.” Jim was healing but he was still in no state to take a whipping right now. He looked at Yenno carefully. “He’s right… it might be best if you are outside of this. You can trust I’ll come back for you. If it goes well then we’ll pick you up as soon as we can… if it doesn’t then I know where to find you and there’s no chance of you disappearing onto another slave ship.”

"I will stay with the possessions." Yenno wasn't happy, but he could see that a Dothraki warrior marching into the Lannister Halls like some strange exotic weapon might not be the wisest idea right now. Carefully, Sebastian pooled all the money and resources they had, and gave them to Yenno. "Stay in the marketplace, try and sell as much as possible and we should be able to get a room for the night." He straightened his clothes, sighing. They weren't in the best of states, and they hadn't been all that well made to start with, the armour was dented and badly fitting, and after a thought he took it off. "That's Northmen armour, he'll wonder what the hell I've been up to. I'll just stay in grubby clothes." He glanced at Jim, who looked even worse with bloodstains on his shirt. "Bring the axe."

Jim looked at him skeptically when he was told to arm himself. “Don’t know what you’ll expect me to do with a great big axe if he attacks us.” Still, Jim tucked the hatchet into his belt, wanting to be prepared for whatever Sebastian thought they were walking into.

"It's bloody there." Sebastian pointed to the large imposing building to the left of the marketplace. "That's his house, and there's a small castle out in the Westerlands tended by a few peasants. He doesn't stay there because it's damp and boring." That was the castle Sebastian was hoping to get hold of, but he didn't feel like revealing that one. Yenno gave Jim a slightly concerned look and then left with the horses, drawing curious stares from the smallfolk. Even wearing furs and with shortish hair there was still something very imposing about the young Dothraki warrior. Sebastian walked up to the gates, waving at the guard on duty who looked surprised but let him in, chuckling.

Jim followed behind Sebastian, “What is it exactly you expect me to do? Besides help you keep your temper in check?” The guard chuckled at them as they walked past and Jim couldn’t help but wonder if Sebastian had fucked him before. The guard acted like he knew something Jim didn’t.

"I don't know, you damn well wanted to come." Sebastian growled back at him, feeling his stomach churning as he pushed open the front door (surprising the servant standing behind it) and then strode into the main hall. Augustus Moran was sitting at a long table, eating food with two other nobles, all of whom turned when Sebastian and Jim entered. Moran was dressed in rich clothes - the gold Lannister lion and the black Moran tiger featuring heavily. The two men were dressed in white robes, the sigil on their chests was of a stylised purple flower shot with gold threads through the centre.

Jim rolled his eyes as Sebastian opened up the doors dramatically without knocking and almost scared a poor servant half to death. Jim gave her a smile but she didn’t look reassured. Probably because Jim looked like death and had dried blood all over his shirt and a great big tear in it. It was easy to pick out which one was Sebastian’s father, the man had been right, they were obviously related. The other two men Jim didn’t recognize at all but they weren’t important. Jim chose to stay silent for now, best to play himself off until he needed to step in. He’d just fuck up any formalities, besides he didn’t believe in them.

"Morning father!" Sebastian said in a loud voice, while Moran Sr. looked at him disapprovingly. "Sorry to interrupt what must have been a fascinating discussion..." he glanced at the men, not recognising their sigil at all. Maybe a new house? "The prodigal son returns. Still no land, still no money and still no honour, but I'm happy to settle down and pretend to be respectable if you'll give me somewhere to settle."

Moran managed a forced smile and gestured at the table, "Please... sit down. You've come at a very... opportune moment. Would your man like some food? Some... clothes?"

Jim shrugged and nodded, turning to the servant girl who was now looking at him expectantly. “Tunic would be nice, I’ll sort the rest out later, thanks.” Jim sat down next to Sebastian at the table and made a small plate up, still hungry a lot of the time and making up for the days he went hungry when the fever had him. “You’re… generous.” Jim said, trying to express thanks but not really feeling it or knowing how to express it besides.

Sebastian scowled as the girl scuttled off, "He's not my 'man' he's a... fellow fighter." He didn't quite feel up to admitting Jim was his boss, but pulled out a chair and sprawled across it aggressively.

Moran Sr. shook his head and gave Jim a little wink. "Oh dear Sebastian. The penitent son, come to settle down for the rest of his days? Let me guess, you're broke, you're starving, you're _filthy_ and you owe someone money. This boy? As a matter of fact, you have very much come at the right time. There's nothing I'd like better than to pack you off to the Westerlands and forget about you however... there is one condition." He smirked at Sebastian, clearly challenging. "Let’s see how much this new resolve of yours will hold. When you move there, you'll move there with a wife."

Jim choked on the wine he’d poured for himself when he started laughing. “ _God_ you’re going to have _kids._ Can I be Uncle Jimmy?” He wiped his eyes mirthfully but grew serious and shrugged. “It’s a good deal, after you haggle up a bit. You already guessed that would be the deal. It’s up to you. Remember that little poshlings don’t make good beggars.” Jim bit off a bite of bread and chewed.

Moran laughed at that, reaching over and patting Jim's leg, "I like this one. He knows what's going on. Please tell me he doesn't fuck you..." he looked at Sebastian's face and scowled, "I'll change that to 'please don't tell me he fucks you'. I can't change reality." He leant back again studying Sebastian while the two other men looked faintly scandalised. "So what's it to be _little poshling?_ A happily married life in the Westerlands, full of the duties of a husband and a landowner, or are you going to throw yourself back into the filthy little fuck-pot you've been scrabbling about in since I last got fed up with you?"

Sebastian glowered at him for a while, then gave a bark of laughter. "Ha. Who the hell did you find willing to marry me?"

Jim did _not_ appreciate the hand touching his leg, but he managed not to glare. His face just went blank and it had about the same effect. To be honest Jim didn’t care if Sebastian got married or not, it was hardly as though Jim was going to be lonely and waiting for him like a secret mistress. Wives were for breeding with, it wasn’t like Sebastian would be spending a lot of time with her.

Augustus Moran gestured at the two increasingly nervous looking men sitting at the table with them, "I don't suppose you recognise this sigil, Sebastian? It's a very new one, made up, of course. A Belladonna - beautiful lady - the flower of the deadly nightshade plant. Sigil of House Adler, which has been formed completely illegally and in flagrant violation of a huge number of laws by one of Baelish's old whores. We'd try to stop her but by now she's so rich and powerful nobody quite wants to risk it. She needs legitimacy. You need money and to be kept out the way. It works wonderfully, and this way I don't have to marry the bitch myself."

Jim snorted into his cup again, not quite able to believe this. “You’re going to be marrying a whore? Fuckin perfect.” There was a certain irony to it. Sebastian had fucked his way across Westeros and beyond, it was somewhat fitting. “It’s your decision.” He picked up some kind of southern fruit skeptically, not sure how to get the skin off.

"You peel that one, dear boy." Augustus tugged a small and slender knife out of the top pocket of his jacket and handed it over to Jim, gazing at Sebastian the whole way. "She's a madam now, of course. Runs a whole string of brothels, to rival Baelish's. She only services women, you only bend over for men. It'll work perfectly, what could possibly go wrong?" He smirked, winking at Jim again. "You're a lot more sensible than the last dirty wastrel he bought back. Had to have that one whipped and beheaded, but I'm more than happy to let you stay." He stood suddenly, Sebastian still glaring and sullen. "It's not an instant decision. However you do have very little choice. Wait until you meet the bitch, she is absolutely stunning. You never know, she might turn even you. And I doubt she's interested in babies, although you'll be landed with them if she is."

Jim held onto the pretty blade, tucking it into a pocket instead of using it on the fruit. Jim didn’t like Moran, of course. His scathing flattery was not the least bit sincere and Jim knew he’d just as soon behead and whip Jim if he thought that he was getting in the way of his son’s future nuptials. Better to appear manageable and on the man’s side. He still glared at Sebastian. ‘Worst that’ll happen is you’ll get whipped’ my arse. Fucking beheaded. What a cock.

"Fine, I'll meet her." Sebastian sulked adding, "Don't suppose we could stay here for the night as well? I've got a friend from Vaes Dothrak to house too."

Moran Sr. looked impressed. "You managed to get a Dothraki over here? Or goodness sake don't let that servant girl know. She'll report us straight to Varys and we'll be arrested for being Targaryen sympathisers." He gave a laugh as the girl came back in and nodded at Jim, "Go on my pretty little thing. Fetch your Dothraki. Sebastian will be here when you get back, you can stay in the east wing and fuck him as hard as you like without the household hearing."

Jim gave Moran a wary glace, not sure yet what game he was playing. Jim tugged off his shirt, wincing as the movement pulled his stitches and drew the new tunic the girl brought over his head. It was a light blue and much thinner material than he was used to. Fucking southerners. There was no way he was going to leave Sebastian alone though, “That’s alright… I’ll send word for him, if that’s alright. He speaks Westerosi. Have you got, um… a man I can send for him?”

"Don't worry, your darling little fuck hole will still be here when you get back." Moran gave him a smile.

Sebastian growled and snapped, "Thought you were against me screwing around with the men."

"I was." Moran sighed a long suffering sigh and glanced at the ceiling. "Of course I was. You were my pride and joy and only son. And now you're being screwed by Northerners and Easterners and seven gods know what else, pathetic enough to come to me for help. Go, boy. He'll be fine. I need him to marry this pile of money for me before anyone else gets their hands on her."

Jim scowled a little and started with, "He's not--" before stopping and rethinking an argument. "I'm not fucking your son... I'm with the Dothraki." Jim figured it was worth a shot, Moran might be less interested in him if he didn't think Jim would get in the way of Sebastian's future marriage.

"Oh?" Moran Senior looked at Sebastian, who sighed heavily, shaking his head at Jim.

"Of course he's fucking me. There's no point lying Jim." He gave Jim the smallest of grins as Moran turned to look at him and then continued, "Just go and get Yenno, I'll be fine. I promise not to start a fight or burn the fucking place down. I'll just eat and make pleasant small-talk with these two streaks of piss." He gestured at the two men from House Adler, who still looked worried and confused.

He rolled his eyes at Sebastian giving away the deception so soon. "Fine, well I'm not fucking anyone in this state so everyone can be happy." Jim gave Seb a look promising retribution if he fucked up or let himself get fucked up while he was gone. He turned and nodded to Sebastian's father, "Moran." Before walking out and leaving to go find Yenno. They'd come to a dangerous place and Jim wanted all the good help he could get.

Yenno had sold the cart and the horses, but was still in the market place and looked up as Jim appeared, relieved that he seemed unharmed. "Is Sebastian all right? Will his father house us?" He asked, a little dubiously. Like Sebastian, he had no real desire to settle down, and the thought of the rest of his life spent in a dull farm in Westeros, or trapped in a strange Western city where everyone looked at him strangely, did not appeal. However he knew while Jim was weak they needed to stop somewhere.

"We need to get back." Jim grabbed at his wrist and looked around warily. He didn't like being in this strange city without Sebastian to lead them around. "Alright- you just... when we get back try not to talk to Moran. He's... Tricky. And you can't hit him. It'll be tempting but we're here on his sufferance for now. He's... Rude. Impertinent. He's not Sebastian, you can't throw him out when he gets fresh."

"He gets... fresh?" Yenno's eyes widened as he was suddenly imagining a larger and more powerful version of Sebastian Moran and he scowled, putting a hand on Jim's shoulder, "I will not let him hurt you." He stated and then, more grudgingly, "But I will obey my Khal. I will not hit him. Is it possible I could pretend not to understand him?" He was ashamed of the suggestion, which came straight from the sneaky views of Westeros, but at the moment it seemed like the best idea.

Jim sighed in relief and nodded, "I'll speak to you in Dothraki when we are there. He's just-- commanding? Tried to intimidate me. He wouldn't actually fuck me." Jim didn't think so anyway. "Let's go." They went back up to the large house, Jim taking Yenno's hand and catching him up on the previous conversation but Jim relayed the information in Dothraki to keep up the front. Jim took them back into the dining hall "This is Yenno, he doesn't speak our language." He turned and pointed out who each of the people present were to the Dothraki, enjoying the opportunity to use the language.

"Really, I thought he did." Moran looked over Yenno, noticing he looked a bit lost in a large formal hall and raising an eyebrow, "Well you are welcome, Master Dothraki. Do you know you have a fly on your nose?" He smirked and shook his head at Jim as Yenno batted at his nose, puzzled. "You're a sly little liar, boy, are you sure you don't have any Lannister blood in you? Sebastian will take you up to your rooms." Sebastian put down his tankard and stood, still looking put out. "I'll have some clothes laid out, please wash and relax, I will send a maester to tend to you, I did not realise you were so badly wounded. Sebastian's fiancée will be arriving tomorrow and I'm sure you'll want to look your best." Sebastian gave a tight sort of nod and then grabbed Jim by the sore shoulder, steering him away while Yenno followed, a little confused.

Jim just smiled pleasantly when Yenno was revealed. There was no point in getting angry at the man over it, Moran was a tricky bastard. Yenno wouldn't have been able to maintain the deception for a long time. Jim frowned at Moran, unsure how he'd figured out that Jim was injured. Sebastian stood and grabbed Jim's bad arm and he just managed to hold back a yelp, tensing all over at the pain. "Mind your grip, yeah?"  He didn't want to show any weakness in front of Moran. Jim took Yenno's hand again and led him after Sebastian.

Moran shook his head at them as they left, "Well there we are." He turned back to the men. "That's my son. She can marry him if she wants a Moran. I'll make him fuck her if it's the last thing I do."


	20. The Khaleesi

Sebastian let go of Jim as soon as they were out of the hall, looking pissed off and rubbing the back of his head. "Well, that's him. Nice man. If he looks at you like that again I'll gouge his eyes out. I need a bath and then we can decide what the hell to do."

Jim rolled his eyes, hurting after all of the walking and just about ready to fall into the nearest bed despite desperately needing a wash and the Maester. “Leave him alone, he’s not hurting anything by looking and the more you make it seem like I’m worth more to you than a convenient fuck, the more he’s going to target me. We’ll only be here for a short while, hopefully.” Jim was sure that Moran would be able to drive all of them to their wit’s end before that time was up, the man just had that effect on people. He felt desperately protective of both of the other men, Sebastian would be Moran’s main target as the focus of his attentions with the wedding, but Yenno was also the most vulnerable socially, more likely to make mistakes and get himself hurt or punished accidentally. Jim huffed a breath, trying to work some things out while he planned. “We all need a bath, then I’ll see the Maester and we can talk it out after everyone’s clean and refreshed.” Maybe by then Sebastian would feel at home enough to be reasonable about the marriage.

"Bath sounds good." Sebastian looked at Jim's pale face and then sighed, sweeping him up into his arms and giving his forehead a small kiss, carrying him up the last set of stairs to the rooms. There was one large room, laid out with furs and a straw mattress on the floor, with a large clean tub at the side which someone had thoughtfully already filled with warm water.

Yenno stripped off almost as soon as he saw it and Sebastian started to undo Jim's clothes. "It is strange in Westeros..." Yenno mused, "The air is cold and the water is warm - back in my country there was nothing better than cold water after a long ride. Here it is the other way around."

Jim frowned but didn’t complain when Sebastian started stripping off his clothes, becoming somewhat used to being treated like an oversized doll after his illness. He looked at the water dubiously while Sebastian stripped him, “Wha – it’s warm?” Jim had of course heard of men and women that bathed in warm water, wealthy people, but he’d only bathed in cold water or the ocean. This was very strange to him. Yenno got in and Jim climbed in after him, sitting in his lap and facing Sebastian. “It’s strange,” he decided. “But not bad.” Like many of the things on the Greenland. “Yenno wash my back please.” Jim was tired and not in the mood to try and navigate a washing while his chest wound ached and stung. “What’s got you in such a snit?” Jim asked Sebastian, mindful of his temper. “You damn near tore my arm off in there.”

Sebastian placed Jim gently in the water, grinning as Yenno immediately wrapped arms around him, and then got the sponge when ordered. This strange little water-rat had both him and Yenno wrapped effortlessly around his little finger. Not that Sebastian minded. Stripping off, he joined them in the bath, facing Jim and Yenno and taking a soft washcloth and starting to clean the dirt away from Jim's scar. "Just can't stand the bugger, that's all. And now he's marrying me off to some ex-whore, probably still in the pay of Baelish, probably thick as teak. I'm going to spend the rest of my life holed up in some damp castle while she spits out babies at me and you two gradually get completely fucking bored. Marriage is a chain for life, you know, once I've got her I can't just leave her and go be a sell-sword again."  

Jim hissed as Sebastian cleaned the area near his wound carefully. He knew it needed to be clean but the skin was still very sensitive. Also it didn’t help that Jim still had highly vivid memories of Sebastian cleaning the area with spirits. “He’s a bastard, not doubt about that but he was civil enough…” He’d done a lot to humiliate Sebastian with his words but no one had been beaten so Jim would count that for a win. “He’s clever, that one. You didn’t tell me he was smart. And what the _fuck_ was he saying about beheading your last boy?” Jim kicked Sebastian hard in the shin and thought he should be grateful Jim hadn’t aimed for his crotch. “She’s not thick, I can promise you that. Creating her own house, getting away from Baelish? No fucking way.” Jim sniggered, imagining Sebastian with little brats crawling all over him and pulling his hair. “You’ll be kept so occupied trying keep your brats out of trouble you won’t _want_ to be a sell-sword again. Besides, you’ll be getting old. You’d have a hard time keeping up.” Jim grinned cheekily.

"A-ah that was different." Sebastian winced at the kick but kept carefully cleaning around the scar, which was starting to knot, "That was one of his bannermen, and it was the night before my last engagement was due to start, _and_ it was in his bedroom..." He clenched his jaw as he remembered watching the young man being beheaded - his desperate begging before Moran had swung the sword down. "He doesn't care now, although admittedly you're the first one I've brought back... I did say I'd prefer you not to come..." His fingers brushed a little helplessly over Jim's stomach, head down, fringe falling over his face, and then looking up and glaring as Jim made fun of his age. It a way it helped though, reminding him that he wasn't actually a small boy in trouble any more, he was a grown man. "I don't care how clever or how beautiful she is. Still not fucking her."

Jim frowned, confused. “If you marry her, you’ll fuck her. Providing she wants you to, I mean. It’s not like you’ve got an enormous amount of choice in the matter. You can always say no to marrying her.” Jim stretched his legs out and put his feet in Sebastian’s lap. “You’ll have to explain your father’s compulsive flirting problem to me, what the fuck is that even about.” Jim dipped his head back and kissed Yenno’s jaw, nipping at the skin there as a thank you for cleaning his back.

Sebastian sighed and started to rub at Jim's feet, stretching out his own legs comfortably next to Yenno, who smiled as Jim nipped at his jaw and wrapped his arms around Jim again. "He... urg... he probably wants you. You're a hot little thing and the fact that you've taken me makes you even more appealing. He sometimes takes servant boys to bed. He knows I know, threw it back in his face a few times, but as far as he's concerned it's completely different from me fucking around with a Dornish knight." He glared, "I won't let him take you though, and I damn well know Yenno won't. Don't you care about me getting married? You know - with - me and you."

Jim groaned a little as Sebastian rubbed his feet, admittedly Jim hadn’t done a lot of walking since their march to the Twins but it still felt nice. The skin around his eyes tightened as Sebastian explained his father’s behavior and it put Jim on edge. He’d only thought Moran was playing games, trying to upset Sebastian’s temper and leave Jim unbalanced. He’d never considered that Moran really might try and fuck him. “Yeah, well I’m not interested so you don’t have to worry about that. Although you two _do_ look alike.” Jim teased. “At least I know you’ll still be handsome in your old age. I’ve made a sound investment.” Jim leaned his head back against Yenno’s shoulder, closing his eyes and relaxing in the water. “Why should it matter if you get married? Don’t tell me you were planning to stay faithful to each other. Clever beautiful woman who doesn’t like men isn’t going to waste time waiting around for you mate. I’m sure the two of you can come to an agreement. Ironmen do not stay with one woman. Although,” Jim frowned and opened his eyes so that he could glare at the ceiling. “Technically I believe that _would_ make me your salt wife. Fuck’s sake, we’ve come full circle.” Jim just found it rather funny now. He was only teasing, he knew that whoever this woman was Sebastian would never want her as much as he wanted Jim.

"Of course you're not my 'salt wife'" Sebastian groaned and banged his head back against the bath, "You always get it backwards don't you? I'm _your_ salt wife, and likely to be hers as well. Yenno's yours as well. I'm certainly not the one giving you orders."

Yenno gave a sulky, "I am not a wife."

Sebastian banged his head back again then surged over and kissed Yenno hard on the lips, washing a wave of water up Jim's front. "You two are impossible. Cute, hot, dangerous and impossible. If you want me to marry this woman I will. It sounds like doing so will get us out of this damn castle and for now that's good enough for me." Yenno stared, mouth open and shocked, his hands tightening on Jim's body and his cock twitching against Jim's back.

Jim felt Yenno’s hands tighten on his arms and looked up quickly to gauge how angry he was, but instead he looked like Sebastian had decked him instead of kissed him. Jim thought the surprise might come more from the reaction his cock had than the kiss itself. He snorted but tried not to laugh in case it hurt Yenno’s pride and sent him all sulky. “You liked that, did you?” Jim murmured quietly in Dothraki, still grinning so that Yenno would not mistake him for being angry. He reached down and grabbed Yenno’s hardening cock. “You desire him?” He continued, smirking and voice dipping low, kissing and biting at the man’s collar bones.

"N-no, my Khal..." Yenno gasped as Jim's fingers wrapped around his cock, closing his eyes and moaning at the bite. He knew that before meeting Jim he would never have dared admit the truth but Jim was not angry at him, and Sebastian was looking pretty amazed. He pressed his cock harder against Jim's back and whimpered, "Yes... my Khal... with your permission I would desire to take him before he is married." Even the words sent a thrill through him, his cock jumping harder as he stroked over Jim's skin.

Sebastian made an outraged little noise, "Bloody hell, is _everyone_ pimping me out today?" Even so, his hand flew down between his legs, looking up at Jim with an eager glance.

Jim was fairly bemused by this point, which wasn’t an easy reaction to get from him, but if anything qualified he thought it might be this. He’d never really thought about Yenno and Sebastian being together sexually, they fought so much and seemed so jealous over each other’s relationships with Jim that it hadn’t even crossed his mind. He supposed all of the wrestling on the floor together might have clued him in if Jim had been paying attention. Still, the thought wasn’t—bad and Yenno was obviously up for it, which would have been Jim’s chief concern. Yenno was still iffy about being with other men and needed to be handled carefully, which until recently, Jim would have thought Sebastian incapable of. “I’m not pimping anyone out, Sebastian. If you’d like to I’m certainly not going to stop you. Perhaps you should move to the bed though, the tub isn’t big enough.” He looked Sebastian in the eye commandingly, “If he tells you to stop, you stop. If he tells you he doesn’t like something, you’ll stop. I’ll be very upset if you ruin him, understand?” Jim didn’t view Yenno as weak, but the man was always submissive to Jim and he didn’t want Sebastian to take advantage of that.

Yenno gave a little growl, standing up and lifting Jim out of the tub entirely. Sebastian followed, grumbling and grabbing a large towel, tugging the clothes neatly laid across the bed off the mattress and then wrapping Jim up while Yenno laid him at the head of the bed and gave him a little kiss. "My Khal - do not worry. I said I desired to take him. He will not be stopping, or starting, it has been a long time since I have lain with... anyone."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and managed to get as far as "You two have the weirdest ideas about sex..." before Yenno grabbed him and rolled him over onto the bed, Sebastian giving a pleased little hiss as Yenno pinned him face down across the bed, then looked up at Jim expectantly.

Jim frowned, “We outnumber you and I outrank you, I think that means _you’re_ the one with weird ideas about sex.” He shrugged, drawing the large towel tighter around himself. Jim paused for a moment, taking in the sight before smirking and raising his eyebrows. “Have at it then. If you’re going to fuck him find some slick first, he needs to be able to walk tomorrow if he’s going to be meeting his future wife.” Jim played up their little fantasy (was it a fantasy if it was reality?) about taking Sebastian before his wedding.

"Slick?" Yenno asked and Sebastian gave a yelp and struggled, "Oh fuck... he doesn't know... look let go of me..."

Yenno frowned, looking around the room for something that might be suitable and a little confused at this extra step. "Should I not just take him like a woman?"

Sebastian desperately clawed at the arm holding him down and appealed to Jim desperately, "Can't you just order him to be happy with a blow job? Look at the size of him! I am not taking that fucker dry."

“Yenno, let him up. Sebastian go find something to use if you want him to fuck you, it’s your arse.” Jim carefully moved so that he was sitting directly in front of Yenno and he ran his hand through the hair on the man’s head automatically. “You can’t take him like a woman, it hurts very badly. It’s not enjoyable. For either of you.” Jim paused, looking for more words. To be honest he didn’t know much about the logistics, only what he had personally experienced. “You can hold him down, hurt him if he wants you to but you need to listen as well because he can give you instructions. If you can’t do that then I’ll make you stop. I don’t want either of you seriously damaging each other. Would you damage a Khal’s Khaleesi?” The comparison in this instance was probably offensive to Sebastian but Jim didn’t think he would mind if it ended up saving his arse. Jim kissed Yenno lightly to soothe his confusion.

Yenno let Sebastian up, watching confused as he scuttled around the room, finding some oil near the bath. He cuddled and kissed Jim while the instructions were given and gave a smile. "No, I would not damage a Khaleesi - the most precious belonging of my Khal."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and stuck two fingers up at them, then lay back down over the bed, using a pillow to press his arse up. "Alright, Mr. Horse-Rider, if I have to pretend to be a Khaleesi to stop you ramming me dry I'll do that. You use your fingers, stretch it open, slick it up with oil, then, and _only_ then, do you go in, alright?"

Yenno scowled, taking the oil and running a hand over Sebastian's arse and thigh, patting it as he would the side of a horse and turning to Jim again, "Shouldn't he be tight when I take him? Women do not need stretching and they are weaker." Sebastian groaned and burried his head in the sheets, flushing bright red.

Jim probably shouldn’t be finding this situation as funny as it was, he shouldn’t have laughed at Sebastian’s predicament but it _was_ amusing. Especially as Sebastian was so shameless and normally difficult to embarrass. “I think you’ll find he’s plenty tight. Probably.” Jim hadn’t taken Sebastian’s arse before and he thought that he should possibly be upset that Yenno was first, but realistically one more person having a go before Jim was hardly going to change anything. “Here, let me show you.” Jim said, sounding a lot more confident than he felt. He took the oil from Yenno and lubricated a finger, pressing it carefully against Sebastian’s entrance. His other hand held Sebastian down by his hip and he gripped the skin tightly, having a better idea of what the man liked than Yenno did. Jim worked the finger inside carefully and then started fucking him with it. “See? Sebastian will tell you what feels good or what doesn’t. You should listen to him so that you don’t damage him.” Jim kissed Yenno again before removing his finger and moving back to the head of the bed.

Sebastian flushed even more as Jim came over, feeling like a display model and whining and wriggling his arse as Jim's finger poked down. Yenno's hands pressed down strongly on his back, while Jim's little hand pressed on his hip, and together with his cock rubbing against the sheets he was hard and ready. Yenno frowned a little, nodding to show he understood and then shoved a finger into Sebastian who yelped and bit hard against the sheets. Yenno bent down to look at his face, angry, flushed and wincing and then smirked, tugged the finger out and pressed two in while Sebastian yelped, "Seven fucking gods" and tried to relax himself as far as possible.

“Yennooo…” Jim warned, wincing a little on Sebastian’s behalf. “Take more time with it. Did you see what I did? You need to wait until it doesn’t hurt him as much before moving on.” Jim gave Sebastian an apologetic look, knowing that getting stretched improperly hurt. “Don’t add another finger until I tell you.” It would be better if Sebastian was the one giving instructions but Jim honestly didn’t think it all that likely that Yenno would follow them.

Sebastian gave a heated moan as Yenno rolled his eyes and slowly started pressing his two fingers in and out. The burn hurt, but fuck it felt good, the fact it was being done in front of Jim, almost on Jim’s orders, was making him even harder. He grumbled into the sheets, still flushed with embarrassment and achingly hard as Yenno's fingers dipped in and out of him and he gradually adjusted. Yenno's other hand was still rubbing around his flank, occasionally pinching gently against the skin, intrigued by the faded tan lines below the curves of his arse.

Jim watched for a minute to make sure that Sebastian was doing alright and then looked off to the side, automatically giving them some privacy. He should probably leave… but something held him there - maybe the fact that Sebastian would have possibly been torn open if he hadn’t been here to direct Yenno. He waited another couple of minutes and said, “Alright, add more oil and another finger.”

"Women are far less fuss..." Yenno grumbled, tipping some oil over Seb's arse and making the other whimper and shiver in pleasure as it trickled inside him.

The third finger was quickly stabbed in and Sebastian’s arse arched off the pillow a bit, giving Jim a nice view of his rock hard cock for a few seconds, "A-ahh _fuck_ \- well at least this whore will know what she's bloody doing, if there's anything left of me?"

Yenno shook his head, his free hand starting to tug at his own cock, long and thick and uncut, "Can I fuck him now, my Khal?" The words thrilled as he said them. To do this to another man, despite what Sebastian might witter on about sex and enjoyment, was making him feel powerful. In particular the fact that he was taking the man who had used his Khal.

Jim shrugged, knowing that personally he’d want more preparation before being fucked but he didn’t want to speak for Sebastian on this. “Are you ready, little lion man?” Speaking for himself also gave Sebastian a chance to regain a bit of his pride.

Sebastian unhooked his mouth from the sheets and turned to look at Jim, face flushed red. It was possibly the strangest sex he'd ever been involved in, "Is he going to touch my cock or not?"

Yenno look at him doubtfully, then turned to Jim, "I will touch my Khal, not you."

"That completely defeats the - uh - impossible." Sebastian squirmed to push himself up secretly rather enjoying that Yenno gave a warning growl and held him down. "Alright, alright, but boss - can I get a kiss at least from you before he shafts me?"

Jim huffed a laugh at them, finding their antics amusing. He was pretty impressed that Yenno had said that he was comfortable touching Jim’s cock when he’d never actually done it before. Jim adjusted himself, the angle was a little awkward with Sebastian pressed face down but Jim managed. “Yenno, you can start now.” Jim kissed Sebastian right before Yenno pressed into him, plundering his mouth and kissing him heatedly.

Sebastian gave a weak moan and kissed Jim hard, his eyes widening and yelping into Jim's mouth as Yenno lifted his hips and rammed into him, grabbing at Jim's shoulders as Yenno ploughed into him, tears jumping into his eyes. "Fuck!" The burn was intense, the fucking even more so and he clung onto Jim with one hand, the other rushing down to stroke himself hard, "Fuck, fuck, oh fucking gods..." For a moment, he almost felt himself falling a little in love with Yenno, as hard muscular thighs snapped repeatedly against him.

He was slightly alarmed by all of the noise Sebastian was making, not sure if he was in pain or not but it became clear after a moment that he was more than fine. Jim snorted and gripped the hand balancing on his shoulder, feeling out of place but not awkward. “Yenno, what do you think? Is he as good as a woman?” Jim had figured out by now that for all of his bluster Sebastian got off on some humiliation so he didn’t feel badly at all for talking about him like an object.

Sebastian gave another desperate whine as Jim spoke, although it took Yenno a while to gather himself together and notice. He hadn't expected Sebastian to feel so tight, so hard and gripping inside, so very very different to a woman. He gave a growl, deep in his throat, slapping hard at Sebastian's thigh, grabbing his hips and riding him even harder as an answer while Sebastian gripped the sheets, gasped back at him, and slammed his hips back as hard as he could. If he could meet his new bride limping after being fucked senseless by a Dothraki warrior, so much the better.

Jim smiled and extracted himself from Sebastian who needed both hands to support himself. He squirmed back and took off his towel, drying his hair lightly and leaving it a mess before curling up at the head of the bed on the pillows. His eyes were drifting shut and he was tired but he’d try and sleep in here. If they kept up this level of noise and movement he’d move to another room though. He was pleased with this situation, he still had both of them wrapped around his finger and Sebastian having an extra outlet meant that he was less likely to get kicked out for groping at Jim when he wasn’t in the mood.

Yenno smiled, reaching out and patting Jim on the head. "You sleep, little Khal..."

Sebastian managed to haul himself briefly upwards and gasp out, "Along the corridor, should be another room, won't be set out or clean, but there's a bed in it, you can, oww FUCK!"

Yenno's hand smacked hard against his side and he collapsed again with a growl that promised retribution while Yenno smirked, "He is fun to play with. And I am pleased my Khal allows this. Go... go and rest."

Jim stood and stretched carefully, enjoying the sight the two men made for a moment before feeling embarrassed and looking away. There was something about watching and looking that seemed wrong when he wasn’t participating. There was a trunk at the foot of the bed and Jim opened it and dug through it until he found and extra blanket. It wasn’t very thick, closer to a sheet than a blanket but it was warm here in the south, Jim probably wouldn’t even need the thing but he didn’t especially want to walk through the halls naked. He wrapped himself up and paused to kiss both of them on the mouth before stepping out into the hallway and almost bumping into someone. “The fuck?” He muttered, grabbing for the blanket and scowling up before noticing Moran standing there.

Sebastian gave Jim a fierce little kiss, Yenno a warm open mouthed one, and they seemed fairly happy left on their own.

The corridor was starting to darken as the sun set and Moran Sr. hadn't been expecting to bump into Jim in a blanket. He raised his eyes, then heard the noise coming from the room and sighed, "The Dothrak taking his turn is he? Gods, to think that's my son in there." He looked at Jim and then wrapped an arm around his shoulders, tweaking the blanket, "Come on, we should get you to the maester."

Jim extracted himself from the arm without acknowledging the action. He didn’t allow anyone to guide him while he walked, not Sebastian or Yenno and certainly not this man who was so condescending with his airs and veneer of politeness. “That would be fine.” He said. Jim did need to see the Maester, and if Moran would take him to him then Jim could suffer a few minutes in his presence.

Moran smiled, pressing against his shoulder as they headed downstairs, "Now your father, your father should be proud. Ironborn peasant - rising to these heights, and still alive! Sebastian told me how you'd started out, and now, well, if you're not controlling his finances and direction of travel already I'd suggest you start." There was a roar and a crash from the bedroom and Augustus smirked, "They are having fun aren't they? Getting on like a house on fire. There may be no survivors. Here we are." The maester's room was small, but had a bed laid out along with some bottles and implements. With a small tug, Moran brought the towel down around Jim's ankles, "Maester Urbeck? Young man here been stabbed a few weeks ago." He patted Jim's naked bottom. "Up on the bed then, pretty."

Jim scowled, annoyed that Sebastian had shared information with his father without permission. There wasn’t anything incriminating exactly but it still gave Moran things to use against Jim. He almost laughed when he said Jim’s father would be proud of him. “I doubt it.” Jim’s father wasn’t anything, anymore. He was busy looking around the Maester’s room and didn’t notice that Moran had grabbed hold of the sheet until it was tugged off of him. Moran’s hand touched his arse and Jim spun around, growling and snarling and stepping into Moran’s personal space, standing tall despite their height difference and how little good it was likely to do him. “Touch me again and I’ll use that pretty knife you gave me to cut off your fingers, you hear?” Moran was depressingly similar to Sebastian when they’d met and Jim was irritated to have to go through this again. He didn’t mean the threat, he wasn’t going to fuck up this deal but he wouldn’t let Moran push him around either.

"You even think about trying and I'll have you held down by three men while I personally skin your arse with a bull-whip." Moran smiled back, nodding at the maester who sighed and stood up.

Urbeck was an older man, with a short light-grey beard that didn't particularly suit him. He gave Jim weary look, "What have you done with this one then, Augustus? Ripped anus? Broken teeth? Dislocated wrist?"

Moran shook his head, a fake-shocked look on his face, "As if I would. My son got him into a dangerous fight and someone attacked him. Just need to check he's alright." He smirked at Jim.

Jim didn’t have a retort for that.  If he’d met Moran while he was stumbling around alone and starving in the Reach, he would have tried to kill him. Jim hadn’t had anything to lose. This wasn’t the Reach though and now he had things – people he wanted to protect. If not aggravating or threatening the man helped do that… Jim swallowed back alarm as the Maester listed off injuries. He wasn’t _afraid_ of Moran but he certainly wanted to avoid being hurt if he could help it. He was in enough pain already. He hadn’t missed the fact that Sebastian had told him it was a fight and not a battle. Best to keep that to himself then and be as quiet as possible about the story just in case he accidentally disputed Sebastian’s in the details. Jim knelt down without bending over and picked up his sheet off the ground, wrapping it around his waist and climbing up on the bed so that he could have his chest and shoulder looked over.

The maester gave him a weary sort of look and then pressed against the healing skin, shaking his head, "It's been sewn up and torn a couple of times, that's not good in terms of scarring. But there's no infection and it should clear easily."

Moran Senior came over to watch him, gently brushing a strand of hair away from Jim's forehead. "How about some milk of the poppy, hmm? Something for the pain? I expect you've had to deal with it on your own so far." He pressed against Jim's swollen shoulder.

Jim looked at the Maester and nodded, milk of the poppy would be a relief after all of the traveling and the pain he’d been in today from his moving around. He hadn’t had to stand or walk so much since the Twins. Poppy would make him sleep as well and Jim thought that could only help with all of the noise Sebastian and Yenno were likely to be making tonight. Jim glared at the offending hand as it brushed his face but didn’t snap at the fingers with his teeth like he wanted to. “Don’t care about the scar.” Jim muttered. He was glad the infection had cleared up though. He hissed but didn’t twist away when Moran gripped his shoulder, not willing to give that much ground. 

The Maester glanced at Moran but didn't say anything, just picked up a small vial and handed it to Jim, "There. Take that. It'll help you sleep as well, you've borne this pain for a long time." Moran stroked at his shoulder a few times.

Jim glared at Moran one more time and took the vial and swallowed it down. It took about a minute to take effect but Jim could feel it warm his gut and slowly that feeling spread to the rest of his body. His shoulder didn’t hurt where Moran grabbed and squeezed it and even the cut wasn’t as bad. Jim blinked blearily, feeling incredibly tired suddenly. “Wh—why’re you still t’ching me? Told you t’ stop.” He scowled with a bit of effort and tried to pull away from Moran’s hand. Jim ended up tipping over onto the bed and looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and relaxed, forgetting where he was, just happy to be able to sleep.

Moran laughed, scooping Jim up while the Maester looked unhappily on and finally sighed, "just don't rip his stitches." Before turning away.

Moran placed a gentle kiss on Jim's forehead and then kicked the door open, heading up the stairs, "Why would I rip his stitches, honestly, it's not as if I'm fucking that side of him." He grinned, holding Jim tight and squeezing where his hands found warm skin, "That was a pretty strong dose, if you're lucky, you won't feel much of it." He hesitated as he saw the door creak open and Sebastian scuttle out, hands covering his cock, looking up in surprise as he saw his father carrying Jim.

Jim lost the blanket when Moran scooped him up and he squirmed to the best of his ability, trying to get Moran to put him down. Words didn’t come easily though and instead Jim made an unhappy noise as he was carried away from the Maester and up the stairs. Some of what Moran said sunk in and Jim renewed his struggles although Moran was never even in danger of dropping him, they were so ineffectual. “No.” He managed to get out, pushing at Moran’s chest and trying to grab at his hands and tug them off his body. “No,” he insisted again, louder and he reached up and scratched Moran’s face hard. Jim didn’t even notice Sebastian there.

Moran growled, "Oh you'll pay for that you little bitch." Frowning at Sebastian as he started forward angrily and giving him a look that stopped him in his tracks. "Sebastian - I shudder to even ask what you're doing out here naked, but I suggest you go back to your Dothraki before he puts that whip to work. Me... I've got my own little wild thing to deal with."

Sebastian gave a growl, stepping forward angrily, "I'll stay in your house, marry your whore, even disappear politely when you need me to. But I'm not letting you hurt him."

"Really ..." Lord Moran looked at him disdainfully and then put Jim down, propping him upright, and then swinging his hand round, smacking Jim's cheek and knocking him over. Sebastian lunged forward with an angry yell, throwing himself at Augustus without thinking as Jim twitched on the floor.

Jim did notice Sebastian then, or rather he noticed that Moran was talking to someone and that’s what drew Jim’s attention to him. He mouthed his name a few times but wasn’t able to vocalize the word. Moran set him down on the floor, it was cold and Jim shivered in confusion before a hand crashed into his face and knocked him over. The opposite side of his face hit the floor pretty hard and Jim groaned at the pain, what he felt of it with the morphine anyway. He opened his eyes and it took him a moment realize he was lying on the ground. He looked up and saw Sebastian grappling with Moran above him. “Seb, stop.” He muttered and started to sit up. “I said _stop.”_ His voice was  stronger then, somewhat afraid that Sebastian would get them kicked out and ruin the deal. 

Sebastian might have been the better fighter but he was also naked and somewhat confused. Yenno stuck his head around the door at the commotion, instantly running over and picking Jim up, cradling him away from the fight as Sebastian tumbled backwards, swearing and holding an arm up protectively as Moran Sr. pulled out a knife. He looked at the three of them then shook his head with a sneer, "Seven gods look at this. Go on, back into the room, Sebastian get up and stop making a fuss. I'd quite like you all to be in a fairly upright state to introduce Sebastian to his fiance tomorrow." With that he sheathed the blade and stalked off, Yenno carrying Jim back into the room and Sebastian stumbling after.

Together, they made him a little nest in the corner. Yenno patting him and Sebastian kissing him and murmuring in his ear, "Sorry boss - I need your blood-rider tonight."

Jim was irritated that Sebastian hadn’t stopped when he’d told him to but as soon as Moran left and the danger passed it became much harder to concentrate on little things like disobedience. Jim cuddled up to Yenno, still shaking a bit from the fear that came with being so disoriented. He’d thought that Moran was going to fuck him and then Sebastian was there and now his face hurt, that was about all he knew or understood about that situation. He’d held onto Yenno’s neck, not wanting to be put down again. They settled him with some blankets and pillows in the corner and Jim frowned as Sebastian asked him something. “Hmmm?” He voiced his confusion, not understanding the request only knowing that it sounded like Yenno would be leaving.

Sebastian laughed quietly, "You're safe, it's fine, get some sleep."

He headed over to the bed again and collapsed across it, annoyed when Yenno went over to give Jim a little kiss first, "We will stay quiet." He promised, "And we will stay here." And then, whispering so Sebastian couldn't hear, "Thank you for letting me bed your Khaleesi." He knew Seb found it irritating, but it really was the only way he could sensibly view the situation, and sex with Sebastian was fun.

Jim already had his eyes closed and he nodded when Yenno, spoke to him, not entirely understanding what he said. “Okay,” he whispered and promptly fell asleep.

 


	21. The Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stormy wrote for Sebastian, Yenno and Moran.  
> I wrote for Jim and Irene.

Yenno woke first, sliding off the bed and looking at Sebastian in it, his breath catching in his throat as he felt the ache in his muscles. He blinked, confused and slow, then headed to the bath, lowering himself into the now freezing water with a sigh, letting himself soak and trying to think. He had just fucked a man before his engagement, on the orders of his Khal. And on his own very urgent desires. He was glad the other two were asleep as he knew he'd need a few moments to process that one.

Jim heard the noise and woke blearily, blinking at the light streaming through the open windows. “Yenno?” He muttered in confusion and looked up to see the man in the bath again. Sebastian was still asleep. “…How did I get here?” Last night was fuzzy for Jim, he remembered the bath and Yenno and Sebastian fucking. He remembered leaving and—that should have been it. But it wasn’t… He’d bumped into Moran the night before and been to see the Maester. After that he didn’t remember much except feeling an intense panic. 

"Little Khal?" Yenno rumbled from the bath, looking up to see Jim stirring in the furs and blankets and finally pushing himself up, standing up from the freezing bathwater and stepping out. Coming over, he sat next to Jim, stroking his hair. "You were given the pain-killing milk of the poppy last night. Sebastian's father tried to steal you, but we took you back here." He hesitated and then added. "No one was killed or injured. I have used your little lion hard. We should wake him."

Jim started remembering as Yenno explained what happened, he frowned heavily remembering Moran’s advances and how helpless Jim was after he took the vial. He wouldn’t be doing that again. He laughed quietly at Yenno’s embarrassed admission and nodded, getting up himself. Jim crawled into bed with Sebastian and laid down on top of the other man before bending his head down and biting down hard on Sebastian’s nipple. The poor man had a variety of bruises already and Jim only thought it fitting that he left one of his own.

Sebastian gave a groan, batting out with his hand and muttering, "Fucks sake Khal - not again..." before realising Jim was on top of him and wrapping his arms around him making little whining noises, "Ung, morning already? Dammit..." Yenno pulled some smart looking clothes doubtfully out of the chest and Sebastian pulled himself into a sitting position, still keeping one arm wrapped around Jim, rubbing at his arse with the other, "Well... if that whore's not half blind it should give her something to think about when she sees me..."

Jim snorted and just laid there for a minute, reluctant to get up. “That’s for fighting last night.” He said, poking at the bruise. “You’ll be fine, just cover up.” Jim rolled off of him and prodded at his own bruised face, that wasn’t going to get covered up. They were all in a right state and Jim snorted, imagining they made quite the picture. He dug through the chest and helped Yenno pick out some clothes while Jim got dressed himself, pausing to kiss the man’s mouth before slipping a shirt over his head.

Yenno gave Jim a grateful smile at the kiss, which seemed to reassure him and ground him while Sebastian rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a little groan. "The shirt with the lions and tigers all over it is mine." he groaned, "You two are peasants and will be dressed as such." He managed to stagger upright, still clutching his arse which as well as a good few bites had some nice Dothraki-sized handprints over the curves and sides of his legs. "Seven hells - alright." Straightening up he tugged on a shirt and trousers, covering them with a colourful and decorated tunic.

Jim smiled and kissed the grumpy man as well, “I’m a Khal, not a peasant.” He was only joking, Jim understood the title was worth shit in the eyes of everyone else, even if it meant to world to Jim. He finished getting dressed, pleased with the clothes even if Sebastian thought they weren’t good. They were probably the best things he’d ever worn, despite their southern style. Jim rolled his eyes lightly when he saw the state Sebastian’s body was in. “What did I say about marking up the Khaleesi?” Jim wasn’t mad at all, Sebastian had obviously had a good time. “You still pissed about Yenno being bigger than you then? Or have you changed your mind now?” Jim gave a shit eating grin and started trying to fix Yenno’s hair into something manageable.

Sebastian glared at him, heading to the mirror to straighten his hair and slicking it back with water, "He's not bigger than me we're... similar sizes."

Yenno smirked, sitting on the side of the bed and enjoying Jim's hands sliding through his hair, pleased that he could at least now tie it back into a small ponytail even if it looked a little silly while it was so short. "I tried not to damage your Khaleesi." He said, trying to stay formal but breaking into a grin, "But he was still quite wild. I took him four times." He gave Sebastian a little nod of thanks and respect, giving a small laugh as Sebastian stuck his middle finger up back at him.

Jim laughed with Yenno and tugged on his small ponytail. He gave him an impressed look when he said how many times they’d been together. Jim walked over to Sebastian and wrapped little arms around him from behind, pressing his face between the man’s shoulder blades. “What are you so grumpy about, hmmmm? You don’t have to agree to marry her if you don’t want to. I’m feeling better I could—probably ride.” Just walking for an hour or two had tired Jim out and left him sore and hurt. He wasn’t completely sure that he could ride but he’d try if Sebastian decided that he really didn’t want to be married.

Sebastian turned around, lifting Jim up and cuddling him, giving him a kiss and worrying at his lower lip. "I'm grumpy because I'm sore, well-fucked, living in my father’s house, about to meet a fiancé I'm sure I'll hate, and have apparently become the Kal-essy of our little travelling group." He gave Jim another kiss and then put him down, "Let’s go get some food and then arrange ourselves in the hall in a way that doesn't scare the poor girl off." The three of them headed down together, Yenno glaring at Moran Sr. while Seb gave him a forced smile and a "Morning!" Collapsing in a hiss of pain as Moran gave him a firm slap on the arse.

His father sighed with a "Thought so. Just try and look respectable. Not that she'll mind."

Jim gave Moran a wary look and made sure to stay between Sebastian and Yenno, making it less likely the man would come near him. They all sat down and ate something for breakfast, Sebastian picked at his food but Yenno and Jim made up for it by trying to eat whatever they could get their hands on and chattering in Dothraki about the strange southern foods. They had just finished when one of the men from yesterday came in wearing his little white and gold flower sigil. “Excuse the interruption. Gentlemen, please let me introduce the Lady Adler.” The man looked distinctly nervous and appeared to be sweating.

Irene walked in with a lady servant trailing behind her. Her hair was done up beautifully, half of it down and half of it swinging to brush her shoulders as she moved. Her lips were colored red and she wore a beautiful necklace and earrings. She wore nothing else. “Good morning. You must be Lord Moran?”

Sebastian made a funny strangled sound next to Jim. Yenno looked up, nodded appreciatively and gave a little head-bow when she glanced at him. Sebastian and his father stood, Lord Moran walking around the table and taking her hand, kissing it. "Enchanted as always. This is my son, your fiancé. Excuse his... bedraggled appearance. Him and his companions have only just arrived, after journeying from the North."

Sebastian blinked at her stupidly wetting his lips and then bowing, "My lady."

Jim bit his lip hard to try and keep from laughing when Moran and Sebastian just tried to act like this was completely normal. Fucking nobles. He _was_ glad that Yenno knew better than to stare.

“Charming.” She said watching him carefully. There was a long silence as she looked over all of them, lingering for a long time on Sebastian and the way he avoided her. “Look at me, boy.” She said, a bit of snap in her voice.

Sebastian looked up, still slightly slack jawed and Moran Sr. gave a smirk, patting Seb's arse for good measure once more before going to sit down. "Well, I'm sure you'll get on famously. I believed we've discussed the terms and your dowry already.”

Sebastian gave her a measured look then managed, with a slight sneer, "So how much are you going for then?"

“Quite a bit more than you deserve, Lord Moran but that’s beside the point.” She smiled pleasantly, “Yes, you’ll do nicely.” She reached out her hand and the lady servant began dressing her. “It didn’t bother you that other people saw me, even people that you are fucking, even people that you hate.” She said, glancing briefly at his father. “I worked for Baelish for years before I became a Madame. I’ve been with many people you see. I couldn’t care less who you’ve fucked, as long as you do me the same courtesy I believe we’ll get on splendidly.”

"Does it bother you that other people have seen me?" He answered back challengingly, "Even people you've likely fucked and almost certainly hate?" He gave a half shrug, "If I was any kind of nobleman, my wife’s honour would be of huge importance to me. But while we're speaking plainly you'll know that I don't give a damn about what other people think, and suspect you don't either."

“No, it doesn’t bother me.” She answered back easily, looking over the two other men he’d been traveling with and spending an especially long time looking Jim over. “Although that one is a bit young.” She turned back to him, raising her chin challengingly. “Is that what you’re into then? Fucking little boys?” Irene had a good feeling about this one, he seemed very shock proof but she was still working out where his weaknesses were and attempted to make him angry or embarrassed.

Sebastian looked at her evenly, "He's a man in the Iron Islands, he's certainly man enough for me. And no, madam, while I'm sure you've seen many thinks in your career in a brothel, little sniveling boys is hardly my style." His eyes flickered briefly at his father. "Does it bother you? My sexual preferences? Do we really need to discuss it with an audience?"

“Yes we do,” she replied, stepping into his personal space, now fully dressed. “No they don’t bother me. I suspect you’ll fuck who you like, regardless of any vows you make. If you understand that I intend to do the same then I believe we have an agreement. Make no mistake, I want your title and the legitimacy your family name adds to mine. I do not want _you.”_ She paused here and smiled sweetly at him and scratched his bottom lip with a long fingernail, “Unless its tied up across a table with a whip in my hand, is _that_ clear?”

Sebastian gave a grin, then shook his head, "No ma'am - and I know what you're afraid of." His hand reached up and grabbed at her slender wrist, "You're afraid of tying yourself to another Baelish - another man who wants to use you, wants to own you, wants to tie you down in a world where there's so much to take. I can assure you, I have no such designs on your person or your ambition. Only one thing you should know is that I'm not my fathers to give away. You want my 'services' in any form - I think you'll work out who you need to ask for permission..." He moved his hand, gently chucked under her chin, and then placed it by his side, snapping teeth at her fingernail. "You might even get permission for tables and whips if you're lucky."

Sebastian touched her and her hand whipped out and grabbed his cock through his trousers in a painful grip and didn’t let go. “Smart too,” She said to Moran, “You left that out.” She tightened her grip for a moment before speaking lightly, “I did not give you permission to touch me. Don’t make that mistake again. Now, _Lord Moran,”_ She sneered the title sarcastically while she held onto him. “Will you consider marrying me? I’ve asked so _nicely.”_

Sebastian made a little strangled noise as she grabbed his cock, but kept quiet as she squeezed it harder. He would have dearly loved to get hard in her hand but after four rounds with Yenno he was pretty much done and so just raised an eyebrow at her, "Have to try harder than that, luv, but I swear to you now I'll never touch you again without permission. That's one marriage vow I will keep, even if I piss the rest down the drain." His father made a displeased noise and handed him a small box, giving him a cuff round the head. Sebastian opened it, looked at the ring for a second, then turned it around to Irene. "Lady Adler - will you accept my hand in marriage, to become Lady Irene Adler - house Moran?"

She let go of him so that he could slide the ring on her finger. “I will.” She agreed formally before smirking, “Now was that so hard? Or… not.” Irene gave a little unimpressed look towards his soft cock.

"I've been... busy." Sebastian smirked, "Stag nights and such, you know how it is."

Moran gave a displeased growl from behind him and then interrupted with, "Both sigils will be shared on your house Banner, I know how hard Lady Irene has worked to get hers recognised and noticed.”

“Mmmm, I do.” She licked at her mouth and looked back at her hand lady. Before turning to Moran and giving him a light glare and a smirk. “I do believe this means I’m to call you ‘father.’”

"Indeed!" Augustus looked at her and Sebastian abruptly turned away, getting back to his breakfast and deliberately stroking Yenno's hair before sitting down, causing Yenno to look at him in confusion, "I looked forward to it, please join us for some food, unless you would rather start organising the wedding celebrations."

“I think I will,” she smiled and sat between Jim and Sebastian, giving him a smirk as her handmaiden poured her something to drink. The conversation was light and mostly revolved around plans for the wedding, Irene ended up doing quite a bit of the talking as her future husband seemed rather put out. After a moment she turned to Jim and looked at the mark on his face critically. She took his chin in her hand and tilted it to the side. “Did you do this?” She asked Sebastian coolly, poking at the bruise with one of her fingernails.

Sebastian glanced at Jim's face, seeing his father's smirk even though Moran was busy talking with one of Irene's men concerning the dowry. "Yeah." he answered shortly, "Thought I'd better have one last fling before I got hitched, seeing as everyone seems intent on getting it done as quickly as possible." He shifted a little uncomfortably on the wooden bench. "So sorry if I'm a bit tired today, wore me out, you know."

Irene let Jim’s face go and turned to look on Sebastian disapprovingly. “And you thought leaving his face bruised was the best way to have fun with him?” Irene was not impressed at all. She was still searching for any major flaws in the man’s character and violence against her or any future children she’d be made to carry was a big turn off. Jim gave Sebastian a look behind Irene’s back, not sure what he was playing at.

Sebastian shrugged, "From what I hear, you've done worse. What, were you expecting a sell-sword to be a sensitive cultured man?" Both Jim and his father were now glaring at him and Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I promised I wouldn't touch you without your permission, and I'll stick to that, alright? I don't knock women around and believe me, he wasn't exactly complaining last night."

Irene narrowed her eyes, she knew she was being lied to but couldn’t see what the truth of the matter was. She turned back to her meal and kept mostly to herself, going cold and quiet.

Jim did not want to sit next to the beautiful woman but he was doing his best to not look too grim, it was pathetic enough he was bothered by her at all. He turned to Yenno and asked, “What do you think of her?” In Dothraki, mostly the piss off their other table guests who would not be able to speak or understand the language.

Yenno gave a shrug, responding in Dothraki, “She is beautiful for Westeros. And clever. And I think she is rich as well.” He paused and then added in a lower voice with a slight smile, “Your little lion is angry, I think.”

Sebastian moodily pushed the food around his plate, feeling childishly happy that he'd made Irene shut up and giving a whine under his breath as his father stabbed a fork into his side and glared at him, finally managing a, "I am sorry, my lady. I did not mean to sound churlish. The truth of the matter is that he was cared for by the maester last night. He has been injured and was given milk of the poppy. It made him sleepy and he fell." That should please everyone, and Seb wasn’t about to make up any more details.

Sebastian had said it himself, he just wasn’t a very good liar. The delivery was off and it drew Irene’s attention. “Poor dear must have been very sleepy indeed to have fallen and bruised both sides of his face.” Jim flushed and glared at his plate, wishing the stupid bitch would just shut up. Or at least stop using him for her games. “How was he injured then?” Irene looked Jim over and couldn’t see anything so the wound would be under his clothing. “Or was he ‘not exactly complaining about that’ either?” This lie was closer to the truth but Irene was concerned over the apparent need for deception in the first place. Her own wellbeing was at risk and she would not tie herself to a man that potentially beat boys and fucked them. Sebastian didn’t seem duplicitous in any other area of his relationship with the boy, which is what made it strange.

Sebastian gave a growl, too tired, sore, and fed up to care much about Irene's feelings, or indeed his fathers. "Fucks sake my father slapped him one."

Moran Sr. raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Not entirely sure why you didn't say that in the first place, Sebastian, please go and be irritable somewhere else and let me and your bride-to-be sort this wedding out."

Sebastian glared at him, then turned to Irene and gave her a mock bow, "I hope that answers your question My Lady. Now if you'll excuse me I spent all night being comprehensively buggered by a Dothraki warrior and I need some sleep."

That last bit almost got a smile from Irene. Although she was generally concerned about Moran Sr. he wasn’t the one she was marrying and Irene was already aware of many of his flaws. She had been deliriously happy when he’d sent word to her saying that his son would be marrying her instead. But she smiled for the man and nodded, bringing up some mundane detail about the ceremony to pick over with him.

Jim stood, not wanting to be in the same room with her or Augustus for any longer than he needed to. He ran his hand over the back of Yenno’s neck to get the man to follow, Jim didn’t want him left alone either. They followed Sebastian back towards the bedrooms and Jim could only hope that his mood would increase when no longer in the presence of his father or future wife.

Sebastian moodily stomped back to the bedroom, flinging himself over the bed and looking up with a glare when Jim and Yenno followed him, "Look I'm fucking exhausted alright? Clearly even my future wife who I've met literally once before doesn't feel I'm capable of hurting a living soul. You know I used to be a bloody sell-sword, fighting with Wyttson, people used to genuinely be afraid of me, not just slap me on the arse and go moody when I didn't tell the truth. I'm getting married, probably tomorrow, and I need to rest. So if you two want another damn round you can do it alone, all soft and sweet and nobody will get hurt at all, alright?"

Jim rolled his eyes and climbed on the bed, lying over top Sebastian. “Quit complaining. You know there are plenty of men who would give their left hand to be with a woman like that?” He settled down, ignoring Sebastian’s irritation. “You missed the point entirely. She _did_ believe you hurt me, that’s why she grilled you about it. Come on, woman like that has to be nervous tying herself to any man. Much less a violent sell-sword who everyone only dares to whisper of in terror.” Jim rolled his eyes but used Sebastian’s self-description, even if it was only sarcastic. “I mean fucks sake she knows your father. You think she wants to marry you, have your children if you’re going to be a violent fuck like him? You passed, by the way. I think you somehow managed to impress her.” Jim was pretty sullen about that but tried not to let it color his tone too much.

"Really?" Sebastian sighed, wishing he didn't care quite so much. "She's pretty stunning, I'll give you that. But between her, you, and my father I'm not going to be able to jump without someone giving the order for how high." He rolled over, gathering Jim in his arms and snapping teeth at his lips, "What would you do if I did hit you, hmm? If you and Irene's tame dog suddenly went wild." He stilled as Yenno's hand wrapped itself around his throat, "Oh for - I know what _you_ would do, you mad savage. I'm asking him."

Jim pressed in closer to Sebastian, he didn’t like that Sebastian thought she was stunning, even if it was true. “But which of the three of us do you obey first?” Jim flinched and snarled back automatically as Seb snapped at his face. “Think I’d take a page out of my ancestor’s book. Cut off your eyelids, nose, ears, then I’d rip out your tongue.” Jim pressed a finger against Sebastian’s lips, on the same place Irene had touched him earlier. “What do you ever do when a tame dog goes mad? You put it down.” Jim didn’t think he’d actually be able to do it. It depended on what Sebastian did, he supposed. Jim was a lot more likely to disappear and never come back than actually risk murdering a Lord over a slap.

Sebastian took Jim's finger into his mouth, biting down and stopping just at the point of pain. "Put me down? Well, I better watch my manners then." He didn't answer Jim's first question. The answer would be Jim, unquestioningly, but now he had duties to his wife, and a father he was still afraid of.

Back at the table Moran Sr. shook his head with an indulgent smile, "Don’t worry, my dear, he'll be a lamb once you've got him under control. Tell him you admire him, tell him he's worth something, then you can take him by the cock and lead him wherever you want."

 


	22. The Wedding

Irene sighed with exhaustion and poured herself a glass of wine. The wedding had been mostly planned before her fiancé was exchanged for another and the event was able to happen right on schedule. Sebastian had behaved like a dream, thankfully. Underneath the scars and irritation he really was a proper little Lord. She hadn’t noticed the boy or the Dothraki at the ceremony but that was probably for the best. Irene began stripping out of her wedding dress and into a nightgown when Sebastian knocked at the door. “Come in then.”

Sebastian had made his way through the ceremony in almost complete silence, growling out monosyllables when required. He'd been half tempted to slope back to Yenno, but his father had been waiting for him, dragging him to Irene's and knocking on the door, pushing him inside when required and leaving them both with, "Be thankful we're not doing a bedding - quite frankly I don't care how many little brats you pop out - it's bloody done now and there's no turning back."

Sighing, Sebastian came over to the bed, giving her a stilted bow. "Well that was fun, my lady, now if you don't mind I'm going to drink everything in the room then sleep..."

Irene drank down the full goblet and poured herself another. Perhaps it was unwise to get drunk in this man’s presence but at this moment she couldn’t really bring herself to care. She could have one night where she stopped pretending. After all, Moran had been right… it was done and there was no turning back. “Have you ever been with a woman, Lord Moran?”

"Yeah. Twice." Sebastian kicked off his boots and tugged the fancy tunic over his head. "Both whores. Clearly it's a hard habit to give up." Taking the second goblet he filled it, looking at the contents and drinking them down into a hollow feeling stomach. "We may need to order more wine if we're both taking this route."

Irene smirked at him, not willing to rise to the bait. “Oh but don’t forget, I’m a Lady now, Lord Moran.” She picked through the light foods sitting out on the table and bit into a strawberry. “You should eat if you’re going to start drinking, you didn’t eat much today.”

"Lady Moran, fucks sake I do not need to be told to eat." Sebastian snapped, already missing Jim, but at the same time also pissed at Jim, who hadn't seen anything wrong with letting this happen even though Sebastian desperately wanted it not to. He poured some more wine, remembering sadly when he'd fed Jim fruit at King’s Landing and Jim had complained about the sweetness. A sudden ache overcame him and he dropped the goblet on the floor, letting the wine spill out and then laying on the bed, face down. "I would go ahead and get so drunk I can't perform, but I really don't need a hangover when we travel tomorrow. How about you just pretend I did that?"

“Gladly,” she smirked and laid down across a lounge and sipped at her wine. “Although I can’t promise to report anything higher than ‘adequate.’ I don’t think anyone will be especially surprised.” Sebastian was being sulky and while that suited Irene’s purposes just as well as anything else, it left her feeling irritated all the same. “You know what they all told me?” She asked rhetorically, running a finger over the lip of her goblet. “They warned me about you. Told me how violent you were, that you had no honour and I’d have to be on my guard every second lest you do something beastly.” Irene smirked bitterly, as if she hadn’t seen or personally experienced just about every kind of mistreatment you could imagine. She had nothing to fear from a man like Sebastian. “Turns out you’re just a petulant child. Oh well, that’s all the better for me I suppose.”

Sebastian gave a growl at the sheet, suddenly feeling fed-up. He'd basically sworn himself to Jim, and in return Jim had let his father palm him off to Irene, no doubt Jim and Yenno were right now all cuddled up and having sweet gentle little sex - the kind Sebastian found so boring to provide. "I promised I'd never touch you..." He said slowly, then turned to look at her and in a sudden rushed movement grabbed her round the throat and pinned her against the wall, "Promised a lot of things. Promised I'd be his Banner-man. Promised I'd obey his orders. Looks like that only holds if they're orders I want to obey. Well I'm no blood-rider, and I'm no fucking husband. You've got the marriage, you've got the name, father's got the money. I'm not going to stick around and be your pet dog as well as everyone else's. I'm going to fuck him the way I should've in the Reach then see if they still need swords in the Dreadfort. And if I get put down you can fling what's left of me off Casterly Rock and spit on the corpse." With that he let go of her and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Jim had spent most of the day sulking, too irritated and unhappy to get out of bed. Eventually Yenno had cuddled up to Jim, trying to distract him and they ended up going to bed together. Jim’s breath caught and he moaned as Yenno snapped his hips up and Jim rolled his own in response. He rode Yenno enthusiastically, muttering and swearing at him in Dothraki as he got closer to climax.

Sebastian flung open the door, staring moodily at Jim and Yenno together, Jim riding on top and Yenno moaning encouragingly underneath him. They looked pretty happy, pretty... normal. Two warriors having a hot tussle in bed together, Jim clearly enjoying himself. Sebastian suddenly felt a cold leaden mass sink deep in his stomach, wilting any chance of erection he might have had. Yenno frowned at him, "Sebastian! You should be with your wife."

"Yeah. Yeah I should." Sebastian muttered, slamming the door on them and heading for the front door.

He was almost at the front door when his father caught up with him, grabbing his shoulder and automatically blocking the punch Sebastian threw. "Seb. Seb, calm down."

Hearing his name in that stern voice made him shudder and he gazed at his father through their two locked hands. "It's done - I married the bitch. And then I tried to half-strangle her and I'm pretty sure she wants to cut my cock off."

Moran gazed back at him and then sighed, shaking his head. "Stupid boy. Can't trust you with anything can I? Go down to the kitchens, eat some food, feel sorry for yourself, then get some sleep. You can head to the castle with her tomorrow. Your two little friends can head their way."

Sebastian's face twisted. "Is that what they want?"

Moran laughed, and patted the side of his cheek, then put a hand behind his head, leading him back downstairs to the kitchens. "Do you really think a Dothraki and an Iron-born want to stay in a damp castle in the Westerlands for the rest of their lives? They've already hired passage on a boat. They'll be gone tomorrow morning, before you leave."


	23. Captivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post today so make sure you've read Chapter 22!

Jim blinked blearily as nausea rose up in him. _Gods_ he felt sick, like he’d had far too much to drink the night before. He groaned and tried to roll over in the bed, maybe to kick Sebastian and ask why the fuck he let him drink so much, when his arms pulled taunt. Jim looked up, immediately alarmed, and saw that his wrists were tied to a bed post with a cloth material. He tugged at them obstinately, trying to get them to break, but only hurt himself with his efforts. Jim couldn’t even chew them because there was a similar strip of cloth tied across his mouth, gagging him. He heard a metal sound and turned his head far enough to see a chain clasped around one ankle. The chain seemed long, but Jim couldn’t see where it bolted down, he probably had full range of the bedroom when he wasn’t tied up. It was difficult to think around the panic but Jim took a deep breath and tried to review what had happened to him recently, how he could have got here. Sebastian had been married yesterday, Jim had been with Yenno and… Seb came in, after a few minutes Jim had tried to follow him… the rest was gone. He growled and tugged at the wrist restraints again.

Augustus had taken Sebastian down to the kitchen then headed up to find Sebastian's little Ironborn making a scene. He'd taken the boy to the maester, _offered_ him some more milk of the poppy and then had simply taken his unconscious body away. He'd had plenty of time, with Jim safely knocked out, to deal with the preparations for Jim's bedroom, and to have Yenno taken to another, far less cleaner cell, and locked inside. He didn't care about Yenno, in fact he didn't care all that much about Jim but the boy was pretty and mattered to Sebastian which meant he'd be fun to break. He waited until he heard noises from inside the room before unlocking the door, nodding at the guard, and stepping inside. "Good morning. I trust you... slept well?"

Jim froze as Moran came in, his slow mind finally kicking in and piecing together what must have happened even if the memories were still foggy. This was… sick. Bad enough that the man had tried to fuck him after drugging him but this… was extreme, even for what he knew of the man. Jim shrieked and growled, pulling at the bonds ferociously, needing his hands free. He couldn’t even say anything with the gag in place.

"Shhh now, calm down." Moran gave a smile, coming over and running a cool hand down the side of Jim's skin. "This isn't how you'll be staying, this is just to keep myself unharmed while you listen to my proposition. Sebastian's gone off with his new wife... who would have thought that he was such a fan of what she can provide in the bedroom? It seems that with enough... accessories, he can enjoy women after all. Not that I'm saying what you provided wasn't _good_ enough, or exciting enough for him, I'm sure he enjoyed it immensely and often, but he is a married man now. Your little Dothraki is locked up downstairs, so if I were you I wouldn't do anything rash. Now. Can I undo your hands without being strangled?"

Jim flinched away when Moran touched his side, not willing to allow any casual contact between them. It was a little difficult to make sense of what Moran was saying… Jim felt so disoriented he still wasn’t entirely sure this wasn’t some fucked up dream he was having. The two things that sunk in were Sebastian being gone and Yenno being locked downstairs. Jim didn’t spare Sebastian another thought after that, if he wasn’t here then he wasn’t useful to Jim or in danger. Yenno was. Jim calmed down his struggles and nodded when Moran asked if he could untie his hands. Jim wanted the gag off too but he could wait if he needed to.

Slowly and carefully Moran undid one wrist, and then the other, leaving him chained at the ankle and then sitting back, watching him carefully. "Good boy. I know you'll want to keep your Dothraki safe - he walked into the cell like a lamb because he thought you were waiting. By the time we'd locked the door... well... he almost broke it down again!" Reaching forward he gently stroked Jim's cheek. "Make no mistake, any harm you do me will be repeated double on him. I'm surprised you don't seem to care more about my son, but then the boy always did go falling for the wrong people."

Jim held his damaged wrists against his stomach, instinctively wanting to keep any injuries out of Moran’s reach. He sat up on the bed now that he was untied, ducking away from the hand Moran reached out to touch his face with. Jim growled against the gag, showing teeth. Of course Jim cared about Sebastian. He just couldn’t believe that the man had left him here. What the fuck was he thinking? Jim didn’t nurse the betrayal, there wasn’t anything he could do about it right now, but he could protect Yenno. He nodded to show he understood that he wasn’t allowed to hurt Moran.

"Good boy. You do look beautiful all gagged like that." Moran gave a chuckle as Jim dodged away from him, lunging at the young man and holding him down against the sheet, "It makes a change not hearing your voice, watching you squirm, knowing you have no choice. Did you think he wouldn't abandon you? From what I've heard you hardly ever put out for him, and my boy unfortunately needs a good pounding on a regular basis or he gets bored." He slapped the side of Jim's leg, running his hand up and down it. "The question is, will you willingly put out for me, like a good little salt wife, or is your Dothraki's life not worth the shame." He nuzzled at Jim's neck. "You know, I think he almost would prefer it if he died rather than you lost so much pride like this."

Jim struggled harder as Moran held him down, pushing against the man’s chest and pulling his hands away where he touched him. Jim was _very_ careful not to lash out with a knee or elbow despite how tempting it was. He whined back in his throat with frustration as Moran’s mouth brushed against his neck, feeling sick. His words were worse than his hands. Jim had to think for a moment, considering if Moran was right about Yenno, if he wouldn’t rather Jim just strangle Moran with his ankle chain and be done with it. He just couldn’t do it. If he had to lie to Yenno for the rest of their lives after this, if the man left, if he never spoke to Jim again that would be a fair price as long as Jim didn’t get him killed. Yenno’s life was worth more than his pride. Jim had tried to tell the man that he wasn’t honorable many times. Maybe after this Yenno would finally believe him.

"Good boy." Moran had no problem with Jim struggling, in fact having a prisoner who could struggle but not harm him seemed like the best of both worlds. His hands carressed over Jim's body, enjoying the warm twitching skin, feeling Jim's heartrate jumping, his struggles against the touch, and greedily he sucked hard at Jim's neck, wanting to mark him. "You know I'm going to fuck you, don't you..." he murmured against the shivering skin, "Over and over, until all you know is the feel of pain and the taste of cum. You're going to be my little salt-water slave. Sebastian had no idea how to use you. You know... I might keep that gag on for the first time, just to watch you trying to scream."

Jim made a distressed noise as Moran’s teeth latched onto his neck. He tried to pull away from his mouth, despite the damage and further pain it caused to the skin. Jim just _didn’t want his mouth on him._ It was hard to breathe, he couldn’t get enough air through his nose and his heart pounded fast in his chest. He struggled harder, desperately trying to wiggle out from underneath Moran and get off the bed. Jim felt panic take over as Moran spoke to him, he knew he _knew_ what that looked like and he didn’t—he wouldn’t live like that. It occurred to him to kill himself somehow but that left Yenno alone in the dungeons. Fuck. Jim swore a long mumbled stream of expletives against the gag, trying to keep from choking on his panic. 

Moran Sr. smiled, stroking down his cheek again, noticing Jim hated his mouth, and started to bite all over him. Big open-mouthed bites that started as suck marks, and increased the pressure to leave a little ring of teeth. "Don't even think of killing yourself." He warned. "I can make your horse-lord suffer, I can make Sebastian suffer. And I certainly will.” He rolled over Jim's body, continuing the marks down his back, over his buttocks, down his legs, fondling and touching the skin. "Shhh... it won't be tonight, it might not even be tomorrow, but I will take you, repeatedly. I might even have some of the men in to take you. Gradually, you'll forget who you were, you'll forget you were anything but a slave. Maybe, maybe eventually, I'll even have Sebastian come, do you think he would like that? To take you the way you never let him before.”

Jim noticed how his reactions only made Moran worse, only clued him into the things that Jim hated most so he stopped giving so much away and his struggles died down quite a bit. He let Moran bite him and mark his skin but he kept up a low warning sound in his throat. Jim calmed down some when Moran said that he wasn’t going to fuck him just yet. Whatever else he did Jim could deal with. He shook his head obstinately, when Moran asked if Sebastian would like to come. He _wouldn’t._ However angry he was to have left Jim here, Sebastian wouldn’t enjoy using him like this, he _said_ so.

Moran laughed, sliding fingers around Jim's backside and up between the two curves, pressing and then tapping at his hole. "Oh, you think he wouldn't? But then you don't know him. You've only seen him with this silly little infatuation with you. You don't know all the peasants and smallfolk I've had to pay off for their ravaged sons - all the knights who've had their way with him, the Dornish bastards he's beaten then fucked. He'll forget you, forget who you were and who you are. And one day I'll ask him if he'd like a tumble with a pretty pliant slave from the Islands, and I think he'd be on it like a shot."

Jim shook his head again, feeling sure about that. He knew Moran wasn’t lying, Sebastian could be violent and uncaring about his bed partners but he wasn’t like that with Jim, he wouldn’t hurt Jim like that. Although—if Sebastian had really left him here to rot… would he really care as much as Jim thought he did? It didn’t matter. He was gone and if he’d left Jim here on purpose then he could repay him for that when he escaped. Jim continued to shake his head when Moran said that Jim would be pliant, he _wouldn’t._ Not really.  Moran pressed against his arse with his fingers and Jim panicked and squirmed away. He didn’t want Moran to touch him, especially if he wasn’t planning on using lube.

Moran made a little "tch" sound as Jim tried to squirm away, one hand holding him in place while the other scratched accross his side. "Keep still. I want to feel how tight it'll be when I finally do get in there. And of course, right now, you think it'll never happen. But it will. You'll be my slave... and you _know_ it will happen because you've seen it before. Seen the desperate people, used over and over. Soon you'll be one of them. We could show you to your Dothraki, all beaten and submissive, do you think he'd still worship you then? Once he saw who you really are?"

Jim froze, bombarded with memories of his mother _you’ve seen it before…_ He saw her wrists slashed open and her blood pooling and spilling out. He remembered being surprised that she’d had anything left inside her to lose. Jim snarled and flipped himself onto his back. He grabbed hold of Moran’s face and pressed his thumbs carefully under his eyes, threatening to dig them out of his face. Jim didn’t do anything to hurt him, he didn’t even press hard. Jim just wanted him to _stop talking._

Moran stilled as Jim moved to press under his eyes and then reached up with a gentle smile, taking the hands and moving them away. "Well... at least I know what I'm starting with. But you know, before you met my son, you wouldn't have hesitated. My eyes would be out and staring up at me right now. He's done good work on you, and I'd be honoured to finish it." Reaching forward, he gave Jim a kiss on the forehead and then let him go, heading out of the door and telling the guard in full hearing range of Jim. "No food for the next two days. I want him desperate enough to eat off my cock."

 


	24. Escape

The first time Moran fucked him Jim cried. It was the humiliation that did it for him in the end rather than the pain, although Moran had made liberal use of that as well. When the man left him, Jim flew into a rage and destroyed everything in the room that he could with his bare hands. He splintered a chair across a windowless stone wall and used a jagged wooden leg to cut the mattress to ribbons. Moran had found him the next day with a pile of broken, dented and shredded objects and ordered him to go without food again, for a week. Starvation was one of the major tools used against Jim, it sapped his strength and made him more malleable, more emotional. Whippings and beatings pushed him even further to the edge.

There was only one time that Jim lashed out and hurt Moran, he’d been hiding a sharp fragment of the broken chair under the bed and he’d lashed out and cut down from Moran’s cheekbone to his jawline. He’d been aiming for his eye. That was probably the worst beating Jim had ever had. He hadn’t been able to get out of bed for weeks. Moran came and sat on his bed and petted his hair, he took great joy in telling Jim what he’d done to Yenno in retaliation. His voice shook with excitement as he described the way he’d had Yenno whipped till the skin hung off his back in tatters and how he cried for Jim when Moran raped him. Jim never did it again.

He could honestly say that as awful as this situation was he’d never felt so close to his mother. Jim had questioned a lot of her decisions over the years, especially when he was younger. Why she’d not fought back, why she let herself be treated that way. It was because of Jim. Now that he was in a similar position and he also had someone who his actions had consequences for, he thought he understood why she’d done what she did. Jim had a reminder of what he put Yenno through every time he saw the scar on Moran’s face. He didn’t struggle anymore, he didn’t cry anymore.

A number of months had gone by—Jim didn’t know how many exactly, but his name-day must have passed by now. Jim was curled up in the corner of the room and stared at the wall. He blinked occasionally but other than that he did not move. He’d stopped sleeping on the bed the first time Moran fucked him in it, preferring to sleep on the floor with a blanket nest. Of course this was a different mattress now since he’d destroyed the first one. His skin was pale before but after months spent in a windowless room it had a strange translucence to it. He thought he probably had as many scars as Sebastian now, which was fairly impressive in a fucked up way. Jim tried not to think of Sebastian. It hurt too much thinking the man had left him and Yenno here with his father while he ran off to fuck his wife and be a proper Lord. That’s how nobles were though, Jim had learned. They weren’t actually very noble at all, and they couldn’t give a fuck about peasants.

Six months. Sebastian had watched each of them pass in a listless sort of haze, pressing his ear up against the wall of his bedroom in the evenings to hear his wife enjoying herself with whatever lucky peasant girl or potential client she'd wooed into bed. The castle was full of visitors - Dornish knights, Septa's from King's Landing, Northmen wrapped up in whatever scheme Irene was hatching. Sebastian didn't care, just curled up in the single bed and wanked himself miserably, thinking of the few times Jim had let him close. He didn't blame Jim and Yenno - why the hell would they want to be here? He certainly didn't.

Irene had tried bringing him presents, at first. Young wide-eyed men, big strapping knights. He wasn't interested, although sometimes he hit them, in an attempt to claw something back. Their marriage remained unconsummated, neither of them interested in being with each other. After six months, she was barely even talking to him - sending a man-at-arms to visit him and tell him they were going back to Casterly Rock. Why, he didn't know, and hardly cared. He dressed in fine robes and sighed, riding his horse back to his father's castle and greeting the man courtiously.

His father took him to his room, looking into his eyes and giving a knowing smile, reaching forward to grab his cock and giving it a little twist, getting the first gasp Sebastian had made for a long while. "Honestly, have you been sulking this whole time? Silly little sod. Look - come down to the dungeons this evening, I've got something for you..."

Sebastian sneered, twisted away, "Don't want it."

"Oh you will..." Moran grinned at him, "Believe me, you will. I'll even have you beaten first, how does that sound?” Sebastian didn't answer, still turned away, but Moran sent orders for Jim to be prepared - tied down to the bed with a gag in his mouth and a sack over his head - his arse propped up on a mattress, all ready for Sebastian.

Ironically Jim was tied exactly the same way he’d been on his first day here. The chain had never come off from his ankle (the skin had eventually scarred there because the shackle chaffed the skin bloody), his hands were tied in front of him to the bed frame and there was a gag in his mouth. Jim didn’t understand the need for a gag when he’d hardly spoken recently. Maybe Moran just wanted to look at him like that. Although he had a sack over his head now so he wouldn’t even be able to see. Jim apathetically let the thought go, ultimately it didn’t matter how Moran fucked him. He laid down on his stomach for now because it was more comfortable to wait that way but eventually he’d balance on his elbows and knees. Jim was just glad he was on his stomach, the gag and sack meant that he didn’t have to pretend to like it when Moran fucked him.

Moran came down when Jim was ready, looking at him and shaking his head, "Look at you, such a lovely little fuck-hole. Bloody gorgeous. Let's see if you're ready for this then. We've got an old friend visiting today - Sebastian. He's been having a wonderful time with his new wife, she really does treat him much better than you ever did. I offered him Yenno, but he wasn't interested in a used and broken Dothraki." Despite everything he said to torture Jim, Moran had never really bothered much with Yenno. The man was too dangerous, too wild, and for the last six months he'd simply been locked unharmed in the dungeons, in case he turned out useful later on. "He was pleased you'd finally been fully tamed, wanted to see how it felt to give you a proper fucking..."

Jim felt despair crash around him, knowing that Sebastian had really been in on this all along. Part of him had been hoping the man hadn’t known—as unlikely and ridiculous as that sounded. Jim didn’t react to the dig about Irene but he tightened his little hands into fists at the mention of Yenno. Moran didn’t bring him up very often, preferring to torture Jim by withholding information. At least that meant Yenno was still alive. Something caught at Jim’s attention though. Whatever intelligence Jim possessed had been locked away and he’d mindlessly followed through the motions for a long time. After all, a fuck-hole didn’t need to be smart – it just made everything hurt more. But now his atrophied mind kicked into action and started running slowly. Something – wasn’t right. Then it clicked. If Sebastian knew about Jim and was happy to fuck him, he would want to see Jim’s face. Moran was trying to hide Jim’s identity from the man by gagging him and covering his face… that meant, as impossible as it sounded, Sebastian probably didn’t know he was here.

The guard opened the door and Sebastian walked in, flinching a little as he saw the boy lying down on the bed. He pressed a hand over the curve of Jim's arse, "Wow... you've really done a number on him..." The pale injured skin jerked him back unpleasantly to thoughts of Jim and despite himself, his cock twitched.

Moran laughed, patting Jim's head under the sack. "Oh yes, and it's turning you on. Don't deny it. Now... how about you do what you've been wanting to for the last six months, hmm?" He turned and left, nodding at the guard and the door was slammed shut behind him.

Sebastian gave a growl, looking at the body in front of him and hissing, "Oh yes, keep the boy happy, give me an arse to fuck... bastard..." With that he slammed a hand down hard against the back of Jim's thigh.

Jim had tried to keep collected but he couldn’t help a gasp from escaping when he heard Sebastian’s voice for the first time in six months. Moran had learned pretty early on that Jim wasn’t swayed by threats to Sebastian, he was a grown man and _not_ locked up in a dungeon cell and that meant he could take care of himself. Still, it was good to know that he was still walking around and probably had been unharmed. Jim needed to get his attention, he needed him to figure out who he was. If Sebastian hadn’t been in on this (and his words from earlier implied he wasn’t) then Sebastian might be willing to help Jim and Yenno escape. Sebastian’s hand cracked down on his thigh and Jim didn’t even flinch, although he was strong enough that Jim had to grit his teeth. He was well beyond that little level of pain, he would have to take a whip to Jim’s back until he bled to make him flinch or cry out now. His mind worked furiously, trying to figure out how to get Sebastian to take off the hood. Jim tried to work it off but it was tied around his neck, it wasn’t coming off when Jim had his hands tied, he started yelling into the gag on the off chance that Sebastian would recognize his voice. Eventually Jim kicked back at him, hoping that he’d associate a boy who fought back when you tried to fuck him with the Jim that Sebastian had known.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, cock twitching even more as Jim started to struggle and make muffled noises. "Heh. Good to know the old bastard hasn't completely broken you..." He sighed, tugging his trousers down and starting to rub over Jim's skin. "Well, whoever you are, sorry I have to fuck you. He'll check and besides, I haven't had any in a very, very long time..." He sighed again starting to squeeze and massage at Jim's arse, "Last time I got my cock in a nice tight hole... heh. Well. He's buggered off now. Don't blame him. Alright, keep still now - just breathe or you'll choke." He grabbed Jim's hips and suddenly rammed forward, gasping at the tight raw friction burn from the unprepared hole, "SHIT! That's good."

Jim tugged relentlessly at the wrist restraints, hoping that they’d either come undone or he’d hurt himself enough that Sebastian would check on him. He didn’t try to fight or stop him when he fucked him, Sebastian had been right, Moran would check _thoroughly_ with his hands and probably his mouth. It hurt, of course it did but Jim had grown used to being hurt like this – Moran rarely used lubricant. He still tried speaking though, he hoped that his voice would trigger a memory but it was muffled and it seemed like a long shot. He needed – something! This was possibly his only chance to get himself and Yenno out of here, this was too important to fuck up. He pulled harder at the wrist bindings.

"Fucks sake, keep still." Sebastian snapped, whapping at the back of the bag, at what he hoped was Jims head and then hesitating, looking up at the door. He knew the guard would be watching, but wanted to see what this boy looked like. "What - are you fuck ugly or something?" He snapped, grabbing the sack and pulling it away. For a moment he didn't even recognise Jim, just smoothed a hand over his face and said, "Not ugly... just... fuck..." He felt a cold rush go through him, how had his father possibly managed to find this? Face snarling he punched hard at Jim's jaw, wrenching his cock away and standing up, "How the fuck... the bastard fuck... you look exactly like... _fucking_ hell I'll kill him."

Jim felt the warm rush of success, the first positive emotion he’d felt in a long time. He shook as Sebastian caressed his face and he thought it was over. Then Sebastian’s fist cracked again his jaw and floored him. It was a hard hit and Jim’s arms and legs gave out so he was left lying on his front. He didn’t recognize him. Sebastian looked Jim right in the eye and hadn’t recognized him. Did he really look that different? Or was it that whatever spark Sebastian associated with Jim was gone now and left him unrecognizable? Jim tried to take in a shuddering breath around the gag and ended up crying for the first time in a long while. It was just too much, so suddenly being exposed to hope and now it felt like it didn’t _matter_ if Sebastian took him away because he was _different_ after everything and Jim wasn’t sure he was built for anything outside this room anymore.

Sebastian stared at the crying boy, then grabbed his hair and held his face up, "Look you little shit - I've just worked out why my father picked you, you out of every peasant in Casterly Rock, to become his little sex slave..." He paused, looking over Jim's body, and then deliberately running his hand down, shuddering as he felt Jim's scar. It was in the same place, the exact same place, and cutting up some random peasant just to fuck with Sebastian seemed a bit too cruel, even for Augustus. He felt himself starting to shake, not allowing himself to believe it, even for a moment, and then wrapping a hand around Jim's neck, reaching for the gag. Bending down he whispered in Jim's ear, "You gave me a present once. I wanted to keep it forever, but the slavers took it. Tell me what it was." And with that, he undid the gag.

“Bracelet,” Jim gasped with his first real breath of air. It had been very difficult to breathe with the gag in place and the bag over his head and he felt a little light headed with relief and oxygen and crying. “You – you’re Sebastian Moran, I met you in the Reach. You saved my life when I was hit by an arrow. You fed me fruit in bed at King’s Landing after we got stupidly drunk on that wine you bought. We got caught in a tempest created by a witch, we fought for Bolton at the Twins. You have a brand on your back. We fucked in Bolton’s tent. You swore yourself to me on the road to Lannisport, you _left me here_ and now you’re going to get me out or I swear I’ll kill you.” Jim had mostly stopped crying by now but the shaking took its place, he was so desperate to get out that he couldn’t hold the desire within the confines of his body. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Sebastian gasped with each breath, pausing before letting go of Jim, wrenching open the door and grabbing the guard outside, smacking his head against the wall and letting him slide to the floor before taking out a knife and slashing through the ropes tying Jim to the bed. Carefully he picked the broken little body up, kissing over each mark and scar, hugging him close. "I'm Sebastian Adler, Lord of the Westerlands, and I swore myself to you long ago. After my wedding night, I was told you had left to seek more money and adventure with Yenno... where the fuck is Yenno? If that bastard left you here to rot..." He growled, tugging his shirt off and then draping it over Jim's slim body. "We are leaving here right now."

“Chain,” Jim gasped, trying to keep his breathing even, but it was hard when he was _finally leaving._ He was almost safe, now was not the time for a breakdown. He rattled the ankle chain and the scarred skin peeked out from beneath the cuff as it moved. “Get me a key, or something I can pick the lock with.” Jim’s hands were shaking so badly he wasn’t sure he could do it. “Please, you have to get Yenno, gods. He’s – dungeons, I think. Gods Seb, they hurt him. You have to go get him.”

Sebastian growled again as he saw the chain, grabbing the unconscious guard and shaking him until keys fell out, and then throwing them at Jim. "Right... cells. Calm down. We've got time. Get yourself out first." He couldn't stop himself petting and stroking Jim, kissing injured skin, trying to reassure himself that Jim still existed, hadn't abandoned him, and feeling a low hollow rock of pain at the thought of the last six months, when he'd been uselessly mooning around when he could've been rescuing Jim. "We'll go straight down there and get him out. Then we'll get on the first ship we see."

“But you get seasick.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth Jim started crying again and laughed helplessly. What a stupid pointless thing to be concerned about. That was just where his mind was at right now, everything was too big and too scary and _what if this doesn’t work_ so his mind latched onto the little things he could control. Jim didn’t really notice Sebastian’s hands and mouth on him, he’d automatically started ignoring touches like that a while ago. He turned the key in the little lock and the cuff groaned a little with disuse as Jim opened it. He rubbed at the skin on his ankle, trying to bring some life back into it. “We need to get Yenno. Don’t—don’t tell him. About this. As far as he’s concerned I’ve spent the last six months locked in a room learning how to read.” It was such a flimsy lie, that wasn’t really the story that Jim would go with but he couldn’t think of anything at the moment. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck as the man picked him up and they left the room that Jim had lived in for the last six months.

"Well you'll have to steer then." Sebastian grinned back, but the grin fell as he realised Jim was almost hysterical, sobbing and shaking with the laughter, tears wetting his eyes and cheeks. "Don't worry... I'll spin a little story for your Dothraki." Sebastian felt, for the first time since he'd been married, a shot of pleasure. He was useful now, the only person trusted with the truth - and the truth for the man he'd sworn to serve. Tugging his tunic on over his bare chest, he picked Jim up in his arms, heading out of the cell and then down to the dungeon. The men there were confused, not least by Jim, but weren't about to deny Sebastian's orders, opening the cell doors to reveal a caged and pacing Yenno - looking in full health and chained arm and leg to the wall by a short chain to stop him causing too much trouble.

Jim wiped his tears away as they made their way downstairs. Seeing Yenno alive and not irrevocably damaged and scarred was enough to almost push Jim to tears again but he held back. His image in the Dothraki’s eyes was going to be damaged enough. “Seb find keys, do what you have to to get them, I don’t care.” As far as Jim was concerned this whole fucking place could burn. Sebastian put him down and Jim limped quickly over to Yenno, reaching up for his face and checking it over. “Gods I thought—he said he took your eyes. Fuck.” He felt incredibly disoriented but relieved. It was upsetting to realize that he’d bought into Moran’s lies but in a way it was almost more upsetting to know that everything wasn’t real. “Blood of my blood.”

Yenno stared at him, his disbelief changing rapidly through shock to anger, picking Jim up as the boy crawled into his arms and growling at him, "Blood of my blood. I will kill those who did this to you." He watched as Sebastian stormed outside and started beating up the guards, who were mostly blameless and incredibly confused. "Oh my little Khal, no, I still have my eyes. When they first captured me they beat me, but I made no noise and they stopped. Had I heard you were dead I would have killed myself, at once, but I did not hear..." He felt slightly ashamed of himself, that it had been Sebastian to rescue Jim, but right now, he didn't care all that much so long as his little Khal was safe. And Sebastian, glancing back at them, didn't feel a single shred of envy as he freed Yenno, who was cuddling Jim tight, just shook his head as the rest of the guards fled. "Right. Well. They'll make a fuss. Let's fuck off."

Before all of this Jim would have been irritated at having to be carried but right now he was still realizing that Yenno was _okay_ and that his warm skin was under his hands. “They didn’t—he didn’t take you?” That had been the worst part for Jim, part of him had really thought that Yenno might have killed himself after that but—if Moran hadn’t blinded him or whipped him then maybe he hadn’t done… that either. Jim pressed his forehead to Yenno’s for a moment before tucking his head against the man’s shoulder. He was already feeling tired from all of the stress and emotions of today. His body wasn’t in good shape either, he’d lost a lot of weight during his captivity and he was still heavily marked from beatings and fuckings. Jim didn’t mind having to be carried, he just wanted to leave.

"My virtue is still yours." Yenno whispered back, not sure he was using the word correctly, but knowing what Jim wanted to here, "Though I wish I could have taken every strike for you, my little Khal..." He kissed Jim's forehead gently and then said in Dothraki, “Strongest of Khal's - to survive so much to protect your blood brother. I would give my life to see your wounds avenged.”

Sebastian ignored the two of them, striding up out of the castle and grabbing at one of Irene's white robed men at arms, "You. Tell my wife I'm fucking off to Braavos. Tell her the castle is hers, everything I own is hers, I wish her the best of luck, and the little red-haired minx prefers the cane to the crop. If she needs me for the purposes of creating some dark haired sly little spawn she can damn well find me."

Jim shook his head against Yenno’s shoulder. He didn’t give a fuck about his virtue, this wasn’t about owning Yenno or possessing him. After all Jim didn’t have anything like that to return now. He was just happy that the man hadn’t been hurt. “Do not give your life,” he whispered in Dothraki, “it is precious to me. It is a poor payment to throw away the thing that I have bought and paid for.” Jim had paid a very high price for it, it wasn’t the Iron Price because he paid with his own blood and body. He reached his hand back and touched Yenno’s hair, the guards hadn’t cut it and it had grown long since Jim had seen him. Funny that Yenno had regained much of his honour while Jim had lost what was left of his. He flinched when they crossed outside, squinting his eyes against the brightness of the sun but he was so happy to be able to breathe fresh salt water air.

“You have paid the blood price. And that means more to me than your Iron and Gold.” Yenno responded in his first tongue gravely, also wincing at the sun and, as Sebastian strode out of the castle, knocking together the heads of some more confused guards on duty, he held Jim close and headed straight for the nearest patch of sea, knowing Jim would want to be close to it.

"Yes, we're getting a boat." Sebastian snapped, rolling his eyes and once again feeling stupid that he'd been stuck in a castle while the two of them had been suffering. "And I'm paying for it, because you two don't have anything left to give, alright? So it'll be a nice boat, and there'll be some men aboard to keep it on the water rather than under it. We'll head to Essos." Westeros was looking far too complicated and war-torn at the moment, and Sebastian wanted to keep away from whatever Irene was planning. It was relatively easy to find a Captain happy to fall for the large pouch of gold Sebastian was carrying.

Jim couldn’t get over the fact that he was _outside_ and on a boat even! Part of him was afraid that this was some dream, he’d had plenty like this in the first months of being captive but after a while they’d stopped coming. At the time he hadn’t known whether he should be grateful or not. Jim didn’t care what kind of price needed to be paid for the boat, they could have his arse if that’s what they wanted if it meant Jim got to leave with Yenno and Sebastian and never come back. Jim _was_ a little nervous about going to Essos but Yenno would know his way around and Sebastian had traveled there before. He was in good hands. “I want to rest and eat. If you can find some supplies you can look me over for injuries.” It was supremely tempting to stay on the deck of the ship all day in the sun but right now Jim wanted privacy desperately, he didn’t like the crew’s eyes on him, and as welcome as it was it was still strange being in such an open space after so long in a single cramped room.

Sebastian looked at Yenno and then sighed. "Ship leaves this evening with the tide. I'll get some supplies, you go find a tiny room and get used to the lack of chains.”

Yenno carried Jim downstairs, directed by the Captain, finding a room with a hammock and looking at it dubiously. Sitting down on the floor, he lay Jim carefully in his lap, tugging off Sebastian's large shirt and shaking his head at what he saw. Tearing the shirt, he started to use it to wrap around the worst of the injuries. "Don't worry little Kahl, soon we'll be free."

Jim hadn’t wanted Sebastian to leave, part of him still felt that Moran was around the corner and had only allowed him to escape as part of his plot, that he’d drag Jim back and chain him again and fuck him while he laughed. But they needed supplies and Jim wasn’t alone so he let him go without argument. Jim relaxed against Yenno but frowned when he stripped Jim’s shirt off. There were a lot of marks, many of them were innocuous, whip marks, burns, bruises. His face hurt where Sebastian had punched him earlier. But there were some bite marks hidden amongst everything else and Jim desperately hoped that Yenno wouldn’t notice them. He actually wasn’t injured too badly, he’d been behaving well recently which meant Moran only hurt him when he felt like it instead of when Jim misbehaved. Most of his injuries had scarred over, like the scar he left on Moran’s face. Some of them would fade, some of them wouldn’t. Jim didn’t care, he was so unbelievably happy to be relatively safe right now and he’d long lost any self-consciousness about his body or nudity, no matter how it looked.

Yenno was more than happy that Sebastian had left, delighted to be back with his little Khal again, but he could see how twitchy Jim was. He rubbed his thumb against the marked skin, sad to see bite-marks, and finger-print bruises. He could guess what had happened to Jim, and the thought made him livid. "My Khal... I ask your permission to go back." He said quickly and formally, "I wish to kill the men who have used you in this way. To make them bleed. To pay them back for all your injuries. I do not mind if I die in the process, just to know I have made one of them die would be enough..." He gave a gasp of "O-oh my poor little Khal..." and hugged Jim close, eyes almost wet, feeling choked off with feeling in a way he'd never felt before.

“Stop, please stop.” Jim whispered, trying not to panic in the face of Yenno’s knowledge, he knew Jim let himself be used and now he wanted to go on a suicide mission. “If—if you feel that you cannot stand to be tied to a Khal that has been – used, and you don’t want to live with the shame of serving under an honor-less Kahl then you may go.” It would hurt but he would never ask Yenno to live with this kind of shame attached to him. Jim saw Yenno’s choked up emotion and he ran his hand soothingly through Yenno’s long tangled hair. “Shhhhh, it’s alright. Don’t be upset.” He was numb now, part of him thought he must look ridiculous trying to soothe the wild looking man but the words came automatically even if they were slightly stilted and awkward.

"What?" Yenno looked up at him through eyes glistening slightly with unshed tears and then hugged Jim to him fiercely. "No - no I would never. The men who did this to you, _they_ have no honour. They are the men who have dirtied themselves, to stoop so low. I would never feel ashamed to serve you, only proud, so proud, that you would stand such pain to protect your blood brother." He gripped Jim's hand hard, "Do not ask me to leave you, my Khal. Blood of my blood. My hair is growing back now, it will be honour for both of us."

Jim flinched a little when Yenno said that they had dirtied themselves by fucking him. He knew what the Dothraki had meant and that took a lot of the sting out of the words, Jim was just being overly sensitive. “Don’t leave,” he said while he rested his forehead against Yenno’s shoulder. Jim was warmed by the man’s words. Part of him still thought that Yenno would leave when he’d had more time to realize that Jim was not a strong Kahl, but for now it was okay. “I’m just glad you are unhurt.” He shivered remembering Moran’s jovial voice and his gentle hands while he described what he’d done to Yenno. He chuckled a little despite his exhaustion, “My hair is growing out too!” It wasn’t near as long as Yenno’s but it still hadn’t been cut in quite a while. Jim sighed and closed his eyes, “I’m going to sleep now. You’ll keep watch?” 

"I will plait it for you, my Khal." Yenno promised with a little grin, and then nodded, staying completely still and steady as Jim fell asleep in his arms.


	25. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post today so make sure you have gone back and read chapter twenty four!

He was still there when Sebastian returned, looking down at Jim and shaking his head, "He's fucked up. My father went right through him, _bastard_..." He sighed and looked at Yenno. "You aren't going to have an attack of panic because he's been fucked by half the garrison are you?"

Yenno looked at Sebastian and then flew out a fist and smacked him in the face. "My Khal is braver and stronger than you or your family ever will be. He has gone through blood and iron and pain with no one to help him. He is my blood brother."

Sebastian spat blood out onto the deck and scowled, "Yeah, alright. I deserved that. I had no idea either of you were captured, I was told you'd buggered off." He gently stroked Jim's hair, watching him shiver. "C'mon. Have some food."

Jim had been asleep until he’d dropped onto the floor when Yenno stood to punch Sebastian in the face. He was incredibly disoriented and started shaking automatically at the new surroundings. Realizing that Yenno and Sebastian were there helped steady him a little and part of him was pleased that Sebastian now had a bruise to match the one he’d left on Jim’s face. “Consider that payment for earlier, _bastard.”_ He didn’t have any hard feelings against Sebastian for hitting him or fucking him even though it had hurt, Seb had gotten him out and freed Yenno and that meant quite a lot. Jim still wasn’t sure how he felt about the man abandoning him but it seemed like he hadn’t meant to. It was still a difficult thing to forgive. He shivered a little as Sebastian petted his hair, it was such a similar gesture to what his father would do when he was feeling the most cruel. Jim ignored the similarities and bit down into some warm bread. It was so good he could have cried again but he smiled instead.

Sebastian nodded, feeling as if something in him was about to snap and just send him crumpling to the floor. It was only just hitting him how wasted the last six months had been, and how much Jim had gone through during them. He noticed Jim shivering and drew back, sensible enough to realise that a Moran patting his head was unlikely to be welcomed right now. Instead he dug into his bag and tugged out some clothes, a little faded but smart and comfortable. "Got these for you two. They're second hand from Braavos, thought, thought we might not like to stand out too much."

Jim ate a few more bites before taking the tunic from Sebastian and putting on clothes of his own for the first time in six months. “Fuck, there’s even boots. I think I’m in love. Never much cared for clothes but—“ he didn’t finish that sentence and he was very careful to keep the pleasant expression on his face. “There’s so much color.” The clothes were second hand and dulled but you could see where the beautiful colors were dyed into the material. Jim dug back into the food but was careful, he knew they’d have to save enough for the trip. “Why Braavos?”

"They suit you." Sebastian cracked a smile as Yenno pulled on clothes as well, pleased to see his little Khal dressed and looking vaguely normal again. He pretty much fell on the food, the downside to being ignored was that the food had come randomly and sometimes not at all. "Braavos is a long way away and we don't know anyone." Sebastian answered. "Nobody there wants to kill us, or cares about us at all."

Jim thought about crawling into Yenno’s lap again to eat but he was feeling less tactile now that everything had a chance to seep in and he didn’t feel quite so much like he was in a free fall. He sat with his back against the wall instead, mindful of his injuries. “There’s not as many places we can say that about as you’d think.” Jim tried to joke. “Yenno have you been to Braavos?”

Yenno shook his head with a smile, "No, my Khal. I've lived in the Dothraki sea, and Vaes Dothrak. Braavos was too far to the west for us. I think the slaver's boat stopped there, but we were not allowed out. Slavery is not legal is Braavos, I think." He thought and then nodded, "It would be a good place to go."

Jim nodded, trying to think through all of the probabilities and contingencies they would need to make but his mind was slow and unwilling to work for him. Jim felt hungover but he hadn’t been drinking. “You could—Yenno you could join a Khalasar again, if you wished.” Jim wasn’t sure what the policy would be about brining foreigners into a Khalasar, but if it couldn’t be done and Yenno still wanted to go back home, Jim would let him. He felt full quickly and cautiously scooted so his back was facing Yenno, “Plait my hair for me? I don’t like it getting in my face.” Jim looked at Sebastian and tried for a smile.

Yenno stared at him, looking a bit lost and then turning to Sebastian, who just frowned, confused. Swallowing nervously, Yenno picked up Jim's hair, tying it around into a Dothraki style braid. "My Khal... you know I do not want to leave you. I am already in a Khalasar, you are my Khal, blood of my blood. That is not a bond that is simply broken. You keep asking me to leave, and I-"

"He's not asking you to leave." Sebastian said in a tired voice, sliding down to sit with them, "He's scared you'll want to. He's fucked up. And I've been useless."

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here.” Jim growled but sat still as Yenno was still braiding his hair. “I’m not fucked up, I’m being _considerate._ Yenno was taken away from his people and sold into slavery, this is the first opportunity that he’s had to go back home, I’m not sick just because I think he should have the choice to go if he wants to.” Jim didn’t want him to, of course he didn’t, but Yenno had agreed to become Jim’s Ko when he was in a situation where he had very few options and Jim didn’t want to end up resented for it down the line.

"He's your blood brother, you're the one who's meant to understand all this stuff. What he _wants_ doesn't matter, he's bound to you and he wishes to honour that. So do I." He knew Jim had spent the last six months being made to feel useless, and he was worried that Jim would accidentally order Yenno to leave before he got his self-worth back.

Yenno frowned, "Now you are talking about me as if I am not here. I have told my Khal I will not leave him. That is an end to it. It will be good to be back in Essos again."

Jim did understand, or at least he knew what Yenno had told him about a Khal and his Ko. He hadn’t thought he was making a mistake just by asking – maybe Yenno _should_ join a Khalasar when they got to Essos. Jim was – unfit to lead, unfit for a Ko such as Yenno. He began second guessing himself and it spiraled into a fit of despondency. The truth was that Jim hadn’t made a single decision for himself since Sebastian’s wedding. He hadn’t chosen what to eat, what to wear, who to fuck or where to go for months. Suddenly being responsible for other people was—challenging and weighty. Some of it was good because it meant he had to be in control and get his shit together. But too much and he felt rather overwhelmed. “That’s—fine. Okay. I won’t ask you to leave, either of you. Can’t we set off soon?” Just sitting in the docks left Jim feeling anxious and on edge.

"We're waiting for the tide apparently..." Sebastian grumbled, looking up sharply as there was a commotion from above, and Moran's voice could clearly be heard. Swearing, he slammed his way out of the cabin hissing back, "Don't move".

Yenno gave a low growl at the back of his throat, picking up a knife from Sebastian's bag and standing in front of Jim, "Do you want to go up and confront him, my Khal, or would you rather stay here?" He asked Jim over his shoulder, before adding, "Whatever you choose, I shall stay by your side and protect you. You will not be captured or injured again unless I am slain first."

Jim startled badly when Moran’s voice boomed out through the ship. “That’s what I’m afraid of.” He wouldn’t let Moran take anything else from him, he wouldn’t have Yenno or Sebastian. Jim did _not_ want to go above deck but Moran wouldn’t leave until he had seen Jim. And Jim was probably the only thing that could stop Sebastian from doing something to get himself killed. “Let’s go then…” He felt better now that he’d eaten and had proper clothes on. Jim wasn’t afraid of going back with Moran, because the only way that would happen was if Sebastian and Yenno were both killed and then the man would have nothing to hold over him. Jim stood up and limped above deck, anxious to see what all of the commotion was about.

There was another shout and the crack of a body hitting wood from above them and Yenno growled and headed up the narrow staircase, staying in front of Jim. Moran was on deck looking furious, Sebastian sprawled out in front of him, grabbing his face and swearing. Yenno brandished the knife and Moran sneered at him, shaking his head and crossing his arms as Sebastian got up. "Stupid boys. I had a feeling you'd look, but I didn't think you'd stoop as low to throwing away everything you had for a whore." He pointed at Jim, "You. For a start you're wearing too many clothes. If I were you I'd get them off and come back with me, that way your precious little tiny army of two idiots might just survive without getting hunted by sell-swords or poisoned by Adler."

Jim’s body tensed up as he automatically moved to follow the order and froze. His mind was still fighting out of the haze of mindless obedience and it took him a moment to overcome that. “Doesn’t seem to be much of a point.” Jim said, trying to stand straight and keep his breathing regulated. “They’re not going to just let me go back with you, even if I was willing to make that kind of sacrifice, which I’m bloody well not.” Jim glanced at both of his boys, getting the feeling that he needed to look while he could because he was about to lose them. “You’ll kill them here or Adler will later… at least that option has a few weeks of freedom.” He smirked, getting a bit of his bravado back. “I’m afraid you’ll have to make a better offer than that.”

Sebastian watched, unmoving as Jim's hands flew up automatically to start undoing his jacket, and then fell. Yenno was still glaring at Moran - who rolled his eyes and tutted at the response. "If you order them, they will, and you know that. You've suffered for their safety before, you'll do it again." Reaching out, he placed a finger on the tip of Yenno's knife. "Look at him. He wants to kill me, but he won't, because you know that would be an incredibly stupid mistake. He's obedient. Trained. And yours. That is a huge amount of power. Do you have any idea what you could do with that sort of strength? No, because you spend all your time running around like a headless chicken feeling sorry for yourself. Now... Get. Back. Here."

Jim laughed but it wasn’t a happy sound, “And what is it that I _should_ be using him for? Fucking? Am I meant to be using that power to hurt him, keep him compliant and tied down to a bed?” Jim shook his head in disbelief. “You’re mental.” That was a pretty big case of stating the obvious but he thought in this case it was worth stating outright. Jim’s jaw clenched when Moran ordered him, that little obedient voice he’d developed to help him survive screamed at him to submit. If Yenno and Sebastian weren’t here, he might have, even with his freedom starting him in the face. But Jim was a Khal, their leader, and they needed him. He shook his head, shrinking back slightly as if he thought that Moran was about to cross the distance between them and physically take Jim away. Yenno _might_ be obedient enough to follow Jim’s orders to leave but Sebastian wasn’t. 

Yenno looked at Moran and then gave a grin, "You Westerosi. You are strange. You bind yourself to leaders by orders. I obey my Khal, true, but not because I am blind. Because he is the blood of my blood. I have cared for him as a brother and slept with him as a lover. And you have hurt him. To kill you would be a mistake. But that does not mean I have to watch you making the blood of my blood hurt, as you have hurt him for so long." Dropping the knife he backhanded Moran hard, sending the man flying to the floor, and then grabbed his shoulder and heaved him over the side of the boat, leaving him spluttering in the water.

Sebastian gave a strange shouting bark of laughter before being spurred into action, turning to the Captain. "Bugger the tide. We leave now. Even if it means sailing backwards for the first few hours of the day. Leave now and you'll gain as much gold as I can give you. Delay and you'll be missing a kidney."

Jim walked over to the side of the ship while Sebastian dealt with the captain so that he could watch Moran swim and climb onto the dock. Jim smiled condescendingly and gave Moran the middle finger when he looked at Jim. “Just so you know, you’re a lousy fuck. Don’t know if anyone’s told you that before.”

Moran struggled his way to shore while the Captain barked at the rest of the men to get on board, pulling himself back onto the dock with difficulty and glaring with real anger at the ship, "Does he know, your Dothraki, that you've been fucked by half of Lannisport? Does he know you've had your legs spread and been used over and over, had more men's cum over you than a bitch at a brothel?"

Yenno came back over, wrapping his arms around Jim from behind and resting his chin on Jim's head. "Blood of my blood - we should never have let him know I understood your language." He murmured, kissing the top of Jim's head. "Now he will never shut up." The wind caught the sails as the rope was finally thrown away from the dock, the boat keeling sideways rather unhappily, fighting against the tide in short tacks out to sea.

Jim felt sick at the words, he’d – he’d hoped that even if Yenno knew he’d been used, Jim could at least hide the number of men. Yenno’s words were soothing and gave Jim hope that he wouldn’t be abandoned outright but… “He’s lying. He’s full of shit.” It was better safe than sorry. Jim didn’t _want_ Yenno to know, didn’t want anyone to know. “I’m… going below.” He disentangled himself, still feeling ill and fought the urge to scratch at his skin until there was nothing left that Moran had touched.

Yenno followed him down below, unwilling to let the little Khal out of his sight, while Sebastian stayed on deck, exchanging increasingly more vulgar words with his father until the tide and wind finally swept the boat out to sea, the Captain trying grimly to make as much headway in the right direction as possible while glaring irritated at Sebastian for forcing them to leave this early. Sebastian stayed on deck until it got dark, fighting against his rising nausea and then heading down to the cabin below.

Jim had lit a few candles so that they would have some light, for what he wasn’t sure, as he’d only sulked since he’d gone down here. But at least no one would trip or hit their head this way. Sebastian came down and Jim frowned unhappily when he saw the state of the man’s face. “Punched twice in a day, bad luck mate. How do you feel?”

"Pretty good - now we're fucking off. Always wanted to visit Essos." Sebastian grinned, sitting down and making a face as the boat lurched.

Sebastian sighed as Yenno wrapped arms around him and stated. "I'm not sorry I hit you."

"Well that's lovely." Sebastian's voice died out as Yenno kissed him, and he gave a little squeak. "What the hell happened to you? You're all touchy, and suddenly alright with everyone fucking around."

Yenno shrugged, "I had time to think. I missed the little Khal. I even missed you. We are blood brothers now, and we are going to start again in Essos." He looked at Jim and whispered softly, "Don't worry, blood of my blood, it will get better."

Jim watched them from the hammock feeling—strange. He felt jealous, but not of the contact, he was jealous of how easy it came to them and how they were able to take comfort from it. “Yeah. It’s fine. Already loads better.” If Jim ever saw Moran again it would be too soon. He smiled lightly, “Missed you too you big idiot. Sorry you had to wait around like that. Must have been boring.”

After the six months of being starved for contact, both Yenno and Sebastian were more than eager to be hugging and touching, even if Yenno hung back a little to make it clear his main loyalty was to his Khal. "It is passed now, my Khal." He said lightly. The six months of fear, worry, darkness and hunger had made him appreciate even more than denying himself pleasures for the sake of some ancient honour was not worth it. The worst thing had been not knowing when it would end, when he might be dragged out to view Jim's body, or subjected to similar torments himself.

"I was bored." Sebastian grumbled, "Nothing to do and I thought you two had abandoned me after marrying me off."

Jim felt that anger he’d tried not to nurse while he was stuck in that room rise up at Sebastian’s words. The fault was with Moran, and Jim. It wasn’t fair to be angry with Sebastian. Jim was never a very fair person. “You should have known better, when have I ever fucking left you behind?” Jim bit out, he rolled his eyes at his own lack of control and rolled over in the hammock so he wouldn’t be tempted to say anything more.

Sebastian looked up at him and snapped back, "When you told me to marry that bitch." Yenno gave a warning growl but Sebastian continued on with, "Didn't seem to matter to you, did it, that I'd be making vows to someone else? Shackling myself to some girl I didn't know and barely cared for. You were as happy as _him_ to see me married off and - ow!"

Yenno tackled him, rolling him face down into the wooden boards of the ship and kneeling on top of him, growling, "You know the Khal is right, apologise."

Jim turned back around and snapped, “What? No Yenno, let the man say what he thinks. What the fuck did any of us care about those damn vows? It meant nothing. You were never meant to stay with her and lord over your fucking castle. But that’s what you did, isn’t it? You could have gone out on your own, gone back to being a sell-sword, but you _chose_ to stay with your comforts and your new wife. Either you’re full of shit or you’re not man enough to do things on your own without me holding your hand.” Jim bristled and had to keep back from screaming the words, _“I am nothing like him!_ Say something like that again and you can fucking swim back to him. I hear he’s got a bed free.”

"Oh he's a bed free alright, but he doesn't want me in it anymore." Sebastian sneered back at him, "Two big and burly nowadays - it's the skinny little boys he likes..." He felt the bile rise up in the back of his throat, suddenly wildly grateful he could blame it on the movement of the boat, dropping his head to the wooden floor with a dull thud. "I don't know how you bloody islanders do things, but where I'm from vows mean something. Marriage vows mean something. Getting married isn't some flight of fancy for lovers, or some worthless ceremony in a Sept. It's a contract, signed and sealed, in view of all the gods - you two bastards are lucky, you've got one god each. I've got seven. There's only one person I'd break a vow like that for, and I'd been told he'd laughed in my face, chained me down, and ridden off without me. I know I shouldn't have believed the bastard cunt. But I did. You did. We all three of us did, so I'll not be the only one taking the blame for it."

Sebastian was right, at least about believing Moran. For Jim it had been slightly different, he hadn’t been physically able to look for Sebastian, Moran had gone to great lengths to back Jim into a corner psychologically. Sebastian had just believed what he’d been told without question and that hurt Jim. But the man was still right. “I’m not—I don’t blame you. For believing him. This wasn’t… your fault.” Except Moran never would have set his sights on Jim if Sebastian hadn’t brought him to his father’s home; he’d brought him injured and desperate and then buggered off to his castle. “I just wish you had more faith in me than you do in his words.” Jim was done fighting, he didn’t have the energy for it. He settled back down into a ball on his hammock and stared off at the wall, feeling raw.

"You married me off." Sebastian said, but it came out more of a sulky whine than in anger. Yenno sighed and got off Sebastian who staggered straight to the bucket and put his head in it. Not yet sick but not wanting to be. "Yeah I shouldn't have believed him. 'M not leaving you again now - you'll never get rid of me." He mumbled into the bucket.

Yenno pulled out some furs and then gently stroked the hammock. "Sleep up there, little Khal. Me and the lion will sleep down here... even if now he is more of a pussy-cat."

Jim shook his head and crawled out of the hammock, he felt conflicted about sleeping arrangements. Part of him shied away from the idea of sleeping with anyone in the room with him at all but another part was anxious being alone. He decided it was better to get back to normal as soon as possible. “That’s alright.” Yenno finished setting up their bed and Jim settled in next to Yenno, determined to enjoy the heat and contact even if it set his teeth on edge. “Are you coming?” He asked Sebastian.

Sebastian crawled over, dragging the bucket with him, and hesitating, not sure who to get next to. He really wanted to be next to Jim - to apologise, to cuddle, to feel forgiven, but he wasn't sure he'd be allowed. Yenno watched him as he hesitantly moved around to lay next to Jim. "If I feel sick in the night, I'll hit the bucket." He mumbled, tugging the furs up over them all.

Jim pressed back against Sebastian, letting him know that contact was okay. He still felt that frustrating mix of safety and anxiety over sleeping between the two men but Jim refused to move. He was happy here. Jim closed his eyes and drifted to sleep quickly, today had been insane and he deserved a little uninterrupted sleep.

Sebastian smiled as Jim pressed into him, closing his eyes and relaxing a little. Yenno stayed awake until they were both sleeping, then finally succumbed himself when he was convinced everyone was safe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jim woke up during the night with someone’s hardon pressing into his back. Jim froze a little, warring impulses taking hold. He was very awake now. Sebastian had his arms wrapped around Jim from behind and he pressed harder against the smaller body. Jim was at war with himself for a minute before he mentally shrugged and turned around so he was facing Sebastian and started rubbing the heel of his hand against the man’s erection through his trousers. It was better to just deal with it and get it over with.

Sebastian was basically asleep when he rolled over and grabbed Jim, just starting to wake as his hardon pressed into the little body. He was just about to scoot away when suddenly Jim’s hands were on him and he relaxed, dozily enjoying it and so relieved and pleased that he seemed to be forgiven. "Mmm... you are so amazing, surviving all that..." He gently kissed Jim's hair, stroking his back. "I'm sorry - really I am. I should've torn the place apart looking for you, and then torn him apart for daring to even touch you."

“Shhh,” Jim quieted him, scowling a little. Sebastian wouldn’t be able to see his face in the dark, the candles had melted away to nothing. He stuck his hand down the front of Sebastian’s trousers and started with a proper hand job, he’d gotten pretty good at them even though Moran usually only wanted Jim to use his hands to get him started. Stop. “Stop just—shut up.” His voice wasn’t harsh, he was trying to keep from waking Yenno. And Sebastian was being all—soft and – it was irritating. Hopefully the arousal would win out soon.

Sebastian frowned, sliding his trousers down to help and falling silent. He reached for Jim's trousers, tugging them down and frowning at the lack of excitement he felt in response, gently taking Jim's cock and stroking it, sliding a tongue over the head. He lowered his voice to barely a whisper, hoping that Jim had just been worried about Yenno. "I don't care... what's happened to you. I don't care how long I have to wait again, or even if you're never ready. I just want to be back with you."

“Stop.” Jim pushed Sebastian’s hands away from him. “Stop talking. I don’t—why can’t you just shut up and enjoy yourself?” Jim felt defensive and incredibly exposed. He didn’t _want_ Sebastian to say these things or promise him things when Jim didn’t deserve them. It made him uncomfortable to be treated like this and he didn’t want Sebastian to touch him like that. Jim was just—taking care of things and then going back to bed, a hand job wasn’t anything to write fucking songs about.

Sebastian frowned and then, with a great effort of will, took Jim's hands and moved them away from his cock, "C'mon kid, how am I meant to enjoy it if you aren't? Relax. If you want to do this, I won't stop you, and I'll give you a nice blow-job afterwards. If you just want to get back to sleep, go to sleep. Alright?"

“What are you doing?” Jim asked, genuinely perplexed. “You didn’t finish earlier. How long’s it been since you had sex? And you’re—what? Turning me down?” He bristled at Sebastian’s words, “I’m not good enough? That’s never stopped anyone before, including you. I think it’s a little late to climb on that high horse. I’m _not_ a child and I can make my own decisions about who I fuck and how I do it.” Intellectually Jim understood that Sebastian was right, that Jim’s motives for this were wrong, but that didn’t mean that he could just change his feelings. “It’s not a big deal, why can’t you just be grateful?”

"I'm not turning you down - fuck..." The boat rolled again and Sebastian slid slightly, crawling over to the bucket and then throwing up in it. He wiped his lips and shuddered. "You're more than good enough. You're everything I want. And I'm... more than grateful. But he's fucked you up, and gods I know how. You want to sort me out... you can. But not unless you have a screaming orgasm because of it." 

Jim grit his teeth angrily, pissed off that Sebastian wouldn’t just let him have his way. The thing was, Jim couldn’t even say anything because Sebastian _did_ know exactly what Jim was talking about, through his father and those fucking slavers, gods. Jim held his head with both hands, trying to squeeze all of his thoughts and emotions and hold them all in and force them to organize themselves into something that made sense. “I—can’t. Lose control like that. Please don’t do this.” Jim needed to feel—like…fuck. For six months all of his security had come from behaving himself and doing what Moran asked. If he didn’t he wasn’t allowed to eat, he’d be beaten, or something would be done to Yenno. The only control Jim _had_ was to do what he was asked and to do it well. Now he couldn’t earn that security anymore, Sebastian was taking that away from him. It made him angry even as he saw that the man was right.

Sebastian crawled back close to him, wrapping arms around him and sighing. He knew he should be good, and ignore Jim, stop him fulfilling the craving but there would be plenty of time for that in Braavos. Instead he just gave Jim's hair a light kiss and murmured softly, "Go on then. There's a hard cock, you've got warm hands. Finish me off then we can get some sleep."

Jim started up again with his hand, tentatively reaching out to leave a quick kiss on Sebastian’s collar bone. He knew that Sebastian was still on the fence about this and so Jim allowed the man to hold him while he worked, if it made him feel better. “I’m—fuck I’m sorry. About the slavers. I didn’t think it mattered, you seemed okay. I thought—you chose it so it was your responsibility. I should have gotten you out sooner.” Jim couldn’t imagine being left with Moran for weeks and having Seb come and visit him to have a nice chat and then leave him again every time. It was something he’d thought about while he was stuck in that room and he’d decided that if he ever saw Sebastian again, he’d apologize despite his pride, even if Sebastian had helped engineer the whole thing, because no one deserved—that—and it tore him up that he left Sebastian there so thoughtlessly.

"I did choose it and... I dunno. 'S just sex. Broken sex." Sebastian held him, watching the hand working away at him and trying not to think about how his father had made this version of Jim. "The slavers - fuck they were bastards. Bolton, Frey, all just wankers. You just... phase out. Heh. Sure you know. He taught me how to fucking do it..." he sighed then stroked Jim's hair, "A-ah, t-that feels good. You don't need to apologise for anything, you silly, crazy, lovely little shit."

Jim nodded, he’d apologized and that was more than he’d ever done for anyone else. He shuddered a little but kept up his pacing, “Don’t – don’t touch my hair, okay?” Gods they looked similar, especially in the half light of the moon shining through the small window. Jim was thinking too much, and spending too much time looking at Sebastian and psyching himself out. It was… probably best – to phase out. If he wanted to be able to finish without losing to anxiety. “I’ve never done this for you, right?” Jim moved his hand further down and bent over so that he could wrap his mouth around Sebastian’s cock. Every movement he made was designed to be as pleasurable as possible and get someone off quickly, that was how he learned. It would have taken extra care—thinking about it, to make it personalized and Jim just didn’t have that in him right now. He worked past his gag reflex easily, licking and sucking as he went. The only real affection Jim could manage was petting a hand up and down Sebastian’s thigh soothingly.

Sebastian breathed out in a long soft moan as Jim's mouth wrapped around his cock, feeling the heat and tightness and moving his hands away from Jim's hair, gripping his shoulders instead. "O-ohhhh fuck. N-no you h-haven't ... gods..." part of him was sad at how easily Jim managed it, how well trained he'd become, but he was also swept away with the feeling of a brilliant blow-job and couldn't help himself gripping Jim's hair hard as he finally came, shooting deep into his mouth.

Jim tensed up when Sebastian grabbed his hair but he was alright, it was mostly the petting he didn’t like. Although he had enough memories of being held down on a cock by his hair that—fuck. Jim swallowed automatically and made sure that Sebastian was clean before he tucked the man back into his trousers and tentatively laid down on top of him, not sure that he’d be wanted there just now. “That was fast. You really weren’t… with Irene then? He said –“ Jim stopped, it didn’t matter what Moran had said, he’d told Jim nothing but lies. 

Sebastian wrapped strong arms around Jim, holding him tight, wishing the other had let him get him off. "Nah. Something about almost strangling her on her wedding night meant she wasn't too keen on being in the same room as me. She preferred women anyway, used to have great fun with them, and I heard most of it. Wasn't with her, wasn't with anyone. Just too busy sulking."

Jim shook his head and rested it on top of Sebastian’s chest and closed his eyes. “And you were going on about me making you break your vows all willy-nilly.” It didn’t really matter to Jim. It wasn’t nice but he hadn’t liked her. If Sebastian didn’t fuck her that made Jim happy. He ran his fingers over Sebastian’s chest lightly, “Don’t… let me push you away, understand? You can’t leave, even if I’m awful and say cruel things or I throw shit at you.”

Sebastian hugged him fiercely, biting down on his earlobe, "Promise. I'll even be your blood-rider if you want. Not leaving you, no matter how much you scream or rage - how much you need to hate anything with the name Moran to get over that fucker, alright?" Next to Jim, he heard Yenno stir in his sleep and smiled, lowering his voice. "You're mine now, and we'll go to Braavos and fuck their shit up, alright?"

Jim relaxed and reached over to trace Yenno’s tattoos with his fingertips from where he lay across Sebastian’s chest. “Don’t need another blood-rider. Just need you. You’re mine.” Jim reached up and pinched Sebastian’s nose closed so that he couldn’t breathe. “I don’t belong to anyone.”

Sebastian stilled, looking into Jim's eyes and not opening his mouth, waiting until Jim released him to take a breath. "Yours. Your blood rider and your gold rider." There were better words for how he felt - words that included the huge amount of emotional damage they had still to fix, the problems of Irene and Moran, the whole new and scary world that was Braavos, not to mention how on earth they were ever going to afford anything now Sebastian had given all their money to the Captain. But between him, Yenno and Jim, Sebastian knew there was no way this could be anything but better than the year they'd just been through. "Besides, if winter is coming it'll be warm in Braavos."

 


End file.
